


Entre Autre

by AliceJeanne



Series: Entre Autres [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 88,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJeanne/pseuds/AliceJeanne
Summary: Ensevelie sous une montagne de cours et de devoirs depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Hermione Granger se demande si elle a bien fait de prendre autant d'options pour sa troisième année. Ses amis Ron et Harry ne lui sont d'aucun réel soutien et elle se désespère de n'avoir personne avec qui partager son goût pour le savoir. C'est au détour d'un rayonnage de la bibliothèque, par l'intermédiaire d'un vieux traité qu'elle souhaite se procurer, qu'elle rencontre Cédric Diggory et ses bien trop nombreuses fiches de révisions pour ses BUSES. De leur passion commune pour le travail acharné nait une profonde complicité qui les conduira bien plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient alors imaginé.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Hermione Granger
Series: Entre Autres [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938664
Kudos: 3





	1. Entre les rayons

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction s'inscrit dans le cadre du concours "Associations improbables - Le retour" organisé par Hazalhia sur le forum HPF.

oOo

Le clapotis des gouttes d'eau, s'écrasant sur les toits de Poudlard berçait ses habitants en ce morne dimanche. Tandis que les quelques adolescents, sortis avant l'ondée, courraient au milieu des flaques en criant, d'autres partageaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier dans la grande salle, dont les cheminées, habitées de feux crépitants, apportaient une touche de chaleur bienvenue alors que l'automne battait son plein. Assis au bout de la table de Gryffondor, deux jeunes garçons débattaient vivement sur les règles du jeu. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Ronald Weasley s'était fait battre aux échecs par Harry Potter. Ce dernier affichait un sourire amusé, bien que la victoire ne soit pas totalement de son fait. A sa gauche, une jeune-fille aux cheveux bruns en pagaille, et dont l'humidité accentuait les boucles, faisait la moue. Hermione avait uniquement accepté d'aider son ami pour qu'enfin Ron cesse un peu de se vanter d'être _le meilleur joueur de toute l'histoire de Poudlard_. Elle savait pourtant qu'il avait un fort besoin de reconnaissance, mais cela ne l'amusait guère d'être confrontée à ses puérilités de garçon souffrant déjà des affres de la puberté. Alors que Harry plaisantait sur le fait qu'il venait de détrôner l'indétrônable maître des échecs et que le concerné boudait en grommelant des jurons propre au monde magique, Hermione s'ennuyait. La jeune-fille finit par pousser un soupir avant de se lever de sa chaise et de s'emparer de la pile de livres qui avait composé son occupation lors des soirées de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler.

«Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi ici, je vais à la bibliothèque! Déclara-t-elle en tournant les talons.»

Elle partit d'un pas pressé, car, avec la pluie qui tombait à présent drue dehors, elle était presque certaine que son lieu favori serait bientôt assailli d'une bande de jeunes sorciers chahuteurs et particulièrement humides. Et l'eau et les livres, tout comme sa chevelure, ne faisaient pas bon ménage, aussi était-il impératif qu'elle parvienne à l'autre bout du château avant que toutes les places individuelles ne soient occupées. Elle traversa le pont en frissonnant à chaque bourrasque chargée de bruine qui soulevait le bas de sa cape, pourtant fermement tenue contre sa poitrine pour protéger son précieux chargement de cuir et de papier, et atteignit avec soulagement le couloir menant aux salles de cours. Encore quelques escaliers et elle serait arrivée à destination, pouvant ainsi commencer réellement à profiter de son dimanche après-midi en se livrant à son activité favorite: étudier. Alors qu'elle grimpait les marches deux par deux, ses pensées dérivèrent vers ses amis qu'elle avait laissé à leurs jeux et chamailleries. Une fois encore, elle avait juré entendre Ron grogner en direction de Harry un de ses fameux «cette fille, je te jure...» lorsqu'elle avait quitté leur table. Et le garçon à la cicatrice avait certainement dut répondre à cela par un sempiternel haussement d'épaules.

Elle soupira. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre de toute façon, et même s'ils avaient pu, elle n'aurait pas pu leur parler de son petit secret pour assister à autant de cours cette année. Bien qu'elle fut reconnaissante envers le professeur McGonagall lorsque celle-ci lui délivra le retourneur de temps en début d'année, elle devait bien admettre qu'à présent, le rythme de ses journées, composées pour la plupart d'un peu plus de vingt-six heures, était presque un peu trop soutenu pour une jeune-sorcière de quatorze ans, toute aussi motivée et travailleuse soit-elle. Les cernes qui s'enchâssaient sous ses yeux telles des matriochkas en étaient la preuve flagrante. Hermione était épuisée. Épuisée, mais heureuse. Alors certes, les remarques de Ron à propos du fait qu'il était totalement stupide pour elle de suivre les cours d' _étude des moldus,_ vivant depuis sa naissance entourée de parfaits exemples de l'objet de ce cours, étaient parfois blessantes, mais cela n'était que broutille comparé à l'extrême satisfaction intellectuelle que lui procurait cette panoplie de nouveaux savoirs.

Elle poussa la porte de son temple personnel avec délectation, humant subtilement l'odeur des parchemins usés et des bougies, qui éternellement, illuminaient d'une claire pénombre intimiste, le lieu peuplé de rayonnages délicieusement garnis. Immédiatement le silence s'assaillit et elle poussa un discret soupir de contentement. Enfin, elle était parfaitement là où elle devait être. Arrivée devant le bureau de Mrs Pince, qui la fixa d'un air sévère avant de se radoucir en la reconnaissant, elle déposa ses précieux volumes sur la pile des retours et s'informa de la disponibilité d'un traité relatant les limites de l'application du secret magique. Elle comptait bien le lire intégralement, celui-ci la concernant explicitement et ce sujet étant l'objet d'un de leurs prochains cours. L'adolescente rumina intérieurement, ce Cédric Diggory, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, prenait vraiment tout son temps pour parcourir l'ouvrage en question. Hermione l'avait réservé la semaine précédente et il était déjà aux mains du cinquième année. Résignée, elle se tourna vers sa matière favorite: l'arithmancie. Déjà très jeune, les chiffres l'amusaient et le professeur Vector avait fait renaître en elle cette passion pour les mathématiques, grandes oubliées du programme d'enseignement des sorciers. Elle s'empara d'un manuel de cours naturellement réservé à ceux préparant leurs BUSES et s'attabla près d'une fenêtre. Malgré son aversion pour l'humidité, le bruit régulier des gouttes, ricochant sur les toits et les vitres et ruisselant dans les gouttières, la berçait et aidait grandement à sa concentration.

Un sourire appliqué étalé sur le visage, elle sortit plume et parchemin et s'attela à ses devoirs, souhaitant les enrichir avec certaines notions que son professeur n'avait fait qu'effleurer lors de son dernier cours, laissant sa soif d'apprendre inassouvie.

Alors que quelques minutes plus tard, elle imposait un point satisfaisant à la fin du premier paragraphe de son développement sur les différentes facettes du chiffre un, Hermione fut tirée de son extase par une goutte d'eau. Une minuscule goutte qui s'écrasa juste sur son nez. La jeune-fille sursauta et ne dut la survie de son encrier qu'à l'intervention bienheureuse de celui là même qui venait de la déconcentrer. Elle fusilla le garçon du regard avant de le remercier sans trop de conviction lorsqu'il déposa le flacon d'encre sur la table.

«Navré, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, chuchota-t-il, l'air penaud, en posant son sac sur la petite table adjacente. Tout est pris de l'autre côté, cela ne t'ennuie pas si je m'installe ici?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondit-elle en se forçant à être polie malgré l'envie pressante de retourner à son devoir. Du moment que tu n'arroses pas à nouveau mon parchemin, ajouta-t-elle.»

L'adolescent aux yeux gris pétillants de gentillesse laissa échapper un petit rire. D'un geste maladroit il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant davantage, faisant perler à nouveau l'eau qui s'était figée entre les mèches alors qu'il courrait pour regagner le château, avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de l'agiter autour de sa tête. Sans qu'il ne prononça aucun mot, les vestiges de la pluie s'évaporèrent. Hermione resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un sortilège informulé, mais elle était toujours admirative de ceux qui les pratiquaient sans effort. Elle-même, malgré ses tentatives acharnés, n'en était pas encore capable.

«Nous profitions de l'accalmie pour nous entraîner, expliqua-t-il, mésinterprétant son regard intéressé. Le match qui opposera nos deux maisons approche et je veux donner la meilleure chance possible à mon équipe.

\- Oh... Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en fronçant le nez, plus agacée qu'autre chose par cet énième fan de Quidditch. Elle avait déjà bien suffisamment à faire avec Harry et Ron pour se permettre d'assister à un exposé de la stratégie de jeu d'une équipe d'un sport auquel elle ne trouvait pas grand intérêt.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch? La questionna-t-il.

\- J'ai adoré lire _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , répondit-elle d'un ton sec, c'était plutôt instructif.

\- Je l'ai emprunté en première année avant d'avoir mon propre exemplaire! S'exclame-t-il, malgré le regard assassin de Mrs Pince en sa direction. Mon chapitre préféré est celui sur l'apparition du Vif d'or, c'est le numéro quatre!

\- Silence! Tonna la voix de la bibliothécaire alors que Hermione se bouchait les oreilles en prévision de l'inévitable.»

Le jeune-homme s'excusa avec un sourire gêné et s'assit finalement à côté de la Gryffondor. Il voulut poursuivre la conversation, mais de toute évidence, son interlocutrice avait profité de cet interlude pour se défiler, se replongeant dans ses nombres et prédictions. Il abandonna l'affaire et sortit ses propres devoirs de son sac, alignant ses affaires avec soin sur la petite table. Il était plutôt satisfait de son sort d'extension, pouvant ainsi sillonner le château avec l'intégralité de ses fiches de révisions. Les examens étaient encore bien loin, mais il tenait absolument à réussir, cela rendrait son père si fier de lui.

Replongée dans sa dissertation, Hermione avait cependant de grandes difficultés à se concentrer. Le garçon lui disait quelque chose, elle était certaine de l'avoir déjà vu plus d'une fois. Ce n'était certainement pas durant les matchs de Quidditch, car bien qu'elle y assistait toujours elle restait généralement focalisée sur Harry ou sur le livre qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Et de plus, les joueurs étaient bien trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle ne puisse voir distinctement leurs visages. Celui du Poufsouffle était particulièrement harmonieux, un nez droit, des yeux à l'image du ciel pluvieux, un teint lumineux et une petite ride de concentration au milieu du front. Elle secoua la tête, voilà qu'elle s'intéressait plus aux garçons qu'à ses cours maintenant! Elle fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Peut-être était-ce le manque de sommeil qui la faisait divaguer à ce point?

La jeune sorcière réfléchit en tortillant nerveusement une de ses mèches rebelles. Il était à Poufsouffle, était préfet comme en attestait l'insigne épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier, jouait au Quidditch, possédait une grande adresse car il avait parfaitement rattrapé son encrier sans qu'aucune goutte d'encre ne fuse et son chapitre favori du _Quidditch au travers des âges_ , était celui portant sur l'élaboration de la balle particulière qu'était le vif d'or. Se pourrait-il que...

A cet instant, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux sous la forme d'un traité posé juste sous le coude de son voisin. _Les limites de l'application du secret magique, consensus de 1975_ , était en sa possession. Cet énergumène qui avait décidé de lui faire perdre quelques précieuses minutes de son temps de travail n'était autre que Cédric Diggory. Le même Cédric Diggory dont ses compagnes de dortoir, Parvati et Lavande ne cessaient de parler en s'extasiant à chaque mot. Et le même Cédric Diggory contre lequel elle pestait en silence depuis une semaine en attendant qu'il rende l'ouvrage dont elle avait besoin. Prenant sur elle, les prochaines paroles qu'elle prononcerait et le regard de mort que Mrs Pince lui lancerait certainement, Hermione posa sa plume et interpella le garçon.

«Euh... Cédric Diggory?

\- Oui? Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire en posant sa propre plume et en se redressant.

\- Je me demandais... Tu comptes bientôt rendre _Les limites de l'application du secret magique, consensus de 1975_? Le questionna-t-elle en se sentant devenir plus rouge encore qu'une pivoine, avant de se justifier devant son air interrogateur. J'en aurais besoin pour préparer un prochain cours.

\- A vrai dire j'en ai encore besoin quelques jours, s'excusa-t-il. Mais si tu veux, je peux te le prêter le temps que je finisse mes fiches d'arithmancie, j'en ai encore pour deux ou trois heures.»

Alors que la jeune-fille s'était renfrognée à l'entente de l'indisponibilité de l'objet de sa convoitise, elle se détendit en découvrant sa proposition. Celle-ci l'étonna, cela ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de prêter un prêt de la bibliothèque à quelqu'un d'autre, car après tout, c'était courir le risque que l'ouvrage subisse des dégradations dont elle serait tenue pour responsable. La seule exception qu'elle avait déjà faite concernait _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ , qu'elle avait laissé à Harry en première année. Mais le jeune sorcier à lunettes était l'un de ses meilleurs amis, aussi lui faisait-elle une confiance aveugle. Ce qui n'était certainement pas la même chose avec le reste des étudiants de Poudlard.

«Dans ce cas pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, merci, enchaîna-t-elle lorsqu'il lui tendit le traité avec précaution.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui te remercie de ta patience! Riposta-t-il. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je t'entends réclamer ce texte à Mrs Pince. Je suis vraiment désolé de le conserver aussi longtemps.»

Hermione se fit la réflexion, tout en fixant Cédric avec incrédulité, que si tous les garçons possédaient la courtoisie de ce Mr Diggory, le monde tournerait certainement beaucoup plus rond. Elle nota dans un recoin de son esprit l'idée de présenter ce charmant jeune-homme à Ron afin qu'il en tire quelque inspiration. Cela ne lui ferait certainement pas de mal de revoir certaines manières, le tact n'était pas réellement un de ses nombreux talents.

Voyant que son interlocutrice ne pipait mot, le Poufsouffle se détourna et se remit à l'ouvrage, non sans avoir lancé, sous le regard subjugué d'Hermione, un parfait sortilège d'isolement phonique. La jeune sorcière finit par se reprendre et entama sa lecture du document tant attendu, se munissant d'un parchemin vierge afin de prendre quelques notes. Au bout d'un heure cependant les mots s'embrouillèrent dans son esprit et Hermione dut mettre ses deux mains pour tenir sa tête et l'empêcher de tomber sur sa feuille plein d'encre tout juste appliquée. A un moment qu'elle ne put ni identifier ni anticiper, elle ferma les yeux et, les lettres, après avoir dansé frénétiquement pendant quelques instants derrière ses paupières, disparurent dans une obscurité feutrée.

Elle n'émergea que bien plus tard, lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur son bras et qu'une voix lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était l'heure de se rendre à la grande salle pour le dîner. Hermione sursauta et Cédric ne dut la survie de son nez qu'à un bienheureux réflexe de recul. La jeune-fille s'excusa en rougissant et s'attela à remettre ses affaires en ordre, désorientée. Cédric se pencha et l'aida volontiers à ramasser les livres et parchemins qu'elle avait fait tomber durant sa sieste imprévue.

«Oh non! S'exclama-t-elle, je n'ai pas pu finir mon analyse du traité.

\- Cela ne fait rien, dit Cédric en haussant les épaules, je ne compte pas travailler cette matière ce soir, mes fiches m'ont pris bien plus de temps que prévu et je dois impérativement les finir pour être à jour dans mon programme. Donc je peux te laisser le traité pour la soirée. Tu n'auras qu'à passer à la table de Poufsouffle demain matin avant le début des cours pour me le remettre. Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Ce serait parfait! S'exclama-t-elle en analysant rapidement la situation. Je pense pouvoir largement finir mon analyse ce soir.»

Cédric hocha la tête d'appréciation et lui tendit la main pour sceller leur engagement. Puis, sans un mot de plus ils prirent conjointement la direction de la grande salle, dont le délicieux fumé leur parvint dès qu'ils eurent franchi le pont séparant les deux bâtiments. Parvenus devant la grande porte, le jeune-homme la salua poliment et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison alors que Hermione se frayait un chemin jusqu'à ses deux amis, installés à côté de Fred et George qui semblaient en grande discussion. La jeune-sorcière s'assit à entre Harry et Ginny et tendit la main pour se servir une part de tourte à la viande lorsque Lavande l'apostropha bruyamment.

«Hermione! N'était-ce pas Cédric Diggory avec toi tout à l'heure?

\- Oui, c'était bien Cédric, répondit-elle. Nous nous sommes croisés à la bibliothèque et il m'a prêté un livre dont j'avais besoin.»

Elle n'eut cependant d'autre réponse qu'un concerto de cris stridents et hystériques de la part de l'adolescente et de quelques autres étudiantes à proximité. Hermione fronça les sourcils, décidément, elle avait bien des difficultés à comprendre les réactions de ses camarades de promotion. Qu'y avait-il de si palpitant au fait qu'ils échangent quelques politesses et se partagent un livre? Elle interrogea Harry du regard et celui-ci haussa les épaules, visiblement il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et Hermione devinait que cela ne l'intéressait d'ailleurs absolument pas de connaître les raisons d'un tel engouement. Le jeune sorcier se contenta d'énoncer que le Poufsouffle était un excellent attrapeur et qu'il était particulièrement apprécié par nombre d'élèves et de professeurs. Les propos de Fred Weasley furent cependant un peu moins élogieux, à la frontière même du mépris et la jeune-fille supposa tout simplement qu'il était certainement juste jaloux d'une quelconque manière. Elle enfourna une fourchette de tourte dans sa bouche et cessa tout simplement de s'interroger sur le sujet. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la salle commune de Gryffondor que, cette fois-ci, Ron, ouvrit les hostilités.

«Alors comme ça, tu fricotes avec l'ennemi?

\- Je te demande pardon?! S'offusqua-t-elle alors que Harry se prenait la tête dans les mains par anticipation de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Notre premier match se joue contre Poufsouffle, tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère! Grogna-t-il d'un air mauvais.

\- Ce serait difficile, Harry et toi m'en parlez à chaque repas depuis plus d'une semaine, répondit-elle sarcastique. Non pas que cela m'ennuie, mais je ne nourris pas le même amour que vous pour ce jeu.

\- Ce n'est pas juste un jeu! Riposta Ron. Le Quidditch c'est tout un art! Tous les sorciers le savent. Et la règle dans ce genre de compétition c'est de ne pas dévoiler nos stratégies à l'ennemi.

\- Tu confonds ennemis et adversaires! S'exclama-t-elle malgré les protestations de Harry qui voyait se profiler une issue très défavorable à leur conflit. Ce n'est qu'un sport!

\- C'est le sport des sorciers! S'indigna le garçon. Mais visiblement tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est important...

\- Et bien peut-être ne suis-je pas assez «sorcière» pour cela! Cria-t-elle en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux et la fatigue reprendre le dessus. Car c'est bien cela qui tu insinues, n'est-ce-pas Ron?!»

Sans attendre la réponse du garçon qui l'observait à présent bouche bée et glissait un certain nombre de coups d'œil désespérés en direction de Harry afin de comprendre ce qu'il avait bien pu, encore, faire de travers, la jeune sorcière tourna les talons et après s'être saisie de son chat, grimpa les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles quatre à quatre. Seul Harry tenta de la rattraper en la hélant du bas des marches. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, elle n'eut que le temps d'entendre Ron déclarer à celui-ci qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas les filles.

«Tu es un crétin Ronald Weasley, sanglota-t-elle en se jetant sur son lit.»

oOo


	2. Entre les tables

oOo

Hermione avait encore les yeux rougis lorsqu'elle se présenta dans la grande salle le lendemain matin. Elle avait quitté la tour de Gryffondor bien avant que ses camarades de chambre ne se réveillent et s'était exilée dans une salle vide à proximité de la bibliothèque afin d'avancer ses devoirs et surtout de s'isoler de Ron et Harry. Elle en voulait terriblement au premier pour ce qu'il avait insinué, encore plus au second pour ne pas avoir démenti ses propos. Il avait pourtant été élevé par des moldus! Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre son désarroi face à certains aspects de la culture des sorciers, c'était bien lui.

Serrant contre elle ses livres de cours et le traité qu'elle avait étudié jusque tard dans la nuit, elle se dirigea d'un pas traînant jusqu'à la table de Poufsouffle. Un petit groupe d'étudiants la salua poliment et lui demanda qui elle cherchait. Lorsqu'elle indiqua qu'elle en avait après le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, une onde positive traversa les adolescents, chacun ne tarissant pas d'éloges à propos de leur préfet. Une jeune fille de quatrième année lui proposa de s'asseoir avec eux tandis qu'elle l'attendrait, afin de faire passer le temps et qu'ainsi elle ait tout de même l'occasion de prendre son petit-déjeuner. À la fois touchée et surprise par cette délicate intention, Hermione ne réagit pas immédiatement, se contentant de rester raide comme une piquet au milieu de l'allée, se faisant bousculer par quelques Serpentard plutôt pressés.

Lorsque la préfète en chef de la maison de Helga lui offrit une tartine, elle s'assit cependant, jugeant impoli de décliner l'invitation plus longtemps. Et bien qu'elle ne se sentait guère très à l'aise à l'idée que Ron ou même Harry ne la voient au milieux d'autres étudiants que ceux appartenant à Gryffondor, elle ne passa pas un si désagréable moment. Ils étaient presque tous incroyablement gentils avec leurs sourires francs et leurs histoires amusantes. Si les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison se méfiaient dès qu'une oreille indiscrète faisait irruption dans la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il n'en était rien dans celle-ci, tout juste baissèrent-ils le volume de leurs babillages lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers eux. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien à demander, Hermione se vit servir un verre de jus de citrouille et une fumeuse tasse de thé accompagnée de biscuits recouverts d'une couche de marmelade. La jeune-fille à ses côtés répondit à ses sincères et surpris remerciements, qu'elle semblait en avoir bien besoin. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle devait vraiment donner l'impression de quelqu'un qui avait pleuré toute la nuit. Harry lui poserait certainement des questions lorsqu'ils se croiseraient pour le premier cours de la journée, dans l'atmosphère feutrée et oppressante de l'antre du professeur Trelawney, et Ron, dans son incommensurable délicatesse ne remarquerait certainement pas son trouble.

Jusqu'à cette année, Hermione affectionnait particulièrement les lundis, signes du début d'une nouvelle semaine de cours et d'apprentissages. Mais les lundis de ces deux derniers mois avaient été particulièrement épuisants avant leurs sept cours au lieu des quatre réglementaires. Et la jeune-fille devait se rendre à l'évidence, les jours de plus de vingt-quatre heures étaient véritablement très longs. Heureusement, elle finissait l'après-midi par un cours de _défense contre les forces du mal_ , ce qui la ravissait car elle affectionnait tout particulièrement le professeur Lupin. Malgré les mystères qui l'entouraient, elle s'identifiait beaucoup à cet homme réservé et travailleur, bien qu'elle ne se jugeait certainement pas pourvue de la même bonté que lui.

Cédric choisit le moment où la jeune sorcière observait nerveusement la pendule coincée dans un angle de la salle, pour faire irruption à la table des Poufsouffle. Au vu de ses joues rouges et de l'eau qui dégoulinait encore le long de sa robe, il avait couru un certain temps avant de parvenir jusqu'ici. Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'assit en chancelant et se délesta de son sac en l'envoyant à ses pieds, sous la table. Il salua Hermione rapidement, semblant particulièrement réjoui qu'elle se soit joint aux membres de sa maison et lui expliqua entre deux bouchées de porridge, plus englouties que dégustées, la raison de son retard. Le jeune-homme avait tout simplement oublié une pile de fiches dans un livre la veille au soir et avait passé un certain temps à chercher ledit ouvrage dans la bibliothèque, dès son ouverture. Malheureusement pour lui, Mrs Pince, d'ordinaire d'une ponctualité irréprochable, avait choisi ce matin précis pour se laisser embobiner par les escaliers mouvants et s'était vu proposer un détour d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, faisant attendre ainsi, un préfet anxieux devant une porte close et parfaitement hermétique à tout sortilège de déverrouillage. Le récit de cette mésaventure eut le mérite d'alléger l'humeur de la jeune-fille qui laissa même échapper un petit sourire lorsque Cédric décrivit l'état plus qu'échevelée de leur bibliothécaire.

Lorsque la pendule sonna neuf heures moins le quart, le sorcier se rappela soudainement les raisons de la présence de la Gryffondor à ses côtés. Elle lui rendit le traité avec d'amples remerciements et il l'observa alors d'un air stupéfait, comprenant qu'elle n'avait mis que quelques heures au total pour effectuer un travail qu'il peinait à terminer depuis l'emprunt dudit volume.

«Il ne t'a vraiment fallu qu'une seule soirée? L'interrogea-t-il, ne sachant toujours pas s'il devait la croire et s'émerveiller ou douter d'elle et émettre quelques suspicions. Car après tout, cela ne serait certainement pas la première fois qu'il verrait en action la fierté parfois bien mal-placée de la maison de Godric.

\- Oui, indiqua-t-elle en s'emparant d'une pomme, et en vérité, c'était plutôt facile.»

Cédric dut bénéficier de l'aide de la première année à sa gauche pour ne pas se noyer dans son jus de citrouille. Celle-ci lui appliqua de généreuses claques dans le dos tandis que ses camarades, hilares, lançaient à l'unisson quelques sortilèges de nettoyage afin d'éponger les flots de liquide orangé qui sortaient des narines de leur préfet. Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui faisait l'objet d'une telle réaction. Le texte du traité n'avait rien de véritablement compliqué, la politique après tout, lorsque l'on en avait appris les règles, n'avait rien de bien sorcier.

«Excuse-moi, marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de dignité. Il se trouve que je m'acharne sur ce texte depuis une semaine, alors, et je ne doute absolument pas de tes dires, je suis plutôt curieux de savoir comment une troisième année a pu réussir cet exploit en une seule soirée.»

Hermione comprit alors qu'il était parfaitement inutile qu'elle mentionne le fait qu'elle avait également eut le temps de traduire deux pages de runes et de relire quelques chapitres de son manuel de divination. Peut-être Ron n'avait-il finalement pas tort lorsqu'il sous-entendait que même un Poufsouffle n'était pas capable d'abattre autant de travail qu'elle en l'espace d'une journée. Bien que le fils Weasley ne soit pas un excellent modèle de régularité, préférant, selon ses propres mots «travailler sous pression». Harry était le juste milieu entre ses deux amis, ne s'y prenant ni trop en avance, ni trop en retard et rendant toujours des choses justes, ni excellentes, ni médiocres.

«Je m'étais déjà beaucoup renseignée sur le sujet du secret magique avant de lire ce traité fastidieux, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents sont des moldus alors je fais partie des exceptions prévu par les lois sorcières. Je trouvais cela pertinent d'en savoir le plus possible afin de me faire un avis sur la question et de savoir exactement ce que j'ai le droit de leur raconter ou non.»

Cédric hocha la tête, compréhensif. Une pointe de compassion sembla comme luire dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle insista sur le fait qu'ils étaient des moldus. Le jeune-homme ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et bien que des milliards de questions se heurtèrent contre ses lèvres, il ne céda pas à la tentation. Après tout, nul ne pouvait réellement savoir comment Hermione vivait la situation, même s'il y avait fort à parier que la solitude et elle devaient être de fidèles compagnes. Quelle avait donc été sa réaction et celle de ses parents en recevant les lettres de Poudlard? Étonnement? Peur? Soulagement? Un camaïeu de ces trois précédentes émotions?

«Si tu veux, je pourrais t'expliquer ce que j'ai compris, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, regrettant sur l'instant même ce qu'elle venait de proposer.»

C'était totalement absurde. Elle venait de prétendre qu'elle était plus à même qu'un cinquième année de comprendre un document. C'était déplacé, extrêmement vexant pour Cédric et encore plus vaniteux que l'attitude de Ron qui l'avait tant agacée la veille. Elle voulut se justifier et s'excuser, mais le jeune-homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Et alors qu'elle rougissait à en rendre jalouse une tulipe, il s'exprima sur un ton très calme et amical. S'il était atteint par ses paroles, il n'en montra rien.

« Ce serait avec plaisir!»

Cédric Diggory n'était décidément pas quelqu'un de normalement constitué. N'importe qui d'autre l'aurait envoyée sur les roses en la rabrouant d'un intransigeant «miss je sais tout» et en ne lésinant pas sur le dédain. Mais ce sorcier là semblait véritablement enchanté qu'elle lui propose son aide. À tel point qu'elle s'en voulut de ne jamais faire de même vis-à-vis de ses camarades de promotion. Il y avait bien un peu d'entraide chez Gryffondor, mais celle-ci se constituait généralement d'une intense copie du devoir de son voisin ou d'une dictée improvisée par un élève de l'année supérieure. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu quelqu'un expliquer quoique ce soit à quelqu'un d'autre.

«J'ai entraînement de Quidditch de dix-sept heures à dix-neuf heures, poursuivit Cédric sans sembler apporter une grande importance à la gêne de la jeune-fille. Si tu le souhaites nous pouvons nous retrouver à vingt heures devant la _salle de travail des préfets_ au deuxième étage, sous la bibliothèque. Elle ferme à vingt-trois heures pour les préfets qui ne sont pas de garde. Si je te raccompagne à ton dortoir, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème particulier.»

Si Hermione n'avait pas été assise à cet instant, elle aurait certainement rencontré le sol avec une certaine violence. Un élève de cinquième année lui demandait à elle, l'horripilante tête de classe, des conseils et l'invitait à discuter autour d'un sujet qui l'intéressait. C'était beaucoup trop merveilleux pour demeurer sans conséquences, Cédric devait forcément avoir une idée en tête, cela ne pouvait en être autrement. Et pourtant, malgré ses appréhensions, la proposition se révélait être extrêmement intéressante et la jeune-fille ne pouviez nier nourrir une certaine curiosité vis-à-vis de la _salle de travail des préfets_ dont elle ignorait l'existence jusque là. De plus, être entourée de personnes préparant leurs BUSES et leurs ASPICS ne pouvait qu'être épanouissant, loin des bavardages incessants de ses compagnes de chambre. Elle redoutait cependant la réaction de ses amis lorsqu'elle ne manquerait pas de leur indiquer où elle comptait passer la soirée. Ron lui sortirait certainement une de ses répliques dont il avait le secret et comme d'ordinaire elle compterait beaucoup sur Harry pour arbitrer et mettre une terme à leur immanquable dispute.

«Qu'en dis-tu? Insista-t-il.

\- Vingt heures c'est très bien, bégaya Hermione en reprenant enfin son souffle. Et au diable Ronald Weasley.

\- Parfait! S'exclama-t-il visiblement ravi avant de se lever, voyant l'heure tourner. Tu trouveras facilement, c'est la seule pièce qui a l'air accueillante dans ce couloir, indiqua-t-il.»

Hermione hocha la tête, s'imaginant déjà ouvrir toutes les portes du secteur afin d'attester de la chaleur des pièces, qu'elles refermaient, lui renvoyaient. Voyant son air circonspect, Cédric précisa que s'il ne la voyait pas arriver, il partirait à sa rencontre afin qu'elle ne se perde pas ce qui rassura Hermione mais l'angoissa également étrangement, comme si l'idée que l'on la voit discuter seule avec le garçon dans un couloir, le soir, la dérangeait. Après tout, elle avait bien pris son petit déjeuner à une table qui n'était pas la sienne, et de cela, elle était certaine d'entendre parler pendant bien longtemps. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que quelques curieux prompts à la rumeur s'imaginent des choses. Le cas échéant, Hermione ne donnait pas bien cher de sa peau, le succès de son nouveau _collègue de travail_ auprès de la gente féminine ayant dépassé la qualification de légendaire.

«Et puis, en contrepartie, je pourrais t'enseigner le sort de la bulle de coton, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il t'intriguait, hier, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de s'éclipser.»

Hermione déglutit et mit plusieurs minutes avant de parvenir à totalement chasser la vague de chaleur intense qu'elle ressentait depuis que Cédric avait effleuré sa joue de ses cheveux. La jeune-fille secoua la tête, persuadée qu'il avait juste fait cela pour la gêner davantage, par jeu. Mais au vu des conversations autour d'elle, ce n'était vraisemblablement pas son genre de se livrer à ce type d'imbécilités. Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit et se leva pour aller rejoindre les Gryffondor qui partaient sans grand entrain vers le couloir menant aux interminables escaliers permettant l'accès à la salle de divination.

La jeune sorcière se glissa furtivement entre Harry et Ron. Ce dernier ronchonnait à la perspective de cet exercice matinal tandis que son ami tentait de ne pas rire, tout en conservant une partie de ses pensées en direction de sa principale préoccupation du moment: Sirius Black. Hermione avait épluché tous les périodiques relatant quelques informations à son sujet sans guère de résultat probant. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione soupçonnait que quelqu'un cherchait à dissimuler une partie de la vérité.

«Tiens, mais qui voilà! Se réveilla soudainement Ron alors que Harry saluait Hermione avec entrain. Mademoiselle nous fait l'honneur de se joindre à nous pour les cours. Je croyais que tu allais en _défense contre les forces du mal_ avec les Poufsouffle!

\- J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'y aller au vu de l'accueil que ma propre maison me réserve! Lui répondit-elle, piquée au vif, avant de prendre la direction de cours d' _étude des moldus_.»

Harry tenta de la rattraper en fusillant son ami du regard mais la jeune-fille avait déjà pris sa décision, elle commencerait sa journée par une matière plaisante, les élucubrations fumeuses de Mrs Trelawney patienteraient jusqu'à son dernier voyage temporel, le temps qu'elle parvienne à calmer ses nerfs.

Hermione arriva renfrognée en cours et lança ses affaires contre sa table sous les regards médusés de ses camarades et du professeur, tant habitués à la voir si calme et posée. Toute cette histoire la mettait hors d'elle. En quoi le fait qu'elle ait parlé deux fois à Cédric Diggory était-il si outragé? Il n'était pas un évadé d'Azkaban comme pouvait l'être ce Sirius Black qui obsédait tant Harry. Et pourtant leur ami semblait donner un bien meilleur accueil à cet homme parjure qu'à un élève de cinquième année, c'était complètement insensé. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable Cédric Diggory se montrait-il si engageant avec elle? Pourquoi voulait-il se rendre agréable? Ne pouvait-il juste pas vivre sa vie de Poufsouffle et laisser celle de la pauvre Gryffondor en paix? Pourquoi avait-il engagé la discussion à la bibliothèque ce dimanche alors qu'ils s'étaient probablement croisés à plusieurs reprises durant ces deux dernières années? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de l'ignorer comme chacun le faisait si souvent?

«Tout va bien Miss Granger? Retentit la voix anxieuse de Charity Burbage qui jetait de petits regards peinés à son élève depuis le début du cours.»

Ce fut à cet instant, et uniquement à celui-ci que Hermione comprit que ses nerfs lâchaient. Elle pleurait. Reniflait pitoyablement à cause d'une malheureuse réflexion et d'un dilemme d'enfant. Elle étouffait dans cette pièce trop petite avec tous ces regards qui se tournaient vers elle, elle avait envie de s'enfuir, loin, très loin, dans un endroit où tous ses choix n'étaient pas critiqués par Ronald Weasley. Il n'acceptait pas le fait qu'elle suive tant de cours, refusait de la croire lorsqu'elle en parlait, riait en silence en la voyant s'arracher les cheveux sur ses dictionnaires de runes. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme Harry? Lui ne posait que peu de questions, se contentait de ce qu'elle lui énonçait comme étant la vérité, il respectait cela. Elle se sentait trahie au plus profond d'elle-même et elle se surprit à se questionner sur les raisons qui la poussaient à accorder tant d'importance aux paroles de Ron. Après tout, ils n'étaient amis que parce que Harry faisait le lien entre eux, tout du moins c'est ce que la majorité pensait.

«Miss Granger? Voulez-vous sortir prendre l'air un instant? Reprit la sorcière avec bienveillance en posant doucement une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vous remercie professeur, murmura-t-elle avec honte, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je vais me reprendre, vous pouvez continuer votre cours.»

L'adulte hocha la tête et reprit sa place près de l'estrade. Hermione hésita à prétexter des difficultés à supporter le cours en raison de ses origines moldues et du sujet particulièrement sensible qu'ils étaient en train d'aborder, mais mentir à tant de gentillesse la répugnait. Alors elle ferma les yeux, un instant, se focalisant uniquement sur la voix qui parlait avec énergie de toutes ses mesures mises en place pour préserver le secret autour de l'existence des moldus. De toutes ces barrières et de tous ces lieux qu'ils ne pouvaient voir et auxquels ils ne pourraient jamais accéder. Une partie d'elle était effectivement profondément meurtrie par cette différence qui creusait un énorme fossé entre la jeune-fille et ses parents. Parfois elle regrettait d'être une sorcière, cela lui avait tant porté préjudice avant Poudlard, la conduisant de psychologue en psychiatre afin de comprendre l'origine de son mal-être et de l'horrible certitude qu'elle n'était pas à sa place. Et les brimades des autres enfants n'étaient rien à côté de l'incompréhension de ses propres géniteurs.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre et la visite du professeur McGonagall, elle s'était enfin sentie exister. Toute sa vie prenait soudainement un sens et elle s'était promis de se fondre dans ce nouvel univers, de s'y jeter à cœur perdu. Elle avait lu livre sur livre, manuel après manuel pour être la hauteur, terrifiée d'être en retard par rapport aux, si extraordinaires à ses yeux, jeunes qui savaient depuis leur naissance qu'ils étaient sorciers et pour qui le monde magique n'avait aucun secret. La désillusion avait été rude et le rejet était revenu au galop après quelques semaines d'accalmie. Sans Harry et Ron elle serait probablement encore en train de se morfondre dans les toilettes des filles, si tant est qu'elle ait pu échapper au Troll en première année. Ils étaient ses amis et leur manque de considération la meurtrissait au plus profond d'elle. Que Malefoy la traite de _sang de bourbe_ passait encore, mais que Ron la moque à chaque coin de couloir, elle ne pouvait le supporter.

La cloche retentissante la sortit de ses pensées et elle fuit la salle sans se retourner. Une fois parvenue à l'étage du cours d'arithmancie, elle s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle et se laissa tomber sur le sol dans l'ombre de la statue derrière laquelle elle avait coutume d'effectuer ses sauts dans le temps. Le contact de la pierre froide dans son dos l'aida à se ressaisir et elle essuya ses larmes avec la manche de sa robe. Une fois sa respiration revenue à un rythme moins effréné, elle sortit le _retourneur de temps_ de sa poche et le caressa du bout des doigts avec circonspection. Lorsque la directrice de Gryffondor le lui avait remis le premier soir, elle avait mille fois béni cet objet qui lui ouvrait les portes du savoir. Mais aujourd'hui, avec le recul, elle comprenait à quel point les avertissements de ses professeurs étaient justifiés. Jouer avec le temps était dangereux et pouvait même conduire à la folie. Plus les jours s'égrainaient, plus grande était sa fatigue et moins justes étaient ses pensées. Cet objet lui apportait presque plus de mal que de bien, à moins qu'elle ne trouve un nouveau moyen de l'utiliser.

L'idée jaillit dans sa tête avec fracas: Ron serait toujours fortement agacé qu'elle voit Cédric ou même qui que ce soit d'autre, et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était se fâcher avec lui ou Harry. Pour n'importe qui cette situation serait parfaitement inextricable, sauf pour la jeune sorcière qui avait en sa possession un objet lui permettant d'être à deux endroits à la fois. Une vague d'espoir la traversa avant de se muer en détermination. Elle menait déjà une triple vie scolaire, rien ne l'empêchait de mener une double vie sociale!

Ce fut ragaillardie par de nouvelles certitudes que la jeune-fille suivit ses autres cours de la journée sans accroc. Elle réussit même à ne pas soupirer durant le cours de divination, durant lequel Trelawney effraya à nouveau quelques élèves avec ses prédictions toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres et face au visage endormi de Ron qui faisait semblant de ne pas la voir. Tout se passa véritablement à merveille jusqu'au dîner durant lequel Parvati lui demanda avec curiosité ce qu'elle avait demandé à Cédric le matin même. Aucune méchanceté ne se lisait dans le regard de la jeune indienne, pas même un soupçon de jalousie, elle semblait véritablement intriguée, ce qui était une grande première. Hermione mentit et expliqua sans trop entrer dans des détails superflus qu'ils s'étaient simplement retrouvés tous les deux à lire le même ouvrage à la bibliothèque et avaient donc échangé sur le sujet.

«Tu as beaucoup de chance! S'exclama Parvati. Cédric est vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressant, j'aimerais bien qu'il me parle également lorsque je me rends à la bibliothèque. Tu sais qu'il est, comme toi, le premier de sa promotion depuis son arrivée à Poudlard? Il réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend...

\- Sauf gagner la coupe de Quidditch de toute évidence! La coupa Fred Weasley avec moquerie.»

Parvati lui lança un regard exaspéré et Hermione sentit une vague d'appréciation la gagner, elle n'était donc pas la seule à ne pas placer le sport des sorciers en haut de sa pyramide de priorités. L'adolescente reprit ses explications béates avec entrain, vantant les mérites du jeune-homme et faisant, tout de même, promettre à Hermione de toucher deux mots au garçon à propos de Lavande et elle, à l'occasion.

«Il n'est pas si bien que cela, grommela Ron en posant sa cuisse de poulet. Tout le monde a des défauts.

\- Et certains plus que d'autres Weasley! Rétorqua la voix traînante de Malefoy qui venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle et se dirigeait vers la tables des Serpentard flanqué de ses deux éternels acolytes.»

Le fils de Lucius ne dut la survie de son impeccable brushing qu'à l'action vive de Harry qui rattrapa son ami par sa ceinture lorsque celui-ci amorça le geste de se jeter sur l'impertinent garçon aux cheveux blonds. Suite à cet incident, le nom du Poufsouffle fut définitivement banni de leurs conversations. Et lorsque sonnèrent dix-neuf heures, les élèves rejoignirent la tour de Gryffondor en silence. L'absence de bruit et les derniers évènements firent émerger de nouveaux doutes chez Hermione qui hésitait de plus en plus à se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par l'objet de tant de tourment. Une partie d'elle mourait d'envie d'y aller et d'apprendre ce sort si utile qu'il lui avait promis et l'autre était terrifiée à l'idée de perdre ses amis définitivement, pour quelqu'un avec qui elle n'avait échangé en tout et pour tout qu'une petite heure de discussion.

Alors que Ron se chamaillait avec ses frères, Harry se glissa à côté d'elle dans le canapé moelleux disposé devant l'âtre, la faisant sursauter. Elle fixait jusque là les flammes dont le crépitement et la danse l'apaisaient. Le garçon remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lui adresser un grand sourire compatissant.

«Tu sais Hermione, même s'il se comporte parfois comme un parfait abruti, Ron tient beaucoup à toi, dit-il. Il ne croit pas en la moitié de ce qu'il dit. Et ce qu'il pense ne devrait pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu as envie.»

La jeune-fille posa sur lui un regard infiniment reconnaissant, il voyait juste et surtout il parlait exactement de la bonne façon. Peut-être était-il plus attentif à son environnement qu'elle ne l'avait supposé? Et Malgré ses préoccupations personnelles il semblait donner une véritable importance à son désarrois.

«Et Cédric est quelqu'un de bien. D'après Olivier Dubois c'est un formidable attrapeur, très habile et intelligent qui sait parfaitement mener ses hommes. Jusqu'à cette année il était dans leur réserve de joueurs et n'avait un avis que consultatif sur le jeu, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied cet été pour trouver de nouvelles stratégies. De plus, les maths joués contre Poufsouffle ont toujours été d'un fair-play exemplaire, alors je pense qu'il n'échappera pas à la règle, reprit-il.

\- Pourtant à entendre Ron, il est pire que Malefoy! Riposta Hermione.

\- Pour l'instant il ronchonne parce qu'il est jaloux, indiqua Harry avec sérieux, mais s'il voit que parler de livres avec Cédric te permet d'être heureuse, il finira par se taire.

\- Jaloux? Ron est jaloux que je parle de livres avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui? Le questionna la jeune-fille éberluée.

\- Non, répondit-il en baissant le ton, Ron est jaloux de Cédric. Il est dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est un élève très apprécié des professeurs et qui fait la fierté de ses parents. Tout ce que Ron aimerait être, alors il l'envie. En plus, les Diggory vivent très près du Terrier et le père de Cédric travaille avec celui de Ron au Ministère de la Magie. Apparemment il ne cesse de vanter les mérites de son fils à qui veut bien l'entendre...

\- Il te l'a dit? Demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

\- Il me l'a avoué hier soir, confia Harry en triturant le bas de son pull.»

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensible. Cela n'excusait pas son comportement, mais savoir tout ceci l'apaisait, d'une certaine façon. Au moins savait-elle pourquoi il était si irritable sur le sujet. Elle remercia son ami et ils papotèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes avant que l'heure ne vienne subitement troubler leur quiétude. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à l'horloge et ses mains se mirent à trembler sur ses genoux. Harry le remarqua et s'empressa de la questionner sur les raisons d'une telle agitation. Lorsque celui-ci comprit l'ampleur du problème, il éclata d'un petit rire nerveux et taquina Hermione sur son rendez-vous nocturne. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança suffit cependant à le faire taire.

«Tu devrais y aller, trancha-t-il après quelques minutes à tergiverser. En plus je suis certain que ce sortilège te serait très utile pour te concentrer au milieu du brouhaha de la salle commune.

\- Et Ron? S'inquiéta-t-elle.»

Le garçon roula des yeux, menaçant de lui réexpliquer en quarante points pourquoi l'avis de son ami ne devait pas prévaloir sur ses choix personnels. Son expression exaspérée tira un faible sourire à Hermione qui rendit les armes et céda à la tentation bien trop grande d'une discussion intéressante.

«D'accord, je vais y aller, mais...

\- Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune jusqu'à ton retour et je veillerai à ce que tes oreilles ne sifflent pas trop lorsque Ron sera immanquablement au courant de tout ceci, la coupa-t-il.»

Les yeux de la jeune-fille s'embuèrent de larmes et elle se jeta au cou du sorcier qui la réceptionna maladroitement et essaya de ne pas rougir aux trop nombreuses éloges que lui fit son amie, heureuse d'être comprise et soutenue. Elle le remercia un nombre incommensurable de fois et Harry se sentit tout particulièrement gêné lorsqu'elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de s'éloigner pour reprendre sa place, droite, sur le canapé. Harry défroissa sa chemise et jeta un regard tendu vers l'horloge.

«Tu devrais y aller, indiqua-t-il à voix basse, sinon Cédric va te chercher dans tout le château.»

Hermione regarda également en direction du cadran et sauta sur ses jambes. Elle détestait être en retard et il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de l'être ce qui était bien peu pour parcourir la moitié de Poudlard. Sa main gauche remonta mécaniquement vers sa poche sous le regard surpris de Harry. La tentation de remonter juste de quelques minutes dès son arrivée dans le couloir était très tentante. Mais voyant que son ami fixait bien plus que nécessaire la cachette de son _retourneur de temps,_ la jeune-fille opta finalement pour une option bien plus sage, courir. Elle esquissa une petite moue, éloigna sa main de l'objet interdit et après avoir salué son ami, franchit le tableau de _La grosse dame._ Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Ron questionner Harry sur les raisons de son empressement avant que le passage secret ne se referme.

Lorsqu'elle parvint, après presque vingt minutes de course effrénée dans les couloirs de l'école, devant la porte de la _salle de travail des préfets_ , à bout de souffle et les joues rougies par l'effort, elle hésita. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour et retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor, prétextant à Harry que ce rendez-vous n'était finalement pas si intéressant que cela et qu'elle préférait avancer ses devoirs et servant aux autres membres de sa maison une version des faits à base de livre oublié dans une salle de cours ou d'emprunt de dernière minutes à la bibliothèque. Sa main se dirigea à nouveau vers sa poche et la tentation gagna en ampleur. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait mis en garde quant à l'utilisation de l'objet et lui avait promis une sévère punition si elle tentait de s'en servir pour d'autres raisons que celles qui avaient été convenues au début de l'année.

Un vent de panique prit possession d'elle, elle ne parvenait à se décider quant à la marche à suivre et demeurait figée sur place, incapable du moindre battement de cil, comme si on lui avait soudainement lancé un _maléfice du saucisson_. Les murs du couloir lui paraissaient trop proches et semblaient se rapprocher à chaque seconde d'elle, créant un étau invisible autre de la jeune-fille et l'étourdissant. Dans son esprit, une dure lutte entre la facilité et le courage s'était engagée et aucun ne voulait prendre le pas sur l'autre. Hermione leur intima le silence et s'autorisa le droit de choisir ultérieurement qu'elle voie elle emprunterait. Elle déglutit péniblement, inspira de toute l'amplitude de ses poumons et leva sa main vers la porte. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu amorcer le geste de toquer, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Cédric qui parut aussi heureux que soulagé de la voir.

«Entre donc! La convia-t-il avec entrain.»

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Je ne pense pas qu'une salle de travail spéciale existe pour les préfets, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas forcément impossible comme on ne sait pas exactement tout ce qu'ils font (hormis patrouiller parfois dans les couloirs, mais je doute qu'ils le fassent toute la nuit).
> 
> \- J'ai fait quelques recherches pour vérifier l'existence ou non d'un sortilège tel que celui de la bulle de coton, je n'ai rien trouvé de plus probant que celui qui consiste à ne pas se faire entendre de l'extérieur, mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il isole également du bruit. Je me suis donc permis de l'inventer si on peut dire.
> 
> \- Je considère les noms des maisons de Poudlard comme des noms propres, aussi je ne les accorderai normalement jamais dans mes textes. Donc par «les Serpentard», il faut entendre «les élèves de la maison Serpentard.


	3. Entre donc!

oOo

La _salle de travail des préfets_ du deuxième étage était bien plus imposante qu'elle n'y paraissait de prime abord, bénéficiant sans nul doute d'un puissant _sortilège d'extension_. La petite porte de bois sombre s'ouvrait sur une vaste pièce richement aménagée et surplombée d'une mezzanine dont pendaient quelques gros polochons moelleux et élimés. Dans une cheminée, construite en prolongement du mur gauche, crépitait un feu apaisant, conférent une odeur et une chaleur accueillantes. Des canapés et fauteuils rapiécés s'étaient regroupés en arc de cercle devant elle et abritaient quelques montagnes de plaids et autres couvertures sur leurs rebords avachis. Deux grandes tables presque aussi impressionnantes que celles de la grande salle, occupaient l'autre moitié de la première partie de la pièce et étaient recouvertes de livres et parchemins de toutes sortes. Le regard de Hermione s'éternisa sur ceux-ci alors qu'elle n'osait passer le seuil de la porte, la jeune-fille étant sincèrement intriguée quant à leur provenance et bien trop réservée pour oser toucher quoique ce soit, y compris le sol, de ce lieu mystérieux.

Le jeune-homme lui indiqua avec amusement qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber dans un précipice si elle avançait le pied et Hermione s'exécuta avec une pointe de honte, se rendre ridicule était décidément une discipline dans laquelle elle excellait ces derniers temps. Il poursuivit son invitation et lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait poser ses affaires sur une des tables si elle le souhaitait. Elle lui lança un petit regard ironique, il n'y avait pas un seul centimètre desdites tables qui ne soit recouvert par un quelconque papier. Cédric glissa sa main derrière son coup, dissimulant très mal un semblant de gêne et agita négligemment sa baguette magique en direction du fatras improbable. Tout s'organisa en une fraction de seconde et Hermione laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif devant ce nouveau sortilège informulé exécuté à la perfection.

«Désolé, Gabriel Truman laisse toujours traîner ses affaires partout, expliqua-t-il, et il ne range jamais. Il est incroyable, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant ses aises que lui!»

Hermione haussa les épaules d'appréciation et reprit sa lente inspection des lieux sous les yeux de Cédric, patient. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à nouveau sur la montagne de livres il lui indiqua qu'ils appartenaient aux préfets et anciens préfets eux-même. Il s'agissait pour la plupart de manuels scolaires et vieux devoirs qui étaient laissés à la disposition de chacun. Un battement d'aile fit tourner Hermione sur elle-même et elle contempla avec stupéfaction la volière lovée dans une petite arcade, derrière une desserte aussi remplie de friandises en tout genre que le chariot du _Poudlard Express_. Une petite chouette entièrement noire somnolait sur un des perchoirs alors qu'un chat à la couleur indescriptible faisait des ronds dans l'espoir certain de pouvoir déloger le volatile. Le félin amorça son saut mais Cédric fut plus rapide de que lui et l'attrapa sous le ventre avant de le caler dans ses bras et de lui grattouiller la tête induisant un véritable concert de ronronnements satisfaits.

«Kooky est un danger public, confia-t-il à Hermione tout en continuant de dorloter son animal, il voit à peine ce qu'il fait à cause d'un problème aux yeux et renverse toujours tout sur son passage. J'ai bien essayé de l'emmener voir des magizoologistes pour le rééduquer, mais ce fut constamment un échec. Il refuse obstinément d'obéir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je suis certain que même Norbert Dragonneau n'en viendrait pas à bout!

\- Dans ce cas, il faudrait que je lui présente Pattenrond! s'exclama Hermione, ils devraient s'entendre à merveille!

\- J'ignorais que tu avais également un chat, dit Cédric en s'approchant pour que la jeune-fille puisse plus facilement caresser Kooky qui paraissait au comble du bonheur.

\- Je l'ai acheté cette année, expliqua-t-elle, mais pour le moment j'ai bien des difficultés à m'entendre avec lui, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de détourner le regard chacun de leur côté, comme si soudainement ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Méduse. Hermione retira sa main de Kooky et Cédric le libéra afin qu'il puisse aller se coucher sur un des canapés. Le Poufsouffle proposa ensuite à son invitée de finir la visite du lieu afin de se mettre rapidement au travail, ne souhaitant pas la retarder dans ses propres apprentissages et ne voulant pas la priver de sommeil.

C'est ainsi que Hermione sillonna avec ravissement les trois étagères gargantuesques placées harmonieusement devant les grands vitraux colorés diffusant la lumière sélénite lorsque celle du soleil faisait défaut. Cédric profita de son arrêt pour s'emparer d'un pull qu'il avait laissé dans sa case personnelle et referma la porte des sanitaires que son collègue préfet avait laissée ouverte. La jeune-fille s'émerveilla sous la voûte céleste savamment enchantée qui composait le plafond au dessus de la mezzanine et mourut d'envie de se jeter dans l'océan de coussins qui effleurait ses pieds alors que Cédric lui montrait en chuchotant les lourds rideaux isolant Percy, le préfet de garde avec l'attrapeur, du reste de la pièce. Bien qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation soit mis en place, il préférait ne pas réveiller le _dragon Weasley_ à cause d'un commentaire fait un peu trop fort. Les grandes fenêtres qui menaient à un balcon surplombant les serres était fermées et Hermione suivit alors docilement son hôte jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée sans maquer de saluer les deux portraits qui officiaient aussi bien en tant que messagers que caméras de sécurité.

Ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle prit place à côté du garçon sur la table la plus proche de la porte. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac ainsi que le traité que lui avait rendu Hermione le matin matin même. La jeune-fille l'imita et sortit le nécessaire pour écrire ainsi que sa prise de notes. Cédric y jeta un coup d'œil très impressionné et la pressa de commencer ses explications. La frustration se lisait sur son beau visage, joliment éclairé par les chandelles murales et les lanternes multicolores qui flottaient au dessus de leurs têtes, créant une atmosphère méditative et feutrée.

Presque deux heures s'écoulèrent sans que la jeune-fille ne ressente ni la moindre fatigue, ni la plus infime touche d'ennui. Discuter du secret magique avec Cédric Diggory était tout simplement passionnant. En vérité, parler avec lui se révélait être une des meilleures expériences qu'elle eut vécue à Poudlard, certainement entre les examens et les cours d'arithmancie. Cédric avait noirci son parchemin tout le long de leur échange et alors qu'il avait revêtu un masque dubitatif durant le premier quart d'heure, il affichait à présent un immense sourire détendu. Lorsque Hermione se permit une petite plaisanterie, il rit de bon cœur et posa sa plume, lui signifiant qu'il avait à présent toutes les informations nécessaires pour poursuivre ses fiches.

«Tu es vraiment incroyable! s'exclama-t-il en la faisant rougir jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de plus calé que toi sur le sujet, on dirait que tu as mémorisé tous les textes qui en parlait.»

Hermione répondit avec banalité, préférant ne pas lui donner raison, car elle avait effectivement lu un nombre très impressionnant d'ouvrages sur ce thème. Elle n'était cependant pas insensible à ses compliments qui tranchaient singulièrement avec les diverses remarques acerbes qu'elle avait coutume d'entendre lorsqu'elle se permettait de faire étalage de son savoir. Aux côtés de Ron et Harry, elle avait appris à mettre sous clef cet aspect de sa personnalité, développé très tôt par un besoin croissant de faire ses preuves et d'être respectée au moins pour quelque chose. Mais avec Cédric, ce soir, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de se cacher, et elle se sentait envahie d'un immense bonheur. Harry avait eu raison de la pousser à aller à ce rendez-vous car toute la colère et la frustration qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant les derniers jours s'était envolée comme un rêve au réveil.

Le silence prit bientôt place entre eux, malgré les quelques répliques de Cédric destinées à l'amuser et ils échangèrent un long regard complice avant de se détourner chacun de leur côté. Si Hermione n'était pas à son aise à cet instant, cela n'avait en rien l'air différent du côté de son nouveau collègue de travail. Une minute passa et la jeune-fille s'effraya de ne plus avoir quoique ce soit à lui dire. En vérité elle aurait eu envie de lui conter sa vie entière, mais aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Cédric joua négligemment avec sa baguette magique, cherchant vraisemblablement également ses mots.

«Herm-Cédr, commèrent-ils en même temps avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire devant leurs visages liquéfiés.

\- Je t'en prie, toi d'abord, insista-t-il en parfait gentleman.

\- Non, non, bredouilla-t-elle, parle, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire finalement.»

Alors que le jeune-homme se préparait à lui fournir une réponse, Percy fit irruption dans la grande pièce en baillant, il semblait particulièrement mécontent.

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Cédric? grogna-t-il. Cela fait cinq minutes que le _portrait du premier préfet_ ne cesse d'appeler car il a détecté un élève à proximité du bureau de Rusard.»

Le préfet en chef s'arrêta net lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione qui s'était ratatinée sur sa chaise. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était bien qu'un membre de la famille Weasley soit au fait de son amitié émergente avec le Poufsouffle. Le visage de Percy prit successivement toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel tandis qu'il semblait réfléchir à l'émotion qu'il devait ressentir devant le tableau de la troisième année accoudée à la table dans une salle qui lui était normalement strictement interdite d'accès.

«Navré Percy, murmura Cédric après avoir repris contenance, je n'ai pas fait attention. Nous discutions avec Hermione et je crois bien que nous nous sommes un peu laissés emballer par le sujet. Je peux aller voir de quoi il en retourne si tu veux! Se proposa-t-il.

\- Non, inutile, répondit sèchement Percy, je vais y aller. Ce sont certainement encore mes frères qui préparent je ne sais qu'elle sottise dont ils ont le secret. J'en ai certainement pour une heure ou deux, je vais en profiter pour faire une ronde générale. N'oublie pas de raccompagner Hermione à la tour de Gryffondor avant minuit, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle se couche trop tard, la troisième année est une étape charnière dans la scolarité d'un sorcier.

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-il avec un hochement de tête.»

Et sans plus de conversation, Percy passa la porte, la claquant derrière lui. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent avant de pouffer d'un rire nerveux.

«Je suis rassurée de voir qu'il se comporte de la sorte avec tout le monde, dit Hermione en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil.

\- Ne porte pas un jugement trop critique sur lui, tempéra Cédric en recommençant à jouer avec sa baguette, il est très protocolaire mais fait un remarquable travail en tant que préfet en chef.

\- Je n'en doute pas! s'exclama-t-elle avant que le silence ne reprenne à nouveau ses droits.»

Hermione était cependant angoissée à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, au sein de sa maison, ne sache qu'elle avait passé la soirée avec le jeune-homme. Elle tritura nerveusement une des ses boucles dans l'espoir de la rendre lisse, mais sans succès. Si Percy avait la malheureuse idée d'en parler à qui que ce soit, Ron était bien capable de lui en vouloir pendant plusieurs mois, aussi bien pour l'avoir fait que pour le lui avoir caché.

«Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit Cédric avec inquiétude en se penchant vers elle.

\- Non, rien d'important, mentit Hermione en se redressant pour lui adresser un sourire forcé. Que voulais-tu dire avant l'arrivée de Percy? le questionna-t-elle, pour changer de sujet.»

Cédric n'était cependant pas totalement dupe et il rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne afin d'être suffisamment près d'elle pour ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Hermione fuit son regard et il posa prudemment une main sur son épaule, hésitant dans ce geste qu'il jugeait peut-être intrusif. Si la jeune-fille sursauta elle ne tenta cependant pas de se dégager et il lui exposa avec douceur ce qu'il avait compris bien avant de lui proposer de se voir.

«Je ne pense pas que Percy dira quoique ce soit à ses frères, murmura-t-il.

\- Comment? s'étrangla-t-elle, surprise.

\- Comment je sais que c'est cela qui te tracasse? lui répondit-il. Et bien sache que j'ai été à ta place. J'ai eu des amis qui pouvaient voir d'un mauvais œil que je fréquente des élèves d'autres maisons.»

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Alors même dans la maison Poufsouffle l'esprit de compétition faisait se comporter ses membres comme de parfaits imbéciles?

«Personne n'est parfait, tu sais, dit-il. Et je ne les blâme pas, nous avons tous des défauts et certains sont plus sensibles que d'autres au climat d'opposition généré par la coupe chaque année. Si je peux me permettre de te donner un conseil, retiens qu'il n'y a que toi qui a un droit de veto sur tes fréquentations. Personne n'a le droit de commenter ce genre de choix et avec le temps si tes amis tiennent vraiment à toi, cela ne leur importera que peu.»

Hermione hocha la tête, reconnaissante et détourna le regard en rougissant. Les mots de Cédric étaient apaisant, sonnaient justement à ses oreilles et elle reconnut une petite portion de Harry dans le ton sincère et bienveillant qu'il avait employé.

«Merci, murmura-t-elle en posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je suis toujours ravi de pouvoir apporter conseil à ceux qui en ressentent le besoin, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, tu m'es très sympathique alors c'est avec un véritable plaisir, que je discute avec toi.»

La jeune-fille se sentit touchée au plus profond d'elle-même bien qu'une partie de son esprit se méfie encore un peu du Poufsouffle. Parler avec lui semblait si naturel, et pourtant la première fois qu'ils s'étaient adressés la parole remontait à seulement vingt-quatre heures. Il donnait l'impression de la connaître depuis déjà plusieurs années et malgré l'agréable douceur de cette sensation, elle l'étourdissait et l'effrayait quelque peu. Cédric capta son trouble et lui expliqua avec gêne qu'il avait beaucoup appris sur elle en la voyant tous les jours à la bibliothèque.

«Moi aussi je m'installe toujours à la même table pour être tranquille, confia-t-il, elle est à quelques mètres de la tienne et me permet d'avoir une meilleure vue par la fenêtre. Nous sommes tous le temps dos à dos depuis trois ans et je m'excuse d'avance, mais j'ai souvent coutume de regarder distraitement les gens lorsqu'ils arrivent près de moi. Certains sont bruyants, d'autres pressés. Ils sentent la poussière lorsqu'ils reviennent de la réserve, ou l'herbe coupée après un entraînement de Quidditch. Alors je t'ai vue défiler un grand nombre de fois les bras chargés de livres. Je savais qui tu étais car tout le monde sait qui est proche de Harry Potter, mais je n'ai jamais osé te déranger. Je dois admettre que j'avais peur que tu m'envoies paître car tu n'es guère commode lorsque tu révises, s'amusa-t-il. De plus, je n'avais pas vraiment de raison particulière d'engager la conversation.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait hier? l'interrogea Hermione, dubitative et réservée devant l'éloquence de son discours.

\- Tu avais l'air vraiment préoccupé et je savais depuis presque une semaine que tu attendais impatiemment le traité que j'avais emprunté, je voulais donc m'en excuser.

\- Tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé la parole sans ce document? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

\- Probablement pas, dit-il en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Et puis, tu conviendras qu'il aurait été plutôt étrange de ma part de venir t'accoster un beau jour en t'indiquant que j'entends malgré moi toutes tes conversations à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Harry et que j'étais particulièrement admiratif de tes performances scolaires.

\- Effectivement, j'aurais sans aucun doute pris la fuite! rit Hermione.»

Ils rirent à nouveau avec gêne avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits, alourdissant soudainement l'atmosphère. Hermione profita de cet instant pour ôter sa main de celle de Cédric et le jeune-homme reposa la sienne sur ses genoux.

«Je suis contente que tu m'aies accostée, chuchota-t-elle, même si au début tu étais plutôt irritant avec toute cette énergie positive, j'ai bien cru que tu ne te tairais jamais!

\- Désolé, répondit-il en tournicotant sa plume entre ses doigts, j'avais bien conscience d'en faire trop mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. On me reproche parfois mon «entrain» un peu trop envahissant lorsqu'il s'agit de Quidditch ou de cours.

\- Je connais cela, dit Hermione avec une petite pensée pour ses amis, lorsqu'ils se faisaient subir les uns, les autres, leurs obsessions pour divers sujets.»

L'horloge sonna vingt-deux heures trente et Cédric sursauta. Il n'avait guère prêté attention au temps qui s'écoulait depuis l'arrivée de Hermione et il parut soudainement très préoccupé. La jeune-fille ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi, elle pouvait bien se permettre encore quelques minutes, voire une petite heure en sa compagnie, car toute cette ébullition de connaissances et de rires l'avait remise d'aplomb. Elle se sentait parfaitement capable d'affronter n'importe quoi, y compris les remarques dégoulinantes de jalousie de Ronald.

«Je suis désolé, s'excusa une nouvelle fois le Poufsouffle. Il est déjà très tard et je ne t'ai même pas encore parlé du _sortilège de bulle de coton_ , comme je te l'avais promis ce matin.

\- Cela ne fait rien! le rassura Hermione. Tu peux commencer à m'expliquer ce soir et il suffira que l'on se revoit un peu plus tard pour peaufiner l'apprentissage. Après tout, tu m'as dit toi-même que l'on se croisait sans même se voir depuis plus de deux ans, il suffit donc que nous fassions dorénavant attention l'un à l'autre.»

L'adolescente baissa la tête en prononçant ces derniers mots, consciente de l'éventuel double sens que le jeune-homme pouvait y voir. Mais celui-ci ne releva pas et se contenta d'un immense sourire. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître il était véritablement heureux qu'elle songe à réitérer leur discussion. Hermione comprit soudainement que ce qu'elle pouvait construire avec lui était d'un genre nouveau. Elle aimait discuter avec Ron et Harry, mais jamais les conversations n'avaient eu une telle intensité, ils étaient souvent dépassés par ce qu'elle énonçait et la plupart du temps ils se contentaient de hocher la tête, découvrant totalement le sujet dont elle leur parlait. Cédric, lui, donnait la réplique facilement. Il ne serait jamais son confident comme l'était Harry, ou du moins pas dans l'immédiat mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait le trouver à chaque fois qu'elle aurait envie d'une stimulation intellectuelle suffisante et de sourires sincères et chaleureux.

Quant était-il du côté de Cédric? Était-elle ridicule et incroyablement vaniteuse de penser qu'il en était de même pour lui? Qu'elle représentait enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait échanger avec toute la complexité qu'il souhaitait? Elle secoua la tête, elle était sotte. Quelqu'un d'aussi apprécié que Cédric devait forcément avoir des milliers d'occasions de discuter avec tout le monde et il n'était pas aussi réservé qu'elle, portant toujours sur lui cette incroyable aura de confiance. Toujours... sauf ce soir. Il avait paru un peu gauche, gêné, maladroit, comme si toute la journée durant il avait joué une sorte de comédie et que la nuit tombée, le masque s'était envolé. Pourquoi? Était-elle impressionnante? Elle en doutait, elle n'était qu'en troisième année, elle devait lui paraître bien insignifiante. Non, en vérité, il n'avait vraiment de raison de lui parler. Alors pourquoi?

«C'est une excellente idée! s'exclama-t-il, tirant la jeune-fille de ses réflexions, avant de perdre son sourire en consultant son agenda. Je suis pris tous les soirs de semaine à cause du Quidditch ou des divers réunions de préparation du banquet de Halloween, soupira-t-il avant d'expliquer en voyant son air intrigué, que les préfets avaient pour coutume d'aider aux décorations et avaient un avis consultatif vis-à-vis de l'évènement.

\- Nous pouvons sûrement nous voir le week-end? Ou alors lundi prochain? proposa-t-elle.»

Cédric tourna nerveusement les pages noircies de son carnet en se mordillant les lèvres de frustration avant de finalement tomber sur une journée singulièrement vide, ce qui le ravit profondément et dessina à nouveau une expression joyeuse sur son visage. Hermione nota qu'il avait même une petite fossette sur la joue gauche.

«Samedi après-midi! indiqua-t-il gaiement. Je suis de garde dans cette salle pendant que les autres préfets s'occupent de régler les derniers détails de la première sortie à Pré-au-lard avec le professeur Dumbledore. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir ici pour travailler ou bien juste passer lorsque tu en auras envie. Il te suffira de frapper, le tableau m'informera de ta venue et je t'ouvrirai. Mais assez bavardé! Si tu es d'accord je vais te révéler la formule et le mouvement à faire pour ce sort très utile.»

Hermione acquiesça et laissa Cédric la guider jusque dans les vieux canapés devant la grande cheminée de pierre. Il y pris place avec nonchalance et l'invita à en faire de même. Hermione s'assit précautionneusement à quelques centimètres du garçon et sortit sa propre baguette lorsqu'il agita la sienne en direction de l'âtre afin de raviver un peu les flammes du brasier qui commençait à s'essouffler. Les braises rougeoyèrent sans qu'il ne prononça aucun mot et une fois encore la jeune-fille eut du mal à cacher son admiration.

«Je suis certain qui tu y arriveras, dit-il en sentant son regard se poser sur lui. Les sortilèges informulés demandent beaucoup de rigueur et de force mentale, je suis sûr que tu as toutes les capacités requises pour les maîtriser bien avant tes BUSES. J'admets, pour ma part, m'y être entraîné tout l'été, mon père jugeait que c'était un apprentissage nécessaire. Et je pense qu'il souhaitait également que mes professeurs soient impressionnés car ils ne sont enseignés qu'en sixième année, ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils comme si quelque chose l'ennuyait brusquement.»

Hermione dodelina de la tête avant de fixer à nouveau les mains de Cédric, qui resta figé un instant avant de reprendre soudainement pied dans la réalité, lorsque Kooky vint se frotter contre ses jambes, comme s'il avait senti le désarrois de son maître. Il caressa l'animal entre les oreilles en souriant et le chat sauta souplement sur ses genoux avant de venir à la rencontre de Hermione, sur laquelle il élut finalement domicile.

«Je préfère te prévenir, il va être sacrément ronchon lorsque tu te lèveras.

\- Dans ce cas je le ferai voltiger! affirma-t-elle.

\- Je payerais très cher pour voir mon Kooky voler mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas une excellente idée si tu souhaites me côtoyer à nouveau. Il est extrêmement rancunier! la taquina-t-il.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude des caractères difficiles!»

Cédric étouffa un petit rire lorsqu'il comprit à qui elle faisait allusion et reprit finalement son sérieux en voyant qu'encore une fois, l'heure tournait. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour qu'à cet instant, celui-ci s'arrête afin qu'il puisse parler une heure de plus avec Hermione Granger. Il frissonna, n'importe quoi. Qu'était-il donc en train de penser? Pour chasser de son esprit toutes les pensées parasites qui l'assaillirent sans préavis, il se focalisa sur son sortilège.

« _Bombacio bulla_! dit-il d'une voix claire, faisant apparaître une petite bulle juste autour de sa tête, avant d'enchaîner avec le sortilège de conjuration: _ruptis bulla!_ Je vais te remontrer le geste, il est assez simple, indiqua-t-il. Il consiste en un petit mouliné du poignet qui effectue un tour complet pour créer la bulle et mime une aiguille pour la rompre. Il faut que l'extrémité de ta baguette touche la bulle pour pouvoir la faire éclater. Lorsque tu sauras bien maîtriser le sort, il suffira simplement d'agiter ta baguette en prononçant la formule. Tu veux essayer?»

Hermione se mit à l'œuvre avec ravissement, cela lui paraissait finalement beaucoup moins ardu que ce à quoi elle s'attendait de prime abord. Sans nul doute car Cédric se passait totalement de l'énonciation de la formule lorsqu'il appliquait le charme sur lui-même.

« _Bombacio bulla_! prononça-t-elle avec toute la concentration et la conviction dont elle était capable, en s'appliquant pour reproduire le geste.»

Le résultat ne fut pas exactement celui escompté, et Kooky regretta amèrement de s'être installé sur les genoux de l'apprentie sorcière lorsque le sort partit par inadvertance dans sa direction. Finalement Hermione faisait bel et bien voltiger le chat de Cédric, qui, au delà du fait qu'il trouvait la situation tout à fait amusante était particulièrement surpris que son compagnon ne soit pas plus indisposé que cela par l'absence soudaine de gravité. La bulle de Hermione s'était enroulée autour du corps de l'animal et n'était certainement pas de coton car il flottait à bonne distance du plafond et du sol, rebondissant sur les murs lorsqu'il en croisait, comme s'il était emprisonné dans un gros ballon gonflé avec un mélange d'air et d'hélium. Le félin perdit cependant patience au bout de quelques minutes et plus encore lorsque la jeune-sorcière pointa sa baguette vers lui. Cédric voulut l'arrêter, ayant des réserves quant au fait de retrouver son animal en vie si Hermione parvenait à exécuter aussi bien l'anti-charme que le charme en lui-même. Ses craintes se révélèrent cependant vaines car celui-ci fut une totale réussite.

« _Ruptis bulla_!»

Et Kooky tomba du ciel. Il ne dut la douceur de sa chute qu'à une intervention rapide de Cédric qui lança un _sortilège de coussinage_. Le chat lança son drôle de regard à Hermione et cracha dans sa direction avant de gratifier son maître du même châtiment et de bondir en direction de l'étage.

«Désolée, s'excusa Hermione en regardant ses pieds.

\- Cela ne fait rien, la rassura Cédric en se rapprochant d'elle pour glisser, de nouveau, sa main sur son épaule. Je suis certain que la deuxième fois sera la bonne! Je vais guider ton geste, ajouta-t-il en plaçant sa main autour de la sienne sur la baguette de Hermione.»

Celle-ci frémit au contact de la peau du garçon et tenta par tous les moyens de cacher sa gêne en regardant partout ailleurs, là où ne se trouvait pas son professeur improvisé. Elle ne put alors pas remarquer que les joues de Cédric rivalisaient de façon fort honorable avec les siennes du point de vue de la rougeur. Le jeune-homme se fustigea mentalement pour cette ardeur complètement aléatoire et source de malaise. Cependant il était trop tard pour reculer, il décida donc de faire comme si de rien n'était, tremblant littéralement de faire fuir la jeune-fille et que celle-ci ne puisse se douter de quoique ce soit concernant le fil anarchique des divers pensées et sentiments qui se bousculaient sous son crâne.

Avec une assurance feinte, Cédric guida la main de Hermione afin qu'elle accomplisse le cercle complet au niveau de sa tête, priant pour que ni Percy, ni personne d'autre ne choisisse cet instant précis pour entrer dans la pièce. Un peu plus loin, sur le mur, le tableau se mit à glousser, et le personnage central de celui-ci s'amusait à appeler ses proches voisins. La vie de portrait avait parfois bien du bon. Ils refirent le mouvement plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Cédric le juge parfaitement acquis, ce qui ne prit qu'une ou deux petites minutes.

«Avec la formule maintenant, intima le Poufsouffle en relâchant la pression sur la main de son élève.

\- _Bombacio bulla_!

\- Excellent! la félicita le jeune-homme en voyant une petite bulle se former autour de Hermione.»

La jeune sorcière, quant à elle, était aux anges et fascinée par ce qu'elle était en train d'expérimenter. Le sortilège garantissait non seulement une isolation phonique appréciable mais également un sentiment de légèreté d'esprit très agréable, comme s'il était le mélange entre un sortilège d'insonorisation et d'allégresse. L'effet fut cependant de courte durée car le petit nuage dans lequel elle était réfugiée explosa d'un seul coup. Le retour à la réalité fut terrible et Hermione se retrouva assaillie par plus de bruits et de lumières vives qu'elle ne semblait en avoir jamais rencontrés de son existence. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant.

«J'ai oublié de te prévenir, murmura Cédric en s'assurant qu'elle allait bien, les premières fois sont très étranges et le retour à l'extérieur est assez rude. Mais on s'y fait plutôt rapidement, lorsque tu lances le contre-charme, le dégonflement se fait plus progressivement. C'était très réussi Hermione! Je te félicite! s'exclama-t-il finalement en l'observant avec des yeux pétillants dans lesquels toute trace de gêne avait alors disparue.

\- Ma bulle a éclaté sans que je le souhaite, pourtant, dit Hermione, déçue.

\- C'est normal! expliqua Cédric. Il faut un peu d'entraînement pour maintenir ce sort de façon non-consciente. Mais ne t'en fais pas, cela vient assez vite.»

La jeune fille acquiesça, elle comptait bien remédier à ce problème d'explosion inopinée au plus vite, tant l'effet du sortilège était alléchant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie en aussi bonne condition pour travailler que durant les courtes secondes qu'avait tenu son sort. Elle voulu demander à Cédric de lui apprendre comment maintenir plus longtemps la bulle lorsque vingt-trois heures sonnèrent à la pendule, rompant un autre charme.

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent avec un air déçu peint sur leurs visages. Cédric se leva, défroissa sa chemise et invita Hermione à ranger ses affaires afin qu'il puisse la reconduire à sa salle commune. La jeune-fille s'exécuta en silence et seul le froissement de ses parchemins à mesure qu'elle les entassait dans son sac vient troubler le calme ambiant. Le préfet lui proposa de jeter un sort d'extension dessus afin que transporter ses livres ne soit plus un calvaire, mais Hermione s'y opposa, tout du moins pour le moment.

Alors que Cédric rangeait sa baguette dans sa poche et lui ouvrait la porte, Hermione adressa mélancoliquement un au-revoir à la _salle de travail des préfets_ , se promettant d'y revenir dès le samedi suivant afin de profiter de ses charmes et de la présence du jeune-homme en ce lieu. Elle se prit à espérer en devenir un jour un, elle aussi, afin de pouvoir demeurer en cette salle autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait. Deux petites oreilles lui tirèrent un sourire, du haut de l'échelle, Kooky l'observait partir. Nul n'aurait pu dire s'il était soulagé ou un peu déçu de cela.

Le trajet s'effectua en silence et aucun des deux jeunes sorciers n'osa le rompre, redoutant de commettre une bévue. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il parvinrent devant le _tableau de la grosse dame_ que Cédric souhaita bonne nuit à Hermione tout en hésitant sur la façon de la saluer. La Gryffondor sauva la situation en lui tendant une main cordiale.

«Bonne nuit Cédric, chuchota-t-elle. Et merci...

\- Merci à toi Hermione, pour, il hésita avant de poursuivre. Pour ton aide et pour cette passionnante discussion.»

Au milieu du couloir désert et illuminé faiblement par leurs seules deux baguettes, les deux jeunes se toisèrent sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas lâchés.

«Bien, dit Cédric en amorçant le geste de partir.

\- Bien, conclut à son tour Hermione en libérant sa main, presque à regret.

\- À samedi?

\- À samedi.»

Le jeune-homme tourna vivement les talons, préférant être à distance avant de ne dire quoique ce soit qu'il pourrait regretter a posteriori. Il attendit d'être suffisamment loin pour se retourner et apercevoir Hermione refermer derrière elle le passage du tableau. Seulement à cet instant, il s'autorisa à souffler et laissa son rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Il glissa le long du mur jusque sur le sol dans l'ombre d'une arcade et profita des bienfaits que la fraîcheur de la pierre, dans son dos, lui procurait. Jamais personne n'aurait pu croire que l'impressionnant Cédric Diggory se trouvait dans un tel état après une simple soirée de révisions avec une troisième année, il se sentait vulnérable et les sensations qui parcouraient son corps n'avaient rien de commun. Il avait déjà partagé de riches discussions avec bien d'autres élèves de l'école et même des professeurs. Certaines s'étaient révélées beaucoup plus longues que celle-ci et beaucoup plus complexes, mais jamais il n'avait été aussi déçu d'y mettre un terme. Il sentait un changement qui ne demandait que son approbation pour s'épanouir dans tout son être, mais il lui verrouilla l'accès pour le moment. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle, pas maintenant et certainement pas comme un petit enfant à qui l'on présente un jouet merveilleux. Il avait une certaine réputation à tenir, ainsi qu'un niveau à maintenir. Cédric soupira, pour la première fois de sa vie, faire plaisir à son père en étant le meilleur de tous et en négligeant son propre épanouissement personnel en ne révélant que l'essentiel aux autres, l'agaçait. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer un rôle, pas avec Hermione Granger.

L'intéressée, après avoir hésité quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte du tunnel menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, entra finalement dans la petite pièce en fermant les yeux. L'angoisse, disparue pendant la soirée, était à présent revenue à la surface et s'imposait dans son esprit. Elle sera fébrilement le _retourneur de temps_ dans sa main, luttant pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l'utiliser afin que personne ne sache jamais qu'elle était venue voir Cédric. Une chose cependant la fit douter: Percy. Le frère de Ron l'avait vue. Et bien que selon son nouvel ami, il ne dirait rien de cela à quiconque, elle ne pouvait pas le négliger. Son cœur tambourina dans sa poitrine avec la force du désespoir. Elle devait prendre une décision.

La réponse s'imposa en elle au moment où elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Si elle voyait Harry dans la salle commune cela signifierait qu'elle n'avait pas effectué de saut temporel pour masquer son escapade puisque son ami avait promis de l'attendre jusqu'à son retour. En revanche, s'il n'y avait aucune trace de Harry dans la pièce, c'est qu'elle devait remonter le temps de trois heures et simuler un changement d'avis.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard balaya la pièce et la tristesse prit doucement possession d'elle lorsqu'elle ne rencontra personne. Une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'elle n'en connaisse réellement la cause et elle sortit le _retourneur de temps_ de sa poche. Elle allait effectuer les trois tours nécessaires lorsque soudain, un craquement se fit entendre au niveau de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons. Un bout de pyjama bleu apparut sur les dernières marches et elle rangea avec empressement l'objet, il était hors de question que quiconque la voit disparaître.

«Ah, te voilà enfin! s'exclama le nouveau venu, d'une voix qu'Hermione n'aurait pas pu trouver plus salvatrice. J'étais en train de m'endormir sur le fauteuil, alors je suis allé prendre une douche...»

Sans lui laisser le temps d'entrer dans la pièce ou même de finir sa phrase, la jeune fille se jeta sur lui et le serra avec force dans ses bras, envahie d'un profond soulagement. Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés la réceptionna avec surprise et entreprit de la calmer lorsque de gros sanglots virent mouiller son haut de pyjama. Il lui frotta le dos avec douceur en se promettant de l'interroger sur les raisons justifiant un tel état.

De son côté, Hermione était aux anges, Harry Potter était vraiment le meilleur ami qu'elle aurait pu rêver d'avoir.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Kooky signifie bizarre/louche en anglais.
> 
> \- _Bombacio bulla_ vient du latin, cela signifie littéralement «bulle de coton». La formule de réversion du sortilège _Ruptis bulla_ , signifie quant à elle «rupture de la bulle». N'étant pas latiniste je ne suis pas certaine à 100% de mes dires, n'hésitez pas à me corriger si vous êtes plus calés que moi!


	4. Entre les gouttes

oOo

Les fenêtres de la salle commune de la maison Gryffondor essuyaient les averses successives depuis le début de la semaine, conférant une ambiance maussade chez ses habitants. Le feu de la cheminée crépitait du matin au soir apportant un peu de chaleur aux élèves qui s'en rapprochaient en claquant des dents. Octobre touchait à sa fin et déjà un semblant d'hiver tentait de se frayer un chemin au travers des feuilles mortes et des sourires crispés. Les premiers matchs de Quidditch arrivaient à grands pas et aussi bien joueurs que spectateurs espéraient un redoux. Assise à une table non loin de l'âtre crachotant, Hermione leva le nez de son devoir de potions, maudissant intérieurement Rogue qui avait fait une nouvelle fois preuve de sa grande mansuétude en réclamant que deux parchemins sur la théorie de la préparation des antidotes qu'ils mettraient en pratique l'année suivante. La jeune-fille venait d'achever les trois quarts de son devoir et déjà Ron et Harry, s'arrachant les cheveux sur leurs premiers centimètres, lorgnaient avec avidité sur son premier parchemin.

Ses récents accrochages avec le fils Weasley n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir, bien qu'il restait amer dans ses pensées, les deux adolescents ayant signé une trêve afin de soutenir à Harry dans la nouvelle épreuve que la vie voulait lui imposer. Il n'avait pas obtenu son autorisation de sortie pour Pré-au-lard et son moral était au plus bas depuis sa récente discussion avec le professeur McGonagall sur le sujet. Hermione se sentait peinée pour son ami, et bien qu'elle soit soulagée qu'il ne s'expose pas à plus de risques que nécessaire en raison de la menace grondante de Sirius Black, elle éprouvait une grande compassion pour son malheur. L'injustice dont il était une nouvelle fois victime lui pesait et nombreux étaient les jours où elle s'estimait heureuse que ses parents, aussi moldus soient-ils, ne se soient jamais opposés à aucune des activités lui permettant de s'épanouir pleinement dans le monde des sorciers.

«Par le slip troué de Merlin! grogna Ron à sa gauche en montrant son devoir. Cette chose infâme n'a pas de fin.

\- Peut-être que si tu cessais de bavasser et te concentrais plus, ton parchemin se remplirait plus vite, lui fit remarquer Hermione en soupirant.

\- Comment veux-tu te concentrer avec «ces deux là» en bruit de fond?! maugréa-t-il en pointant du doigt Fred et George en grande conversation avec Lee Jordan.»

La jeune sorcière tourna la tête en direction des jumeaux, lesquels avaient revêtu le masque faussement innocent de ceux qui s'apprêtent à fomenter un mauvais coup. Il était vraisemblablement question de dresser la liste de tout le matériel de farces et attrapes dont ils comptaient faire l'acquisition chez Zonko.

«Ils feraient mieux de réviser leurs BUSE, grommela-t-elle avant de se replonger dans son devoir.

\- Percy en a eu douze, indiqua Ron sur un ton laconique, je doute qu'ils en obtiennent autant.

\- Peut-être à eux-deux? plaisanta Harry à qui les plaintes de Ron avaient réussi à redonner le sourire.»

Les trois sorciers se regardèrent et lancèrent un même coup d'œil dans la direction des batteurs de l'équipe de maison. Fred choisit cet instant pour lancer une boule puante sur Percy qui descendait l'escalier des dortoirs. Le pauvre préfet en chef ne put malheureusement pas éviter le projectile qui explosa au milieu de sa robe, l'imbibant d'une substance nauséabonde. Ginny fusilla ses aînés du regard et lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur son grand-frère qui s'affolait déjà du retard que cette nouvelle ânerie risquait de lui faire prendre. Ron, Harry et Hermione se retournèrent avec exaspération.

«Au-cu-ne chance, articula comiquement Hermione en trempant sa plume dans son encrier, avant de pousser un énorme livre devant les garçons. Regardez là-dedans, leur intima-t-elle, page sept-cent-vingt-huit il y a d'excellents résumés sur les antidotes.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours trouver des bouquins aussi incroyables, dit Ron en fronçant le nez et attrapant l'épais volume.

\- Il suffit de savoir bien chercher, lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.»

Elle ignora le regard moqueur de Harry qui savait très bien que c'était Cédric Diggory qui lui avait conseillé le manuel en question. Ron n'avait cependant pas besoin de connaître tous les détails de ses emprunts à la bibliothèque, ni même de savoir que le Poufsouffle l'aidait volontiers lorsqu'ils se croisaient. Bien que lors de la semaine écoulée, Cédric ce soit montré bien froid et distant avec Hermione. Ce qui inquiétait tout particulièrement cette dernière. Elle avait pourtant gardé un incroyable souvenir de la soirée de lundi, passée en sa compagnie, et chaque fois qu'il ne lui adressait qu'un bref salut suivi d'un petit conseil choisi, elle se questionnait sur ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal. Harry avait tenté de la rassurer par cent façons, et avait entendu presque autant de fois son récit détaillé de leur entrevue, mais rien n'y faisait, la jeune sorcière demeurait préoccupée.

Ron, quant à lui, n'avait vraisemblablement rien remarqué et continuait de surveiller son rat Croutard, avec minutie, car plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus l'animal semblait anxieux, à l'instar de Hermione qui appréhendait son après-midi avec Cédric. Elle espérait que l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle serait d'humeur plus joviale que durant le reste de la semaine. Par réflexe, elle fit tourner sa baguette dans ses doigts, mimant le geste que le jeune-homme avait fait cent fois lundi soir. Elle s'était entraînée au _sortilège de bulle de coton_ tous les jours et le maîtrisait à présent presque à la perfection. Cependant, si elle ne lançait plus de bulle à tout va dans la salle commune, elle ne réussissait à maintenir le sorts qu'une quinzaine de minutes et cela la frustrait au plus haut point, bien que ses amis lui aient à plusieurs reprises fait remarquer que ce chiffre était bien honorable.

La version officielle était la découverte de ce sort en feuilletant un vieux manuel de cours d'enchantements datant du siècle dernier. Ron n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, n'ayant aucune véritable affinité avec les tas de poussière des anciens rayons de la bibliothèque. Et d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi ce sort pouvait lui être si utile, en allant faire ses devoirs dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, la sorcière jouissait déjà d'une atmosphère de travail presque monacale, alors vouloir s'isoler encore plus du monde était à ses yeux aussi futile et inutile que de dormir dans le noir avec les yeux bandés. Harry et Ginny s'étaient montrés un peu plus intrigués par l'effet du sort mais avaient vite déchanté en comprenant qu'il demandait une concentration dont ils n'étaient pas encore capables. La sœur de Ron montrait cependant quelques facilités à manier les rudiments du sort mais son frère lui avait formellement interdit de renouveler l'expérience de le lancer à proximité de lui, encore traumatisé par son premier essai qui avait envoyé le pauvre Croutard, flirter avec la stratosphère.

Le passage de la grosse dame s'ouvrit subitement sur un groupe de deuxième année commandé par Colin Crivey, qui se rua à l'intérieur. Harry se pétrifia et tenta de se jeter sous la table mais Hermione le maintint d'une main tout en continuant de rédiger son devoir. Son ami lui lança un regard assassin et observa s'approcher le jeune garçon avec impuissance.

«Harry! s'exclama-t-il alors que Hermione souriait sous cape et riait déjà intérieurement des prochaines paroles de l'admirateur passionné du sorcier à lunettes. Tu dois être super pressé d'aller à Pré-au-lard demain!»

Hermione perdit soudainement son sourire et une redoutable envie de meurtre prit le pas sur l'amusement que lui procurait d'ordinaire Colin avec son enthousiasme quelque peu envahissant. Harry s'était également raidi et Ron essayait vraisemblablement de lancer un sortilège impardonnable sur le camarade de classe de sa sœur avec ses yeux, tant son regard était devenu peu avenant.

«Colin, commença Hermione en regardant Harry d'un air peiné. Il faut que tu saches que...

\- Oh Hermione! la coupa-t-il comme s'il s'était soudainement rappelé d'une chose très importante. C'est vrai que tu es devenue amie avec Céd...

\- Je ne vais pas à Pré-au-lard, indiqua Harry un peu trop haut pour que cela soit poli et naturel. Je dois m'entraîner pour le prochain match de Quidditch et je compte profiter de demain après-midi pour effectuer quelques exercices de rapidité que Dubois m'a conseillés.»

Hermione lança un tel regard de reconnaissance à Harry que ce dernier se sentit presque consolé de ne pas pouvoir accompagner ses amis le lendemain et rosit de plaisir. Colin reporta immédiatement son attention sur son attrapeur préféré et le bombarda de questions concernant cet entraînement si mystérieux. Hermione devait bien admettre que le garçon mentait de mieux en mieux et son paparazzi resta accroché à ses lèvres suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle termine son devoir de potions sous l'œil suspicieux de Ron qui voyait se réveiller une vieille querelle. Lorsque la cloche sonna l'heure du repas, l'appétit le gagna et il sembla oublier totalement leur grief et les malheureuses paroles de Colin, bien trop occupé à humer le délicat fumé qui se répandait dans le château, tentant de deviner ce qui composerait leurs assiettes du jour.

La jeune sorcière s'étira et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant la porte menant au passage du tableau, Ron piétinait, impatient et Harry était redevenu maussade. Hermione serra brièvement sa main avec sympathie, le remerciant en silence de l'immense service qu'il venait de lui rendre. Le garçon lui répondit par un bref «pas d'quoi» qui n'avait cependant pas le même entrain que d'ordinaire. Alors qu'ils sillonnaient les couloirs en compagnie de Ginny et Neville, elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui, bien déterminée à lui remonter le moral.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que l'année prochaine on trouvera une solution pour que tu puisses quand même venir avec nous, dit-elle avec douceur. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Sirius Black aura été retrouvé et, même si les Dursley refusent de te signer l'autorisation, le professeur McGonagall acceptera de faire une exception.

\- C'est gentil, murmura-t-il. Mais je doute que cela soit possible. Black est introuvable et ne cesse de narguer les détraqueurs en faisant des rondes autour de Poudlard. Il parait qu'il a encore été aperçu récemment. Ils ne le trouveront jamais et je vais devoir rester cloîtrer dans ses quatre murs jusqu'à la fin de ma scolarité.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, tempéra-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils devant le pessimisme de son ami. Personne n'échappe indéfiniment aux détraqueurs. Dans tous les livres que j'ai lu, il était formellement inscrit qu'une traque durait rarement plus d'une année.»

Harry esquissa un sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait d'une de ses nombreuses lectures et qu'elle l'assaillait d'un nombre impressionnant d'informations. Parfois elle l'agaçait, mais la plupart du temps il écoutait d'une oreille distraite ses déblatérations. Après tout, grâce à sa soif d'apprendre, Hermione les avait déjà sauvés, Ron et lui, un nombre très certain de fois et depuis l'affaire du basilic l'année précédente il était particulièrement vigilant. Le souvenir du morceau de parchemin dans la main pétrifiée de son amie était encore bien présent et il n'avait jamais pu la remercier autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

«Tu sais, je crois que tu lis un peu trop, lui glissa-t-il alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la Grande Salle, Ron les y ayant devancés et remplissant déjà son assiette avec une quantité astronomique de pommes sautées.»

Hermione haussa les épaules. À ses yeux un énième livre n'était jamais un livre de trop. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la table de leur maison, son regard obliqua inconsciemment vers celle des Poufsouffle. Cédric s'y trouvait à côté d'autres élèves de sa promotion et semblait en grande conversation avec ces derniers. Sans qu'elle ne sache réellement pourquoi, le cœur de Hermione rata un battement. Elle secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être si anxieuse à l'idée de voir quelqu'un. Sa soudaine agitation n'échappa pas à Harry qui engagea furtivement la conversation après qu'ils se soient assis à bonne distance des oreilles de Ron.

«Pas trop nerveuse? plaisanta-t-il.»

La jeune-fille lui lança un regard noir et détourna la tête, une brusque rougeur s'étant emparée de son visage. Elle trépignait intérieurement d'impatience depuis la veille au soir, trop impatiente de pouvoir montrer ses progrès à Cédric et désireuse de lui poser un certain nombre de questions sur les matières qu'il préparait pour les BUSE. Outre le manuel de potions, le jeune-homme lui avait également glissé un formidable livre sur l'arithmancie qu'elle avait dévoré en une soirée et qui lui avait valu les louanges de son professeur. Il semblait partager la même passion qu'elle pour cette matière en comptait bien en profiter pour en savoir plus sur les raisons d'un tel engouement pour une discipline qui était bien loin d'être la plus prisée des élèves de Poudlard.

«J'ai vraiment hâte, confia-t-elle à voix basse. Mais je me demande tout de même pourquoi il a été aussi froid cette semaine.

\- Sans doute était-il occupé? proposa Harry. Percy a passé ces derniers jours à courir dans tous les sens à cause de la préparation du banquet de Halloween. Il doit en être de même pour Cédric non?

\- Peut-être bien, oui. Tu as certainement raison, je gamberge un peu trop.»

Harry roula des yeux pour marquer cette effroyable évidence et Hermione lui rendit son sourire narquois avec un petit coup de coude rageur.

«Au fait, merci pour toute à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai bien cru que j'allais me liquéfier quand Colin a commencé à en parler. Comment peut-il être au courant?

\- Je n'ai qu'une seule explication en tête, commença Harry en se servant de la tourte et en remplissant son verre et le sien.»

Hermione l'observa avec impatience tout en triturant du bout de la fourchette le contenu de son assiette. Elle n'avait pas très faim, malgré les gargouillis bruyants de son ventre. Elle insista du regard et Harry reprit après avoir englouti la moitié de sa part.

«C'est Colin Crivey. Moi-même j'ignore comment il fait pour être au courant de tout. Mais entre-nous, ce n'est pas tellement difficile à deviner, il n'y a bien que Ron pour ne pas y avoir réellement fait attention.

\- Comment cela? s'étonna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, dit-il en se frottant la tête, brusquement embarrassé. J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu avais croisé Cédric cette semaine ou même lorsque tu mentionnais son nom, tes joues se coloraient singulièrement en pourpre.»

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, catastrophée. Elle était donc si pathétique que cela? Toute l'école risquait de penser qu'elle était comme toutes ces filles qui idolâtraient le garçon et son physique avantageux, alors que ce n'était décidément pas le cas. Elle appréciait Cédric pour bien d'autres raisons, qui lui semblaient moins futiles.

«Si cela peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-il, il réagissait exactement de la même façon.»

Étrangement cette information eut l'effet totalement inverse sur la jeune-fille, soulevant une vague de questions. Qu'elle, Hermione Granger, soit impressionnée à l'idée de parler au cinquième année était totalement compréhensible et personne n'y ferait sans doute très attention. Mais que la réciproque soit également vraie était bien plus problématique. Et pour cause, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Cédric Diggory n'était jamais gêné. Il ne rougissait pas comme un adolescent timide, et ne détournait pas le regard. Harry devait forcément se moquer d'elle, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

«Tu as du mal voir, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Si cela te soulage de penser cela, fit-il en enfournant une pomme dans sa bouche, clouant le débat.»

Hermione resta tétanisée un instant avant de s'obliger à avaler quelques bouchées de pudding. Elle sentit alors le regard de Ron, suspicieux, se poser sur elle. La jeune-fille réalisa alors qu'elle avait passé la quasi-totalité du repas à parler à voix basse à Harry et qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait regardé en direction du garçon afin de vérifier s'il l'épiait ou non. Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle vit son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur se fermer. Il devait se sentir bien exclu. Elle se promit de lui parler prochainement afin de ne pas raviver le feu de leur récente querelle. La sortie à Pré-au-lard du lendemain serait une excellente occasion pour lever le doute et mettre les choses au clair.

Leur repas achevé, les trois amis prirent la direction du parc afin de profiter de l'accalmie inespérée qui laissait entrevoir une fine parcelle de ciel bleu. Bien que les voiles sombres des détraqueurs ne soient jamais bien loin, l'air était tout à fait respirable et l'unique rayon de soleil transperçant les nuages réchauffait agréablement leurs visages. De nombreux étudiants avaient eu la même idée et c'était une constellation de capes aux capuches rouges, jaunes, bleues et vertes que les rares oiseaux de passage pouvaient admirer du haut des cieux. Ron huma l'air frais avec contentement et invita ses amis à s'asseoir dans l'herbe grasse, avant de brusquement revêtir un air catastrophé.

«Harry! s'écria-t-il paniqué. Je n'ai pas commencé mon devoir de divination!»

Le concerné et Hermione se contentèrent d'un vague haussement de sourcils, personne, hormis Parvati et Lavande, ne prenait les devoirs du professeur Trelawney, très au sérieux. Par ailleurs, tous deux l'avait expédié il y a déjà de cela plusieurs jours, blaguant même sur le contenu de leurs parchemins respectifs, ce qui avait considérablement aidé Hermione dans sa tâche car à mesure que les jours s'écoulait, la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cette matière ne faisait que croître.

«Cela ne fait rien Ron, tu auras tout le temps de le finir ce soir et demain matin, dit doucement Hermione. C'est l'affaire de deux heures tout au plus.

\- Parle pour toi, grogna-t-il. Je crois avoir déjà épuisé tout mon stock de prévisions rocambolesques pour l'année. Sans parler de ce devoir interminable sur les potions. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour l'achever avant de manger.»

Hermione avait bien une petite idée de pourquoi elle était à jour de ses devoirs et pas son ami mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ron aimait beaucoup trop les échecs version sorcier, tellement que ces échecs pourraient bien en amener d'autres, beaucoup plus problématique. Personne n'avait véritablement envie, à Poudlard, de subir plus de commentaires acides et sarcastiques de Rogue que nécessaire. Et la jeune sorcière doutait de la capacité de Ron à finir son devoir à temps, car bien que le prochain cours de potions ne soit que le mardi, leur professeur avait cru bon de mandater le professeur McGonagall afin qu'elle récupère les devoirs le lundi matin, permettant ainsi d'effectuer la correction de celui-ci en classe, et assurant aux élèves, impatients vis-à-vis de leur première sortie à Pré-au-lard ainsi que du banquet de Halloween, de passer un week-end inoubliable.

«Je pars devant, dit-il en ronchonnant. On se retrouve toute à l'heure dans la salle commune Harry?»

Le garçon répondit par l'affirmative et regarda son ami s'éloigner avec tristesse.

«Je ne croyais pas dire cela de si tôt, mais pauvre Ronald, murmura Hermione. Il aurait mieux fait de s'y prendre avant, j'ai passé quatre heures à éplucher le livre et quatre autres à rédiger mon devoir. Il en a pour toute l'après-midi.»

Harry déglutit, se rendant compte qu'il ne lui faudrait également pas trop traîner, bien qu'il disposa de l'entière journée du lendemain en plus de ses amis, pour réaliser le devoir. Afin d'oublier la rancœur qui montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il repensait au fait que bien que les Dursley ne soient avec lui que deux mois par an, cela leur était bien suffisant pour faire de sa vie un calvaire de frustrations continu, le jeune sorcier se focalisa sur la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à table et entre les cours ces derniers jours.

«Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire avec Cédric? s'enquit-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lac.

\- Rien de particulier je crois, dit Hermione en se tendant. Je pensais finir chacun nos devoirs et lui demander quelques précisions sur le _sortilège de bulle de coton_.

\- Oh.

\- Tu as l'air déçu Harry! remarqua-t-elle en cherchant où son ami voulait en venir. Que t'imaginais-tu donc?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en esquissant un sourire devant la tête écarlate qui prenait possession progressivement des joues de la jeune-fille. Mais tu parles tellement de lui depuis lundi et de ce rendez-vous que je pensais que vous aviez planifié tout un séjour.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train d'imaginer, mais sache que c'est faux! s'exclama Hermione en captant la moquerie.

\- Si tu le dis. Mais il faut que tu saches que Fred et George...»

La phrase de Harry resta en suspens, coupée par un assourdissant coup de tonnerre, et une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur les deux amis qui crièrent de surprise, à l'instar de la majorité des élèves, avachis dans sur la pelouse, qui se levèrent comme si la terre elle-même était devenue incandescente. Le déluge avait repris en une fraction de seconde et bientôt la panique gagna le cœur de tout à chacun car cette météo déchaînée n'était en rien naturelle.

Harry se saisit de la main de Hermione et courut en direction du château avec son amie qui peinait à y voir clair en raison de ses cheveux qui avaient formé un véritable écran devant son visage. Le ciel se para de mille éclairs et bientôt il fut impossible d'entendre quoique ce soit. Les deux sorciers se trouvèrent bientôt à patauger dans les mares qui se formaient un peu partout en un claquement de doigt et désespérés de ne pas avancer. Hermione eut une petite pensée pour Ron, bien au chaud dans la salle commune, probablement à s'inquiéter pour eux en observant les intempéries par la fenêtre.

La jeune sorcière trébucha sur un objet non-identifié et tomba dans une flaque de boue avec grand fracas, entraînant Harry dans sa chute. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à l'intervention de Hagrid qui les saisit dans ses grosses mains et les transporta sans effort sous un immense sort de parapluie que venait de lancer un jeune-homme couvert de terre et dégoulinant autant qu'un sorbet laissé au soleil. Hermione ne reconnut Cédric que lorsque Gabriel Truman, les bras chargés de citrouilles, lui lança un sort de nettoyage. Le préfet de Poufsouffle remercia son pair et lança le même sort aux deux Gryffondor qui claquaient des dents. Il agita sa baguette magique une deuxième fois et deux grosses couvertures tombèrent sur leurs épaules. Harry et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard reconnaissant et remercièrent également Hagrid de les avoir sauvés de la noyade avant d'observer le parc inondé.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, réfugiés sous des parapluies enchantés. Ceux-ci fleurissaient régulièrement et les plus âgés s'assuraient que les années inférieures se retrouvaient bien au sec jusqu'à la fin de l'averse.

Gabriel grogna aux côtés de Cédric. L'idée de perdre du temps à cause la pluie n'était certainement pas pour plaire au septième année qui voyait chaque seconde écoulée comme une de moins consacrée à la préparation des ASPIC. Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la citrouille la plus proche et Cédric dut s'y mettre avec Hagrid pour l'aider à retirer son pied de la malheureuse cucurbitacée. Le géant le morigéna et l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle lança un vif « _reparo_!» qui le soulagea instantanément. Les gardien des clefs et de lieux de Poudlard tenait vraisemblablement autant à ses végétaux qu'à ses animaux divers et variés.

«Nous étions en train de récolter les citrouilles pour le banquet, expliqua Cédric en pointant le monticule orangé qui flottait tranquillement derrière lui. Les autres préfets sont déjà en train d'en ensorceler quelques unes sous les ordres du professeur Flitwick. Avec celles-ci, nous en serons à neuf-cent-soixante-douze, précisa-t-il avec une certaine fierté.»

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel, rejoignant Harry dans sa réflexion silencieuse concernant le fait qu'il ne viendrait à l'idée de personne de compter les citrouilles employées pour les décorations de Halloween.

«Mais c'est impossible! intervint Hermione. Aucun jardin ne peut produire autant de légumes en si peu de temps!

\- Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue ont peut-être quelque chose à voir dans cette incroyable production, lui glissa Cédric sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Hum, hum! grogna Hagrid en lançant un de ses légendaires regards mimant l'adage «je n'aurais jamais du dire ça» et suppliant en direction du jeune-homme.»

Cédric grimaça et s'excusa en regardant ailleurs comme s'il s'était soudainement rappelé qu'il était de nature timide. Il évita minutieusement le regard de Hermione, plus curieux encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Le sort que les deux adultes avaient du employé pour parvenir à un tel nombre de citrouille devait être horriblement compliqué et merveilleusement intéressant. Elle ne reprit pied dans la réalité que lorsque que son ami lui mit un coup de coude et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille en pointant discrètement le, à présent, rougissant préfet du doigt.

«Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.»

Hermione acquiesça à regret et préféra prétexter pour elle-même qu'il était tout simplement honteux d'avoir vendu la mèche concernant l'exploitation agricole de Hagrid. Harry pouvait bien penser ce qu'il souhaitait, mais à ses yeux il ne pouvait en être autrement. Rien d'autre ne justifiait cela. Suite à ce bref échange, tous demeurèrent silencieux, attendant avec impatience la fin de l'averse pour vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Celle-ci se fit attendre une vingtaine de minutes et cessa aussi brusquement qu'elle n'avait commencé. Le géant bougonna quelque chose de peu flatteur à l'encontre des détraqueurs, qui, selon lui, détraquaient plus la météo que l'âme déjà bien tourmentée de Sirius Black. Si Gabriel pouffa, Harry, lui, se rembrunit. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule avec compassion. Parfois elle admettait qu'elle le rejoignait volontiers dans ses pressentiments formulés avec une bonne base de «je sais qu'on me cache quelque chose d'important sur moi-même». Cette affaire concernait bien plus le jeune sorcier que tous le laissaient entendre, et plus le temps passait, plus elle redoutait le moment, où immanquablement, Harry comprendrait. Car il comprenait toujours, cela faisait partie de sa force.

Les deux Gryffondor aidèrent Cédric, Gabriel et Hagrid à emmener les citrouilles dans la Grande Salle, trouvant l'expérience de faire voltiger plusieurs objets à la fois assez inspirante, et ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois les réparations nécessaires effectuées. Le septième année disparut dès l'instant où le professeur Flitwick l'autorisa à prendre congé, et si elle n'avait pas lu à maintes reprises l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , Hermione aurait juré qu'il avait transplané tant il disparut rapidement de son champ de vision. Cédric prit quant à lui la direction des escaliers afin de rejoindre la _Salle de travail des préfets._ Alors qu'ils se séparait des deux amis qui avaient encore cinq étages à gravir, il indiqua à Hermione qu'elle pouvait directement le rejoindre lorsqu'elle en aurait l'envie. La jeune-fille allait répondre quelque chose mais Harry la devança en proposant à Cédric de les suivre jusqu'à l'entrée de leur salle commune afin d'y attendre Hermione qui n'avait qu'à récupérer ses devoirs, posés sur une table. L'adolescent le remercia pour cette proposition et bien qu'il afficha un petit air gêné, il l'accepta.

«Ce n'était pas nécessaire, grommela la jeune-fille à Harry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième étage, sur un ton assassin.

\- Ose me dire que tu ne te serais pas défilée, rétorqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire narquois.»

Hermione le bouda les quelques secondes de trajet restant, vexée et néanmoins parfaitement en accord avec ses insinuations. Elle aurait tout donné pour disparaître alors qu'elle brûlait pourtant d'envie de passer le reste de la journée avec Cédric. Celui-ci se posta à bonne distance de l'entrée du passage dissimulé par le tableau de la Grosse Dame afin de respecter le secret du mot de passe des Gryffondor et les deux amis entrèrent. Ron se précipita sur eux en les voyant et il fallut beaucoup de force de persuasion pour lui inculquer le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas tous deux morts noyés sous les trombes d'eau qui avaient rendues le parc de Poudlard aussi humide que l'habitat du calmar géant. Leur ami rassuré, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers la table qu'ils avaient élue comme QG de révisions depuis le début de l'année scolaire. La jeune-fille y prit ses livres, plumes et parchemins, qu'elle fourra dans son sac, en faisant craquer les coutures déjà depuis longtemps au bord de la rupture.

«Je vais à la bibliothèque, mentit-elle, pour Ron. Il y a quelques livres auxquels je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil pour mon devoir d' _étude des runes_.»

Ron hocha la tête, bien qu'une part de lui sentait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Il prit sur lui la réflexion qu'il sentait monter le long de ses cordes vocales et la bloqua aussi sec. Il aurait tout le temps d'aborder le sujet le lendemain, tandis qu'ils se gaveraient de friandises chez Honeydukes ou siroteraient une biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais.

«Tiens, lui dit-il en se saisissant de l'énorme chat orange qui passait sous ses jambes tout en lançant des regards alléchés au rat qui se dandinait sur la table. Emmène-le dehors, il n'obéit qu'à toi et je ne vais pas pouvoir passer mon temps à surveiller qu'il n'essaye pas de manger Croutard.»

Hermione n'émit aucune objection. Après tout, elle lui devait bien cela pour toute ses récentes cachotteries et cela lui permettrait d'offrir un compagnon de jeu à Kooky, le chat de Cédric. Elle s'empara de Pattenrond qui cracha en direction de Ron avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa maîtresse en un concert de ronronnements. La jeune-fille prenait la direction de la sortie lorsqu'un dernier regard sur ses amis et la pile de livres de potions qu'elle leur avait conseillés, lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Hermione soupira et, après s'être maudite cent fois pour son manque de sérieux et de discernement, adressa au deux garçons les mots les plus mélodieux qu'ils auraient pu entendre durant cette maussade journée.

«Tenez, dit-elle en tendant deux rouleaux de parchemins enchâssés l'un dans l'autre. C'est mon devoir. Je vous laisse le lire pour vous en... inspirer. Veillez juste à faire cela intelligemment, conclut-t-elle.

\- Hermione, tu es merveilleuse! s'exclama Ron en affichant un grand sourire béat et en s'emparant du précieux document.»

Harry de son côté, se contenta de lui promettre qu'il ne le lirait que s'il se retrouvait bloqué dans sa rédaction. Il ajouta à voix basse qu'il s'assurerait que Ron ne fasse qu'une libre interprétation de celui-ci et non une parfaite copie. Il lui adressa également quelques paroles rassurantes vis-à-vis du Poufsouffle qui l'attendait au dehors et qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans ses pensées. La jeune sorcière hocha la tête et leur donna rendez-vous pour le repas du soir avant de disparaître dans le passage du tableau. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Cédric, adossé nonchalamment contre le mur, son cœur manqua un battement. Un coup d'œil circulaire l'informa qu'ils étaient seuls et elle se détendit, il connaissait des passages peu usités qui leur permettraient de rejoindre la salle de travail sans se faire voir par l'intégralité de sa maison. La jeune-fille déglutit en songeant aux dernière paroles de Ron. Elle espérait qu'il s'en souviendrait lorsqu'elle lui parlerait le lendemain, afin de lever le voile sur les messes basses qu'ils échangeaient, Harry et elle, depuis une semaine.

Le jeune-homme la sortit de ses pensées en se dirigeant vers elle avec un grand sourire franc. Hermione nota cependant que ce sourire-ci était bien différent de celui qu'il revêtait lorsqu'ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur avec Hagrid, il était beaucoup plus vrai et une certaine réserve se lisait dans le creux de son unique fossette.

«Bonjour Pattenrond! dit-il en approchant sa main de l'animal qui le renifla avec méfiance, avant d'accepter une caresse sous les yeux remplis d'étonnement de sa maîtresse.

\- Incroyable, souffla-t-elle, d'ordinaire il crache sur les gens lorsqu'il les rencontre pour la première fois. Tu dois lui inspirer confiance.

\- J'ai l'habitude des animaux, expliqua-t-il en grattouillant la tête du chat qui se tordit de bonheur dans les bras de Hermione. Mon père travaille au _département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques_ , et lorsque j'étais enfant il m'emmenait souvent avec lui sur le terrain. J'aimais beaucoup cela, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'oblige à prendre _soins aux créatures magiques_ à la place d' _étude des moldus_ , en fin de deuxième année. Les horaires de ces deux cours ne sont pas compatibles et j'aurais préféré prendre une option qui m'était un peu moins familière que celle-ci.»

Hermione opina avec compréhension, devinant sans peine la frustration que pouvait ressentir le jeune-homme. Elle devait admettre que sans l'intervention salvatrice du professeur McGonagall auprès du ministère à son égard, elle serait certainement dans la même situation que lui.

«S'il y a quoique ce soit que tu veux savoir sur les moldus, dit-elle d'une petite voix, n'hésite pas à me questionner. Je pense être plutôt bien placée pour te répondre.»

Le visage du Poufsouffle s'illumina et il remercia chaleureusement Hermione, tout en précisant qu'il essayera de ne pas trop l'assaillir de questions si la discussion devait s'engager sur ce terrain. La jeune-fille lui sourit en retour en le rassurant sur l'hypothétique agacement que ses questions pourraient induire chez elle. Puis, d'un commun accord ils prirent la direction du deuxième étage, Cédric ne devait pas être en retard pour relayer Maisie Andrews, la préfète en chef, tandis que celle-ci rejoindrait les autres préfets dans la grande salle où les attendaient Dumbledore et Flitwick. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent simplement, sans vraiment chercher une conversation très sérieuse, parlant de tout et de rien pendant que Pattenrond, à présent trottinant entre eux, leur lançait des coups d'œil qui semblaient être intéressés.

La porte de la salle se trouva bien vite devant eux et Cédric, en parfait gentleman fit entrer Hermione avant lui, proposant également de l'aide pour son sac qui menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde. Le livre d'arithmancie de la Gryffondor tenta une sortie furtive de son contenant, mais l'attrapeur fut bien plus rapide et le réceptionna, en même temps que cinq dictionnaires de runes de poche. Il jeta un regard amusé à la troisième année qui affichait un petit air mi-reconnaissant mi gêné.

«Tu es certaine que tu ne veux toujours pas que je lance un sort d'extension sur cette pauvre chose au bord de la rupture? demanda-t-il avec raillerie.»

Hermione s'apprêta à lui répondre avec fierté que personne n'ensorcelait ses affaires, mais Maisie fut plus rapide qu'elle et se jeta presque sur la jeune sorcière pour la saluer.

«Bonjour Hermione! s'exclama-t-elle en chantonnant avant de déposer une bise sur chacune de ses joues. Tu as meilleure mine que lundi matin, c'est bien! Je n'aime pas trop voir les gens tristes ou préoccupés.»

La jeune-fille eut un léger mouvement de recul, non habituée à tant d'enthousiasme et de familiarité. Elle adressa un regard interrogatif à Cédric qui haussa les épaules avec fatalité. Hermione n'osa pas demander s'ils étaient tous comme cela dans la maison Poufsouffle, où si cette joie de vivre était l'unique caractéristique de leur préfète. L'adolescente, ses livres sous le bras, se pencha ensuite pour caresser Pattenrond qui était au comble du bonheur que tout le monde veuille le câliner et non le sortir de la pièce comme avait coutume de le faire Ron Weasley.

«J'ai fait des cookies ce matin! dit-elle en se relevant et en attrapant la porte que Cédric tenait toujours ouverte. N'hésitez pas à vous servir, d'après Robert et Kiera, ils sont plutôt réussis. C'est important de nourrir à la fois son corps et son esprit.

\- Merci Maisie, lui sourit Cédric. Et bon courage, tout le monde est un peu sur les nerfs, nous avons pris beaucoup de retard à cause de la pluie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas! Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous avons à faire avec une météo capricieuse et avec un peu d'huile de coude, tout est possible, assura-t-elle en passant la porte. Pénélope et Gemma prendront ta suite après le repas, j'ai refait le planning du mois de novembre avec Percy toute à l'heure. Pense à le lire! cria-t-elle avant de tourner au bout du couloir vers les escaliers et que la porte de la salle ne se referme.

\- J'adore Maisie, confia Cédric en posant ses affaires sur une des tables. Elle va beaucoup me manquer l'année prochaine, lorsqu'elle aura commencé sa formation pour être médicomage.»

Hermione lui donnait sans aucune hésitation raison, la jeune-fille bien qu'étant une parfaite imitation d'une pile électrique était charmante de par sa gentillesse et la prévenance qu'elle dégageait au premier coup d'œil. Elle s'accomplirait certainement parfaitement dans son futur métier.

Le calme rétabli, les deux apprentis sorciers prirent place sur la table et commencèrent leurs devoirs en silence. Hermione remarqua que la pile de fiches de révision de Cédric avait presque doublé de volume depuis dimanche dernier et elle frémit à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait lorsqu'elle-même préparerait ses BUSE. Elle sortit une plume, un parchemin et attrapa ses livres de traduction runique que le jeune-homme avait posés après les avoir réceptionnés quelques minutes auparavant. Si l'arithmancie la passionnait et n'opposait aucune résistance quant à sa compréhension de la matière, l' _étude des runes_ était un tout autre challenge. Pattenrond crut bon de vouloir aider sa maîtresse en se frottant à ses jambes, mais Hermione le chassa d'une petite tape sur l'arrière train, les chatouilles que ses poils lui infligeaient aux jambes ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer.

A ses côtés, Cédric s'était immergé dans sa petite bulle et une expression appliquée se lisait sur ses traits. Hermione se surprit à l'observer avec une certaine affection avant de se détourner en rougissant. Elle éprouvait de moins en moins de mépris pour Parvati, Lavande et leurs exclamations enjouées lorsqu'elles pouvaient le croiser dans un couloir, il était tout à fait agréable à regarder. Le fracas d'un vase heurtant le sol la sortit de ses pensées et elle sursautant en même temps que Cédric qui se leva d'un bond en pestant.

Il se dirigea vers l'échelle menant à l'étage et réceptionna Kooky qui, ayant rencontré un nouveau compagnon de jeu en Pattenrond, s'en donnait à cœur joie pour explorer tous les perchoirs possibles de la pièce. Il lança un _sort de réparation_ sur l'horrible vase que les chats avaient fait tomber dans leur course et déposa le sien sur le canapé en le menaçant d'un bain s'il s'attaquait de nouveau à une relique plusieurs fois centenaire avant de venir se rasseoir en face de ses livres. Hermione ne sut si l'animal avait compris le message, mais ils ne les entendirent plus après cela, si ce ne fut quelques feulements irréguliers.

La jeune sorcière apposait le point final de sa traduction lorsque son ventre émit un gargouillis sonore, répondant en écho avec l'horloge qui annonçait dix-huit heures. A sa droite, Cédric s'étira et rompit le charme dont il s'était entouré afin de se concentrer et lui proposa avec un sourire moqueur de suivre les conseils de Maisie et de goûter aux cookies qu'elle avait laissés sur petite desserte près de la volière privée des préfets. La jeune-fille accepta la proposition avec ravisement, elle n'avait donné rendez-vous à Harry et Ron qu'une heure plus tard pour le dîner et n'était pas certaine de pouvoir tenir jusque là.

Cédric l'invita à prendre place, avec lui, sur le canapé dans lequel Kooky et Pattenrond faisaient un petit somme, roulés en boule l'un contre l'autre, et il fit voltiger le plateau jusqu'à elle, répandant un fumé sucré des plus alléchants. Hermione se saisit d'un gâteau et conclut très rapidement que Maisie ne se moquait certainement pas de ses camarades préfets. Elle complimenta sa cuisine à grand renfort de soupirs de satisfaction, qui amusèrent beaucoup le cinquième année, qui donnait furtivement quelques morceaux de friandise à son chat, avant d'en engloutir trois de plus. Sa faim assouvie elle se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé moelleux, calant un coussin à pompons roses dans son dos et se permettant de fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Elle se sentait bien, juste bien. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à travailler à côté de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas ronchonné toutes les cinq minutes et ne l'avait pas importuné en lui demandant ses notes d' _histoire de la magie_ ou tout autre cours aussi soporifique qu'il n'aurait pas suivi.

«Hermione, tout va bien? s'enquit Cédric qui avait mal interprété son silence et s'était approché d'elle.

\- Tout va à merveille, le rassura-t-elle.

\- D'accord, dit-il bien qu'une once d'inquiétude sillonnait encore son visage. Tu avais l'air un peu contrariée toute à l'heure, enchaîna-t-il un visiblement gêné, lorsque nous nous dirigions vers ta salle commune. Et dans le parc également.

\- Oh, fit-elle en se tortillant dans le canapé. J'étais un peu préoccupée, murmura-t-elle en trouvant un brusque intérêt à ses chaussures.

\- A l'idée de passer l'après-midi ici? questionna-t-il en se maudissant pour sa franchise et s'affolant de sentir son cœur battre plus fort encore que lorsqu'il réussissait à attraper le vif d'or à l'entraînement.»

La jeune-fille déglutit, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose la question? Et surtout pourquoi l'avait-il remarqué alors que la plupart de ses pairs étaient incapables de sonder correctement les expressions féminines, même encore à son âge?

«A vrai dire, j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit pour cela, dit-il d'une petite voix. Ainsi je me sentirais un peu moins stupide.

\- Pourquoi? questionna-t-elle avec surprise, en le regardant les joues en feu et les mains tremblantes.

\- Parce que j'étais moi aussi un peu anxieux.»

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre eux, troublé uniquement, comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient trouvés devant la cheminé, par des gloussements en provenance du tableau près de l'échelle. Hermione détourna le regard lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage cramoisi de Cédric. Cela avait du lui coûter d'avouer ce qu'il pensait, elle en était persuadée car elle-même détestait faire part de la profondeur de ses états d'âme. Il brisa le silence au bout de quelques dizaine de secondes, le trouvant trop peu supportable.

«Pas anxieux de façon négative, expliqua-t-il en commençant à jouer avec sa baguette magique sous les yeux horrifiés de Kooky que la brusque tension avait réveillé. J'étais très impatient de passer ce temps avec toi, mais au fil des jours, sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer, j'avais de plus en plus peur. C'est pour cela que j'étais distant, compléta-t-il. Je pensais qu'en m'éloignant toute la semaine ce serait beaucoup plus facile.»

Son récit fut troublé par le rire nerveux de Hermione qui sentait un poids énorme quitter ses épaules. Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension avant de lui tendre un mouchoir afin d'essuyer les larmes hilares qui avaient coulé sur son visage lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits.

«Tu as eu tort, dit-elle sur un ton grave bien que tremblant. C'était pire que tout!

\- Avec du recul, avoua-t-il en retrouvant son sourire, je dois bien l'admettre, c'était la pire idée que j'ai eu depuis très longtemps.»

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un long regard complice avant de se détourner à nouveau. Aucun ne savait que dire et n'osait se lancer dans ce qu'il croyait être des théories fumeuses expliquant le comportement de l'autre. Après une longue minute, ce fut cette fois-ci Hermione, qui rompit le silence.

«Cédric? demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Tu comptes tout de même m'éviter à nouveau après aujourd'hui?

\- Bien sûr que non! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant. Au contraire, j'ai bien envie de te saluer tous les jours! Ou peut-être juste régulièrement, justifia-t-il en voyant l'expression indescriptible de Hermione qui se demandait si elle devait prendre peur et s'enfuir ou sauter au plafond tant sa joie atteignait des sommets.

\- Je serais très heureuse si c'était tous les jours, murmura-t-elle en entortillant furieusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

\- Tant mieux! soupira-t-il de soulagement. J'aurais eu bien des difficultés à t'ignorer comme on se croise très souvent à la bibliothèque. Et si tu veux, certains soirs, tu pourras venir travailler ici, ceux où je suis de garde par exemple.

\- Pourquoi pas, bredouilla-t-elle en sentant son cœur s'emballer à la perspective de passer plusieurs soirées en compagnie du jeune-homme dans cette salle qu'elle commençait à affectionner.»

Leurs regards lumineux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et d'un même mouvement et sans un mot de plus, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre dans le canapé, collant leurs jambes et leurs épaules. Hermione posa sa joue contre l'épaule de Cédric et le garçon frissonna sans pour autant chercher à l'éloigner. Sa main tâtonna quelques secondes avant de se glisser avec hésitation dans celle de la Gryffondor qui était toujours aussi écarlate que le blason de sa maison. Ils restèrent là sans bouger à observer les flammes lécher les bûches dans l'âtre de la cheminée, sous les regards interrogatifs de leurs deux chats. Si Pattenrond aurait presque eu l'air de se moquer de sa maîtresse, Kooky ne semblait pas réellement prendre conscience de la situation. Ce fut donc avec la même insouciance que d'ordinaire qu'il se dressa sur ses pattes et s'approcha de son maître en ronronnant. Il monta en premier lieu sur les genoux de Hermione avant de décréter que la place serait certainement très confortable entre les deux étudiants. Sans délicatesse et en donnant de petits coups de tête, l'animal souleva les mains liées avant de les séparer, décrétant qu'il n'y avait que lui pouvait bénéficier de la caresse de l'une ou de l'autre. Hermione s'écarta de Cédric avec étonnement avant de se mettre à glousser face à la situation cocasse dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient à cause du chat.

«Je crois que la pause est finie, soupira Cédric en ébouriffant les poils de Kooky.

\- Ce chat est incroyablement studieux, remarqua Hermione, toujours amusée, il a décidé de te rappeler à l'ordre exactement quinze minutes après que tu aies posé ta plume.

\- Ou tout simplement jaloux, rétorqua Cédric. Il n'a pas tellement l'habitude de partager son maître avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse.»

Le cœur de Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Elle ignorait ce qu'ils étaient, amis, collègues, flirts, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car quoi que cela soit, cela lui plaisait beaucoup et le fait que la réciproque semble vraie la rendait presque euphorique. La petite bulle de calme, qu'ils s'étaient construite quelques temps auparavant au fil de leur très honnête discussion, semblait bel et bien avoir éclaté et Cédric se redressa dans le canapé, instaurant une distance suffisante entre eux pour ne pas qu'ils se touchent. Il attrapa sa baguette magique qu'il avait posée sur le bord du canapé et la fit tourner dans ses doigts avec adresse.

«Je crois que nous avons un sortilège à réviser! déclara-t-il avec entrain.»

Hermione laissa échapper une petite intonation joyeuse, elle allait enfin pouvoir montrer les immenses progrès qu'elle avait réussi à faire en s'entraînant tous les jours à matérialiser des bulles de coton autour de sa tête, de plus en plus solides et lisses. Elle se saisit de sa propre baguette, coincée dans une couture fragile de sa jupe, et prononça l'incantation avec concentration et sérieux.

« _Bombacio bulla_!»

Une magnifique bulle se forma autour de sa tête, emprisonnant ses cheveux bouclés et étouffant le sifflement admiratif de Cédric. Hermione en était également très étonnée car jamais le sort n'avait aussi bien fonctionné. Sa bulle était parfaite et ne semblait pas vouloir céder tout de suite comme avaient coutume de le faire les autres. Presque aucune concentration n'était nécessaire aujourd'hui alors que d'ordinaire il lui fallait déployer des montagnes d'énergie pour maintenir le sort plus de dix minutes. La raison de ce fait s'illumina dans son esprit lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur son professeur attitré. À chaque fois qu'elle avait lancé le sort la semaine passée, elle était angoissée à l'idée de revoir Cédric et se posait mille questions sur les raisons de son trouble ainsi que sur l'éventualité qu'il soit ou non partagé par le jeune-homme. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Cédric lui avait avoué être tout aussi gêné qu'elle et vouloir la même chose. Et bien que tout soit encore très confus dans leurs têtes, savoir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde avait quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant.

« _Ruptis bulla_!»

Et la bulle éclata en un petit «plop» mélodieux sous les yeux de Pattenrond qui aurait bien joué avec tandis qu'elle enveloppait encore la tête de la jeune sorcière. Cédric lui adressa le sourire le plus rayonnant qu'elle ait vu de toute sa vie et applaudit comme un garçonnet devant la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

«Très joli, la complimenta-t-il. Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre là-dessus.

\- Tu es un excellent professeur, c'est pour ça, lui glissa-t-elle l'air taquin.

\- De la part de Hermione Granger, c'est bien plus qu'un compliment, se moqua-t-il.»

La jeune-fille tressaillit et ses joues prirent une douce teinte rosée. Elle insista cependant pour renouveler l'exercice afin que Cédric puisse au besoin corriger sa position ou faire quelques commentaires. Le jeune-homme n'eut cependant nul besoin de dire quoique ce soit car elle effectua le geste à la perfection et le résultat final fut tout aussi réussi que la fois précédente. Après un énième sourire approbateur du Poufsouffle, elle fit éclater la dernière bulle et s'avachit dans le canapé en poussant un soupir d'aise. Pattenrond se coucha sur ses genoux et elle glissa sa main entre ses oreilles jusqu'à son cou. Le chat se lova davantage contre elle, mimant à la perfection son homologue louche, dans les bras de Cédric. Lorsque Kooky prit finalement la décision de monter se coucher dans les coussins de la mezzanine, le gros chat roux de Hermione l'imita et ce fut ensemble qu'ils grimpèrent à l'échelle en miaulant au passage sur le tableau un peu trop indiscret qui ne cessait d'épier leurs maîtres.

De nouveaux seuls et désœuvrés sur le canapé, les deux adolescents se regardèrent avec perplexité, se défiant de faire le premier geste. Cédric se dévoua en fois encore en glissant son bras autour des épaules de Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui et cette dernière se laissa faire, posant sa tête contre son épaule lorsqu'ils furent installés. Ils restèrent là un moment à somnoler l'un contre l'autre, les yeux rivés sur les flammèches de la cheminée, insensibles au temps qui s'écoulait. Lorsque l'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures quinze ils songèrent à regret qu'il leur faudrait bientôt prendre la direction de la Grande Salle afin d'y rejoindre leurs amis pour dîner.

«Hermione? murmura Cédric en se redressant. Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée?

\- Quoi donc? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et bien, ça. Enfin je veux dire, tu vois non? bredouilla-t-il gêné. Nous? Tu ne penses pas que cela risque de nous distraire?

\- Probablement un peu, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Bien qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement posé la question de si elle voyait les heures qu'elle passerait en sa compagnie comme une future perte de temps.

\- J'ai mes BUSE et toi tu as tellement pris d'options cette année, tu penses que c'est raisonnable? Parce que tu as déjà pris beaucoup de place dans ma tête dernièrement et...

\- Cédric, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis aussi inquiète que toi à ce sujet. Mais, j'ai remarqué aussi, que bien que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ceci cette semaine, je n'ai jamais été aussi efficace dans mes devoirs et même durant mes cours, parce que je voulais pouvoir «mériter» ce temps de pause d'aujourd'hui. Je pense que c'est possible, même s'il faudra peut-être redoubler d'efforts pour compenser.

\- Tu sais que tu m'impressionnes, avoua-t-il en se tournant vers elle avec admiration.»

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules, émue par la sincérité du garçon et cette facette de lui qu'elle pressentait être l'une des seules à apercevoir. Son jugement sur lui, qu'elle avait forgé durant ses deux premières années à Poudlard, s'étiolait. Cédric Diggory était sociable, apprécié de tous, travailleur, jovial, généreux. Il était constamment entouré de gens qui lui vouaient un certain respect, et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait certainement pas tant d'amis que cela. Il était capable de tenir une conversation avec tout le monde, là où, elle, s'ennuyait, mais était-il réellement impliqué à chaque fois? Il mettait un point d'honneur à être excellent dans tout et ceux qui ne l'admiraient pas en étaient jaloux. L'évidence lui apparut alors très nettement, il devait parfois se sentir très seul au milieu de cette foule. Parce qu'au delà des apparences, il était également humble, timide et doué d'une improbable maladresse lorsqu'il se sentait gêné. Le vrai Cédric aimait travailler dans sa bulle en se plongeant dans ses livres tout en caressant son chat sur ses genoux. Il était sûr de lui mais gardait toujours cette réserve étrange vis-à-vis de l'image qu'il renvoyait à sa famille et surtout à son père qui semblait influencer certains de ses choix. Il jouait avec sa baguette, rougissait et aimait manger les friandises que Maisie laissait dans la _salle de travail des préfets_. Et bien qu'elle ne le connaissait que depuis une petite semaine, elle avait l'impression d'en avoir plus vu que la plupart de ceux qui le croisaient tous les jours depuis sa première année. Plus important encore, elle aimait ce qu'elle découvrait et se sentait envelopper d'un sentiment de sécurité bienvenu en sa présence. Elle aurait aimé le lui dire, immédiatement, mais elle avait beaucoup trop peur que ses mots maladroits ne rendent pas justice à ses pensées. Alors elle se contenta de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Cédric voyait-il que sous son apparente assurance, son intellect et sa froideur se cachait quelqu'un d'émotif, sensible et à fleur de peau, tout aussi seul que lui? Comprenait-il qu'elle se sentait constamment en décalage avec tout le monde, y comprit ses amis proches et que seuls quelques adultes parvenaient à mettre le doigt sur ce qui la préoccupait? Voyait-il qu'elle était terrifiée d'être si différente des autres lorsqu'elle se trouvait chez ses parents? Pressentait-il sa tristesse de ne jamais pouvoir partager avec eux tout ce qui lui semblait familier? Ils faisaient de gros efforts, elle les aimaient plus que tout, mais ils ne comprenaient pas, pas totalement. Hermione faisait toujours ce qui lui semblait juste, elle décortiquait les règles avant de les accepter et en plaçait certaines sur un piédestal. Elle prenait des décisions uniquement après réflexion et cela agaçait car bien souvent ses pairs s'arrêtaient à la première interprétation sans aller beaucoup plus loin. Or avec Cédric, elle n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer des réflexions sur quatre plans, il lui suffisait d'être, rien de plus. Pouvait-on réellement se sentir si bien en compagnie de quelqu'un en si peu de temps?

La main de Cédric étreignit fortement de la sienne avant qu'il ne commence à effectuer de petits ronds sur le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. Hermione sourit et osa regarder le Poufsouffle dans les yeux, tournant la tête de façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face. Elle sentit le souffle de Cédric sur son visage et son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. De son côté, le jeune-homme hésitait sur ce qu'il était censé faire, partagé entre ce qu'il avait envie de faire et ce qu'il était correct de faire. Les cheveux de son amie lui chatouillaient la joue et il pouvait sentir leur odeur agréable de parchemin neuf mêlée d'une autre fragrance plus sucrée.

Finalement, bien qu'étant certain de regretter son geste à posteriori, il se pencha vers Hermione, rapprochant considérablement leurs visages. La jeune-fille ne s'offusqua pas et au contraire se tourna de façon à pouvoir lui faire face plus facilement. Ils fermèrent ensemble les yeux lorsqu'un grand fracas les fit sursauter.

«Cédric! s'exclama Maisie en entrant dans la pièce suivie de deux élèves portant les couleurs des maisons Serpentard et Serdaigle. Gemma et Pénélope t'ont cherché partout dans la Grande Salle! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Le repas est presque terminé, je me suis fait du soucis.»

La préfète en chef fut interrompue dans son élan par le rire nerveux de Gemma Farley qui lui montra Cédric et Hermione du doigt, avachis dans le canapé, encore trop proches pour être en train de mener une simple discussion et dont les joues étaient plus rouges que celle de Rusard lorsque Fred et George Weasley lui faisaient une mauvaise blague. Les deux adolescents s'étaient séparés le plus vite possible mais dans la panique ils n'avaient pas fait attention à tous les détails et il aurait fallu être complètement aveugle pour ne pas deviner l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce quelques secondes avant l'irruption soudaine des trois jeunes-filles.

«Oups... laissa échapper Maisie en affichant un air gêné. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle avec sincérité. Je peux... je peux vous laisser et repasser plus tard ou...

\- Non, Maisie! s'exclama Cédric en sortant de sa torpeur. C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. On s'apprêtait de toute façon à descendre manger.»

Gemma lâcha un gloussement qui indiquait qu'elle n'était clairement pas dupe et que cette situation l'amusait beaucoup. Cependant le regard noir que lui adressa la préfète de Poufsouffle lui fit perdre l'envie de rire et elle adopta une expression neutre, tandis que Pénélope levait les yeux au ciel.

Sans oser regarder autre chose que ses chaussures, Hermione se leva du canapé et se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers la table sur laquelle se trouvaient encore ses affaires, bien que son instinct lui criait de prendre la fuite. Elle appela Pattenrond d'une voix faible et tassa ses livres dans son sac en attendant qu'il descende. Cédric en fit de même avec Kooky et ses propres fournitures après s'être excusé une nouvelle fois auprès de la septième année, dont la gêne devant égaler celle de ceux qu'elle venait de surprendre. Après avoir donné quelques dernières indications aux deux préfètes de garde, elle sortit dans le couloir avec eux.

Maisie était à la bibliothèque au moment où Gemma et Pénélope étaient venues la trouver pour lui signaler que Cédric ne les avait pas rejointes comme promis devant la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. La jeune-fille s'en était inquiété, son ami ne manquant jamais à sa parole d'ordinaire et avait donc pris la décision de fouiller leur salle commune ainsi que la salle de travail afin de le trouver.

«J'avais cru apercevoir Hermione dans la _Grande salle_ , expliqua-t-elle. Sinon je ne me serais jamais permis d'entrer comme ça en sachant que...

\- Maisie... la coupa Cédric tandis que Hermione réfléchissait à un moyen efficace pour disparaître.

\- Désolée, grommela-t-elle. Mais en tout cas, c'est bien que vous vous soyez parlés! Je suis soulagée.

\- Maisie! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant à en faire pâlir les tomates de Hagrid.

\- Comment cela, soulagée? s'étonna Hermione malgré le regard suppliant de Cédric qui semblait à deux doigts d'aller se jeter dans le lac noir.

\- Cédric n'a pas cessé de parler de toi toute la semaine, c'était épuisant, il passait son temps à se torturer en imaginant des scénarios tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Le pauvre, il était dans un tel état, j'en étais malade pour lui, indiqua-t-elle sur un ton sérieux pendant que le concerné commençait à envisager la tour d'astronomie, bien plus proche que le lac noir. Alors quand il m'a dit qu'il comptait te parler aujourd'hui, j'étais folle de joie!

\- Folle tout court, grogna Cédric.

\- Il est vrai que je fais parfois preuve d'un peu trop d'entrain, concéda-t-elle.»

Cédric roula des yeux pour souligner l'euphémisme de cette constatation et la jeune-fille haussa les épaules avant d'envoyer ses boucles châtain dans son dos et de presser le pas car ils arrivaient à destination. Hermione hésitait à rire, pensant à raison que son «ami» le prendrait sous nul doute très mal. Il avait visiblement choisi la personne la plus disposée à vouloir l'aider pour se confier et elle devinait sans peine que la préfète en chef ne voulait réellement que le bonheur du garçon bien que sa façon de faire soit assez peu conventionnelle. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensa avec amusement que Harry aurait très bien pu agir de la même façon, tant elle l'avait saturé toute la semaine avec le même sujet. Elle songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle les présente, ils auraient certainement beaucoup de plaisir à rire ensemble de leur ami à chacun.

Maisie les quitta devant la porte en les embrassant chacun sur la joue et disparut dans les escaliers de sa démarche légèrement dansante. Hermione la suivit des yeux avec angoisse, elle appréhendait les prochaines paroles qu'ils échangeraient avec Cédric suite à ce qui avait failli se produire. Et d'ailleurs que ce serait-il passé? Ils étaient juste assis dans un canapé, bras dessus bras dessous et il s'était simplement penché vers elle, cela ne devait pas vraiment vouloir dire grand chose, si?

«Elle ne le montre pas, mais au fond d'elle elle est parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle vient de faire, soupira Cédric. Elle me revaudra cela.

\- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu l'apprécies autant, dit Hermione, elle est vraiment géniale. Et elle tient beaucoup à toi visiblement.»

Le jeune-homme hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Maisie, à sa façon, voulait véritablement l'aider.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle en silence et ce fut uniquement lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer qu'il l'attrapa par la manche et l'invita, en chuchotant d'une voix tremblante, à se joindre à lui pour le goûter du lendemain, à Pré-au-lard dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Il détourna le regard immédiatement comme s'il avait proféré une énormité et la lâcha en bredouillant un vague «oublie cela». Ce salon de thé était l'endroit idéal pour un rendez-vous amoureux et chacun le savait, Fred et George ayant passé presque tout le début de l'année à se moquer de Percy qui comptait s'y rendre avec Pénélope.

«J'aurais adoré, murmura Hermione en sentant ses yeux la piquer. Mais j'ai promis à Ron de passer toute l'après-midi avec lui afin de rapporter le plus de souvenirs possible à Harry qui n'a pas l'autorisation de s'y rendre.

\- Oh! fit-il. C'est vraiment triste pour Harry... Nous nous verrons peut-être au banquet de Halloween dans ce cas.»

Hermione opina et Cédric prit la direction de sa table. La jeune-fille se fit la réflexion, lorsqu'elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry, qui la regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un paraître aussi déçu que le Poufsouffle lorsqu'elle avait décliné son offre.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Je me suis fait une petite liste des préfets, voici ceux étant apparus jusqu'à présent (j'ai complété avec quelques OC (en italique) car tous ne sont pas mentionnés dans les livres), je vous les mettrai au fur et à mesure en fonction des besoins de l'histoire.  
> * Poufsouffle: Cédric Diggory (5), Gabriel Truman (7) et _Maisie Andrews_ (7, PEC)  
> * Gryffondor: _Kiera Hargreaves_ (6), Percy Weasley (7, PEC)  
> * Serpentard: Gemma Farley (7)  
> * Serdaigle: Robert Hilliard (7) et Pénélope Deauclair (7)
> 
> \- Je me suis posée cinquante fois la question de l'élision concernant les prénoms Hermione et Harry et j'ai décidé au final de ne pas la faire. Dans les livres c'est l'inverse et c'est fait à chaque fois, mais je trouve cela un peu bizarre car j'aurais tendance à les prononcer à l'anglaise et donc avec un «h» un peu aspiré, ce qui rend l'élision impossible. Qu'en pensez-vous? D'après mes recherches ne pas faire l'élision devant un nom d'origine étrangère n'est pas forcément synonyme de faute.


	5. Entre eux

oOo

Hermione quitta en trombe la salle commune de Gryffondor, son sac et Pattenrond sous le bras. Ron dépassait vraiment les bornes. Elle avait un temps pensé que par compassion pour Harry et dans le but de faire front commun pour le soutenir, il enterrerait la hache de guerre. Quelle naïve elle avait été! Leur trêve avait duré en tout et pour tout quarante-huit heures à partir du banquet de Halloween jusqu'au moment où elle avait évoqué qu'elle passerait les quelques heures entre le repas et le cours d'astronomie, avec Cédric dans la _Salle de travail des préfets_. Le garçon avait alors prononcé une de ses fameuses piques aiguisées dont il était le seul à posséder le secret et, Harry, étant bien trop pris avec son entraînement de Quidditch, n'avait pu intervenir à temps.

La jeune sorcière essuya ses larmes de rage d'un revers de manche et poursuivit son chemin en direction de la bibliothèque, espérant trouver en ce lieu un peu de quiétude afin de retrouver ses esprits. Elle se sentait parfaitement stupide. N'avait-elle pas tout essayé pour se réconcilier avec son ami, en vain? Lors de leur sortie à Pré-au-lard, elle était bien décidée à avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, afin qu'il comprenne qu'elle jugeait parfaitement intolérable qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de comprendre qu'elle pouvait apprécier passer du temps avec d'autres personnes que Harry et lui. L'après-midi s'était déroulée sans heurts, et bien qu'ils ne se soient que peu parler durant celle-ci, Hermione était au comble du bonheur de retrouver enfin cette facette de Ron qu'elle aimait tant, celle du garçon râleur et amusant, toujours prompt à faire sourire même dans les moments les plus dramatiques. Auprès de lui, elle avait appris à lâcher prise sur certains aspects de son existence, et rien que pour cela elle lui était éternellement reconnaissante. Tout se passait à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne croisent Cédric.

Le préfet de Poufsouffle flânait dans les rues boueuses du petit village de sorciers en compagnie de Maisie et d'une autre jeune-fille arborant fièrement une écharpe bleu et argent. Cette dernière s'extasiait devant la devanture de _Derviche et Bang_ , le magasin d'objets magiques. Un arrivage spécial de balles de Quidditch occupait toute la vitrine de la boutique et, bien que Hermione ne portait pas autant ce sport dans son cœur que ses amis, elle était forcée d'admettre qu'elles relevaient plus de l'œuvre d'art que d'une fabrication industrielle. La série qui attirait autant l'œil des trois adolescents comportait un vif d'or plus brillant qu'une étoile et dont les nervures étaient plus fines que les cheveux d'une vélane. Elle regretta de n'avoir rien à sa disposition pour photographier l'objet car elle était certaine que Harry aurait adoré voir une telle merveille. Ce devait être le rêve de tout attrapeur de refermer un jour sa main sur un si bel et insaisissable objet. Le petit panneau sous la boite de bois blanc, richement sertie de petites pierres bleutées, rappelant des gouttes d'eau, indiquait que ce lot était l'exacte réplique de celui qui serait employé quelques mois plus tard durant la finale de la coupe du monde Quidditch. La voix amère de Ron, lui donnant un petit coup de coude rageur, la sortit de sa contemplation.

« Tiens, ton petit-copain est de sortie lui aussi.»

Hermione se figea et sentit son visage prendre soudainement feu. Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes en direction de Poudlard afin de retrouver le calme de son dortoir et s'enfouir sous les couvertures pour ne plus en sortir et l'autre partie souhaitait succomber à la pulsion meurtrière qui venait de naître en elle au fil des syllabes qui composaient la dernière phrase de Ron.

« Cédric n'est pas mon petit-copain! rétorqua-t-elle en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix.»

Car après tout, elle n'en savait rien. Leur conversation de la veille avait laissé tellement de questions en suspend qu'elle aurait été bien incapable de déterminer ce qu'ils étaient à présent l'un pour l'autre. Peut-être Ron n'était-il pas si loin de la vérité finalement. Mais dans ce cas, avait-il deviné qu'elle lui mentait effrontément depuis une semaine? Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley, l'archétype du garçon pour qui les mystères de la gente féminine resteraient à jamais des mystères et qui était un parfait incapable sur le plan des sentiments humains. Alors qu'elle était la probabilité qu'il ait compris, si ce n'était nulle?

« C'est ça... prends-moi pour un crétin, Hermione, grogna-t-il. J'ai bien vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé lorsque vous êtes arrivés tous les deux en retard pour le repas, hier soir.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout! s'exclama-t-elle en tachant de faire disparaître le rouge de ses joues et priant en silence pour que personne ne remarque leur dispute. Je l'ai croisé à la bibliothèque et nous avons juste bavardé sur le chemin. Et puis, quand bien même, cela ne te regarde pas!

\- Je croyais qu'on était amis, dit-il. Mais visiblement je me suis trompé puisque tu te sens obligée de me mentir. Oh et puis, après tout, je m'en fiche, cela ne me regarde pas comme tu dis. Je voulais juste te prévenir, à ta place, je ne me ferais pas trop d'illusions.

\- Comment cela? demanda la jeune-fille qui se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur, avisant les joues de son «ami» avec une brusque envie d'y envoyer son poing.

\- Les gens comme Cédric, ils ont tout ce qu'ils veulent, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. Et toi, tu l'intéresses juste pour le moment, parce que ça doit sûrement faire bien de passer du temps avec des membres d'autres maisons. Et puis, réfléchis un peu, pourquoi il te parlerait s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à en tirer? La saison de Quidditch commence la semaine prochaine et tu es très proche du meilleur attrapeur de l'école. Cela ne te parait pas suspect qu'il choisisse justement le moment où il est nommé capitaine de son équipe pour commencer à te parler?

\- Tu délires complètement, souffla-t-elle en sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et les larmes lui monter aux yeux.»

Elle voulait juste que Ron se taise, qu'il retire tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire et que quelqu'un lui certifie qu'il ne connaissait rien de la vérité. Car bien qu'elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que tout n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges proféré par un adolescent jaloux et frustré, le doute s'installait progressivement. Elle-même ne croyait pas en sa chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec Cédric, elle-même ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il lui trouvait. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'un soupçon de vérité puisse se loger dans les paroles du troisième année qui la fixait avec un rictus indéchiffrable. Sous le choc encore de ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur son trouble et mille questions l'assaillaient. Pourquoi Ron appuyait-t-il toujours là où cela faisait le plus mal? Il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis leur rencontre, il visait toujours juste et elle était effroyablement réceptive à chaque dispute.

«Crois ce qui te fait plaisir, lâcha-t-il avant de se détourner. Je vais rejoindre Fred et George chez Zonko, on se retrouve à l'entrée de Poudlard, pour donner ses friandises à Harry. Enfin, seulement si tu ne préfères pas plutôt être avec les Poufsouffle plutôt qu'avec tes amis.»

Hermione l'observa s'éloigner au travers du rideau larmoyant qui voilait ses yeux de plus en plus. Elle appela son prénom en pleurant mais les mots étaient bien trop déformés par sa tristesse pour que quiconque ne puisse entendre autre chose qu'un vague gémissement. Autour d'elle, les passants s'étaient figés et lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs, à quelques pas de sa position, Cédric, Maisie et leur amie l'observaient avec ce qu'elle identifia à tort comme étant de la pitié. L'attrapeur fit un pas vers elle en l'appelant mais Hermione avait bien trop honte du spectacle qu'elle venait d'offrir et esquiva le garçon avant de s'enfuir en direction des ruelles plus étroites du village.

Elle courut sans s'arrêter en bousculant les élèves qu'elle croisait sur son chemin, piétinant parfois les objets qui s'écrasaient au sol lors de l'impact, éclaboussant de boue ses vêtements et son sac. Elle voulait disparaître, transplaner dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait commenter ses choix et ses fréquentations, dans un univers dans lequel Ronald Weasley cesserait de se sentir menacé par quiconque pouvait paraître plus doué que lui dans un ou plusieurs domaines. Elle voulait retrouver le réconfort et la sécurité des bras de Cédric autour de ses épaules, le bruit rassurant du crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, le confort du canapé élimé à la couleur atroce, les miaulements interrogateurs de Kooky et Pattenrond alors qu'elle révisait un sortilège avec le Poufsouffle, la douceur des cookies de Maisie et l'odeur sucrée qui s'en dégageait.

Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues et les gouttes de pluies s'écrasaient sur son visage, l'aveuglant, tant et si bien qu'elle trébucha contre un pavé un peu plus élevé que les autres et s'écrasa dans une flaque d'eau dans une gerbe de liquide brunâtre. De nouveaux regards se braquèrent sur elle, moqueurs cette fois-ci et Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était un cauchemar, elle ne pouvait que se réveiller, cette journée de pouvait pas être aussi catastrophique qu'elle ne le paraissait, pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Cédric, pas après avoir ressenti le sentiment le plus fort de son existence. Non, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle était là, dans cette flaque de boue, trempée jusqu'à l'os, à ne rien souhaiter d'autre que se volatiliser.

« Hermione! s'exclama une voix paniquée qu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement. Par la barbe de Merlin, tu es folle? Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de courir comme cela? enchaîna la jeune-fille à qui elle appartenait en relevant l'infortunée Gryffondor. Nous avons eu beaucoup de peine à te suivre! Cédric est parti faire le tour de la Grande Rue pour te retrouver et Cho s'est dirigée vers la cabane hurlante afin de vérifier que tu ne t'y rendais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que ton ami t'a dit mais il ne fallait pas fuir comme cela. Tu aurais pu rencontrer n'importe qui! Te perdre! Te blesser et pire encore! Dis, Hermione, tu m'écoutes? »

Mais la jeune-fille était incapable du moindre mot. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Maisie en sanglotant, partagée entre le soulagement de croiser quelqu'un de connu et la honte qui la submergeait à cause de son attitude. Elle devait ressembler à une patiente échappée d'un asile. La préfète en chef s'adoucit en comprenant qu'elle était bouleversée et la serra contre elle avec force en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle n'était pas fâchée contre elle comme elle avait pu le pressentir tandis qu'elle criait, mais avait réellement eu très peur et avait besoin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La sorcière leva sa baguette au dessus d'elles et déploya un grand parapluie magique, identique à celui de Cédric lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Hagrid et ses citrouilles, avec Harry. Lorsque Hermione sembla reprendre ses esprits suffisamment pour se détacher un peu de Maisie, celle-ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida jusqu'à une enseigne dont elle avait entendu parler à maintes reprises: Les Trois Balais.

La Poufsouffle poussa la porte et les fit entrer tout en la soutenant. Elle les dirigea vers la grande cheminée qui réchauffait quelques voyageurs surpris par le mauvais temps. Une femme à l'allure élégante vint immédiatement à leur rencontre et salua Maisie avant que celle-ci ne lui explique la situation de façon succincte. L'aubergiste hocha gravement la tête et adressa un sourire rempli de compassion à Hermione qui rougit de honte, avant d'indiquer à Maisie qu'elle pouvait prendre la table juste devant l'âtre, réservée du reste de la grande pièce par un petit paravent intimiste. Elle obligea la jeune-fille à s'asseoir sur un banc et la détailla alors de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione était dans un état pitoyable. De la boue incrustait ses vêtements et l'eau s'était insinuée jusqu'à sa peau, traversant sa cape, son pull et sa chemise. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus broussailleux qu'à l'ordinaire et gouttaient sur le sol recouvert de parquet de l'auberge, le trempant d'une vase sale et noirâtre. Elle secoua la tête avant de lui assurer qu'elle allait arranger cela en un rien de temps et agita sa baguette. Le premier sort de nettoyage ne suffit pas et Maisie dut en employer un second avant que l'écharpe aux couleurs pastelles de Hermione ne retrouve sa teinte originelle. Le sort de séchage acheva de la rendre présentable et la Gryffondor, malgré les sanglots qui l'étranglaient encore, la remercia avec autant de conviction qu'elle en était capable.

Maisie s'installa à côté d'elle et passa à nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules pour la caler contre sa poitrine, lui permettant ainsi de déverser toute sa tristesse. Hermione s'y lova sans demander son reste, oubliant un instant la honte qui l'accablait. La jeune-fille ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre de toute façon, et il était hors de question de se défiler après tout ce qu'elle venait de faire pour elle. La jeune sorcière entendit à peine Cédric et Cho les rejoindre, les joues rougies par le froid, mêlé à leur course effrénée et tenant chacun dans leurs mains de grosses chopes de biéraubeurre. La Serdaigle en poussa timidement une devant Hermione avant de s'asseoir en face. Cédric paraissait, quant à lui, extrêmement désolé. Il se glissa sur le banc à côté de Maisie et insista pour qu'elle se décale afin qu'il puisse également parler à la jeune-fille. Son amie s'exécuta et elle eut bien des difficultés à la détacher de son pull dans lequel elle avait enfouit son visage.

Le jeune-homme chercha son regard pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire, une fois son attention capturée. C'était un pauvre sourire, entaché de culpabilité, étiré sur un visage sérieux. Timidement, il posa sa main sur son épaule, celle qui n'était pas emprisonnée par l'étreinte de Maisie, et la pressa avec force de compassion. Il était très rare pour lui de ne rien avoir à dire, il trouvait toujours quelque chose d'ordinaire. Ce n'était pas forcément très constructif, mais il réussissait généralement à meubler le silence lorsque celui-ci lui pesait trop. Il avait été à bonne école avec son père qui ne cessait de chanter ses louanges auprès de tous ceux qui voulaient bien l'écouter, troublant bien souvent l'ambiance de certains dîners. Alors Cédric était passé maître dans l'art de détourner l'attention et de changer de sujet afin d'éviter l'immanquable embarras provoqué par les paroles de l'employé du ministère. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait tant conscience qu'il était responsable de la situation de Hermione qu'il préférait se taire. Après tout, il en avait déjà suffisamment fait comme cela. Il avait agit stupidement et égoïstement. Il avait remarqué Hermione des mois auparavant, l'avait observé furtivement pendant des semaines à la bibliothèque, hésité pendant des jours avant de lui adresser la parole et le fait qu'elle ait été pétrifiée l'année précédente ne l'avait certainement pas aidé dans son entreprise. Il savait qu'elle l'attirait au moins intellectuellement depuis très longtemps, ce qui n'était pas son cas à elle. Il n'aurait jamais du tenter quelque chose d'aussi précipité la veille, c'était trop tôt et malhonnête de sa part. Il profitait tout simplement de sa naïveté.

Cédric la relâcha et détourna les yeux malgré le regard désapprobateur de Maisie et celui attristé de Cho.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec sincérité. C'est de ma faute si tu t'es disputée avec ton ami, j'aurais du prendre beaucoup plus en compte ce que tu m'avais dit à propos de la réserve qu'il éprouve vis-à-vis des joueurs de Quidditch des autres maisons. Je n'aurais pas du te faire cette proposition hier soir, c'était stupide.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui est stupide et qui agit comme un parfait idiot, grogna Maisie, et ce n'est certainement pas toi. Si je croise ce Ronald Weasley, il aura tôt fait d'incorporer le fait qu'on ne se comporte pas ainsi avec ceux qui l'ont dit être ses « amis »!

\- Maisie! l'avertit Cho. Cela ne te regarde pas ce qui peut se passer entre eux. Tu n'es la mère ni de Cédric, ni de personne d'autre à cette table!

\- Si cela concerne un comportement déplacé entre plusieurs élèves qui aboutit à ce genre de chose, dit-elle en indiquant Hermione, toujours contre elle et cherchant à se faire la plus petite possible, cela me regarde. Je suis préfète en chef et je ne tolère pas que l'ont puisse sciemment blesser quelqu'un de cette façon, en l'humiliant publiquement qui plus est! Percy va en entendre parler, et il a plutôt intérêt à raisonner son frère avant que je ne le fasse. Je pourrais facilement oublier mon tact au fond de mon sac.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, riposta la Serdaigle. Ce sont juste des enfantillages ridicules et cela ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation si Ron se faisait disputer par Percy. Il vaut mieux laisser les choses se faire d'elles-même, ce n'était qu'une petite dispute.

\- C'est hors de question! de ce que j'ai pu comprendre en questionnant Kiera, c'est depuis le début de sa scolarité ici que Hermione subit par intermittence ce genre de traitement pitoyable de la part de certains élèves, qu'ils soient de sa maison ou non.

\- Je comprends que cela puisse te toucher, toi plus qu'aucune autre, Maisie, dit doucement Cédric en attrapant le poignet de la jeune-fille, qui s'était presque levée tant l'émotion qu'elle vivait était forte, pour le baisser et reposer sa main sur la table. Mais je t'assure que la situation de Hermione est tout à fait différente de celle qui fut la tienne avant que nous ne nous rencontrions.»

La sorcière, les yeux brillants, accepta les paroles de son ami et s'affaissa sur son siège, vaincue. Elle bredouilla de vagues excuses à l'intention de l'adolescente qui se cramponnait encore à son bras droit et celle-ci les accepta, bien qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle se sentait extrêmement touchée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. La vie de la Poufsouffle surprotectrice n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été de tout repos. Et bien qu'elle soit très maladroite dans sa démarche, chacun de ses mots était rempli de bienveillance et de la volonté d'aider au mieux ceux qu'elle estimait en avoir besoin.

« Merci, finit-elle par chuchoter après avoir séché ses dernières larmes, taries après l'intervention de la préfète en chef. Mais Cédric a raison pour Ron. Cela va s'arranger, cela finit toujours par s'arranger.»

Maisie fit un vague mouvement de tête avant de l'enjoindre à goûter à sa biéraubeurre avant qu'elle ne refroidisse trop et s'empara de la sienne en évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de ses camarades. Sous son masque de bonne humeur retrouvé, Hermione pouvait facilement sentir de vieilles blessures non pansées, perdurer et se rouvrir de façon ponctuelle.

« Au fait, je ne vous ai pas présentées! s'exclama Cédric afin de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère, en désignant la Serdaigle en face de lui, plongée dans sa boisson dont un peu de mousse s'était déposé sur son nez. Hermione, voici Cho Chang! C'est l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle et une bonne amie de Maisie. Elle m'a donné beaucoup de conseils avant les sélections de Quidditch. Son aide n'est sûrement pas étrangère au fait que j'ai pu avoir le poste, indiqua-t-il.

\- Enchantée, dit Hermione en retrouvant un peu d'aplomb et en lui tendant une main cordiale que Cho s'empressa de serrer avec amusement, tout en dardant le jeune-homme de la table d'un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il la flattait beaucoup trop.»

Ils échangèrent rapidement quelques banalités concernant ses premières impressions sur le village de Pré-au-lard, et Maisie lui révéla qu'étant issu du monde moldu, également, elle avait été très impressionnée la première fois qu'elle l'avait visité, n'étant allée que trois fois auparavant sur le _chemin de traverse_ afin d'y acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Hermione confia en rougissant qu'elle se sentait souvent un peu perdue au milieu de toute cette magie qui ne lui était pas encore tout à fait familière mais qui paraissait si banale pour beaucoup autour d'elle. Elle songea qu'elle était bien heureuse d'avoir Harry avec elle pour cela, car bien que ses deux parents fussent des sorciers, il n'avait appris l'existence de la magie que lors de la réception de sa lettre d'admission. Ainsi, elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule face à ses découvertes. Cédric lui glissa à l'oreille que pour la préfète en chef les choses avaient été encore différentes. Au delà de ce que laissaient présager les apparences, le père de Maisie était un sorcier. Il avait disparu juste après la naissance de sa jeune sœur, Ellie, et personne ne savait s'il avait péri durant les derniers jours de la domination de Lord Voldemort, ou s'il avait fait partie de ses partisans, tués peu de temps après lors des nombreuses interventions conjointes entres les départements des aurors du monde entier. La Poufsouffle était bien trop jeune pour s'en souvenir et ne se confiait que rarement sur le sujet qui avait été la cause de nombre de railleries lors de son arrivée à Poudlard.

Au milieu de leurs bavardages enjoués, Hermione se sentait bien, extrêmement à sa place, ce qui la troublait et l'enchantait à la fois. Cédric s'était progressivement rapproché d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque et Maisie s'était éloignée avec discrétion et bienveillance. La jeune fille narrait avec de nombreux gestes toutes les actualités cocasses qui avaient pu faire vivre le château ces derniers temps et la Gryffondor sourit plus d'une fois lorsqu'elle plaisanta à propos des derniers méfaits de l'esprit frappeur ou encore des ces élèves de première année qu'elle avait du aller chercher au septième étage car emportés par les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. En face d'elle, Cho soupirait parfois et morigénait son amie qui s'amusait des péripéties qui touchaient certains malchanceux. Cédric finissait toujours, cependant, par donner raison à Maisie et enjoignait la Serdaigle à se détendre un peu, car après tout, aucunes des paroles de la plus âgée n'était emprunte d'autre chose que de bienveillance.

Lorsque Maisie voulut commander une troisième tournée de biéraubeurres, Hermione fut soulagée que Cédric la retienne par la manche en lui indiquant les joues de Cho qui étaient anormalement colorées, elle-même commençant à se sentir tout chose. La préfète en chef s'excusa avec un petit rictus gêné avant de lancer un sort inconnu sur sa camarade qui retrouva instantanément ses esprits. L'heure de rentrer au château arrivait à grands pas et Cédric proposa avec un engouement retrouvé de profiter des dernières minutes à Pré-au-lard pour retourner au magasin d'objets magiques, prétextant y avoir vu quelques objets qui l'inspiraient pour ses cadeaux de Noël. Maisie se moqua gentiment en lui indiquant qu'il avait encore tout le temps d'y réfléchir mais le préfet fit la sourde oreille et se leva, bientôt imité par Cho et Hermione. Les deux plus jeunes s'emparèrent des chopes et allèrent les déposer sur le comptoir de Madame Rosemerta qui les en remercia chaleureusement. Lorsqu'elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie, cependant, Hermione perdit son sourire.

Cédric était en grande discussion avec Ron qui affichait un air agacé, flanqué de Fred et George qui semblaient prêts à défendre de leur frère si le Poufsouffle se montrait un peu trop culpabilisant. Un peu en retrait, Maisie avait revêtu un air pincé, probablement dû au fait que son ami s'était opposé à ce qu'elle exprime publiquement ce qu'elle pensait de la façon d'agir de Ron. Un voile d'inquiétude se déposa sur son visage lorsque Cho et Hermione se rapprochèrent et que Cédric conclut sa discussion avec le garçon. La Gryffondor avait été incapable d'entendre quoique ce soit, mais la mine attristée de la préfète en chef ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la hauteur des adolescents, Cédric se recula et Ron passa avec ses frères devant son amie, sans la regarder. Hermione nota cependant la rougeur inhabituelle de ses joues et se promis d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Elle interrogea Cédric du regard, mais celui-ci se détourna et prit la tête du groupe sans un mot. Maisie ne bougea pas et Cho, après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec elle, se précipita dehors pour rattraper le jeune-homme, laissant Hermione plus troublée que jamais.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Maisie en retrouvant une expression engageante. Ils ne se sont rien dit de dramatique. Cédric n'aime pas les conflits et il a coutume de s'isoler lorsqu'il est contrarié. Dans ce genre de cas, il n'y a pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'il revienne vers nous. Cho s'est lancée à sa poursuite car ils avaient convenu ensemble d'acheter quelque chose pour Harry, Cédric étant désolé qu'il ne puisse pas venir à Pré-au-lard avec tout le monde, elle compte donc faire en sorte qu'il ne l'oublie pas et surtout qu'il se déride un peu. Il serait dommage qu'il ne profite pas du banquet de Halloween à cause d'une altercation avec une personne aussi...

La jeune-fille s'interrompit, soudainement consciente que bien qu'elle-même ne le portait pas véritablement dans son cœur, Ronald Weasley demeurait l'ami de Hermione, et il serait très maladroit de dire du mal de lui. De plus, la jeune-fille le savait, elle regretterait sincèrement ses paroles une fois l'émotion retombée, le garçon n'étant rien de plus qu'un adolescent jaloux un peu trop impulsif et prompt au jugement. Il n'avait en vérité pas l'air bien méchant, juste un peu borné et indélicat.

« Enfin, bref, oublie cela et allons rejoindre les autres, conclut-elle en tirant Hermione par la manche.»

Lorsqu'elles franchirent la porte de l'auberge, les deux jeunes-filles furent surprises de découvrir qu'un soleil radieux avait percé les nuages sur quelques centaines de mètres, englobant le village et laissant le château de Poudlard noyé dans l'averse. Elles firent route vers _Derviche et Bang_ en bavardant et Maisie salua plusieurs élèves arborant des écharpes de sa maison qui lui sourirent en retour. Cependant, une fois parvenues à la boutique d'objets magiques, elles ne trouvèrent pas une seule trace de leurs deux camarades. Ceux-ci semblaient s'être tout simplement volatilisés. Hermione sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir malgré l'optimisme de Maisie qui était persuadée qu'ils s'étaient tout simplement rendus dans un autre magasin, car elle avait l'intime conviction que les mots qu'avaient échangés Cédric et Ron quelques minutes plus tôt n'avaient absolument rien de cordial.

Lorsque l'heure vint de rentrer à Poudlard, Maisie prit la tête de la file d'étudiants avec Percy et s'excusa auprès de Hermione en l'enjoignant à rejoindre les autres élèves de Gryffondor menés par Kiera Hargreaves et Oliver Jones, les préfets de sixième année. Tandis qu'elle remontait la colonne, la jeune-fille scrutait les rangs des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle à la recherche de Cho ou Cédric. Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de Ron, qui lui fit un petit signe timidement honteux de la main pour la convier à se joindre à lui et Seamus, elle ne les avait toujours pas aperçu. Son ami ne lui fit aucune réflexion particulière, à croire que leur après-midi s'était déroulée sans accrocs et Hermione décida de mettre de côté cet incident pour le moment. Elle aurait tout le loisir de questionner Cédric la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. Ils auraient de nombreuses choses à se dire, elle en était certaine.

Malheureusement elle ne vit pas le jeune-homme non plus lors du banquet et ne fit que l'apercevoir durant la nuit qu'ils passèrent tous dans la Grande Salle, suite à l'attaque du tableau de la _Grosse Dame_ par Sirius Black. Son lundi fut par la suite bien rempli et elle passa une bonne partie de son temps libre à réconforter Harry et à écouter Ron digresser dès lors qu'un devoir s'ajoutait à leur liste déjà bien longue de parchemins à rédiger. Ce dernier était beaucoup moins bougon que les jours précédent la sortie à Pré-au-lard et s'exprimait avec beaucoup de prudence lorsqu'il était question des Poufsouffle et des éventuels nouveaux amis de Hermione, ce qui réjouissait cette dernière.

Cette trêve fut cependant de courte durée car lorsque Cédric et elle se croisèrent finalement au petit déjeuner du mardi matin et que ce dernier accepta, gêné, sa proposition de se retrouver après le repas du soir, Ron reprit ses vieilles habitudes et se fit un devoir de rendre la journée de Hermione la plus infernale possible. La jeune-fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami pouvait réagir de la sorte, il s'agissait uniquement de révisions, elle ne comptait pas lui faire part de la stratégie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, simplement relire quelques cours, rédiger deux ou trois devoirs et mener d'intéressantes discussions lorsque les deux premiers points seraient remplis. Harry avait évoqué plusieurs fois la jalousie mais Hermione avait de suite décrété que si Ron voulait qu'ils révisent ensemble elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, du moment qu'il ne passait pas son temps à copier ses devoirs en pestant sur sa calligraphie et travaillait en silence. Le jeune garçon à la cicatrice avait rapidement abandonné, comprenant que des sous-entendus ne parviendraient pas à faire comprendre à son amie ce qui se passait réellement dans l'esprit de Ronald lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Cédric et ne pouvant se résoudre à lui expliquer le problème de but en blanc, car après tout, il s'agissait majoritairement de suppositions.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle commune de Gryffondor après une énième remarque déplacée, Hermione en vint presque à regretter sa décision de ne plus lui mentir. Alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la bibliothèque, avec plus de hargne qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable, elle percuta de plein fouet un jeune-homme aux bras chargés de livres et parchemins qui se hâtait lui aussi, mais dans le sens inverse. Les fiches de révisions du garçon s'envolèrent sous l'impact du choc et ne durent leur survie qu'au réflexe bienheureux de la jeune-fille aux boucles châtain clair qui suivait leur infortuné propriétaire.

« _Arresto momentum_! s'écria-t-elle en pointant le nuage de papier en formation, de sa baguette.

\- Merci Maisie, grommela Cédric en avisant son précieux travail, le menton contre le sol, à demi-avachi sur Hermione.»

Un nouveau petit coup de baguette magique, accompagné d'un sortilège, informulé cette fois-ci, acheva de remettre toutes les affaires du préfet en ordre. Celui-ci se releva sur les coudes avant de comprendre que la chose molle sur laquelle il était tombé était un autre élève. Il se redressa brusquement et se remit sur ses pieds tout en s'excusant auprès de Hermione, complètement sonnée par le choc. Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour la mettre debout et rassembler ses livres, éparpillés sur le sol. Maisie s'occupa de réparer les bouteilles d'encre et de nettoyer les éventuelles tâches qui avaient été faites sur les devoirs de la jeune-fille pendant que Cédric s'assurait qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant.

« Tu vois ce qui arrive lorsque tu préfères fuir comme un enfant au lieu d'accepter de m'écouter lorsque je pointe un problème du doigt!

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Maisie, gronda Cédric en détournant le regard. De plus cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Si cela ne me regarde pas, pourquoi m'en parler? objecta-t-elle piquée au vif. Tu ferais bien d'y réfléchir avant de passer à côté de quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter pour de pareilles broutilles.

\- Maisie, s'il-te-plaît, juste... va-t-en. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

\- Très bien, dit-elle alors que ses joues se paraient de rouge et que ses yeux se plissaient involontairement. Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver.

\- C'est ça, oui.»

La préfète en chef fit volte face et s'effaça dans le couloir menant aux étages dans un froissement de robe de sorcier. Hermione, seule, remarqua que les derniers mots de Cédric, ainsi que son ton excédé l'avaient blessée et que son départ tenait plus de la fuite que d'un déplacement normal. À ses côtés le jeune-homme ne parlait plus, son visage se détendit progressivement jusqu'à retrouver sa beauté initiale et ce fut uniquement à cet instant qu'il prit conscience de la situation. Hermione se trouvait devant lui, hésitant visiblement entre se lancer à la poursuite de la Poufsouffle qu'il venait de faire fuir et entrer dans la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Le jeune-homme la salua avec un faible sourire avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Hermione crut un instant qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il n'en fut rien. Constatant qu'il semblait vouloir rester un moment au sol, elle s'installa à ses côtés. Cette rencontre lui avait au moins permis d'oublier Ron pendant quelques instants, mais sans qu'elle ne sache véritablement pourquoi, voir Maisie être mise dans cet état par Cédric l'avait beaucoup peinée. Du peu qu'elle en avait vu, ils avaient semblé être assez proches et elle se doutait que les dernières paroles de son ami avaient dû faire beaucoup de mal à la jeune-fille, qui, au delà de sa bonne humeur, paraissait douée d'une grande sensibilité et d'une immense loyauté.

« Je suis vraiment le roi des crétins, se flagella Cédric à côté d'elle.

\- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, tempéra Hermione, se voulant rassurante tout en essayant d'appliquer cet adage à Ronald Weasley. Et faire une erreur humaine ne signifie pas être un mauvais humain.»

Le Poufsouffle lui lança un regard brillant, rempli d'un mélange de vénération et de surprise. Était-ce véritablement Hermione Granger, l'élève qui ne ratait jamais rien, qui venait de lui donner ce conseil? Était-ce véritablement cette jeune-fille, source de bon nombre de ces maux depuis le début de l'année qui essayait de lui apporter des solutions?

« Je n'aurais jamais dû me montrer aussi cassant avec Maisie, murmura-t-il, elle vit une période assez compliquée en ce moment. Sa mère est très malade et elle s'en veut plus que tout de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Elle continue à travailler, car sans cet argent, Maisie et Ellie se retrouveraient à la rue pendant les vacances scolaires et elles ne pourraient pas acheter leurs fournitures chaque année. Ses livres ne lui appartiennent même pas, il s'agit de dons de Rolf Dragonneau et Nymphadora Tonks, d'anciens élèves de notre maison, qui ont été les premiers à lui tendre la main lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, et ce, malgré toutes les rumeurs circulant à propos de son père.»

Une vague de compassion envahit Hermione en entendant la dure réalité concernant la Poufsouffle un peu exubérante qui était si souvent à veiller sur Cédric. Son jugement, un peu trop dur, émit suite à ses maladresses de la semaine passée, se dissolut pour laisser la place à de nouvelles perspectives. Il ne fallait décidément pas tout le temps se fier à ses premières impressions car celles-ci pouvaient se révéler bien trompeuses.

« Je suis certaine que si tu t'excuses auprès d'elle, cette histoire ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Du peu que j'ai vu, vous avez l'air de vous entendre à merveille. Je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra.

\- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers elle avec reconnaissance. Je le ferai dès ce soir, lorsque je la croiserai au dîner.

\- Si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons aussi la rattraper dès maintenant! proposa Hermione.»

Cédric partit d'un rire léger et la remercia tout en déclinant son offre, la préfète en chef devant retrouver son équivalent masculin de Gryffondor afin d'effectuer quelques changements sur le planning des tours de garde du mois de novembre, Rhys et Victoria, deux préfets de Serpentard ayant pointé du doigt quelques incohérences malgré les heures qu'avaient passé les deux septième année à tout agencer en prenant en compte les impératifs de chacun. Hermione était rassurée de le voir sourire de nouveau et surtout qu'il ait décidé d'aller voir l'aspirante médicomage dans les plus brefs délais. Elle se sentait toujours un peu redevable envers Maisie depuis l'incident à Pré-au-lard, ignorant ce qu'il lui serait arrivé si, sans sa grande obstination, la préfète ne lui avait pas couru après dans les ruelles. La jeune sorcière aurait probablement fini part se perdre et elle aurait eu de gros ennuis si elle n'était pas rentrée au château en même temps que tout le monde.

Un mouvement à côté d'elle la sortit de ses pensées et elle lança un regard intrigué à Cédric qui semblait en grande réflexion. L'adolescent glissa une main derrière sa tête et adopta un petit rictus gêné.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à cela, tout de même, dit-il en détournant le regard.»

Hermione haussa les épaules, après tout, il avait vu bien pire deux jours auparavant, grâce à Ron et à la fabuleuse scène qu'ils avaient jouée au milieu des passants. À côté de cela, son désaccord avec Maisie était tout à fait innocent. Elle le lui indiqua en riant mais cela ne parut pas pour autant dérider le Poufsouffle.

« Tu ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il en prenant garde à ne pas adopter un ton trop brusque, malgré les sentiments violents qui se heurtaient en lui. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois faire cela... Comme lorsque j'ai repris Ron, je ne voulais pas que tu...

\- Que je vois quoi? le coupa Hermione. Que tu n'es pas parfait?

\- Oui, chuchota Cédric qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir traverser le mur contre lequel il était adossé.»

Hermione se tut. Elle avait donc vu juste. Cédric accordait plus de crédit que d'ordinaire à ce qu'il faisait et disait lorsqu'elle était à proximité. Il était toujours aussi naturel avec elle, mais chaque geste et chaque parole lui apportaient plus de culpabilité qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle le sentait et devait bien admettre, qu'elle aussi, souhaitait qu'il la voit sous un bon jour. C'était pour cette raison, principalement, qu'elle avait fui après sa dispute avec Ron. La honte.

« Tu sais, confia-t-elle, je le savais déjà.»

La jeune-fille glissa sa main sur son genou afin d'attirer son regard vers elle. Il se retourna et la fixa avec un air indéchiffrable, perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire et également intrigué par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre.

« Personne ne l'est. Et moi non plus, je ne le suis certainement pas! rit-elle. Et bien que cela m'ennuie beaucoup, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi affreux que ce qu'il y parait.»

Cédric esquissa un sourire et s'autorisa un petit gloussement, cette scène lui rappelant un vieux souvenir ainsi qu'une de ses premières conversations avec la préfète en chef qui - le lui dirait-il un jour? - était aussi chère à ses yeux qu'une sœur.

« Maisie avait coutume de me dire, lorsque j'étais en deuxième année, que c'étaient nos défauts et nos échecs plus que nos qualités et nos réussites qui nous rendaient intéressants. Je n'ai jamais su de qui elle tenait cet adage, souffla-t-il, l'air distrait.

\- Ce devait être un grand sage! s'exclama Hermione sur un ton taquin, ravie que son ami soit enfin sortit de sa torpeur.

\- À ne pas en douter! conclut Cédric en se levant d'un bon, donnant, au passage, une petite tape amicale sur le genou de Hermione. Viens! la convia-t-il en lui tendant la main. Nous n'allons pas rester toute la soirée assis comme deux perdus au milieu du couloir de la bibliothèque. Le repas ne va pas tarder à être servi, autant nous diriger de suite vers la Grande Salle!»

La jeune-fille sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa, avec joie, la main que le garçon lui tendait. D'un petit coup de baguette magique, Cédric fit s'élever doucement leurs sacs et les fit suivre derrière eux tandis qu'ils sillonnaient les couloirs en bavardant. La Gryffondor lui fit remarquer avec une pointe de moquerie qu'il ne montrait pas un excellent exemple en tant que préfet, car ils n'étaient autorisés à pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Le jeune-homme lui lança un regard amusé avant de lancer un _sort de réduction_ sur leurs affaires. Hermione récupéra avec anxiété un cartable de la taille d'une petite carte postale qu'elle glissa dans sa poche, imitant ainsi son camarade. Ce dernier, tout en lui adressant un clin d'œil, lui assura qu'il rendrait son aspect originel à ses affaires avant de la laisser partir en cours d'astronomie à minuit.

Ils parvinrent à la Grande Salle alors que les plats apparaissaient sur les tables et humèrent avec bonheur le fumet appétissant qui s'en dégageait. Chacun souhaita un bon repas à l'autre et ils se séparèrent à mi-chemin, entre les tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle. Hermione remarqua alors que depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le seuil de la bibliothèque, elle n'avait pas lâché la main de Cédric. Les regards suspicieux de quelques étudiants lui firent accélérer le pas et elle rejoignit rapidement Harry, Ron et Ginny qui garnissaient déjà leurs assiettes de nombreux mets. L'attrapeur et la sœur de Ron lui adressèrent un salut enjoué, mais le garçon resta quant à lui bien silencieux, se contentant de mâcher avec application la feuille de salade qu'il venait d'introduire dans sa bouche.

« Mon frère est dans sa mauvaise période, lui indiqua Ginny avec un petit air railleur, non sans avoir vérifié que Harry, à côté de Hermione, ne pouvait pas l'entendre (elle était toujours terriblement gênée lorsque le sorcier à la cicatrice légendaire était dans les parages). Cela lui passera!»

L'intéressé lui tira la langue, tandis que Fred et George mimèrent des applaudissements. La trêve semblait à nouveau être à l'honneur et la jeune-fille comptait bien en profiter.

oOo

« Tiens Harry! lança Cédric en tendant au garçon une sorte de longue bande de tissu élastique.»

Le Poufsouffle s'était précipité à la suite des trois amis lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés pour rejoindre, pour les uns leur salle commune et pour Hermione, la _Salle de travail des préfets_. Alors que Ron regardait l'objet avec la plus grande méfiance, à l'instar de s'il avait s'agit d'un cadeau de l'esprit frappeur Peeves, celui qui faisait l'objet du présent ne savait quoi en penser. La chose n'avait pas l'air très impressionnante. Il allait remercier Cédric avec politesse lorsque celui-ci reprit la parole avec entrain et une sorte de fierté, comme s'il se félicitait d'avoir eu une excellente idée.

« C'est bandeau de sûreté, ils en vendent chez _Derviche et Bang,_ expliqua-t-il. Vous en avez aussi chez les moldus, pour faire de la planche à voile par exemple, je crois.»

Le jeune-homme remercia intérieurement Maisie de lui avoir fait un descriptif complet des activités nautiques possibles et imaginables lorsqu'il l'avait questionnée sur les activités des moldus durant la période estivale.

« Sauf que celui-ci est enchanté bien sûr! reprit-il. Pas besoin de serrer quoique ce soit ou de faire un nœud autour de tes lunettes, il suffit de les poser dessus puis de donner un petit coup de baguette. Ensuite il ne reste plus qu'à les mettre sur ton nez, à faire passer le bandeau autour de ta tête et il se serrera tout seul. Un deuxième coup de baguette et il tombera tout seul. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait t'être utile pour le match de samedi, car si la météo ne s'apaise pas, j'ai bien peur qu'il te faille les tenir à chaque bourrasque.

\- Merci, Cédric, répondit Harry en regardant le bandeau avec reconnaissance, cela me sera effectivement très utile. Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais.

\- Bien sûr que si! riposta-t-il avec sérieux. Le match ne serait pas égal si l'attrapeur d'une des deux équipes était incapable de voir le vif d'or faute d'un équipement adéquat.»

Harry hocha la tête et rangea l'objet dans sa poche après avoir remercié à nouveau le Poufsouffle, malgré l'insistance de Ron qui essayait de le convaincre que l'objet était maudit et ensorcelé dans le seul but de leur faire perdre le premier match de la saison. Puis, les deux garçons prirent la direction de leur salle commune, laissant Hermione et Cédric seuls au milieu du couloir menant aux escaliers.

Sur le chemin de la _Salle de travail des préfets_ , la jeune-fille demanda des nouvelles de Maisie, s'enquérant de savoir si le Poufsouffle s'était excusé auprès de son amie. Celui-ci lui répondit par la négative, la préfète en chef ayant boudé sa maison pour le repas, passant ce dernier à la table de Serdaigle, à côté de sa sœur en deuxième année. L'expression fermée étendue sur le visage de Cédric indiqua à la jeune sorcière qu'il se faisait beaucoup plus de soucis pour les deux sang-mêlées qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. La situation devait être bien plus compliquée que les quelques brides dont elle avait eu vent. Hermione se promit d'essayer de le rassurer à ce propos, il y avait certainement une solution pour arranger les choses!

Ils ne revinrent cependant pas sur ce sujet durant toute la soirée car Cédric trouvait toujours un moyen de tourner la conversation à son avantage afin d'en dire le moins possible à sa camarade. Celle-ci fit mine de ne pas se vexer bien qu'au fond d'elle, cela l'agaçait qu'il ne lui fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour lui livrer le fond de sa pensée. Maisie était importante pour lui et elle avait décidé de devenir l'amie de Cédric, si ce n'était autre chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore à définir, alors il fallait qu'il ait foi en elle.

Sa seconde déconvenue survint lorsqu'elle essaya subtilement d'aborder la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ron à Pré-au-lard et qu'il rétorqua avec une fausse légèreté qu'il lui avait tout simplement demandé d'être un peu plus poli et respectueux de ses camarades. S'autorisant donc uniquement les quelques mises en garde qu'il pouvait lui adresser en faisant usage de son statut de préfet. Hermione n'en cru pas un mot, le regard que Maisie et elle avaient échangé durant sa discussion avec le dernier fils Weasley, était chagriné et profondément compatissant. S'il n'avait s'agit que de remontrances, jamais la septième année n'aurait arboré de tels traits, bien trop désireuse de vouloir punir Ron pour son attitude déplorable, au contraire! De plus, elle était convaincue que sa récente dispute avec lui avait tout à voir avec les paroles échangées deux jours auparavant. Elle découvrirait ce qu'il lui cachait, et elle y mettrait toute son énergie.

Kooky la sortit de ses songes en venant se frotter contre ses jambes et elle s'étira en baillant. À quelques mètres d'elle, Cédric était avachi dans un fauteuil et s'entraînait à la métamorphose sur une part de tarte de citron, partiellement engloutie. Si l'on se fiait au petit mot laissé sur la desserte, Maisie Andrew avait une nouvelle fois décidé de nourrir ses camarades préfets afin d'alléger leur peine. Un étrange animal, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un chat, observait le jeune-homme avec intérêt. Ses grosses oreilles disproportionnées frémissaient à chaque nouvelle forme que prenait le gâteau et il semblait être en grande réflexion face à ce qu'il voyait. Sentant vraisemblablement Hermione le fixer, il posa un étrange regard aiguisé sur elle. La jeune-fille eut un mouvement de recul, cet animal, n'était de toute évidence pas ce qu'elle pensait.

« Cupcake est un fléreur, lui indiqua Cédric qui avait cessé de s'entraîner. C'est une créature très intelligente et incroyablement fidèle, il appartient à Maisie. Et d'ailleurs c'est très étrange qu'elle l'ait laissé ici, elle le laisse toujours sortir un peu, d'ordinaire, après le dîner.»

Hermione hocha la tête et se leva pour aller le rejoindre devant la cheminée, caressant au passage l'animal qui émit une sorte de ronronnement.

« C'est bon signe, l'informa-t-il, il peut être très caractériel quand il juge que quelqu'un est indigne de confiance.

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, commença Hermione en se souvenant brusquement d'un passage pertinent de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , mais ne faut-il pas un permis spécial pour en posséder un?

\- C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il, Maisie s'est vue en octroyer un à titre exceptionnel. Il n'est jamais délivré à des sorciers mineurs normalement et encore moins à des personnes d'origines moldues, expliqua-t-il.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait? l'interrogea Hermione, très intriguée.

\- J'étais en première année, je ne la connaissais que peu, nous ne nous parlions pas autant que maintenant mais j'admets que j'éprouvais déjà beaucoup d'admiration pour elle sans oser le lui dire. D'ailleurs c'est un peu grâce à ce fléreur et l'histoire improbable qui y est liée que nous sommes devenus amis. À l'époque, Maisie était en troisième année et s'était trouvé une protectrice dans la personne de Nymphadora Tonks, elle la suivait comme son ombre et au delà de cela, elles s'entendaient très bien. Nymphadora passait le plus clair de son temps avec Rolf Dragonneau et Charlie Weasley, qui passaient le leur en compagnie de créatures toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. L'année précédent mon arrivée, Charlie a même introduit un dragon à Poudlard.»

Hermione frissonna, ne se rappelant que trop bien leur aventure avec Norbert, le bébé dragon de Hagrid et ne comprenant pas réellement comment quelqu'un pouvait être assez fou pour ne pas avoir envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes confronté à pareil animal.

« Cette année là, reprit-il, un trafic de «monstres» en tous genres sévissait en Grande-Bretagne et dans une majeure partie de l'Europe de l'ouest. Maisie a intercepté par mégarde une transaction et ce fut en partie grâce à elle et aux indices récoltés par Nymphadora, Charlie et Rolf que le ministère parvint à remonter jusqu'aux responsables et à les arrêter. Mon père suivait de très près cette enquête, menée conjointement par le _Département des aurors_ et le _Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques_ et j'ai eu vent de pas mal de détails concernant le déroulement de celle-ci. L'affaire bouclée, de nombreux animaux étaient à placer dans des foyers, des réserves ou à réintroduire dans leur environnement naturel. Cupcake et Buternut, le fléreur d'Ellie, en faisaient partie. Il a juste suffit que j'insiste un peu auprès de mon père l'année suivante pour que Maisie se voit délivrer un permis et avec la recommandation de Norbert Dragonneau en personne, ce n'était pas très compliqué, acheva-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.»

La jeune-fille se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le fait qu'aucune année ne se passe normalement à Poudlard, ne datait pas d'hier. Cédric connaissait certainement d'autres histoires fabuleuses narrant les péripéties d'un autre trio, qui semblait avoir bien perturbé la quiétude de ces lieux lorsque les membres le composant y étudiaient encore.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Kooky qui donnait de petits coups de patte joueurs au fléreur qui l'ignorait superbement. S'il n'avait pas s'agit d'animaux, Hermione aurait juré qu'il l'observait d'un air railleur. Cédric rassura son chat qui s'était vexé à la cinquième tentative infructueuse en lui expliquant que Cupcake, malgré son nom adorable avait un tempérament bien à lui et qu'il n'avait pas à tenir compte de ses moqueries. Il pointa par la suite un doigt sévère vers le compagnon de Maisie qui releva la tête d'un air hautain avant de disparaître, d'un bond, derrière le canapé.

« Il n'écoute qu'elle, grogna-t-il.»

Hermione éclata de rire, imaginant sans difficulté les heures qu'avaient dû passer les deux Poufsouffle pour essayer de faire s'entendre les deux félins avant de se résoudre à abandonner la partie.

La jeune-fille s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et dirigea son regard pensif vers le plafond. Depuis son confortable observatoire elle pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles de la voûte céleste surplombant la mezzanine, les trouvant bien plus attractives que les faibles points lumineux qu'elle devrait examiner lorsque de son proche cours d'astronomie. Qu'il devait être bon de s'allonger dans l'océan de coussins mouillant au seuil de l'étage! Qu'elle instant relaxant devait représenter un somme au milieu du satin, du velours et du taffetas. Elle se fit la promesse silencieuse d'un jour prendre le temps de s'y plonger. A ses côtés, dans le siège adjacent, Cédric avait cessé de jouer avec sa baguette et l'observait silencieusement, une pointe de rouge auréolant ses pommettes. Dès lors qu'elle se retourna vers lui, cette couleur chaleureuse prit ses aises sur le reste de son visage et il s'autorisa un demi-sourire en sa direction tout en se maudissant d'être incapable de maîtriser ses émotions. Parler avec Ron, même un bref instant, lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun que tous pouvaient le présager.

Ce fut Hermione qui détourna le regard, promenant celui-ci sur le tapi bordant la cheminée. Gabriel Truman avait encore éparpillé ses affaires aux quatre coins de la pièce et cette place précise n'avait pas échappé au désordre ambulant de la maison de Helga. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un livre, entrouvert et à demi enfoui sous une pile de parchemins. Ce furent véritablement les initiales R.J.L qui attirèrent son attention, étant celles de leur professeur de _défense contre les forces du mal_ , telles qu'elle les avaient lues sur sa valise dans le Poudlard-Express. Elle s'en empara avec précaution et Cédric se glissa sur le rebord de son fauteuil, lui aussi intrigué.

« Le professeur Lupin était préfet? questionna Hermione en confirmant l'identité du propriétaire du livre en l'ouvrant à la page de garde.

\- Oui, acquiesça Cédric, d'ailleurs, il a connu une des rares années où un élève fut nommé préfet en chef sans jamais avoir été préfet auparavant. Il y en a eu très peu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, ajouta-t-il soudainement songeur. »

Hermione feuilleta distraitement le livre d'histoire de la magie avant de le reposer sur le sol. Cependant, au moment où elle réagença les parchemins au dessus de celui-ci, une feuille plus épaisse que les autres attira son attention. Glissée entre les chapitres sept et huit, la photo animée était froissée, comme si son propriétaire l'avait pliée à maintes reprises. Quatre jeunes garçons, probablement en première ou deuxième année, souriaient en regardant l'objectif. Le premier était mince et incroyablement charismatique, il tenait par les épaules son ami qui présentait d'improbables cheveux en bataille et qui semblait porter sur le monde un regard lumineux. Il tenait dans sa main un balai et portait les couleurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et la ressemblance avec Harry était indéniable. Le joueur faisait un signe de la main afin de rapprocher un autre jeune garçon, l'air timide et renfermé, noyé dans un pull trop grand et portant une pile d'ouvrage. Son regard doux était indéniablement celui du professeur Lupin. Le quatrième élève n'égalait pas ses camarades en terme de prestance et paraissait être sur le point de s'éclipser, ses petits yeux fuyant brillaient de la lueur propre aux malins.

La jeune sorcière resta interdite devant sa découverte, non certaine d'en comprendre le sens. Le sosie de Harry ne pouvait être que son père, James et le garçon chétif Remus Lupin. L'identité des deux autres lui était cependant inconnue, bien que celui qui portait ses cheveux noirs soyeux mi-long avait un air de déjà vu troublant. Contre-elle, Cédric c'était raidit, manquant de tomber de son perchoir et ressentant le besoin de s'asseoir avec Hermione pour se stabiliser.

« Nous devrions ranger cette photo, murmura-t-il, je pense que nous n'aurions pas dû la trouver. Je vais dire à Gabriel qu'il rende ce livre à son propriétaire. Celui-ci ne devait pas se souvenir que ceci, s'y trouvait. »

Il voulut prendre l'objet des mains de son amie mais celle-ci l'esquiva et le fixa dans regard dur.

« Tu sais qui sont ces personnes? demanda-t-elle sur un ton accusateur.

\- Le professeur Lupin et ses camarades de classe je suppose, dit-il mal à l'aise.

\- Ce garçon, là, ressemble à Harry. Et celui-ci, je suis d'accord que c'est Lupin. En revanche, celui-là, lui montra-t-elle en pointant celui qui enlaçait James, son visage m'est familier mais je ne parviens pas à me souvenir où j'ai pu le voir.

\- Moi, il ne me dit rien, grommela-t-il en blêmissant.»

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, consciente qu'il lui mentait. Cependant elle ne parvenait pas à deviner quelle était la principale raison de cette omission volontaire d'informations. Suivant tout de même son conseil, elle glissa la photo entre les chapitres sept et huit et reposa le livre sur le sol. Lorsqu'elle s'adossa dans le fond de son fauteuil, elle comprit enfin ce dont il retournait et où elle avait aperçu ce visage si caractéristique.

« Sirius Black.»

Cédric frémit.

« Le garçon qui se tient à côté de James Potter et du professeur Lupin est Sirius Black, murmura-t-elle, ne mesurant pas encore l'impact de sa découverte.

\- Tu ne dois rien dire à Harry, s'empressa de souffler le préfet en lui prenant les mains pour planter ses yeux remplis de panique dans les siens, inondés de questions. Il ne doit jamais voir cette photo, c'est très important.

\- Pourquoi cela? s'étonna Hermione en libérant, plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, ses mains de celles du jeune-homme.

\- Parce que cela le peinerait beaucoup trop de savoir que...

\- Que l'homme qui veut le tuer était un ami de son père?»

Il acquiesça gravement et Hermione recula plus encore.

« Tu le savais, n'est-ce-pas? affirma-t-elle en élevant la voix.»

Cédric hocha piteusement la tête avant de lui expliquer qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents sur le sujet, cet été. Son père travaillant au ministère, il possédait un nombre certain de contacts dans les divers départements de celui-ci et avait été immanquablement mis au courant des détails de l'affaire. Hermione jeta au Poufsouffle un regard noir. Bien qu'elle comprenait pourquoi il avait omis de lui divulguer ces informations, elle se sentait profondément trahie. Elle était si sensible à l'impact psychologique que tout ce remue-ménage avait sur son ami orphelin qu'elle en oubliait parfois la voie de la raison. Elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance à Cédric, et elle était déçue qu'il ait pu se comporter de façon si hypocrite avec Harry alors qu'il possédait nombre de réponses aux questions qui empêchaient le Gryffondor de fermer l'œil le soir.

« Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je parte, déclara-t-elle d'une voix blanche en se levant d'un bond avant de se diriger vers la table pour récupérer ses affaires.

\- Hermione, attends! l'implora Cédric en la retenant par le bras.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à Harry, maugréa-t-elle en se dégageant, même si cela me coûte beaucoup de lui mentir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, bégaya-t-il. Enfin, j'admets que mon père serait furieux d'apprendre que cela, mais je te promets que ce qui me préoccupe le plus c'est Harry!

\- Désolée, je ne te crois pas.»

Le garçon la suivit nerveusement jusqu'à la table et tenta, pendant toute la durée des courtes minutes qu'il lui fallut pour ranger ses affaires, de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. Mais la jeune-sorcière ne voulait rien entendre, dévorée par la colère et la déception et elle l'ignora superbement, insensible aux tremblements qui étaient apparus dans sa voix. Hermione quitta la salle en trombe, sans se retourner, esquivant la dernière manœuvre désespérée de Cédric pour lui faire entendre raison. Lorsque la porte se referma sur le préfet, celui-ci se laissa glisser au sol et se prit la tête dans les mains, sonné par ce qui venait de se produire. Il se sentait stupide. Il aurait immédiatement dû expliquer à Hermione pourquoi il avait caché ce qu'il savait, dès lors qu'elle avait trouvé la photo dans le livre, il aurait du prendre les devants et lui parler. Le Cédric d'il y a deux semaines l'aurait probablement fait, mais plus les jours passaient, plus il se sentait vulnérable et paralysé lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Hermione. Il avait tellement eu peur de la décevoir qu'il avait préféré se taire, entraînant la réaction inverse à celle qu'il avait souhaitée. S'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sur le champ trouvé les mots pour se justifier, il aurait insisté avec force et arguments de poids. Mais il s'était contenté d'excuses et de syllabes articulées avec difficulté, plus terrifié par l'idée de blesser davantage la jeune-fille que par celle d'être incapable de la convaincre.

Tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, il ne vit pas la porte s'ouvrir devant lui, ni même la robe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit les bras de Maisie autour de lui qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus seul. L'adolescente pourvoyeuse de cookies aurait dû le détester pour ce qu'il lui avait dit à la bibliothèque quelques heures auparavant, et pourtant elle était là, à écouter ses pleurs et le soutenir de toute son âme.

« Cédric, murmura-t-elle, que s'est-il passé? Je viens de croiser Hermione qui courait en sanglotant dans le couloir. Vous vous êtes disputés?

\- Maisie... articula-t-il faiblement, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Oublie ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, lui intima-t-elle avec autant de force que de douceur. Tu avais parfaitement raison, je me mêlais de quelque chose qui ne me regarde pas. Et encore ici, je fais de même, mais Cédric... comprends bien que si je le fais c'est uniquement parce que je m'inquiète. J'ai été à ta place, je suis déjà tombée amoureuse, et...»

Mais la jeune-fille ne put finir sa phrase, engloutie par l'étreinte maladroite de Cédric. Elle le laissa encore quelques minutes pleurer sur son épaule avant de parvenir à l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de la suivre jusqu'au canapé. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kooky et Cupcake grimpèrent à ses côtés avant de venir se lover sur ses genoux. Lorsque le jeune-homme reprit entièrement ses esprits il entreprit de caresser maladroitement les deux félins qui l'observait avec autant d'appréhension que la préfète en chef.

L'instant suivant, il lui expliqua en détail ce qui avait fait déraper cette soirée qui se présentait pourtant sous son meilleur jour et son amie l'écouta sans sourciller, ni interrompre. Elle lui conseilla ensuite d'aller se coucher et de laisser de côté toute cette histoire au moins jusqu'au matin, argumentant que Hermione comprendrait certainement pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte en prenant un peu de recul. Elle affirma avec aplomb que la jeune Gryffondor se rendrait bien assez vite compte qu'elle avait réagi de façon disproportionnée à une décision on ne peut plus raisonnable du jeune-homme. Cédric se laissa rassurer par Maisie et se sentait l'esprit beaucoup plus léger lorsqu'elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'étreindre avec force. Une part de lui-même ressentait tout de même une certaine culpabilité vis-à-vis d'elle, en raison de son comportement et du pardon tellement facile qu'elle lui avait accordé. Mais la jeune-fille ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'excuser à nouveau.

Ragaillardi par son soutien sans faille, et caressant pensivement Kooky qui ronronnait contre son flanc, il se fit la promesse d'essayer de parler à Hermione dès le lendemain afin de rattraper son erreur. Maisie avait raison, il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre!

oOo

Malheureusement, Cédric ne parvint pas à s'expliquer auprès d'elle car Hermione l'évitait scrupuleusement, allant même jusqu'à l'ignorer lorsqu'il lui adressait un petit signe de la main depuis la table des Poufsouffle. Jour après jour, rien n'y faisait, l'amie de Harry semblait véritablement furieuse contre lui.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de lui parler le matin du match contre Gryffondor, mais ne fut pas très bien reçu par les rouge et or qui virent d'un mauvais œil que le capitaine de l'équipe adverse s'invite à leur table à quelques heures du coup d'envoi. La différence notable résida cependant dans le fait que Hermione semblait plus disposée à lui parler et lui adressa même un regard navré et compatissant lorsque Fred et George Weasley l'enjoignirent à rejoindre sa propre table.

La jeune-fille avait eu toute la semaine pour réfléchir et à mesure que les jours s'écoulaient elle comprenait de mieux en mieux les raisons qui avaient poussé Cédric à lui mentir en omettant la vérité sur Sirius Black. Une partie d'elle-même commençait à être d'accord avec lui et si elle n'avait pas été si personnellement vexée par ses cachotteries, elle lui aurait déjà pardonné.

Elle se rendit jusqu'au stade de Quidditch en traînant des pieds sous la pluie qui tombait drue, le cœur gros et attristée. Lorsqu'elle voulut monter dans la tribune de Gryffondor, cependant, une main ferme l'attrapa par la manche de sa robe et la tira dans un des renfoncements de la structure en bois. Maisie Andrews était trempée de la tête aux pieds et elle paraissait extrêmement préoccupée. Elle planta son regard noisette, plus sérieux que d'ordinaire, dans le sien et articula avec difficulté:

« Cédric va mal, tu sais.»

Un coup de poignard transperça Hermione sans qu'elle sache véritablement pourquoi elle se sentait si honteuse à cet instant et si peinée d'apprendre que l'attrapeur était dans un état inquiétant. Son ventre émit un étrange gargouillis avant de se contracter brusquement, lui coupant le souffle et la rendant nauséeuse.

« Le match ne commence que dans trente minutes, l'informa-t-elle. S'il-te-plaît, Hermione, écoute-toi et va lui parler.»

Un bref instant elle voulut rétorquer avec hargne que la préfète se mêlait, une fois encore, de choses qui ne la regardait pas, mais elle se ravisa, car au contraire, enfin, elle comprenait. Il était évident que Maisie aimait Cédric autant qu'elle-même aimait Harry. Elles avaient toutes les deux les mêmes réactions disproportionnées lorsque l'on s'en prenait à leur meilleur ami et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait depuis mardi soir, elle avait fait souffrir Cédric en refusant de le laisser se justifier et en demeurant sourde à ses paroles, trop préoccupée par le dilemme qu'il lui avait imposé vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle pouvait ou non révéler à Harry. En un sens, elle avait été très égoïste.

Maisie, visiblement déçue par son manque de réaction, la relâcha et lui indiqua qu'elle allait rejoindre son ami afin de l'encourager une dernière fois avant le match et qu'elle savait où le trouver si elle se souvenait à temps d'où se trouvait la voie de la raison. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hermione pour se décider après son départ et elle s'élança en direction du vestiaire de Poufsouffle. Bravant les éléments et la foule en courant à en perdre haleine, elle se faufila entre les groupes de supporters que la météo rendait maussades, s'attirant bien souvent les foudres de certains lorsqu'elle écrasait par mégarde un pied ou une écharpe rendue trop lourde et longue par la pluie. Lorsqu'elle fit irruption au milieu des joueurs qui écoutaient le discours d'encouragement de leur capitaine qui arborait les cernes impressionnantes de ceux qui n'ont pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune sorcière piqua un fard et s'excusa en grommelant avant de commencer à faire demi-tour lorsque Cédric la héla.

Sans un mot de plus, il souleva un pan de la toile qui isolait le vestiaire du reste du stade et lui indiqua de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, elle osa avec crainte lever les yeux vers lui. A sa grande surprise, Cédric ne semblait éprouver aucune rancœur à son égard, et pour confirmer les dires de Maisie, il arborait un petit sourire triste qui fit frissonner Hermione. La jeune-fille déglutit, cherchant au plus profond d'elle-même le courage de lui faire part de ses pensées et de son incroyable honte vis-à-vis de son comportement des derniers jours, mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je suis content de te voir, murmura Cédric avec sincérité.»

«Moi aussi!» voulait désespérément crier Hermione qui se contenta d'une piteuse phrase d'excuse.

« Je suis véritablement désolée, chuchota-t-elle en sentant ses yeux la piquer brusquement. Si toi tu es le roi des crétins, alors moi je suis la reine des imbéciles, ajouta-t-elle, le faisant sourire, lui rappelant avec une petite pointe de nostalgie leur conversation dans le couloir de la bibliothèque.

\- Non, ne t'excuse pas, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. J'aurais dû t'expliquer dès le début pourquoi j'avais agi de la sorte...

\- Et moi j'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de fuir comme je l'ai fait, compléta-t-elle.»

Ils s'observèrent un instant alors que les bourrasques de vent faisaient claquer la toile de l'édifice tout autour d'eux. Hermione se sentait soudainement très légère et elle rendit alors compte qu'éviter Cédric et être furieuse contre lui durant plusieurs jours lui avait beaucoup coûté. Elle capta le soulagement du jeune-homme et s'aperçut qu'elle même l'était, soulagée. Elle était rassurée qu'il l'ait pardonnée sans formuler la moindre exigence, ni la plus infime remarque acide qu'elle aurait pourtant cent fois méritée.

« J'ai compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que Harry le sache, reprit-elle. Tu savais qu'il risquait de foncer tête baissée à la recherche de Sirius Black et que cela lui causerait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. De plus, tu ne faisais que respecter les règles, j'aurais dû le comprendre, mais j'étais bien trop aveuglée par ma déception. J'étais vraiment très triste lorsque j'ai cru que c'était parce que tu ne me faisais pas confiance que tu ne m'avais rien dit, tout en me sachant proche de Harry. Alors qu'en vérité, c'est toi qui avais rais...»

La fin de sa phrase finit étouffée contre la poitrine de Cédric qui s'était avancé pour l'étreindre avec force. D'abord interdite, Hermione l'enserra à son tour de ses bras et nicha son visage contre son torse. Aucun des deux ne sut exactement combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi et ce fut l'intervention discrète de Maisie qui informa Cédric que son équipe l'attendait, qui brisa la douceur de l'instant. Ils se séparèrent en rougissant de concert et le Poufsouffle informa son amie, qui avait bien des difficultés à cacher son bonheur de les savoir réconcilier, qu'il arrivait. La jeune-fille disparut derrière le voilage et ils échangèrent un nouveau regard valant plus de mille mots.

Le cœur de Hermione se mit soudainement à tambouriner contre sa poitrine et prise d'un audace dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de son ami qui demeura figé, bien qu'au plus profond de lui-même était tiré le plus fabuleux des feux d'artifice.

« Bonne chance Cédric, lui souhaita-t-elle tout bas avant de s'éclipser les joues en feu.»

Elle traversa le vestiaire des Poufsouffle en gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol et dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre les coursives menant aux tribunes des différentes maisons. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté de Ron qui s'étonna de son retard mais l'épargna de ses habituelles questions car le coup d'envoi venait d'être donné par Madame Bibine. Au milieu d'un ciel déchaîné elle tenta d'apercevoir, au milieu de la foule des étudiants en délire, les deux attrapeurs luttant contre les éléments afin de repérer le vif d'or. Les deux petits points virevoltaient malgré les gouttes traîtresses qui alourdissaient leurs robes, sous les yeux admiratifs de leurs camarades qui les applaudissaient avec force, tentant de surpasser le vacarme de la tempête. Et bien que le temps s'y prêtait peu, nombreux furent ceux qui remarquèrent l'incroyable sourire qui parait les lèvres de Cédric Diggory.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Je reprends ma petite liste concernant les préfets (tous n'apparaîtront pas forcément ou ne seront pas mentionnés, mais au cas où, vous pourrez vous y référer si vous êtes perdus!).  
> * Poufsouffle: Cédric Diggory (5) et _Chloe Austin_ (5), _Zak Kirby_ (6) et _Lucy Morrison_ (6), Gabriel Truman (7) et _Maisie Andrews_ (7, PEC)  
> * Gryffondor: _Andrew Wallis_ (5) et _Paige Bentley_ (5), _Oliver Jones_ (6) et _Kiera Hargreaves_ (6), Percy Weasley (7, PEC) et _Abbie Young_ (7)  
> * Serpentard: _Rhys Lynch_ (5) et _Victoria Johnson_ (5), _Liam French_ (6) et _Katie Turner_ (6), _Thomas Schofield_ (7) et Gemma Farley (7)  
> * Serdaigle: _Sofia Young_ (5) et _Tom Davidson_ (5), _Tia Sutton_ (6) et _Sean Collier_ (6), Robert Hilliard (7) et Pénélope Deauclair (7)
> 
> \- Concernant l'accord lorsque l'on se trouve dans les cas suivants: «Un étudiant de première année», «Une première année», «Un première année», «Des première année», personnellement je laisserai toujours la formule «première année» telle qu'elle sans l'accorder car pour moi il n'y a qu'une seule première année à Poudlard, et indiquer «première année» revient pour moi à sous-entendre implicitement «un étudiant de première année» donc cela me parait illogique de l'accorder. Je tiens à le préciser car j'ai vu beaucoup de formules différentes dans les autres fanfictions que j'ai pu lire, donc comme cela, vous savez que c'est tout à fait volontaire de ma part :)
> 
> \- C'est décidé, je vais sortir du champ du «missing moment» et ce sera un UA!
> 
> \- Il est probable qu'un jour j'écrive une fic sur Nymphadora Tonks, Rolf Dragonneau, Charlie Weasley et leurs extraordinaires aventures depuis leurs dernières années sur les bancs de Poudlard jusqu'à leur accomplissement en tant qu'auror, naturaliste et dragonologiste... affaire à suivre (j'ai déjà une bonne idée du scénario et du titre :p)


	6. Entre les matchs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre avant une clôture du premier arc narratif de cette fanfiction, à savoir: la mise en place de la relation entre Cédric et Hermione. La suite sera toujours bien évidemment centrée sur cela, mais également sur d'autres évènements imaginés par mes soins, en plus de ceux relatés dans les livres de JKR. Parce que l'amour c'est chouette, mais il y a plein d'autres choses toutes aussi passionnantes dans la vie :p

oOo

L'incident de la photo enterré, la vie avait repris son cours sur une note beaucoup plus douce et enjouée, malgré une météo de plus en plus épouvantable. Hermione partageait son temps libre entre les nombreux devoirs que ses multiples matières lui imposaient, Harry qui broyait du noir suite à la pulvérisation de son balai par le saule cogneur et Cédric qui l'invitait volontiers à venir réviser avec Maisie et lui dans la _salle de travail des préfets._ Cho se joignait parfois à eux mais cela demeurait assez rare, disposant d'une salle commune bien plus propice à l'étude que ses trois amis. Car c'est ainsi que la jeune Gryffondor, se plaisait également à les appeler, ils étaient ses amis. Cho était une formidable partenaire d'étude, brillant autant par ses connaissances que sa discrétion. On ne pouvait rêver mieux que les paroles réconfortantes de Maisie - accompagnées de quelques cookies justement cuits - lorsqu'une dissertation sur les métamorphoses humaines vous semblait irréalisable. Et Cédric... Cédric était encore autre chose pour elle, un ami, certes, un très bon ami même. Mais une pointe de dissonance résonnait dans l'esprit de Hermione lorsqu'elle le décrivait en ces termes. Ils n'étaient pas juste amis, cela devenait de plus en plus évident. Au cours du mois qui venait de s'écouler elle avait l'impression d'avoir subitement grandi et d'être à quelques pas de toucher du doigt quelque chose d'autre, une relation qu'elle ne parvenait pas encore totalement à se figurer. Jamais, même en compagnie de Ron et Harry, elle ne s'était sentie de façon égale à ce qu'elle expérimentait lorsqu'elle était à proximité du Poufsouffle.

Elle en avait parlé à Ginny qui avait avancé quelques théories auxquelles elle se refusait de croire. Ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Cédric était totalement différent de l'adoration que vouait son amie à Harry, il n'y avait aucun rapport entre les deux. La seule jeune-fille de la fratrie Weasley n'avait pas cherché à insister, ayant peur que les joues de Hermione, déjà bien écarlates, n'éclatent au milieu de leur salle commune. Harry paraissait sur la même longueur d'onde que la deuxième année et essayait par des moyens plus ou moins détournés de lui faire entendre raison car de toute évidence, quoique fut cette «chose horrible» à laquelle Hermione ne voulait croire, son nouvel ami était vraisemblablement atteint du même mal.

Depuis le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné sur la joue avant le match, et leur étreinte d'excuse, de nombreux petits gestes s'étaient installés, composant une petite routine très plaisante. Pour la saluer, Cédric lui faisait la bise et il n'était pas rare qu'il glisse mécaniquement sa main dans la sienne une fois hors de vue des autres élèves. Si le contact physique avait tout d'abord gêné Hermione, elle s'était très rapidement fait à cette nouvelle pratique, sentir la chaleur de la paume du jeune-homme contre la sienne se révélant particulièrement apaisant. De plus, mieux valait s'habituer rapidement à recevoir des étreintes fréquentes lorsque l'on côtoyait également Maisie Andrews. La préfète en chef était aussi chaleureuse qu'un plaid moelleux, à la différence que la couverture, elle, ne vous sautait pas dessus. Sa bonne humeur et son entrain avaient le mérite de redonner le sourire à la troisième année à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion, que ce soit suite à une remarque particulièrement acerbe, délivrée avec amour par Ronald Weasley lorsque Pattenrond rodait un peu trop près de Croutard, ou lorsqu'elle était tout simplement beaucoup trop épuisée pour être capable de réfléchir.

Dans ce genre de cas, la septième année déclarait officiellement une pause dans leurs révisions et faisait descendre de l'étage quelques coussins avant de faire voleter jusqu'à eux quelques douceurs qu'elle avait cuisinées le matin même. Si Kooky, Pattenrond et Cupcake n'étaient que peu enthousiasmés par ce réveil tout en voltige, exécuté avec habilité, n'appréciant pas d'être interrompus dans leur treizième sieste de la journée, Hermione, attendait secrètement chacun de ces moments. Car, alors qu'ils discutaient tout en grignotant les sucreries affalés comme des pachas devant la cheminée, Cédric ne manquait jamais de se glisser tout près d'elle et, de parfois, pousser le zèle jusqu'à encercler ses épaules de son bras afin qu'ils soient collés l'un contre l'autre et que la jeune-fille puisse sentir sa cage thoracique s'élever doucement au rythme de ses respirations apaisées.

Elle aimait être dans les bras réconfortants du jeune-homme et l'écouter digresser sur ses entraînements de Quidditch ou ses découvertes à la bibliothèque, tout lui paraissait alors parfait. Même le petit sourire mi-attendri mi-moqueur de Maisie n'aurait pu ternir ces moments de pure détente durant lesquels elle laissait tomber Ron, Harry, Sirius Black, le retourneur de temps et l'irritable Professeur Trelawney. Elle était juste elle, Hermione Granger, adolescente de quatorze ans profitant de quelques minutes de répit avec son «ami».

La seule ombre au tableau demeurait l'absence de discussion sérieuse vis-à-vis de leur situation. Cédric semblait les éviter comme la peste et Hermione, bien que cela l'agaçait, ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur. Elle-même redoutant de se heurter à une conclusion qui ne soit pas en accord avec les espérances idylliques qu'avait fomentées son cerveau à ses heures perdues. Depuis la fois où Maisie les avait interrompus et le match de Quidditch, ils n'avaient pas ré-abordé le sujet et aucun n'avait tenté quoique ce soit de plus audacieux que ce qu'ils n'avaient pas déjà entrepris. Hermione avait beau se complaire dans la relation qui était devenue la leur, elle avait tout de même besoin de réponses, pressentant que la retenue de Cédric et la tension qui prenait possession de lui dès lors qu'ils effleuraient le sujet, cachait un malaise bien plus profond.

La deuxième partie du mois de novembre lui donna raison, car brusquement, le Poufsouffle adopta une attitude fuyante, montrant beaucoup moins d'entrain à poursuivre leurs étreintes informelles et leurs échanges furtifs. Ils passaient trop peu de temps ensemble au goût de la jeune-fille et quelque chose semblait s'être volatilisé, créant une sorte de barrière invisible entre eux. Hermione mit un mot sur le sentiment qui semblait prédominer chez son ami quelques jours après que celui-ci ait prétexté des entraînements intensifs de Quidditch pour s'éclipser et la laisser seule avec Maisie le plus clair des soirées: la culpabilité.

Cette sensation n'était certainement pas inconnue pour la jeune-fille, elle l'expérimentait même à chaque fois qu'elle prétextait un livre à rendre à la bibliothèque afin de pouvoir s'éclipser avec les deux Poufsouffle dans la petite salle du deuxième étage. Harry comprenait toujours au delà du mensonge, mais il semblait que cela arrangeait tout particulièrement Ronald de penser que leur amie était effectivement surchargée d'ouvrages en tout genre. Après tout, ceux qui côtoyaient Hermione Granger depuis son premier jour à Poudlard, ne l'avaient jamais aperçue en nulle autre compagnie que celle de quelques vieux grimoires poussiéreux.

Cependant elle ne parvenait à se figurer les raisons du comportement de Cédric. De quoi le préfet pourrait-il donc se sentir coupable? Certainement pas du temps que cela ôtait à ses révisions de voir Hermione, car ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes et ses professeurs se réjouissaient de le voir encore plus vif et participatif que d'ordinaire. Cela ne pouvait non plus provenir des hypothétiques minutes du temps de Hermione qu'il consommait, la troisième année réussissant toujours avec brio - et un peu d'aide d'un objet magique - à mener à leur terme tous ses devoirs. Il s'était excusé auprès de Maisie, qui avait tôt fait de le pardonner, aussi, cette hypothèse était également à écarter.

De frustration, Hermione écrasa le bout de sa plume contre son devoir de métamorphose, projetant de l'encre aux quatre coins de la table et faisant tressaillir Maisie qui s'était accordé quelques secondes de rêverie.

« _Tergeo_ , grogna-t-elle en pointant ses parchemins tâchés du bout de sa baguette.

\- Excuse-moi, bredouilla Hermione en contemplant le désastre avant d'imiter la septième année afin de réparer les dégâts causés par son saut d'humeur.»

L'adolescente haussa les épaules et se contenta de peaufiner le résultat de leur nettoyage par quelques sortilèges informulés. La place de nouveau nette et propice au travail, la jeune-fille se replongea dans son manuel de potions de soins, non sans avoir lancé un petit coup d'œil préoccupé en direction de la Gryffondor qui peinait à retrouver un semblant de concentration.

Hermione essaya encore pendant une dizaine de minutes de se remettre à l'ouvrage, en vain. Les transformations humaines ne l'intéressaient plus autant que durant le cours en début de semaine. Vaincue, elle posa sa plume dont le bout gouttait encore malgré un sort de réparation, et se leva pour aller rejoindre Pattenrond qui se prélassait devant la cheminée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tapis élimé, aux pompons grotesques, disposé en face de l'âtre et s'assit en tailleur avant de perdre son regard dans les flammes qui léchaient nonchalamment les bûches que Percy avait disposées là après le repas du soir. Sa tête enfoncée dans ses mains, elle ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'elle se mettait à somnoler. Ce ne fut que la main de Maisie se posant sur son épaule, qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

«Tu devrais aller te coucher Hermione, murmura-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un sourire maternel. Tu es épuisée. Cela ne sert à rien de t'acharner pour ce soir.»

La sorcière hocha piteusement la tête mais ne bougea cependant pas d'un millimètre, ne trouvant pas le courage de se relever afin d'aller rassembler ses affaires. Elle se lança dans un démêlage rigoureux du gros pompon du coin supérieur gauche du tapis sous le regard consterné de son amie. Celle-ci se redressa et, après avoir caressé Cupcake qui s'était réjouit à tord de la possibilité d'une petite pause, se dirigea vers la table pour entreprendre elle-même le rangement des fournitures scolaire de Hermione, espérant que celle-ci serait suffisamment maniaque pour l'empêcher de mener cette entreprise à son terme.

Cependant, la Gryffondor ne réagit pas et ne haussa pas même un sourcil lorsque son sac plein à craquer atterrit mollement devant elle.

«Viens, je te ramène à ta salle commune, indiqua Maisie en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.»

Hermione ne la regarda même pas.

«Je te préviens que si je dois laisser Percy s'en charger, ce sera beaucoup moins agréable pour toi! la menaça-t-elle en riant.»

La jeune-fille esquissa un vague sourire en imaginant son préfet lui servir de guide tout en pestant pour le précieux temps qu'elle lui faisait perdre à vouloir étudier avec les préfets de Poufsouffle jusque tard dans la soirée. Bien qu'elle sentait qu'au plus profond de lui-même, le frère de Ron avait beaucoup d'estime pour son homologue féminin, ainsi que pour Cédric - ce qui était, admettons-le, plutôt rare - elle pouvait comprendre que l'idée de servir de baby-sitter à une troisième année maussade n'avait rien de très excitant, et qu'il maudissait tout particulièrement les nombreuses invitations dont Hermione était la destinataire.

«Ce ne serait que la troisième fois cette semaine, nota-t-elle en saisissant la main de Maisie.»

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel tout en lui demandant, si en plus d'avoir un passe-droit pour une salle qui lui était normalement interdite d'accès, elle souhaitait aussi un garde du corps attitré pour la seconder dans tous ses déplacements. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione imagina Cédric en costume noir, muni d'une oreillette et une paire de lunettes tout aussi sombre, avant de secouer la tête avec gêne. L'idée ne serait pas déplaisante mais elle doutait fortement de la réaction du principal intéressé si elle lui soumettait la proposition, ne sachant pas jusqu'où s'étalait sa connaissance du monde moldu.

Devant les menaces de plus en plus sérieuses de Maisie, l'adolescente finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la porte en traînant des pieds, Pattenrond derrière elle, poussé par la Poufsouffle à laquelle il adressait des feulements mécontents. Celle-ci avait adopté un air imperturbable et portait le sac de son amie sur son épaule, la jeune-fille l'ayant oublié sur le tapi. Alors que la préfète-en-chef la dépassait pour pousser la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune-homme trempé jusqu'aux os, couvert de boue et les cheveux en pagaille jaillit à l'intérieur de la pièce, bousculant les deux sorcières avant de se précipiter devant l'âtre de la cheminée.

Cédric venait tout juste de finir l'entraînement de Quidditch et les conditions métrologiques étaient de plus en plus épouvantables. Tandis que de l'étage, Percy pestait contre le vacarme qui venait de le réveiller de sa sieste, Maisie se dirigea vers son ami et le gratifia d'un sort de nettoyage et de séchage particulièrement efficace. Leur préfet-en-chef ne supporterait pas que leur quartier général soit souillé de terre et que la moitié des coussins soit imbibée de pluie, aussi valait-il mieux tout arranger avant qu'il ne descende les rejoindre.

Hermione, qui était restée figée durant les premiers instants, finit par retrouver toute sa mobilité et vint à la rencontre de son ami, plutôt déterminée à lui demander pourquoi il la boudait depuis plusieurs jours. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, ce dernier lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en lui adressant un petit signe de la main avec lassitude avant de lui tourner le dos, ne lui donnant que peu envie de commencer une discussion. Elle baissa les bras, dépitée et adressa un regard profondément malheureux à Maisie qui hésitait visiblement entre aller réconforter son meilleur ami et ainsi s'enquérir de l'avancée de son entraînement, et poursuivre son action de départ, à savoir la raccompagner à sa salle commune. Elle coupa finalement la citrouille en deux.

«Tu m'as habituée à bien mieux Cédric, grommela-t-elle, en voici une façon de saluer les gens.

\- Désolé, bonsoir Hermione, bonsoir Maisie, grogna-t-il, je suis épuisé, et... je ne m'attendais pas à voir du monde ici à cette heure à vrai dire.

\- Tu as la mémoire sacrément courte! s'exclama la jeune-fille vexée pour deux. Je te signale que c'est toi-même qui a proposé à Hermione de se joindre à nous toute cette semaine. Et de plus tu sais très bien que je veille chaque soir ici jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ne dorme.»

Avec un demi-sourire gêné, le Poufsouffle se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui essayait de se fondre dans la tapisserie. Il ne l'avait pas oubliée, pas vraiment. Une partie de lui l'aurait bien voulu, cela aurait été bien plus simple. Mais malheureusement, il n'était toujours pas, à son grand damne, maître de ses sentiments. Il aurait voulu apprécier Hermione comme c'était le cas avec Maisie, mais plus les jours s'écoulaient, plus il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Si la préfète était la grande-sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue, la troisième année était bien plus qu'une simple amie. Sauf qu'une récente discussion lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était certainement pas le seul à penser de la sorte.

Maisie lui avait servi le plus beau des sermons lorsqu'il avait osé lui servir cette explication concernant son revirement de comportement vis-à-vis de Hermione, mais rien n'y avait fait. Malgré les foudres de la jeune-fille, il avait été incapable d'oublier ces quelques mots, prononcés avec autant de désespoir que d'acidité, au détour d'un couloir. Une part bien trop grande de lui s'en voulait d'avoir envisagé quelque chose avec Hermione alors qu'un autre ressentait certainement bien plus à son égard qu'il n'en serait jamais capable. Le simple fait de pouvoir blesser cette personne, pourtant bien loin de faire preuve des mêmes égards à son propos, le rongeait et il s'était lentement, mais sûrement, enfermé dans le cercle vicieux de la culpabilité. Et ni Cho, ni Maisie, les seules élèves du château réellement au fait de ses états d'âme, n'était parvenue à lui ôter cette désagréable sensation de l'esprit.

Il savait qu'il devait le dire à Hermione. Une petite voix dans son esprit - en plus de celle de Maisie qui lui criait mentalement dans les oreilles - le lui dictait et il savait que c'était la seule solution pour résoudre le problème. Mais cela impliquerait certainement de trahir les sentiments de l'autre prétendant de la jeune-fille, et cela, il en était hors de question. Il aurait bien trop de peine si cela venait à le faire souffrir. Alors, encore une fois, bien que l'envie le tiraillait de toute part, il se tut.

«Tu ne dis rien?! insista Maisie, excédée. Très bien, dans ce cas je le ferai. Et si la façon dont je l'exprime ne te convient pas, il ne faudra pas te plaindre.»

Et sans laisser à quiconque l'occasion de réagir, elle s'empara du bras de Hermione et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le couloir. La porte claqua et le dernier bruit en provenance de la _Salle de travail des préfets_ qu'entendit la Gryffondor fut la voix exaspérée de son préfet qui semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi le ton montait si vite entre eux depuis une dizaine de jours.

Elles traversèrent plusieurs étages avant que Maisie ne soit suffisamment calmée pour être en capacité de mener une conversation sereine.

«Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle en l'arrêtant pour saisir sa main. Je me suis bien trop emportée. Je te demande pardon Hermione, cette dispute elle ne concerne que Cédric et moi, et bien que tu y sois mêlée indirectement, je n'avais pas à laisser exploser ma colère comme cela.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la jeune-fille avec une pointe de tristesse, gênée que toute cette histoire puisse impacter la relation fusionnelle des deux amis.

\- Si, justement, répliqua-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour toi, pour lui et pour toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir selon l'issue. Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, et tu me prends certainement pour une folle hystérique - tu ne serais d'ailleurs pas en tord là-dessus - mais je t'apprécie beaucoup. Voir les conséquences qu'a un futile malentendu sur toi me rend dingue. Et je connais Cédric comme s'il était mon frère. Je sais reconnaître quand il est malheureux, ce qui est le cas actuellement. Cet imbécile a bien trop de principes pour être un tant soit peu égoïste, alors que pour une fois il devrait l'être. Il pense épargner le maximum de personnes en demeurant muet, mais il se trompe.

\- Cela me touche Maisie, chuchota Hermione en sentant ses yeux la piquer, mais tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à prendre des décisions, même si elles te paraissent légitimes.

\- Malheureusement, soupira-t-elle d'un air diabolique et en arborant un sourire en coin.»

Hermione s'autorisa un gloussement. La Poufsouffle n'était décidément pas crédible dans le rôle de la méchante sorcière dominatrice, étant davantage une amie un peu trop impliquée. Mais malgré ce défaut parfois bien pesant, elle était heureuse d'avoir croisé sa route. Car au delà de son avis qu'elle donnait même lorsque cela n'était pas souhaité, elle savait également écouter, rassurer, aider, et distribuer plus d'affection que quiconque. Cho était un peu médisante lorsqu'elle sous-entendait qu'elle était bien trop impulsive pour être dans la maison de Helga, car elle possédait toutes les autres qualités requises. Et justement, Hermione lui trouvait bien plus de saveur que ses camarades toujours posés et uniformes, qui bien souvent, l'ennuyaient.

Le silence s'était installé, pesant, depuis une vingtaine de secondes lorsque la préfète-en-chef lui proposa de continuer leur chemin, sentant la fatigue prendre petit à petit possession d'elle et de son amie. Hermione accepta mécaniquement et elles gravirent les derniers étages menant à la tour de Gryffondor. Pas un bruit ne vint troubler leur trajet, éclairé par la seule baguette de Maisie et le reflet luminescent des yeux de Pattenrond qui trottait en tête tout en se retournant parfois en reniflant, comme s'il avait flairé une piste.

Parvenues devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, elles s'arrêtèrent et Maisie s'apprêtait à souhaiter une bonne nuit à Hermione lorsque celle-ci la retint par la manche de sa robe, les yeux rivés au sol.

«Attends, chuchota-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.»

L'adolescente sentit le regard de son amie se poser sur elle, l'imaginant inquiet et compatissant. Elle tira la Poufsouffle un peu plus loin, au coin du couloir, et releva alors les yeux, plongeant son regard humide dans celui chaleureux de Maisie.

«Dis moi la vérité, ordonna-t-elle en la fixant, Cédric me déteste?»

Maisie se renfrogna, visiblement agacée qu'elle lui pose la question. Et alors que Hermione esquissait le geste de lui demander d'oublier cela, elle lui répondit sur un ton dur et attristé qu'elle détestait lui voir employer.

«Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-elle. Où es-tu donc allée chercher une idée pareille? Cédric ne te déteste pas, sois-en bien certaine.

\- Pourtant on pourrait croire qu'il me fuit, insista Hermione qui savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil si elle n'avait pas des réponses convaincantes.

\- Il te fuit, dit doucement Maisie, entraînant chez son amie un froncement de sourcils perplexe. Mais pas parce qu'il te déteste, au contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas très logique, grommela Hermione.

\- Dans un sens si, répliqua la Poufsouffle. Il y a parfois des individus qui évitent ceux qu'ils aiment pour ne pas les blesser ou se blesser. Mais malheureusement cela a très souvent l'effet inverse.»

Hermione se laissa glisser sur le sol avec lassitude. Elle comprenait ce que lui expliquait son aînée, d'une certaine façon, mais par ailleurs cela lui paraissait également bien complexe. Pourquoi les relations humaines ne pouvaient-elles pas être aussi logiques et immuables que l'arithmancie?

«Je vais te donner un exemple, continua Maisie, après l'avoir rejointe au sol et sentant qu'elle se perdait dans ses explications. Lorsque j'avais à peu près ton âge, j'éprouvais beaucoup d'admiration pour une fille bien plus âgée que moi. Je la suivais partout, l'imitait sur beaucoup de chose et parfois j'agissais même plus selon ses principes à elle que selon les miens parce que je voulais lui ressembler. Cette personne m'appréciait également énormément et nous étions très complices. Sauf que cette situation n'était pas forcément très saine. Je cherchais constamment son approbation, sa reconnaissance et son affection. Si je ne les obtenais pas, je me sentais horriblement mal. Un jour quelqu'un lui a fait remarquer l'impact qu'elle avait sur moi et après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle a décidé de s'éloigner de moi pour me délivrer, en quelque sorte, de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait. J'étais triste, je pensais qu'elle me haïssait, jusqu'au jour où l'on m'a expliqué pourquoi elle faisait cela. C'était également très dur pour elle, car elle se rendait bien compte que cette distance me rendait malheureuse. Alors un jour, nous avons toutes les deux pris notre courage à deux mains pour nous parler avec sincérité et exprimer ce que nous ressentions individuellement. Bien que la suite fut encore assez tumultueuse, à présent, notre relation est bien plus équilibrée car chacune a son individualité, et c'est certainement ma meilleure amie.»

La jeune sorcière resta muette face à ce récit, happée par l'émotion que Maisie y mettait volontiers. Un voile de nostalgie s'était glissé sur le visage de la Poufsouffle et Hermione soupçonnait qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer la surface du problème qu'elle avait pu rencontrer quatre ans auparavant. Par politesse, cependant, elle ne la questionna pas sur le sujet.

«Donc Cédric s'est éloigné de moi parce qu'il a peur d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur mon développement?

\- Non, pouffa Maisie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas? S'il ne me déteste pas et n'a pas un impact négatif sur moi, pourquoi me fuir?

\- Parce que cela fait souffrir quelqu'un d'autre, Hermione. Que te voir si proche de Cédric fait du mal à une autre personne que vous deux. Confessa-t-elle soudainement très gênée et consciente d'en avoir beaucoup trop dit.

\- Qui donc? questionna la jeune-fille.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en faire part.

\- Ron, souffla Hermione pour elle-même.»

Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait toujours été horriblement jaloux dès lors qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et lui. Et ce fait était singulièrement accentué lorsque cet autre en question était de sexe masculin. Déjà l'année précédente il ne supportait pas son admiration pour leur professeur de _défense contre les forces du mal_ et ne cessait de ponctuer ses phrases de petites piques désagréables à son propos. Cédric avait dû entendre Ron et Harry discuter et son ami c'était certainement plaint du temps qu'elle passait en compagnie de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle et il en avait conclu que cela le peinait.

Une vague de colère la submergea. Elle n'était pas l'objet de Ronald Weasley et elle avait parfaitement le droit de voir qui bon lui semblait sans nécessité d'obtenir au préalable son accord. Et s'il n'était pas satisfait de ses fréquentations, il n'avait qu'à venir lui parler au lieu de ruminer dans son coin comme un ours mal léché!

«Ne sois pas trop sévère dans ton jugement, insista Maisie en pressentant ce qui se jouait sous l'épaisse chevelure de la Gryffondor. Les gens qui aiment font souvent des choses stupides.»

Hermione hocha la tête sans conviction. Elle aimait également beaucoup Ron, mais jamais elle ne se serait permise d'être aussi cruelle qu'il ne l'était parfois, elle aurait eu beaucoup trop peur de le blesser. Selon elle, aimer quelqu'un c'était cela; vouloir à tout prix le préserver et le protéger et non lui faire comprendre avec violence ce que l'on ressent. Aimer c'était communiquer avec des mots et non avec des grognements et des regards mauvais. Avec Harry, parler était simple car il savait écouter et recevoir des autres. Parfois ils se disputaient, mais ils parvenaient toujours à trouver un terrain d'entente car ils finissaient résolument par se manquer l'un à l'autre. Elle avait peur pour lui, ressentait de la compassion et s'effrayait souvent de le voir dans les états les plus pitoyables. Pour Ron cela avait toujours était très différent et parfois elle se demandait s'ils se seraient adressés la parole si Harry n'avait pas comblé le vide entre eux. Certes, elle appréciait de nombreuses qualités - et quelques défauts - de Ronald, mais l'ombre de son manque de confiance en lui-même venait toujours ternir le tableau.

Cédric, c'était encore une autre affaire. En premier lieu, elle le connaissait depuis beaucoup moins longtemps que ses deux amis et au delà de cela, il y avait quelque chose en plus dans leur relation qu'elle n'avait trouvé nulle part ailleurs. Quelque chose de doux et épicé à la fois qui faisait gronder son ventre comme si un dragon s'y était logé. Elle rougit à cette pensée, et esquissa même un petit sourire penseur avant de grimacer. Était-ce réciproque?

«Je suis si proche de Cédric que cela?»

Maisie roula des yeux, pointant du doigt l'évidence.

«Si Cédric présente son chat louche à quelqu'un c'est qu'il considère cette personne au moins comme un ami intime, gloussa-t-elle. Et toi, ton attitude a directement des conséquences sur son état d'esprit, et vice-versa, alors oui, il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas voir que vous l'êtes, proches.

\- Plus proches que des amis? tenta-t-elle en se maudissant et en appréhendant la réponse.»

Mais pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite? Si elle était si anxieuse alors qu'elle ne faisait que discuter avec Maisie, qu'en serait-il si elle se décidait à en faire également part au principal concerné?

«Ça, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez le savoir, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Mais, tu as bien un avis sur la question non? tenta Hermione avec espoir alors que ses joues menaçaient de se liquéfier.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec désinvolture, évidemment, j'ai mon avis, fondé sur des hypothèses, mais il m'appartient et n'a pas vocation de vérité. Je ne suis ni dans ta tête, ni dans celle de Cédric. Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question que tu n'oses pas me poser.»

Hermione déglutit. Elle se sentait si stupide, prisonnière de ses émotions et incapable de s'avouer vraiment ce qu'elle désirait, comme si cette chose, pourtant banale, lui était inaccessible.

«Tu penses que j'ai... buta-t-elle en bredouillant, que je... que j'aime Cédric différemment de la façon dont je peux aimer Harry?

\- Si tu me poses cette question, murmura Maisie avec douceur, c'est que tu en connais déjà la réponse.»

Les murs devinrent brutalement très flous et Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle toussa bruyamment et ne dû la survie de sa dignité qu'à la caresse de la main de la Poufsouffle dans son dos. Une fois son souffle reprit elle se sentit étrangement détendue. Le fait d'avoir plus ou moins avoué ses pensées profondes à la jeune-fille lui avait ôté un poids faramineux des épaules. Elle se sentait libre et un peu plus sûre d'elle, trouvant enfin une explication à ses réactions en présence du garçon qui hantait ses songes.

«Et... Cédric, se risqua-t-elle, qu'en est-il pour lui?

\- Qu'en penses-tu? se contenta de répondre son interlocutrice.

\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

\- Dans ce cas, demande le lui.»

Hermione se raidit. Elle n'était tout de même pas sérieuse? Elle, demander à un cinquième année s'il éprouvait de quelconques sentiments romantiques à son égard? C'était tout simplement impossible, jamais elle n'oserait. Le questionner sur ses cours, ses hobbies, elle en était capable et maîtrisait même le premier sujet à la perfection. Mais parler de notions aussi abstraites et humaines, elle n'en avait que rarement l'occasion, préférant le confort d'un bon volume aux bavardages de ses camarades de dortoir qui semblaient pourtant déjà s'inquiéter de la chose.

«Non, c'est trop ridicule, trancha-t-elle en se redressant. Et puis si c'était le cas, pourquoi se comporterait-il de la sorte? Je veux bien qu'il éprouve de la compassion pour Ron, mais en aucun cas il n'a le droit de décider pour moi, à ma place, de ce qui est le mieux. Il m'impose cette distance que je n'ai pas demandé et dont je ne veux pas!»

L'adolescente avait parlé avec force de détermination et c'est avec un soupçon de honte qu'elle baissa à nouveau les yeux avant de diriger son regard perdu vers Maisie qui l'écoutait toujours avec patience et bienveillance.

«Je veux être proche de Cédric, confia-t-elle en un ultime sursaut de courage avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.»

La Poufsouffle accueillit ses sanglots sans un mot et l'étreignit fortement afin de l'aider à calmer les tremblements qui saisissaient tout son corps. Une petite part d'elle éprouvait une grande fierté vis-à-vis du travail d'introversion que son amie venait d'effectuer. Il y en avait au moins un des deux qui était un tant soit peu sincère avec lui-même. Elle était très admirative de Hermione, et ce depuis le début, et à chaque jour qui s'écoulait elle découvrait une autre facette de la jeune-fille qui lui plaisait. Maisie n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies et que la Gryffondor se confie ainsi à elle lui faisait extrêmement plaisir en plus de la joie qu'elle ressentait quant au fait de l'aider.

«Dis-le lui Hermione, murmura-t-elle. Et lorsque ce sera fait, si tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler, je serais là. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-elle, le nez enfouit contre son épaule.»

Elles restèrent encore quelques instants enlacées avant que l'horloge ne sonne une heure bien trop tardive pour se permettre de séjourner dans les couloirs. Hermione sécha ses larmes, se releva et s'empara de son sac avec une énergie retrouvée. Sa décision était prise, elle parlerait à Cédric à la première occasion. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle lui dirait ce qui pesait si lourd sur son cœur.

Maisie s'assura que la plus jeune était bien rentrée dans sa salle commune avant de faire demi-tour vers le deuxième étage afin d'y retrouver Cédric. Elle était profondément soulagée de l'issue de sa soirée avec Hermione, celle-ci ayant très mal commencé, entre soupirs et grognements frustrés. Si seulement l'autre concerné voulait bien faire preuve d'autant de maturité que la jeune sorcière...

Elle pénétra dans la _salle de travail des préfets_ un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ayant profité d'être dehors pour effectuer une petite ronde devant les différentes salles communes. Elle était notamment restée un peu plus longtemps devant celle de Serdaigle, interrogeant brièvement les tableaux et statues avoisinants sur sa jeune sœur Ellie, qu'elle devinait particulièrement angoissée par les dernières nouvelles qu'elles avaient eues de leur mère.

L'adolescente secoua la tête, le temps de se morfondre était révolu depuis bien longtemps et par expérience, elle savait que cela ne menait jamais bien loin de se complaire dans ce genre de pratique. Alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires pour regagner son propre dortoir, son regard obliqua sur le jeune-homme affalé dans le canapé. Cédric n'avait que peu bougé depuis son départ avec Hermione. Déterminée à s'excuser pour sa rudesse, elle posa ses parchemins sur un coin de la table et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Elle allait parler lorsqu'il la coupa dans son élan sur un ton des plus las.

«Maisie, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, une fois de plus.

\- Figure toi que si, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, renvoyant au plus profond des limbes ses bonnes résolutions, car ton comportement ridicule met à mal deux personnes qui me sont extrêmement chères. Alors prends note. Tu as jusqu'au lendemain du match contre Serdaigle pour te parfaire dans le rôle de l'imbécile équipé d'œillères. Après cela, c'est terminé. Hermione mérite beaucoup mieux qu'un peureux qui préfère s'échapper en volant derrière une balle de ping-pong dorée munie d'ailes. Tu lui dois au moins la vérité.»

Devant son air mi-terrifié, mi-exaspéré et larmoyant, la préfète se radoucit, comprenant que ses mots s'étaient, peut-être une fois encore, révélés bien plus virulents et tranchants que ses pensées.

«Ce que je veux dire, murmura-t-elle en se radoucissant, c'est que tu aurais certainement tout à gagner à lui parler. De tout. Et pas uniquement de ce que tu penses être le mieux.

\- Tu veux que je lui dise ce que je ressens pour elle? s'inquiéta-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pourtant pas si sorcier que cela! Un peu de courage suffit pour réaliser cette tâche et nul besoin d'être un pur Gryffondor pour en faire preuve.

\- Et si... hésita-t-il.

\- Et si quoi?

\- Et si... et si elle ne ressent pas du tout la même chose?

\- Et bien dans ce cas tu ne serais ni le premier, ni le dernier adolescent de ce château à subir un effroyable «râteau», lança-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte. Rassure-toi à ce propos, c'est très désagréable, mais personne n'en est encore jamais mort.

\- Essaye de faire avaler cela à Helena Serdaigle et au Baron Sanglant... grommela Cédric avec, tout de même, l'ébauche d'un sourire amusé.

\- Soit... Si tu y tiens vraiment je vérifierais que tu n'as aucun objet tranchant sur toi le jour où tu te décides.

\- Je te suis vraiment très reconnaissant de cette délicate attention! s'exclama-t-il en riant.

\- A ton service Roméo! se moqua-t-elle, en singeant un coup de poignard.»

Le garçon la gratifia d'une grimace avant de céder à l'hilarité devant son air ridicule. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et Percy dut les mettre à la porte tant ils riaient à s'en briser les côtes.

Leur fou-rire intégralement consommé, ils prirent la direction de leur salle commune en bavardant à voix basse sur les derniers cours qu'ils avaient eus et n'abordèrent pas de nouveau le sujet qui angoissait tant Cédric. Maisie avait décidé de lui faire confiance, son ami parlerait bien assez tôt à Hermione et leurs sentiments mis à plat, tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, elle en était persuadée. Car rien n'était plus évident à ses yeux que l'affection qu'ils se portaient, encore faudrait-il qu'ils acceptent tous deux de céder à ce que leur dictait leurs émotions en faisant taire un peu leur raison et leur sérieux.

Les jours s'égrenèrent et pas l'ombre d'une discussion ne se profila cependant à l'horizon. Le ciel s'obscurcissait à mesure que le second match de la saison de Quidditch approchait et l'humeur des étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie n'était pas au beau fixe. La menace de Sirius Black planait encore dans les esprits, qui, souvent tourmentés, peinaient à faire abstraction du climat tendu qui s'instaurait un peu partout dans le monde magique. Les voiles des détraqueurs se confondaient aux épais nuages qui masquaient le soleil, plongeant le château dans la pénombre. Chacun ressentait au plus profond de lui que de grands malheurs ne demandaient qu'à saisir l'opportunité de survenir, pour noircir un peu plus les espoirs des sorciers.

Malgré l'optimisme de Cédric, l'équipe de Poufsouffle souffrait de son inexpérience et du scepticisme bien prononcé de ses membres, aussi chaque entraînement n'était-il qu'une succession de déconvenues, ponctuée d'averses glaçantes. Le garçon rejoignait bien souvent _la salle de travail des préfets_ plus trempé qu'un strangulot dans son élément naturel et d'une humeur particulièrement massacrante. Même les boutades et les sucreries de Maisie ne parvenaient à lui tirer un sourire lorsqu'il se morfondait devant la cheminée, ses cheveux dégoulinant dans son chocolat chaud.

Le seul avantage vraiment indéniable à cette situation était l'enterrement définitif de la hache de guerre entre Hermione et lui, et la fin de leurs évitements futiles, comme se plaisait à les décrire la préfète-en-chef. Hermione en était ravi et bien qu'elle n'espérait pas de si tôt pouvoir discuter sérieusement avec son ami, elle était soulagée que ce dernier ne change plus de couloir lorsqu'elle s'approchait. Ils n'échangeaient pourtant rien de plus que des discussions polies et une bise occasionnelle et furtive, mais elle savait s'en contenter, car après tout, elle aussi éprouvait une certaine gêne vis-à-vis de lui depuis que Maisie lui avait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Le répit fut nonobstant de courte durée car, le samedi vingt-sept novembre, quelques heures avant le coup d'envoi du match opposant Poufsouffle à Serdaigle, Cédric s'assit à côté de Hermione à la table des Gryffondor. Et malgré les regards mauvais ou interloqués qui se posèrent sur lui durant tout le petit-déjeuner, il ne se leva pas pour retourner à sa propre table. À la tension extrême de son corps, l'adolescente devina qu'il était très angoissé. Son équipe avait peu de chance de l'emporter, le ciel était noir depuis trois jours et de violentes averses de givre déferlaient sur Poudlard depuis le petit matin. De plus, Cho était l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, et Hermione savait de source sûre qu'il détestait être opposé à son amie lors d'un match, sachant qu'une défaite lui ferait beaucoup de peine. Une partie de lui avait peur de laisser la victoire facile aux bleu et argent et ainsi faire s'abattre sur lui une pluie de commentaires déplaisants. Sans oublier le fait que ses équipiers, bien que compréhensifs, auraient certainement beaucoup de difficulté à l'excuser.

«Mange au moins quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en poussant devant lui une tartine à la confiture de citrouille.»

Ron singea son expression et son geste avec exagération et le jeune-fille lui lança un regard noir, très vite relayé par Harry qui lui flanqua un coup de coude avant d'adresser un sourire solidaire à Cédric. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, lui-même, pourtant adorant le Quidditch, était particulièrement anxieux avant chaque match. Et si Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas été là à chaque fois pour le soutenir, il n'aurait certainement jamais rien avalé avant ses matchs.

Le Poufsouffle mâcha avec précaution le bout de pain avant de déglutir difficilement. Dans le regard qu'il posa ensuite sur Hermione, se lisait toute la reconnaissance du monde. Un peu plus loin, Ginny étouffa un petit rire tout en esquissant un sourire moqueur en direction de Hermione. Celle-ci rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'efforça d'oublier leur récente conversation. Elle avait échangé les conseils de Maisie avec la sœur de Ron et celle-ci ne s'était pas privée de lui faire constater qu'elle l'aiguillait pourtant sur cette voix depuis quelques temps. Détournant les yeux, la jeune-fille pivota sur elle-même en direction de la table de son ami. Une chevelure riche en boucles et un rire familier manquaient à l'appel.

«Où est Maisie?

\- Aucune idée, souffla Cédric en repoussant son assiette. Je la cherche depuis mon réveil. D'ordinaire elle vient toujours encourager l'équipe avant les matchs. Je n'ai pas vu Ellie non plus, ajouta-t-il en pointant la table des Serdaigle, à laquelle une jeune-fille à l'impressionnant collier de plumes sirotait tranquillement un jus de framboise.»

Il la pointa discrètement d'un mouvement de menton avant d'ajouter: «Luna non plus ne savait pas où elles se trouvaient. C'est la meilleure amie d'Ellie, précisa-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de son amie.»

Une vague d'inquiétude traversa Hermione, mais elle la fit rapidement taire en maudissant son pessimisme. Maisie et sa sœur devaient certainement être occupées ailleurs. Il n'était pas rare qu'un professeur accompagne certains nés-moldus hors de Poudlard afin qu'ils puissent avoir accès à une cabine téléphonique dans le cas de certaines situations urgentes. Elle-même en avait bénéficié l'année précédente afin de rassurer ses parents après la levée du sortilège de pétrification et elle savait également que Colin Crivey avait plusieurs fois eu recours à cette option lorsque son grand-père était très malade en début d'année scolaire. Les sœurs Andrews ayant un contexte familial actuellement difficile, il y avait fort à parier qu'elles y aient régulièrement recours.

Elle se fit cependant la promesse de vérifier par elle-même que la préfète n'avait pas d'ennuis supplémentaires.

Lorsque les batteurs de son équipe vinrent le trouver pour partir au stade, Cédric se leva, l'air blême et salua rapidement les rouge et or avant de filer avec les siens. Hermione l'observa partir avec tension avant de dérouler minutieusement le petit bout de parchemin qu'il avait pris soin de glisser dans sa main avant de partir. Juste quelques mots y étaient inscrits; l'heure de s'expliquer se préparait à sonner.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Je reconnais volontiers que Maisie est un peu... violente dans certains de ses propos et certaines de ses actions. Personnellement elle m'agace un peu lorsqu'elle se mêle de tout et à la place de Cédric et Hermione je l'aurais probablement envoyée balader malgré ses bons sentiments sous-jacents. Il faut croire qu'ils sont bien plus patients que moi! Il faut prendre en compte le fait qu'elle est plus âgée que ses amis (17 ans) et que, du fait de ses origines et de sa situation familiale un peu compliquée, elle a déjà vu beaucoup de choses.  
> Admettez tout de même que vous aussi vous aviez bien envie de les secouer un peu! :p
> 
> \- La discussion entre Maisie et Hermione sur les sentiments de cette dernière traîne un peu en longueur. Ce chapitre était essentiellement basé justement sur cette question du ressenti aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre (avec une approche plus détaillée de ce que ressent Hermione car l'histoire se déroule principalement de son point de vue). Il se passera beaucoup plus de choses dans les prochains chapitres. Je clos un peu un premier arc narratif à la fin du prochain pour me concentrer sur une partie qui, pour le coup, démarre véritablement l'UA.
> 
> \- Mes plus plates et sincères excuses à la Dame Grise et au Baron Sanglant, les jeunes de nos jours sont si peu respectueux...
> 
> \- Finalement, je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est très utile à l'histoire... mais bon, il est écrit!


	7. Entre les mots

oOo

Le lendemain du match, alors que les élèves de Serdaigle savouraient encore leur victoire au sein de doux rêves et que leurs adversaires pansaient leur déception, l'école s'éveillait paresseusement au milieu des volutes de brume glacée, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de décembre. Les lumières s'allumaient une à une et les plus vaillants étudiants se dirigeaient d'ores et déjà vers la Grande Salle ou la bibliothèque afin d'assouvir leur soif de jus de citrouille et de connaissance. Quelques Poufsouffle, l'air improbablement maussade, lisaient les dernières nouvelles en grommelant, le nez dans leurs bols fumants, à leur table, tandis qu'un groupe de Serpentard se levait afin de profiter de la fraîcheur du petit matin pour flâner autour du lac noir. Ils franchirent l'arcade menant au couloir et deux bifurquèrent en direction du pont et de la bibliothèque, prétextant un emprunt de dernière minute et croisant ainsi, sur leur chemin, l'étrange manège d'une jeune-fille aux cheveux mêlés.

Hermione faisait les cent pas devant le havre de paix et de culture que constituait son deuxième lieu favori. Personne n'aurait jamais pu envisager qu'il en soit ainsi, mais la bibliothèque s'était faite détrôner par la _salle de travail des préfets_ , dans le cœur de la jeune-sorcière. Ses habitants, représentants de l'ordre et garantissant la discipline et la sécurité de tous, n'y étaient certainement pas étrangers. En particuliers deux d'entre eux, qu'elle attendait depuis une petite heure.

Maisie avait promis de passer la saluer avant qu'elle ne parte avec Cédric réviser leurs cours et, chose qu'elle redoutait tant que son cœur entamait une salsa endiablée à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, «discuter». Mais pas l'ombre d'une préfète-en-chef ne se dessinait à l'horizon. La jeune-fille semblait s'être littéralement volatilisée depuis vingt-quatre heures et personne, parmi les élèves qu'elle avait interrogés, ne savait où elle pouvait être. L'angoisse premièrement ressentie s'était bien vite muée en une profonde et égoïste panique. Hermione serait bien incapable de parler à Cédric si son amie n'était pas là en renfort moral, elle en était persuadée.

Laissant échapper une petite exclamation de frustration, mêlée d'une pointe de colère, elle commença à taper du pied. Elle détestait les retardataires, entrant dans la catégorie des personnes à qui l'on ne pouvait absolument pas faire confiance. Lorsque Ron et Harry étaient arrivés en retard l'année précédente, outre la peur engendrée par leur absence, la jeune sorcière avait ressenti une sincère exaspération. La politesse était aussi importante que le reste dans la grande incantation du respect et ses amis avaient bien trop tendance à oublier certaines de ses composantes de façon régulière.

Enfin, alors qu'elle hésitait à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor, un adolescent aux cheveux hérissés, la chemise partiellement rentrée dans le pantalon, fit irruption dans le couloir et manqua de peu de la renverser. Cédric Diggory n'avait jamais été en retard de sa vie avant ce jour. Et pour avoir fait attendre Hermione, il se maudissait. Malgré la défaite de son équipe, il avait passé une partie de la soirée et de la nuit à célébrer les performances de ses joueurs qui, il le savait avaient donné beaucoup d'eux-mêmes dans ce match. L'autre partie avait été employée par le professeur Chourave qui l'avait convoqué à une heure très tardive dans son bureau, afin de s'entretenir avec lui à propos d'un élève de la maison. Il n'avait par la suite, pu fermer l'œil, mort d'inquiétude, qu'au petit matin, n'entendant ainsi pas les premiers tintements de cloches.

«Désolé, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa respiration, saccadée après sa course.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, fit-elle mine de ronchonner tout en ressentant un grand soulagement, persuadée qu'il n'allait finalement pas venir. Comme par exemple, la localisation de Maisie qui se fait encore plus volatile de Peeves.

\- À ce propos, fit-il en prenant un air soudainement sérieux tout en lissant ses cheveux de sa main gauche, il faudra qu'on parle.»

Le cœur de Hermione manqua un battement et elle se fustigea mentalement d'avoir osé plaisanter sur le sujet. Son ami la rassura en lui affirmant que la préfète-en-chef allait bien et que rien de réellement fâcheux ne lui était arrivé. Elle opina mais demeura silencieuse, préférant attendre d'avoir l'entièreté de l'histoire avant de se permettre de relâcher la pression.

D'un commun accord, ils se mirent en route vers la salle du deuxième étage en bavardant distraitement sur les actualités et les faits-divers de Poudlard. Hermione apprit ainsi que Fred et George avaient enfermé leur frère Percy dans un placard pour s'entraîner aux sorts de sécurité et réaliser nombre de coups pendables durant les deux heures que le préfet était resté sonné par un sortilège de confusion. Le malheureux n'était parvenu à se sortir de ce mauvais pas qu'en envoyant son patronus prévenir Rhys et Gabriel qui devaient prendre sa suite pour la soirée. Le Serpentard et le Poufsouffle avaient du faire appel au professeur Lupin pour conjurer la plaisanterie des jumeaux. Ceux-ci avaient écopé de deux mois de retenue, bien que Dumbledore ait salué l'efficacité du verrouillage. Il y avait également eu une sombre histoire mêlant Tia, Kiera et Oliver, chacun nourrissant quelque désir pour la même personne de Sean Collier. Cédric n'avait jamais vu la _salle de travail des préfets_ aussi en désordre - et Percy aussi enragé - qu'après leur joute amicale pour décider duquel des trois pourrait passer sa prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard avec lui. Finalement ils avaient décidé, après une lutte acharnée, de s'y rendre tous ensemble, leur amitié était bien trop précieuse pour la gâcher pour une simple histoire de cœur.

La porte tant convoitée et redoutée se rapprocha rapidement alors que Cédric continuait de divertir Hermione avec le véritable sitcom qui se jouait quotidiennement derrière elle. La jeune-fille aurait été très amusée - bien que nombre de détails lui paraissent bien futiles et peu dignes d'intérêt - si seulement sa poitrine de s'était pas transformée en une toile de tambourin, se contractant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle crut défaillir quand Cédric l'invita à entrer et manqua de tomber lorsqu'il la convia à s'asseoir dans le canapé. Son seul réconfort demeurait dans le fait que le jeune garçon, malgré son masque d'assurance, ne semblait pas en mener beaucoup plus large.

D'un petit geste de la main, il repoussa délicatement Kooky et Cupcake qui s'étaient jetés dans ses pieds à l'instant même où son séant avait effleuré les coussins. Le fléreur de Maisie n'avait pas l'air très en forme, aussi, lorsqu'il insista pour se blottir en tremblant contre sa cuisse, le Poufsouffle ne le chassa pas. Hermione nota alors que Pattenrond avait du les suivre, car il observait la scène d'un air pensif et dédaigneux. La caresse d'une fourrure la fit brutalement sursauter et ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite boule orangée qui la fixait d'un regard azur pénétrant.

«Buternut, le fléreur d'Ellie, les présenta Cédric. Elle l'a déposé ici avant de partir vendredi soir, précisa-t-il.»

Une boule se forma dans le creux de l'estomac de la jeune sorcière. Si les sœurs Andrews avaient laissé leurs animaux à la garde de leur ami cela ne disait rien qui vaille.

«Maisie et Ellie ont pris un portoloin il y a deux jours pour rejoindre leur mère, expliqua-t-il avec sérieux. Elle s'est endormie en laissant le poêle allumé et a déclenché un incendie dans leur cuisine. Heureusement elle n'a rien mais il y a beaucoup de dégâts. Elles sont parties l'aider à récupérer le plus d'affaires possible pour les transférer dans le logement temporaire qui leur a été octroyé par leur assurance. J'admets ne pas avoir très bien compris de quoi il s'agissait exactement, rougit-il. Ellie est rentrée tard hier soir, mais Maisie est restée sur place pour organiser l'appartement. Je crois qu'elle avait en vérité surtout peur de laisser sa mère toute seule après ce qui s'était passé.»

Hermione s'autorisa à respirer. Bien sûr ce qui arrivait aux deux jeunes-filles était terrible, perdre une partie de ses biens est toujours difficile, mais les savoir en sécurité lui ôtait un poids immense des épaules. Ils restèrent encore quelques instants à contempler les braises en silence, chacun digérant les faits et cherchant au fond de lui-même le courage d'enchaîner sur le réel objet de leur venue ici.

Cédric ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné de toute sa vie, et surtout, aussi peu confiant. Il doutait peu de lui lorsqu'il s'agissait de cours, car le temps de travail ainsi que les efforts qu'il fournissait pour réussir ne laissaient pas de place pour les spéculations. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et à présent qu'il était en cinquième année, toutes ses méthodes de travail étaient parachevées et à l'épreuve de n'importe quel devoir, aussi compliqué soit-il. Même les dissertations du professeur Rogue le laissaient de marbre et il raflait souvent avec brio les meilleures notes.

Seulement, il n'avait jamais été confronté à pareille situation. Il avait toujours eu le contact facile, au plus loin qu'il se souvenait, il s'était très aisément fait aimer de ses pairs. Séduire n'avait jamais été dans ses préoccupations et c'était en général Maisie qui se chargeait de lui faire constater l'attirance des demoiselles. Aucune ne l'avait jamais vraiment marqué. Il avait, certes, déjà flirté avec certaines, et cela semblait faire tant plaisir à son père qu'il ait un tel succès qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se défiler. Cependant, rien n'avait jamais été sérieux. Les ruptures l'avaient ennuyé car les étudiantes éconduites semblaient y accorder de l'importance, mais pas lui. Personne ne l'avait fait vibrer intérieurement, personne ne l'avait jamais mis à nu et obligé à se poser de réelles questions sur ses sentiments. Personne, avant Hermione.

Il ne pouvait décemment placer Maisie et Cho sur le même plan. Elles étaient ses amies. Il n'était pas sans ignorer que l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ne rechignerait pas s'il l'invitait à prendre une tasse de thé dans le salon de Madame Pieddodu, mais elle était bien trop polie et compréhensive pour insister, comprenant sans mal qu'il n'était pas aussi intéressé qu'elle. Tout du moins, pas depuis qu'il avait remarqué Hermione l'année précédente.

La préfète-en-chef, quant à elle, occupait une place bien particulière dans son cœur, et il savait depuis leur rencontre qu'aucun des deux ne nourrirait un jour des sentiments plus qu'amicaux et fraternels l'un pour l'autre. Maisie était sa grande-sœur, celle qu'il aurait voulu avoir à chaque seconde de sa vie pour l'épauler et le taquiner. Et Ellie, dans une moindre mesure, était la cadette qu'il se faisait un devoir de protéger du monde si sombre et épineux auquel ils se frottaient quotidiennement.

Hermione était définitivement différente, unique à ses yeux et devant le jugement tranchant de ses émotions en pagaille.

«Tu veux un cookie? murmura la jeune-fille, mal à l'aise face à son brusque silence. Je crois qu'ils sont encore bons. Les elfes de maison ont du les mettre au sec depuis vendredi.»

Son ami l'accepta avec un sourire reconnaissant, celui de ceux qui se savent pris dans le même embarras. Ils grignotèrent les biscuits sans un mot de plus et bientôt la pièce ne fut plus qu'envahie par le crépitement des flammes et les ronflements de Buternut, Cupcake, Kooky et Pattenrond.

Hermione chercha pendant de longues minutes son courage, tapis dans l'ombre de son appréhension et mit un temps encore plus infini pour tenter de l'en déloger. Mais malgré la promesse faite à Maisie, elle demeura muette. Elle voulait parler, éclater et confier à Cédric tout ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle. Ses doutes, sa profonde affection pour lui, sa colère envers ses agissements ridicules, l'exaspération qu'elle avait ressenti en comprenant qu'il se comportait de la sorte à cause Ron et la peine encore plus grande qui s'était emparée d'elle lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il décidait finalement à sa place de ce qui était, soit-disant, le mieux pour elle. Alors qu'une lutte intérieure faisait rage, Cédric la devança, articulant quelques mots dont elle comprit à peine le sens.

«Harry et Ron doivent être soulagés, murmura-t-il, notre défaite laisse beaucoup d'espoir de remontée pour Gryffondor. J'ai essayé d'annuler le match, tu sais, ajouta-t-il, mais... les règles du Quidditch sont immuables.»

Une vague brûlante déferla dans les veines de la jeune-sorcière. Comment osait-il mettre leur stupide sport de funambules sur le devant de la scène alors qu'il y avait tant de choses importantes dont il fallait qu'ils parlent? Dans un élan de frustration, Hermione lui répondit bien plus abruptement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité, le faisant sursauter.

«Quelque chose ne va pas? la questionna-t-il en se méfiant de sa moue excédée, la faisant ressembler, à s'y méprendre à Percy Weasley lorsqu'il s'adressait à ses jumeaux de frères rebelles.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de Quidditch, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Désolé, se renfrogna Cédric, je ne voulais pas...

\- Ni de Harry, de son balai ou de l'équipe de Gryffondor, le coupa-t-elle avec hargne.

\- ...

\- Je ne veux pas non plus connaître les derniers potins de tes amis préfets, ni savoir quoique ce soit à propos de ce que Ron a pu te dire. D'ailleurs j'insiste bien sur ce point. Je ne veux pas que tu me parles de Ron, il n'a rien à faire entre nous deux.

\- Mais, je ne comprends pas, tenta le Poufsouffle en se tassant dans le canapé. C'est pourtant ton ami, non?

\- Justement, Ron est _uniquement_ mon ami, répondit-elle en insistant bien sur chaque mot. Et toi, reprit-elle avant de brusquement se taire devant la mine effrayée du Poufsouffle.

\- Quoi, moi? Je ne suis pas...

\- Mon ami?

\- Ton ami.»

La question de la jeune-fille resta suspendue dans l'air ambiant durant un bref instant, avant de s'écraser contre l'affirmation tranchée de Cédric. Chacun retint son souffle, ils y étaient. C'était La discussion. Celle qu'ils esquivaient depuis des jours, celle dont les hypothétiques issues hantaient leurs songes, les réveillant au milieu de la nuit. Hermione regardait ses pieds, tortillant furieusement une de ses boucles entre ses doigts et sentant ses joues devenir plus incandescentes que jamais. À ses côtés, le Poufsouffle s'était figé et avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation méticuleuse de ses boutons de manches de chemise. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et il attendait, espérait même que Hermione poursuive. Il était là, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains à tenter de garder le contrôle et à ne pas fuir comme un petit garçon terrifié. Ce qu'il était à cet instant. Que se passerait-il si Maisie s'était trompée dans ses insinuations? Est-ce que cela briserait véritablement leur amitié s'ils étaient sur des longueurs d'onde opposées concernant les modalités de celle-ci?

«Si, reprit Hermione avec toutes les difficultés du monde, tu es mon ami. Enfin, en quelque sorte...

\- Mais? murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Je sais qu'il y a un «mais» ajouta-t-il lorsque son regard croisa les yeux étonnés de la jeune-fille.

\- Mais, dit-elle tout bas, je... je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons amis.»

Devant l'air indéchiffrable de Cédric, la sorcière s'infligea une gifle mentale. Il risquait de penser qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, pire même, qu'elle le détestait, alors que la réalité était bien à l'opposé de cette pensée. À présent elle n'en voulait plus à Ron et à sa maladresse, car elle-même ne valait guère mieux. Piégée par ses propres sentiments elle était incapable de s'exprimer correctement, elle qui pourtant, avait d'ordinaire réponse à tout. Les mots s'emmêlaient dans son esprit, dansant comme des démons et échappant à son contrôle comme s'ils étaient un vent qu'elle essayait d'emprisonner entre ses doigts écartés. Elle leva à nouveau la tête, désespérée, priant pour que Cédric soit, tel un fin legilimens, en mesure de lire ses pensées comme si elles avaient été étalées à l'encre noire sur du parchemin.

«Moi non plus, répondit-il en cherchant au plus profond de lui l'étincelle de courage qu'il lui manquait pour prendre le relai. Je n'ai pas envie que nous soyons amis.

\- Bien, fit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Bien.

\- Alors si... si nous ne pouvons pas être amis...

\- Nous pourrions être... un peu plus? tenta-t-il en essayant en vain de se fondre dans les coussins.

\- Un peu plus...

\- Plus amis que des amis, expliqua-t-il en se détendant un peu, comprenant qu'il y a toutes les chances du monde pour qu'ils soient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Des amis «amis»? questionna-t-elle avec une humeur enjouée soudainement retrouvée.

\- Des amis très amis, plus que des amis, renchérit-il en regagnant son sourire.

\- Des amis proches?

\- Très proches et très amis. Des amis très amis, plus que des amis très proches!

\- Des...»

Mais les derniers mots de la jeune sorcière se perdirent dans un éclat de rire. Les deux élèves s'observèrent encore quelques secondes avant de littéralement céder à l'hilarité, leurs nerfs retrouvant enfin leur tension habituelle. Les félins à leurs côtés sursautèrent face à un tel changement d'ambiance et Kooky et Cupcake filèrent se réfugier à l'étage, où les attendaient déjà Pattenrond et Buternut, qui avaient fuit alors que les choses commençaient tout juste à prendre le chemin de l'anarchie.

Ils s'esclaffèrent encore de longues minutes avant de retrouver la notion du temps et de noter que celui-ci tournait bel et bien. Le repas du midi approchait à pas de géant et avec lui l'irruption prochaine de quelques préfets venus trouver un peu de quiétude pour leurs révisions dominicales.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et les larmes aux yeux ils s'observèrent comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Hermione avait réellement l'impression de voir Cédric comme si tous les masques étaient tombés, franc et vrai. Et de son côté le Poufsouffle expérimentait la même sensation, il semblait qu'il rencontrait véritablement la jeune-fille, inconnue jusqu'alors. De la rigueur et du sérieux étaient nés la malice et un courage insoupçonné. C'était elle qui l'avait mis au pied du mur, face à ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'était pas juste une de ces filles passives qui minaudait sans cesse, non, Hermione Granger, du haut de ses quatorze ans avait déjà l'étoffe d'une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il s'était contenté de suivre, comme un petit garçon trop sage. Si seulement il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de son audace...

Une douce chaleur prit soudainement possession de son corps et une étrange sensation partit du creux de son estomac pour s'étendre dans chacun de ses membres, lui coupant le souffle et le plongeant dans l'embarras. Hermione était en face de lui, les joues rouges, les yeux plissés, les mains tremblantes et hésitantes, son corps subtilement penché en sa direction. Depuis l'intérieur de son crâne, Cédric pouvait entendre retentir les rugissements d'exaspération de Maisie «Embrasse-la, espèce d'idiot!» qui se répercutaient en échos dans tout son esprit. Son amie aurait probablement laissé échapper un sortilège de propulsion par mégarde si elle s'était trouvée dans la pièce.

Hermione sentit le combat intérieur de l'adolescent et combla avec précaution l'espace qui sévissait encore entre eux. Elle avait demandé à la préfète-en-chef ce que l'on ressentait après l'avoir dit, mais rien de ce qu'avait pu lui décrire Maisie ne ressemblait à ce qu'elle expérimentait à présent. Elle était perdue. Perdue entre ce que son instinct lui dictait et ce que sa raison lui inspirait. Peut-être avait-elle mal compris les paroles de Cédric? Peut-être s'était-elle mal exprimée? Ils n'avaient formulé que des sous-entendus, des paroles vagues et floues, rien de véritablement percutant. Et si...

La main de Cédric trembla avant de se poser sur sa joue. Il baissait les yeux semblant attendre une permission avant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil supplémentaire. Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne, rencontrant sa peau chaude et soignant ses dernières brides d'hésitation.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis leurs souffles.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

Cédric frôla ses lèvres des siennes et ils frissonnèrent de concert.

La jeune-fille glissa sa main libre dans la nuque du préfet et sans lui laisser le temps de digresser davantage, combla les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient.

Jamais, et pourtant elle avait une imagination débordante, Hermione n'aurait pu envisager qu'un baiser puisse être à la fois chaud et rafraîchissant, doux et ferme, concret et irréel. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois avec la maladresse des innocents et la curiosité audacieuse de la jeunesse, avant de se sceller pour un bref instant.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Hermione garda les yeux clos, savourant ce moment suspendu dans le temps, cette donnée physique qui lui faisait si souvent défaut.

Son front heurta celui de Cédric par maladresse, et après avoir partagé un petit rire et un long regard complice ils s'assirent un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé. La main du garçon vint trouver celle de Hermione avec naturel et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule en se collant contre lui. Ils restèrent là, à observer les flammes lécher les bûches dans l'âtre, reproduisant ce qu'ils avaient si souvent expérimenté ces derniers temps, à la notable différence près que le doute n'était plus permis.

«Et maintenant? murmura Cédric avec hésitation tout en se maudissant de briser le silence qui les enveloppait.

\- Maintenant, dit Hermione, peut-être pourrions-nous... réviser quelques cours?»

Cédric esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de passer la main dans les cheveux de la jeune-fille, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri mécontent qui fit se parer le visage de son ami d'un air mutin.

«Ou alors nous pourrions tout simplement profiter des quelques instants de tranquillité qu'il nous reste avant le repas pour... il rougit avant de reprendre, regarder les flammes et réitérer...»

Les lèvres audacieuses de Hermione se posant délicatement sur les siennes l'interrompirent dans son élan et c'est non sans un certain soulagement qu'il répondit au baiser et glissa sa main sur la nuque de la Gryffondor. Avec curiosité, il rapprocha doucement leurs visages afin de sceller leurs lèvres. Un frisson lui échappa lorsque son souffle entra en contact avec celui de son amie et il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit à contre-cœur d'infimes secondes plus tard lorsque Hermione se recula, la respiration hachée et les joues couleur pivoine. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la pommette puis la mâchoire de Cédric avant de filer se blottir contre lui. Le garçon la reçut de plein fouet contre son torse et ses bras se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de la Gryffondor qui poussa un soupir d'aise.

Cédric se détendit à son tour et posa sa joue contre la tête de Hermione avant de commencer à la bercer avec douceur. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le nez et il avait bien des difficultés à trouver une position réellement confortable. Son amie s'en rendit compte rapidement et un gloussement étouffé raisonna contre sa poitrine. Vexé, Cédric se détacha d'elle et plongea un regard faussement courroucé dans les yeux lumineux de la jeune sorcière.

«Hermione, commença-t-il, je...»

Le préfet fut brutalement interrompu par la porte de la _salle de travail_ qui s'ouvrit à la volée avant de heurter le mur, projetant de la poussière dans toute l'entrée. Contre lui, Hermione se pétrifia, s'imaginant le pire: une attaque de Sirius Black par exemple, ou encore plus fâcheux, Fred et George Weasley testant des explosifs moldus pour déloger leur frère Percy de son antre.

Les deux adolescents se raidirent lorsque deux silhouettes vêtues de capes et trempées jusqu'aux os firent irruption dans la pièce, toussant à cause des particules en suspension. Les deux Poufsouffle avaient l'air encore plus paniqué que si le monde avait cessé de tourner.

«Chloe, Lucy, questionna Cédric en remarquant l'air grave qui se peignait sur leurs visages. Que se passe-t-il?

\- C'est Maisie, murmura Chloe les larmes aux yeux.

\- Nous t'avons cherché dans tout le château, ajouta Lucy en s'essuyant le nez.»

Le Poufsouffle blêmit à en rendre jaloux un cachet d'aspirine, et Hermione l'imita tout en s'emparant de sa main pour la serrer entre les siennes. Le jeune-homme se leva et marcha en chancelant jusqu'aux deux préfètes à la mine grave, la Gryffondor agrippée à son bras.

«Maisie, Maisie, bredouilla-t-il, perdu. Elle va bien?

\- Non, Cédric, chuchota Chloe en laissant un sanglot s'échapper, elle ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il s'est passé quelque chose, lorsqu'elle était avec sa mère. Elle vient juste de rentrer.

\- Elle s'est enfermée dans le dortoir, précisa Lucy en posant une main apaisante sur son bras, le professeur Chourave n'a pas pu l'arrêter. Elle lui a lancé un sortilège qui l'a presque assommée dans le couloir!

\- Mais enfin, que s'est-il passé? s'exclama Hermione qui sentait monter en elle un ouragan d'inquiétude. Jamais Maisie ne ferait une telle chose!

\- C'est sa mère, couina Chloe, elle est... enfin elle a eu... enfin, elle...

\- Cédric, va la voir, je t'en prie! la coupa Lucy sur un ton implorant. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une énorme bêtise. Le professeur Flitwick est parti chercher Ellie, elle n'est pas encore au courant. S'il arrive en plus quelque chose à Maisie ce sera pire que tout.»

Cédric ne se le fit pas répéter une deuxième fois et se précipita dans le couloir, Hermione sur ses talons. Les deux adolescents dévalèrent les marches quatre à quatre, bousculant tous ceux qui eurent le malheur de se trouver sur leur chemin. Jamais Hermione n'avait mis si peu de temps pour traverser tout le château. Ils arrivèrent aux cuisines alors qu'un petit attroupement de Poufsouffle se formait devant l'entrée de leur salle commune, dont la porte était méticuleusement gardée par Percy et d'autres préfets.

Le frère de Ron se rua vers Cédric dès qu'il fut à portée de lui et lui chuchota très vite des paroles que Hermione ne comprit pas mais qui firent hocher la tête au jeune-homme avec gravité. D'une voie impérieuse il congédia sèchement tous les curieux et vida le couloir en un quart de seconde. Percy lui serra l'épaule avec compassion et le pressa d'entrer, il semblait anormalement tendu et si Hermione ne le connaissait pas si bien par le biais de Ron, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était au bord des larmes.

Avec un petit pincement au cœur, Hermione se fit alors la réflexion que Maisie était certainement l'une des rares personnes à être gentille avec lui et qu'il devait être particulièrement touché de la voir dans un tel état. Après tout, ils étaient dans la même année, suivaient les mêmes cours, avaient été nommés préfets puis préfets-en-chef ensemble, cela avait forcément dû les rapprocher d'une manière ou d'une autre. N'en déplaise à Fred et George, Percy avait un cœur.

«Tu sais ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda Hermione en se rapprochant de lui en tremblant après avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction de la porte par laquelle Cédric était passé pour rejoindre leur amie.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il, je suis préfet-en-chef, alors évidemment que je sais.»

Sa voie se brisa sur les derniers mots et il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche en s'excusant. Il mit quelques temps à se ressaisir avant d'être en mesure de parler à nouveau.

«Je sais que tu es devenue très proche de Cédric et Maisie depuis un peu plus d'un mois, dit-il tout bas, alors je suis vraiment désolé de devoir te dire cela, mais...»

Le jeune-homme fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivée des professeurs Dumbledore, Chourave, Lupin et Flitwick, accompagnés d'Ellie Andrews qui sanglotait, cramponnée au bras de son professeur de _défense contre les forces du mal_. Reprenant un air solennel, Percy s'excusa auprès de Hermione et se dirigea vers le directeur afin de le tenir au courant de la situation. Celui-ci posa un regard doux sur l'adolescente qui commençait à se sentir de trop.

«Tout va bien Miss Granger?»

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non, bien sûr que cela n'allait pas. Comment cela pourrait-il aller? Personne n'était en mesure de lui expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé à une de ses proches amies et l'intégralité de la maison Poufsouffle semblait en deuil. Sans parler d'Ellie qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes alors que Remus Lupin lui frottait doucement le dos pour l'aider à respirer entre deux pleurs déchirants.

«Peut-être pourriez-vous vous occuper de Miss Andrews, murmura le sorcier en se rapprochant d'elle, pendant que je vais chercher sa sœur avec les autres professeurs. Je ne doute pas que Mr Diggory sache parler à Maisie, mais je souhaite également m'entretenir avec elle.

\- Professeur, articula Hermione avec crainte tout en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à Pomona Chourave qui semblait encore un peu sonnée. Vous n'allez pas punir Maisie pour ce qu'elle a fait, n'est-ce-pas?

\- N'ayez crainte Miss Granger, dit-il en se penchant à sa hauteur. Il faudrait être un véritablement monstre pour en vouloir à votre amie. Je vous laisse, vous et Mr Weasley, prendre soin d'Ellie quelques minutes. Nous ne serons pas longs.»

Avec un poids encore plus lourd dans sa poitrine, Hermione observa les adultes pénétrer à leur tour dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle. À ses côtés, Percy reniflait tout en pressant doucement Ellie contre lui. La fillette avait enfoui son visage contre la robe du préfet et ses poings étaient serrés contre son buste.

Comme une automate, Hermione les rejoignit et passa tendrement sa main dans les fines mèches de cheveux trempés de la deuxième année. Les pleurs d'Ellie redoublèrent et elle se jeta contre la Gryffondor qui ne dut le maintien de son équilibre qu'à l'intervention rapide de Percy qui la rattrapa et l'aida à s'asseoir dans un renfort du couloir. La petite Serdaigle semblait être intégralement composée de douleur et de rage, une véritablement tempête d'émotions qui paraissait ne jamais vouloir se calmer.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, puis les minutes et le silence revint progressivement dans le couloir. Percy Weasley rangea sa baguette avec un triste sourire de satisfaction. Son sortilège d'apaisement avait fonctionné et Ellie se contentait à présent de pleurer des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient le long de ses joues avant de goutter depuis son menton, jusque sur la chemise de Hermione. Cette dernière la pressait toujours contre elle, incapable de la lâcher. Elle devinait ce qui avait pu se produire et savait que si ses doutes se voyaient confirmés, il lui faudrait plus que la petite-sœur de son amie blottie dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Sa compassion serait-elle que la douleur de Maisie deviendrait la sienne.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour la jeune-fille, les professeurs poussèrent la porte et ressortir, l'air plus abattu que jamais. Sur leurs talons, Cédric Diggory, les cheveux plus emmêlés qu'après un match de Quidditch au milieu d'une averse de grêle, portait une petite silhouette dans ses bras. Maisie n'avait jamais paru si vulnérable et minuscule.

Le cœur de Hermione se serra lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur Lupin s'excuser d'avoir dû employer un sort aussi puissant pour la canaliser et dut retenir fermement Ellie pour l'empêcher de se ruer vers le petit groupe.

Dumbledore revint vers Percy et elle, l'air indéchiffrable et les remercia sombrement avant de guider Ellie vers le professeur Flitwick. Lupin pris délicatement Maisie des bras de Cédric et lui recommanda de passer à l'infirmerie pour se reposer. Il indiqua ensuite à Percy de mener ses deux camarades prendre un peu l'air, tout en stipulant avec précision qu'il souhaitait les revoir tous les trois dans son bureau à la fin de la journée et ce, dès qu'ils en auraient le courage. Le préfet hocha la tête sans conviction et tira derrière lui les deux plus jeunes.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de déboucher sur un grand balcon, particulièrement exposé au vent. Instinctivement, Hermione s'était rapprochée de Cédric qui peinait à masquer les larmes qui avaient séchées sur ses joues peu de temps auparavant. Leurs mains s'étaient naturellement liées et elle percevait qu'elle servait certainement de pivot au jeune-homme qui vacillait. Il voulut parler mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge asséchée par les émotions. Ce fut donc Percy, qui, en leur tournant le dos, lui révéla ce qui s'était passé alors qu'elle vivait un pur instant de bonheur avec Cédric.

«Maisie aidait sa mère à récupérer des affaires, expliqua-t-il. Elle était à l'étage depuis une petite heure et sa mère, à la cave afin de vérifier que toute la chaufferie était encore en état pour l'hiver. On lui avait dit que c'était ridicule mais elle tenait à s'en assurer. Maisie l'a appelée alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas un pull et elle n'a pas répondu. Alors elle est descendue à la cave et là, elle l'a vue, étendue sur le sol. Maisie s'est précipitée vers elle et a alors compris ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état lorsqu'elle s'est mise à avoir des vertiges. Il y avait une fuite de gaz et sa mère s'était évanouie avant de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Maisie a essayé de la tirer en dehors de la cave mais elle s'est écroulée avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit. C'est un voisin, qui, par hasard a sonné quelques secondes plus tard et est entré dans la maison, inquiet du silence. Il a découvert Maisie et l'a sortie dehors avant d'appeler les pompiers. Ils ont pu soigner Maisie, mais pas sa mère, elle était restée trop longtemps exposée au gaz et était décédée bien avant l'arrivée des secours.»

Hermione étouffa un sanglot, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Une telle chose ne pouvait décemment plus arriver, pas de nos jours!

«Lorsque Maisie a compris, après s'être réveillée seule et qu'une assistante sociale soit venue lui parler, elle a transplané depuis l'hôpital devant des dizaines de moldus. C'est Hagrid qui l'a vue en premier, elle avait atterri au milieu de son potager. Ensuite elle a couru jusqu'à la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Je suis monté la voir dès que Chloe et Lucy m'ont mis au courant de son état. Et c'est là qu'elle m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.»

Percy reprit son souffle et frissonna comme s'il se souvenait de quelques chose de très déplaisant.

«Cela ne se voit pas beaucoup, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, mais j'ai beaucoup d'affection et d'admiration pour Maisie. Nous nous disputons la première place depuis notre première année et, alors que beaucoup me tournaient le dos et que j'étais plus seul que jamais, elle a toujours été là. Il n'y a pas un seul jour à Poudlard durant lequel Maisie Andrews n'a pas été la personne la plus adorable qui soit avec moi. Et pourtant je ne le méritais pas. Alors la voir comme ça...»

Hermione s'avança pour lui serrer le bras et Percy baissa les yeux. Il était sincère et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, la jeune-fille eut vraiment l'impression qu'il possédait une sensibilité au même titre que tout le monde. Il n'était pas ce préfet froid, autoritaire et prétentieux, non, il était un ami, touché par la détresse d'un proche.

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de son amie, Cédric entoura les deux Gryffondor de ses bras et ils restèrent blottis sur le balcon, tous les trois, à pleurer en silence, jusqu'à ce que la pluie ne recommence à tomber.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ici s'achève le premier arc narratif de cette histoire, celui explicitant la mise en place de la relation entre Cédric et Hermione. Les prochains chapitres les mettront face à de nouveaux défis et surtout face à la chose la plus cruelle qui puisse survenir: le fait de grandir et la découverte de la dureté du monde adulte. Ensemble ils sont des amis, un couple et surtout une équipe! Feront-ils leurs preuves? Mystère...
> 
> \- Vous l'aurez compris, Maisie prend petit à petit une place importante dans le récit. Elle apporte avec elle la suite de l'intrigue de la troisième année de Hermione. Je me voyais mal uniquement reprendre le tome 3 tel qu'il est écrit par JKR en me plaçant du point de vue de Hermione, alors j'ai imaginé une suite de petits évènements pouvant l'occuper. Car, bien que Harry soit un sacré phénomène, je doute qu'il soit le seul élève de Poudlard à vivre des années mouvementées! J'espère que tout ceci vous plaira, car le programme se promet plutôt varié!
> 
> \- J'ai bien avancé dans mon plan et mon scénario et j'ai préparé toute l'intrigue jusqu'au chapitre 24 (qui se déroulera bien après le commencement de la quatrième année de Hermione). D'ailleurs je peux d'ores et déjà teaser qu'aux alentours du vingtième chapitre il y aura une petite «surprise».
> 
> \- Trouvez-vous vous aussi que les préfets sont d'une impolitesse...? Rendez-vous compte! Ils pénètrent en trombe dans la salle de travail sans jamais frapper avant, dérangeant ainsi leurs camarades en train de réviser (ou paresser sur le canapé). C'est un réel manque de savoir vivre! Peut-être Hermione et Cédric devraient-ils choisir un autre lieu pour discuter en privé la prochaine fois. Quoique... à coup sûr ils se feraient déloger par un fantôme.
> 
> \- Désolée pour le côté guimauve-papillons-fleurs-étoiles de l'échange entre Hermione et Cédric, je suis une Bisounours dans l'âme.
> 
> \- On remarquera que Hermione a toujours le sens des priorités: Fred et George sont plus menaçants que Sirius Black. Pauvre Percy...
> 
> \- De rien pour la fin de ce chapitre.
> 
> \- J'ai mis un peu plus haut que Maisie transplanait dans le potager de Hagrid, or j'ai un doute sur les limites de la zone anti-transplanage autour de Poudlard. Donc j'ai peut-être pris une certaine liberté en mettant ceci. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je modifierais la zone d'arrivée! Maisie étant née en juillet, elle a passé son permis au début de sa septième année. Je me suis dit qu'une session en septembre pour les élèves de fin d'année ce n'était pas improbable.


	8. Entre deux mondes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION GROS CHAPITRE
> 
> (parce que cela ne rentrait pas dans les notes de fin - donc à lire seulement après le chapitre^^): - Une fanfiction sur les médicomages étant en préparation, il est fort probable que j'invente régulièrement quelques pathologies sorcières. Ce point n'est pas extrêmement bien développé dans l'univers originel, alors je compte bien me faire plaisir. Pour le SDM (Syndrome de Débordement Magique) ou MOS (Magical Overflow Syndrome) en anglais, il s'agit principalement d'une magie involontaire instable et perdurant dans le temps après la sortie de l'enfance. Chez les enfants sorciers de moins de onze ans le SDM n'est pas traité car naturel. Il devient problématique vers quinze ans (après la passation des BUSE) car est censé s'estomper une fois l'apprentissage de la magie entamé. Il est en général relié à un syndrome anxieux ou une thymie (humeur) instable. Le traitement est en grande partie basé sur le suivi psychologique du sujet ainsi qu'une thérapie comportementale, bien que des potions calmantes et des sorts de focalisation puissent être d'une grande aide pour les sujets atteints. Une grande maîtrise des sortilèges informulés peut accentuer les symptômes et rendre le SDM extrêmement dangereux. Heureusement, la plupart des sujets atteints souffrent également de troubles de l'attention, leur rendant quasiment impossible, l'accès aux sortilèges informulés. On estime la prévalence du SDM à 7% des adolescents et 0,3% des sorciers adultes à l'échelle mondiale. Au niveau de la répartition des profils atteints de ce trouble, on remarque une prédominance massive des nés-moldus à 59%, puis des sangs-mêlés à 37%, les sangs-purs sont les moins touchés avec seulement 4%.)

oOo

Hermione dormit très peu la nuit qui suivit, morte d'inquiétude pour Maisie et sa sœur et avant cela passa la majorité de son après-midi et de sa soirée en compagnie de Percy, Cédric et Cho dans _la salle de travail des préfets._ La Serdaigle avait été mise au courant de la situation des deux jeunes-filles par Luna Lovegood, qui suivait d'ordinaire Ellie comme son ombre. L'énigmatique petite sorcière blonde avait cependant poliment décliné la proposition de Cédric de se joindre à eux et leurs discussions, prétextant une incongrue chasse au nargoles. Alors que Percy et Hermione la fixaient d'un drôle d'air tandis qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir d'un petit pas dansant, Cho avait expliqué avec simplicité qu'il était très rare, à Poudlard, de trouver quelqu'un comprenant parfaitement les élucubrations de la deuxième année.

Un instant, Hermione avait envié son apparente insouciance, avant que Cédric ne lui glisse à l'oreille que Luna avait également perdu sa mère. Aussi, après mure réflexion, était-il soulagé qu'elle ne les accompagne pas, craignant de faire remonter à la surface quelques mauvais souvenirs. Par égard pour lui, la Gryffondor ne livra pas le fond de sa pensée. Celui-ci se constituant essentiellement d'immenses doutes concernant l'appartenance de Luna Lovegood au monde réel et raisonnable.

Alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la salle, aussi trempés qu'après un plongeon dans le lac noir, ils avaient remarqué avec une grande surprise que l'ensemble des préfets de Poudlard s'y trouvait. Lorsque Cédric avait relevé la tête pour dire quelques mots, le silence s'était fait, respectueux et témoignage d'une profonde empathie. Sur chaque visage se lisait la même désolation et Hermione avait alors pris conscience de ce qu'être préfet signifiait réellement. Loin de se limiter à faire régner l'ordre dans le château, ils semblaient constituer une grande famille fonctionnant comme un unique corps dont le cerveau et le cœur seraient constitués du préfet et de la préfète-en-chef. Bien que la souffrance de Percy et Cédric était immense, celle de leurs camarades demeurait également très perceptible. Le frère de Ron avait esquissé le début d'une prise de parole mais s'était abruptement renfermé sur lui-même, incapable de trouver les mots justes dans une telle situation. C'était donc Cédric qui avait pris la décision de renvoyer tout le monde dans sa salle commune et de suspendre les tours de garde du week-end.

«Maisie et Ellie sont avec les professeurs Dumbledore, Chourave, Flitwick et Lupin, avait-il expliqué avec douceur. Ils s'occuperont d'elles et trouveront une solution rapidement afin qu'elles puissent poursuivre leurs études ici sans être inquiétées par les répercutions qu'auront ce tragique évènement dans leur vie moldue. Je suis certain que Maisie serait profondément touchée de vous voir tous ici mais il n'y a absolument rien que vous puissiez faire de plus. Retournez dans vos maisons et rassurez les plus jeunes. Certains ont vu Maisie agresser le professeur Chourave, alors assurez-vous de leur en expliquer convenablement les raisons avant que des rumeurs ne se mettent à circuler dans tout le château. Nous lui devons bien cela, conclut-il en baissant la voix et cherchant la main de Hermione pour se donner du courage.»

Chacun avait hoché la tête et s'était retiré en traînant les pieds, ne manquant cependant pas de transmettre sa sympathie à Cédric par une brève pression de la main. Percy avait reçu beaucoup moins d'attention et Hermione s'en était sentie très peinée pour lui, bien qu'il n'avait pas semblé s'y intéresser réellement. Seule Pénélope Deauclair, sa petite-amie s'était attardée auprès de lui, essayant de le convaincre de la suivre pour une promenade dans le parc, mais il avait décliné l'offre avec sécheresse avant de s'éloigner vers la volière. La Serdaigle avait l'air profondément vexé lorsqu'elle était passée devant Hermione, Cho et Cédric avant de disparaître dans les couloirs.

Les trois adolescents étaient restés un instant les bras ballants, ne sachant que dire ou faire. Et en vérité, aucun n'attendait véritablement quelque chose des heures qui avaient suivi. Hermione et Cédric s'étaient laissés tomber dans le canapé devant la cheminée et s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre en silence, très vite rejoins par Kooky, Pattenrond, Cupcake et Buternut, affolés par la soudaine agitation qui avait régné brièvement dans l'antre des préfets. Cho s'était assise sur le tapis et avait distraitement commencé à jouer avec les pompons d'un coussin, distrayant ainsi les quatre félins caractériels. Percy avait fini par revenir vers eux et Hermione s'était aperçu qu'il avait encore pleuré, bien que son air paraissait plus résolu que jamais.

«J'ai envoyé une lettre à Charlie, avait-il murmuré. Ainsi qu'à Nymphadora Tonks, Rolf Dragonneau et ses grands-parents. Je sais que ces derniers comptent beaucoup pour Maisie, ils seront probablement très attristés de savoir ce qui leur arrive à Ellie et à elle.

\- C'est gentil Percy, avait immédiatement répondu Cédric, je suis certain que cela l'aidera beaucoup de recevoir de leurs nouvelles. Surtout de la part de Charlie.

\- J'espère qu'il prendra le temps de lui répondre, avait grommelé le préfet-en-chef en hochant la tête. Il n'y a guère grand chose d'autre qui ait de l'importance à ses yeux lorsqu'il est avec ses dragons.

\- Il le fera, l'avait coupé Cho en rougissant. Charlie n'a jamais manqué un seul évènement important de la vie de Maisie depuis qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard et je sais qu'ils s'écrivent très souvent. Alors crois-moi, il sera le premier à se jeter sur l'encre et le parchemin.»

Percy n'avait pas plus insisté et était venu les rejoindre dans le canapé, ses lunettes couleur écaille étaient marquées par les nombreuses gouttes de pluie qui s'y étaient écrasées, bien que Hermione suspectait également que quelques larmes avaient également laissé leur trace sur les verres ronds. Les minutes s'étaient égrenées puis progressivement transformées en heures tandis que les autres adolescents scrutaient inlassablement leurs pensées à la recherche d'une solution miracle à la tragédie qui avait touchée leur amie. Mais aucun ne possédait de réponse. Que pouvait-on réellement savoir de la mort et de ses implications à quatorze, quinze, seize ou dix-sept ans?

Cho avait fini par s'éclipser et Hermione avait justement deviné qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir seule à la situation. De plus, Ellie se trouvait être dans sa maison ce qui impliquait qu'elle y prépare son retour d'une certaine façon. Percy, s'était quant à lui, mis à somnoler tout en caressant Buternut qui s'était lové sur ses genoux. Il s'était par la suite mis à ronfler si fort que Cédric et Hermione avaient mis leur peine de côté pour échanger quelques regards sous-entendus avant de s'esclaffer.

C'était lorsqu'il avait vu que la jeune-fille luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts que Cédric lui avait proposé de la raccompagner à sa salle commune, mais celle-ci avait refusé, se surprenant elle-même. Hermione craignait de n'être jamais capable de faire face aux immanquables remarques de Ron ou de ses frères concernant son absence et le temps non négligeable qu'elle avait passé en l'unique compagnie du Poufsouffle et du préfet de Gryffondor. Ses nerfs n'auraient certainement pas été en mesure de trouver la répartie nécessaire pour les faire taire.

Le jeune-homme avait hoché la tête avec compréhension avant de faire voltiger coussins et couvertures aux mille couleurs et ridicules fanfreluches, vers eux, depuis l'étage et la chambre de garde. La suite des souvenirs de Hermione était vraiment floue, tout juste se rappelait-elle avoir serré très fort la main de Cédric dans la sienne avant de s'endormir, recroquevillée sur elle-même entre son ami et Percy, qu'il avait emmitouflé dans un plaid à l'affreuse couleur jaune moutarde et aux irrégulières franges violacées.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, la première chose que constata Hermione fut l'absence du frère de Ron sur le tapis moelleux qui leur avait servi de matelas à tous trois pour la nuit. Percy s'était certainement levé aux aurores comme à son habitude afin d'effectuer sa promenade matinale autour du château. Sans nul doute le jeune-homme devait-il avoir besoin d'un peu de solitude après les évènements de la veille, car, bien que son affection pour Maisie soit réelle, Hermione doutait de la continuité de sa démonstration de tendresse envers elle sur le long terme. Il ne faudrait que peu de temps au préfet-en-chef pour revêtir son habit d'ordre et de discipline sur lequel luisait un blason doré. Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir attristé. Le monde ne saurait jamais que Percy Weasley était capable d'autre chose que de l'arrogance. Mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il souhaitait.

Contre son dos, Cédric se mit à bouger, refermant son étreinte en la plaquant contre lui comme si elle avait été une énorme peluche moelleuse. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque la main du jeune-homme glissa par inadvertance un peu trop haut. Le Poufsouffle lui répondit par un grognement endormi avant de nicher son nez dans ses cheveux, lui arrachant cette fois-ci un petit rire gêné.

«Cédric, chuchota-t-elle sans oser bouger.

\- Quoi? grommela-t-il en ouvrant un demi-œil, aveuglé par l'épaisse chevelure de la Gryffondor.

\- Ta main.

\- Quoi ma main? ronchonna-t-il en se redressant, les yeux si plissés que Hermione se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment y voir quelque chose.»

Mais la jeune-fille n'eut cependant nul besoin de lui répondre car l'instant suivant la mise en suspend de ses mots, il dirigea son regard vers sa main et ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se redresser à toute vitesse comme si son amie, blottie dans ses bras, s'était soudainement muée en une coulée de lave en fusion.

«Hermione... bégaya-t-il en adoptant le regard le plus fuyant que la sorcière l'ait vu arborer. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je t'assure que ce n'était pas volontaire! s'exclama-t-il, une pointe de terreur luisant au fond de l'œil.»

La jeune-fille haussa les épaules et se mit à glousser. Elle n'avait pas besoin des justifications de Cédric pour savoir qu'il n'avait pas intentionnellement essayé de les mettre tous les deux dans l'embarras. Elle ne se sentait cependant pas prête à laisser quelqu'un, aussi important pour elle soit-il que Cédric Diggory, effleurer des zones de son corps qu'elle-seule avait eu l'occasion de voir.

«Quelle heure est-il? Bougonna-t-il finalement, sautant sur la première occasion d'échapper à la rougeur qui prenait petit à petit de l'ampleur sur ses joues.»

Hermione promena son regard autour d'elle en quête de la réponse, mais celle-ci lui parvint d'une toute autre façon que celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. Perché sur le rebord du canapé, le hibou de Percy, Hermès, les observait d'air aussi sévère que son propriétaire s'il avait été à leurs côtés. Devant le volatile se trouvaient pas moins de quatre feuilles de parchemin qu'il avait dû laisser tomber avant de rejoindre son maître pour convoyer le suivant. La jeune-fille s'empara de celui terminant la pile et lut avec application les lettres graphiées par le préfet-en-chef.

*o*

_Ceci est ma dernière relance avant que je n'envoie quelqu'un vous déloger:_

_Ce matin, vers sept heures, je suis allé à l'infirmerie. Maisie et Ellie y ont passé la nuit, et elles dormaient encore lorsque je me suis fait renvoyer de la pièce par le professeur Lupin et Mrs Pomfresh. Ensuite je me suis rendu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, il m'y avait convoqué car au vu des derniers événements, Maisie ne peut plus assurer son rôle de préfète-en-chef. Il souhaitait que j'envisage quelqu'un d'autre. Vous serez heureux, je le pense, de savoir que j'ai refusé._

_Vers neuf heures, après le petit-déjeuner, je me suis rendu en cours, chose que vous n'avez pas du faire car à l'heure à laquelle j'écris cette missive, tous ceux de la matinée sont achevés._

_J'ai croisé Harry. Il m'a demandé où tu étais, Hermione. J'ai répondu que tu étais souffrante. J'espère que tu n'abuseras pas de ma gentillesse car j'ai transmis cette information à tes professeurs. Concernant les tiens Cédric, ayant cours avec le professeur Chourave, puis Flitwick, il n'a pas été nécessaire d'inventer un quelconque motif._

_Peu avant le repas de ce midi j'ai surpris une conversation entre le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Chourave et à ce propos, il faut absolument que je vous parle!_

_J'ai voulu, par la suite, retourner voir Maisie et Ellie à l'infirmerie mais la porte était condamnée. Le professeur Lupin, que j'ai alors croisé de nouveau, m'a assuré que tout allait pour le mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par le mieux, mais j'ai de sincères doutes sur la véracité de ses propos étant donné ce que j'ai appris quelques heures plus tôt._

_J'ai absolument besoin de tes éclaircissements Hermione! N'étant, et je le déplore, pas un expert dans les lois et procédures moldues._

_Retrouvez-moi tous les deux à la bibliothèque, près du tableau du lecteur aveugle vers dix-huit heures, après vos cours de l'après-midi, auxquels je vous ordonne de vous rendre._

_Si vous croisez Cho, prévenez-la._

_Percy._

_PS: si vous vous avisez de ne pas venir, j'enlève vingt points à chacune de nos maisons pour manquement grave au code d'honneur de l'entraide entre préfets. Cédric confirmera que ce code existe au cas où tu aurais des doutes, Hermione._

*o*

Un silence accueillit les derniers mots prononcés par Hermione et Cédric se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Du côté de la Gryffondor, l'heure était à la panique. Non seulement elle avait passé toute la matinée à dormir, et la grande majorité de la pause méridionale, mais en plus elle avait manqué pas loin de quatre cours! Et jamais son retourneur de temps ne pourrait lui permettre de rattraper cela car, Percy ayant annoncé à tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, elle ne pouvait décemment pas se promener dans les couloirs en arguant le contraire. De plus, si par malheur elle venait à croiser le frère de Ron lors d'un de ses sauts dans le temps, celui-ci, la sachant parfaitement en compagnie de Cédric dans la salle de travail, comprendrait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et ne manquerait pas de la harceler de questions.

La jeune-sorcière se prit la tête entre les mains, la situation était bien plus désespérée encore qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le retard qu'elle avait accumulé en une seule grasse-matinée lui prendrait sans aucun doute toute une journée à rattraper et il lui faudrait, en premier lieu, trouver quelques personnes de confiance qui lui fourniraient les cours. Elle pouvait certainement compter sur Harry pour celui de métamorphose, sur Lavande et Parvati pour la divination. Mais ce serait une toute autre paire de manches pour l'arithmancie et l' _étude des moldus_! Obnubilée par sa scolarité, Hermione mit plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre ce que les lèvres silencieuses de Cédric articulaient.

«À ton avis, murmura-t-il au milieu de son monologue inquiet dont elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot, qu'est-ce que Percy a pu apprendre en épiant les professeurs Dumbledore et Chourave? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire à Maisie et Ellie après tout ceci? Leur père a disparu lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, les parents de leur mère ont été assassinés par les mangemorts car leur gendre faisait vraisemblablement partie, malgré les rumeurs contraires, des forces défensives levées par Dumbledore. Et maintenant leur mère est décédée dans un horrible accident. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait subvenir d'encore plus effroyable!»

Hermione se figea, prenant soudainement conscience qu'elle avait totalement oublié son amie, trop prise par ses propres angoisses. Elle piqua un fard honteux. Jamais elle ne se serait pensée si égoïste, au point de mettre sous silence l'horrible fait que Maisie et Ellie étaient devenues orphelines vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Elle commença à se tortiller sur place en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était immonde. Ron avait raison, il n'y avait guère que les livres et les choses inertes qui l'intéressaient. Les vivants n'avaient pas leur place dans son cœur.

«Je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle en reniflant le plus discrètement possible.

\- Tu ignores ce qu'il arrive lorsque des moldus perdent leurs parents? interrogea-t-il véritablement surpris avec un soupçon d'agacement bien palpable dans la voix.

\- Non, Cédric, répondit-elle en se mettant à trembler, je ne sais vraiment pas. Je crois que les services sociaux se débrouillent pour mettre les enfants quelque part, dit-elle ensuite sans grande conviction.

\- Où ça quelque part? Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est les «services sociaux»?

\- Je... je ne sais pas trop, murmura Hermione en regardant ses pieds, apeurée par le brusque haussement de ton de son ami. C'est une organisation du gouvernement, mais je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne.

\- Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu ne saches pas comment fonctionne ton propre monde? s'indigna-t-il, abandonnant tout bon sens.

\- Parce que ce monde n'est pas plus le mien que celui de Maisie! cria-t-elle alors que des larmes amères déferlaient sur ses joues.»

À cet instant, alors que devant lui Hermione paraissait plus perdue que jamais, Cédric sut qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin. La Gryffondor avait raison sur toute la ligne et ce qu'il venait de dire était odieux, certainement la pire chose qu'il aurait pu exprimer devant un enfant issu d'une famille de moldus. Hermione était une sorcière au même titre que lui et que n'importe quel sang pur, ce qu'il venait d'insinuer sans le vouloir était immonde. Le monde des trois jeunes-filles était le même que le sien, celui qui enchantait ses yeux chaque jour: le monde magique.

Une vague de mépris envers ses propres réflexions le transperça et il souhaita disparaître sur le champ. Et pourtant il demeura immobile, pétrifié et incapable d'émettre le moindre début d'excuses car rien ne saurait pardonner ses mots si durs, échappés à son contrôle vigilant sur le coup de la colère et de la frustration. Comment pouvait-il prétendre aimer Hermione, être l'ami de Maisie ou le protecteur d'Ellie en ayant de telles pensées? Il ne les méritait pas. Devant lui, Hermione se tenait tout aussi droite, fière malgré les torrents salés qui dévalaient ses pommettes habituellement rosées. S'il avait été elle, il serait parti en courant, aurait fui cette personne atroce qui s'en prenait à elle car incapable de maîtriser sa propre douleur et ses peurs. Il osa lever un œil vers elle et se heurta à une lueur aussi farouche que féroce. Une certitude lui brisa le cœur: ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se permettait d'insinuer qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière au même titre que les enfants de sorciers et elle avait déjà appris à se défendre contre ses détracteurs. Malgré ses émotions apparentes, elle demeurait brave et inflexible et pour cela, il se surprit à l'admirer.

Hermione ne parvenait pas à savoir si elle en voulait véritablement à Cédric ou non. Elle était sous le choc car la remarque avait été formulée par des lèvres qu'elle ne pensait pas capable d'une telle chose, n'ayant connu que leur caresse. Il était ignorant et se contentait de répéter les erreurs de membres de son entourage, comme bien des enfants avant lui. D'une certaine façon, cela n'était pas entièrement de sa faute s'il demeurait quelques préjugés dans ses pensées, les enfants du monde magique étant éduqués totalement en dehors du monde moldu. Et de plus, il n'avait factuellement pas totalement tort. Elle était née sorcière dans un monde de moldus et par la force des choses, ce monde qui n'était en premier lieu pas le sien l'avait adoptée, ou plutôt, elle avait essayé de s'y fondre en attendant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. Mais cela, personne, sans l'avoir vécu, ne pouvait le comprendre. Alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle pardonna Cédric, portant un regard doux sur les choses, comme le lui avait conseillé Maisie, plutôt que de tout ranger en noir ou en blanc. Elle ne pouvait clamer à l'intolérance si elle-même ne l'était pas.

«Je suis vraiment désolé Hermione, murmura la voix éteinte de Cédric qui baissa les yeux. Je regrette chaque mot et chaque intonation de mes dernières paroles.»

La jeune-fille haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle avait, à de bien nombreuses reprises, disputé Ron sur son ignorance quant aux rites de sa propre culture, alors qu'elle-même se faisait un devoir d'en savoir le maximum. Aussi l'intervention de Cédric n'était pas si différente des siennes. Et de plus, celui-ci disposait de circonstances atténuantes. Son manque d'intérêt lorsqu'il lui parlait de l'avenir de leur amie commune avait dû le blesser au plus haut point. Sa colère n'était donc pas dénuée de sens bien qu'elle n'excusa d'aucune façon ses dires.

«Je voudrais remonter le temps pour m'empêcher de parler, ajouta le préfet devant son manque de réaction.

\- Remonter le temps... répéta Hermione, pensive.

\- Oui, revenir en arrière afin que toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai dites n'aient jamais été plus que des pensées absurdes et honteuses. Repartir suffisamment loin pour empêcher que la mère de Maisie ne descende dans cette cave...

\- Remonter le temps! s'exclama Hermione en le coupant, sa main descendant mécaniquement vers la poche de sa robe de sorcière dans laquelle se trouvait l'artefact permettant justement de réaliser un tel prodige. Cédric tu es un génie!

\- Que? Comment? Quoi? bredouilla-t-il complètement perdu et hésitant à demander à sa camarade si elle n'avait pas reçu un sérieux coup sur la tête, ayant altéré sa raison.

\- Il nous suffit de remonter le temps! Et tout ceci ne sera jamais advenu, expliqua-t-elle, son sourire retrouvé en se jetant au coup du garçon qui la réceptionna maladroitement.

\- Mais, enfin, Hermione, dit-il à moitié étouffé par son étreinte, le temps est immuable. Personne ne peut le moduler. C'est bien une des seules choses que l'on ne puisse pas faire en magie. C'est interdit, les conséquences seraient beaucoup trop dramatiques.

\- Et si je te disais que je savais comment faire?»

Cédric la repoussa et planta son regard sombre comme un ciel orageux dans ses prunelles flamboyantes à la recherche d'une quelconque plaisanterie de mauvais goût. N'y trouvant cependant aucune trace de dérision, mais uniquement des effluves de certitude, il pâlit. Elle était parfaitement sérieuse et cela le terrifiait autant qu'il en était également fasciné.

«J'aurais bien du mal à te croire, conclut-il peiné.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- J'ai confiance en tes connaissances, se justifia-t-il devant son air agacé, mais certainement pas en ton jugement. Des personnes ont connu un sort bien pire que le trépas en voulant agir sur des forces qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Tu parles de te jouer de la mort et ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut faire à la légère, sans en subir les conséquences, même dans le monde magique.

\- Alors, tu ne ferais pas tout pour soulager la peine de Maisie? s'offusqua-t-elle, déçue qu'il n'adhère pas à son idée.

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais pas en risquant de faire plus de mal que ce qui n'a pas déjà été fait. Personne ne sait ce qui ce serait passé si la mère de Maisie n'était pas descendue à la cave. Peut-être serait-ce Maisie elle-même qui y serait allée! Nous aurions alors une toute autre discussion, dit-il avec tristesse. Et quand bien même, personne ne s'y serait rendu, la fuite de gaz aurait pu déclencher une explosion ou même un incendie! Même en réparant la fuite, il n'est pas certain que nous aurions pu empêcher le décès de Mrs Andrews. Selon les dires du professeur Lupin, à qui j'ai brièvement parlé hier, le gaz s'est répandu très rapidement et n'importe quel être humain serait mort en entrant dans la pièce. Même si tu t'y étais faufilée, tu aurais risqué d'y perdre la vie.

\- Alors, tu...

\- Non, conclut-il. Même si j'avais le moyen de remonter le temps, au sens propre, car dans l'absolu c'est également mon souhait le plus cher, je ne le ferais pas. Je préfère soulager Maisie et Ellie en étant à leurs côtés et en leur donnant tout l'amour dont je suis capable. Cela ne ramènera, certes, pas leur mère, mais cela leur apportera la preuve qu'elles ne sont pas seules au monde.»

Hermione se tut et secoua la tête, pensive. Tout ce qu'il venait de dire se tenait parfaitement, était même le comble de la raison et de la logique, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle n'était, pour une fois, pas satisfaite de ces deux amies bien traîtresses. Le _retourneur de temps_ brûlait dans sa main. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'en servir. Peut-être même cela aurait-il pu prouver qu'elle était capable d'autre chose que de l'égoïsme en conservant ce fabuleux pouvoir qu'il lui conférait, pour elle-seule.

La main de Cédric se posa avec prudence sur son épaule et elle lut dans ses yeux un conseil silencieux. Il existait véritablement certaines choses avec lesquelles elle se devait de ne pas jouer, la mort en faisait partie. Nul ne pouvait la défier sans en payer le prix et celui-ci ne pouvait être qu'élevé. On racontait des choses terribles à propos des sorciers ayant essayé de prolonger leur vie au delà de l'heure fatidique. De plus, aucun n'avait jamais réussi.

La jeune-fille laissa sa main retomber mollement sur son flanc et baissa la tête. Elle se sentait impuissante et le décès de la mère de Maisie réveillait soudainement en elle de vieilles terreurs englouties. Sa propre peur de perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ses parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Maisie et Cédric. Cet évènement tragique lui rappelait à quel point la vie pouvait être éphémère et s'estomper brutalement. Si elle avait été croyante, Hermione aurait certainement adressé une prière silencieuse pour que jamais elle n'ait à pleurer un seul de ces êtres chers, tout en sachant parfaitement que ce vœu ne pouvait guère être exaucé.

Des bras l'entourèrent et elle se nicha contre la poitrine de son ami. Le Poufsouffle se tut et la pièce fut envahie d'un bruyant silence porteur de mille et un mots messagers de maux. Ils restèrent un instant immobiles, immergés dans cette petite bulle de calme qu'aucun autre enchantement que ce qu'ils partageaient ne pouvait créer. Puis, petit-à-petit, Cédric éloigna la Gryffondor de lui, prenant le temps de la détailler. Ses joues rouges reprenaient doucement leur teinte habituelles tandis que ses yeux se séchaient. Son air chagriné laissait lentement la place à un sourire résolu mais non moins empreint de gravité.

«Allons en cours, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Bonne idée, releva Cédric avec une joie forcée. J'ai bien peur que Percy soit très sérieux dans ses menaces, aussi il est de fait bien plus sage de lui obéir.

\- On se retrouve à la bibliothèque, conclut-elle avant de passer la porte sans se retourner.»

La jeune-fille n'entendit cependant pas la réponse de son ami, préférant qu'ils n'effectuent pas le chemin ensemble pour cette fois. Elle avait besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir. D'une part à ce qui venait de se produire avec Maisie et de l'autre à la tournure que prenait sa relation avec Cédric. Hermione esquissa un petit rictus, cela distrairait certainement la préfète-en-chef de discuter d'une chose aussi futile que l'affection naissante entre eux. Elle devinait sans peine qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de soupirer avec amusement «enfin!» en apprenant qu'ils s'étaient finalement parlés. D'ailleurs elle s'était presque imaginée qu'elle serait là, derrière la porte, à les attendre pour les taquiner en voyant leurs joues cramoisies. Cela aurait du se passer comme cela. Ensuite, ils auraient ri tous les trois en mangeant des cookies. Puis, le soir venu, elle serait retournée dans la tour de Gryffondor et aurait parlé à Harry. Oui, Harry était celui à qui elle se serait le plus empressée de révéler la nouvelle. Et par ailleurs, bien qu'elle devinait que le jeune-sorcier serait très peiné lorsqu'elle lui en ferait part, elle ressentait le besoin de le voir, de lui confier tout ce qui venait de bouleverser sa vision du monde.

Se promettant d'en toucher deux mots au survivant, tout en maintenant une certaine distance, ne souhaitant pas faire ressurgir quelques songes douloureux, la jeune-fille dévala les marches avec automatisme. Harry adorerait probablement Maisie s'il la connaissait un peu mieux. Ils auraient certainement beaucoup à se dire et à échanger. Souvent, Hermione retrouvait beaucoup de la bonté de Harry dans Maisie, et elle estimait à présent qu'il s'agissait probablement de la principale raison expliquant son rapprochement si rapidement avec la préfète-en-chef. Ceci et, bien entendu, un certain attrapeur propriétaire d'un chat louche. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres malgré elle tandis qu'elle repensait au moment où ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle avait toujours cru qu'elle ne trouverait aucun intérêt à la chose, mais elle était à présent bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle avait quelque peu revu son jugement concernant ce type de relation humaine. Elle posait le pied sur les dalles grisonnantes du hall, ses tergiversations furent brutalement interrompues par l'entente de son prénom, crié par Ron qui courrait à sa rencontre.

Le garçon s'arrêta devant elle à bout de souffle et, surprenant son amie, s'enquit de son état de santé.

«Percy m'a dit que tu étais malade ce matin, indiqua-t-il en toussotant. Je dois bien t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas cru. Et j'ai pensé qu'il te couvrait parce que tu étais je ne sais où avec Cédric et la préfète un peu bizarre...

\- Maisie, le reprit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle s'appelle Maisie.

\- Ah oui. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait jeté un sort sur un professeur, confia-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec elle, Hermione, cette fille a l'air un peu dérangée.

\- Elle ne l'est pas, et pour ta gouverne, Ron, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te fier aux ragots et plutôt tenter de comprendre les choses par toi-même!»

Devant l'air furibond de la jeune-fille, Ron se ratatina sur lui-même. Vraisemblablement, il avait une nouvelle fois touché un point très sensible de son amie. Il pesta intérieurement, elle pouvait être si susceptible parfois... Cependant, il était bien forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait sans nul doute, encore une fois, raison. Ce n'était qu'une rumeur lancée par Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, cela ne pouvait pas être source de vérité vraie. Et quand bien même, Maisie était préfète-en-chef et à en juger par le demi-sourire qui se peignait sur les lèvres de Percy lorsqu'il mentionnait son nom, lors de ses quotidiens étalages d'exploits préfectoraux, elle devait être particulièrement sérieuse. De plus, lancer un sortilège sur un professeur était une chose bien trop grave pour être exécutée sans une excellente raison. Sauver Harry d'une chute mortelle par exemple, en mettant le feu à une cape.

«Désolé, grogna-t-il, comprenant qu'une fois de plus, il avait parlé à tort et à travers. C'est juste que... en ne te voyant pas revenir, je me suis inquiété.»

Ces mots semblaient avoir été arrachés sous la contrainte tant ils étaient dit d'une voie basse en empressée. Et si les joues de Ronald Weasley n'avaient pas été si pourvues en tâches de rousseur, Hermione aurait certainement pu voir qu'il se colorait de façon à ressembler singulièrement à une pivoine.

«C'est... gentil, Ron, répondit-elle sous le choc. Mais je vais bien.

\- Ah, c'est bien. Tant mieux alors. Et, reprit-il avec hésitation, Cédric et la préfète...

\- Maisie.

\- Oui, Maisie... Ils vont bien aussi?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Oh. Et... cela te préoccupe?

\- Bien entendu que cela me préoccupe Ron, cingla-t-elle. Ce sont mes amis. Si Harry et toi étiez dans la même situation que Maisie actuellement, je serais également morte d'inquiétude.

\- Donc, tu les aimes beaucoup, hein, les Poufsouffle.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. C'est bien, s'ils... Enfin, s'ils sont gentils avec toi quoi.»

Ron se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre comme si tout son uniforme le démangeait. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas à son aise et cherchait ses mots sans parvenir à les trouver. Hermione devinait que cela avait du être un effort colossal pour lui de venir lui parler avec calme, sans laisser sa jalousie maladive prendre le dessus. D'une certaine façon elle était touchée par son geste, même s'il ne venait qu'après bon nombre de paroles déplacées et déplaisantes.

«Bon, on devrait aller en cours, suggéra-t-il alors que Harry apparaissait en haut des marches de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, essoufflé d'avoir couru après son ami depuis qu'il l'avait perdu de vue.

\- Oui, ne faisons pas attendre le professeur Lupin, déclara Hermione.

\- Au fait, ajouta timidement Ron un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient la porte de la salle de classe, je me suis arrangé pour récupérer tes cours d' _étude des moldus_ et d'arithmancie de ce matin. On s'est dit, avec Harry, que tu apprécierais de ne pas prendre trop de retard à cause d'un vilain rhume.»

La jeune-fille se figea et lança un drôle de regard à Ron qui se mit à pâlir, ne parvenant pas à décoder l'étrange rictus qui barrait soudainement le visage de son amie. Le garçon se mit à grommeler intérieurement, lui qui pensait lui faire plaisir, voici qu'elle se mettait à faire la grimace à présent. Il voulut reprendre la parole, se justifier, mais Hermione ne lui en laissa pas le temps. En une fraction de seconde et revêtit un immense sourire reconnaissant et se jeta dans les bras de son ami, sous les yeux du professeur Lupin qui s'était avancé afin de les presser d'aller s'asseoir. Des larmes s'échappèrent par automatisme de ses yeux tant elle était émue par cette délicate attention. Elle remercia le garçon en le serrant avec force dans ses bras, tandis que Ron, gêné, se contentait de lui tapoter le dos.

«Cette fille, je vous jure, laissa-t-il échapper dans un soupir qui tira un petit rire à Remus. Elle finira par avoir ma peau.

\- Dans ce cas, Mr Weasley, indiqua-t-il avec malice à son oreille, je vous conseille d'aller rapidement vous asseoir à côté de Mr Potter, vous échapperez ainsi à l'affection débordante de Miss Granger.»

La jeune-fille réalisa alors à cet instant qu'elle étreignait Ron devant l'ensemble de sa promotion et piqua un fard avant de se dégager brusquement et de se diriger à grands pas, les yeux rivés au sol, vers une place libre sur un banc excentré du reste de la classe. Hermione passa le reste du cours à prendre des notes en silence, tout en évitant de regarder Harry et Ron qui lui lançaient parfois des regards mi-curieux, mi-préoccupés. Il lui tardait de rejoindre Percy et Cédric à la bibliothèque, car avec eux, elle pourrait à nouveau laisser éclater ses sentiments, en friche depuis la veille et que les évènements de la journée n'avaient pas apaisés.

oOo

Lors que Hermione parvint enfin à rejoindre la bibliothèque, après son cours de runes, elle était épuisée. La jeune-fille avait en effet usé de son retourneur de temps pour rattraper discrètement dans une salle de classe vide, ses leçons manquées de la matinée. Et s'il n'était guère plus de dix-sept heures pour l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, la jeune-sorcière comptabilisait quant à elle, plus de douze heures de travail acharné. Harry et Ron avaient été surpris de la voir filer directement après le cours de _défense contre les forces du mal_ et Hermione devinait qu'elle les avait un peu peinés. Ce sentiment avait causé un grand trouble chez l'adolescente qui avait alors hésité à leur dévoiler l'entièreté du problème. Mais, connaissant à présent très bien le fonctionnement des rumeurs ainsi que leur déploiement, elle avait préféré se taire. Maisie et Ellie n'avaient certainement pas besoin que les autres les observent du coin de l'œil.

Après un bref salut à Mrs Pince, Hermione se dirigea aussi vite que possible vers le fond de la bibliothèque. Percy ne leur avait donné rendez-vous que dans une heure, mais connaissant à présent suffisamment le frère de Ron, il n'était pas exclu qu'il s'y présente beaucoup plus tôt. Le rayonnage de botanique loin derrière elle, elle obliqua vers la section juridique de la bibliothèque de l'école de sorcellerie. Le _tableau du lecteur aveugle_ fut bientôt en vue, de même que Cédric et Cho qui semblaient bien absorbés par les ouvrages qu'ils avaient posés devant eux, et Hermione se sentit instantanément soulagée.

Elle le fut cependant beaucoup moins en apercevant les yeux rougis du préfet. Tout en prenant place à côté de lui, Hermione interrogea Cho du regard. Cette dernière prit un petit air désolé avant de lui expliquer qu'il avait pu rendre visite à Maisie et sa sœur à l'infirmerie, bien qu'il lui avait fallu, pour cela, batailler ferme avec Poppy Pomfresh. Il avait ainsi pu constater par lui-même à quel point Ellie était mutique et Maisie sonnée par les trop nombreux sortilèges et potions que leurs professeurs avaient dû user sur elle afin qu'elle ne détruise pas la moitié de l'école.

«Maisie a toujours fait beaucoup de magie involontaire, expliqua Cho. D'ordinaire cela s'amenuise au-fur-et-à-mesure de la progression des jeunes sorciers dans leurs études, mais chez elle, cela a toujours perduré.»

Devant l'air dubitatif de la Gryffondor, la jeune-fille s'était empressée d'ajouter qu'elle avait demandé quelques renseignements à ce sujet au professeur Flitwick. Ce dernier avait simplement fait part de son étonnement, ce genre de phénomène restant relativement rare chez les sorciers adultes ou de dernier cycle d'étude.

«Et, depuis qu'elle maîtrise les sorts informulés, ceux-ci ont tendance à se coupler à ses sautes d'humeur. En temps normal ce n'est pas vraiment ennuyeux, au contraire, cela peut même être un formidable atout en cas d'attaque. Mais sur le coup d'une émotion violente c'est vraiment très dangereux car le sortilège n'est pas vraiment tel qu'il devrait être s'il était formulé avec application, il est plus brut, comme s'il s'agissait d'une énergie pure et incontrôlable. Ainsi personne ne peut véritablement savoir quel sort a été lancé et donc s'en protéger se révèle compliqué. Il s'en est fallu de peu qu'elle n'embroche Drago Malefoy avec une lance médiévale, l'année dernière, lorsque celui-ci s'en est pris à Ellie pour une histoire de livre non-rendu à la bibliothèque. L'image s'est formée seule dans son esprit et cela a fini par arriver, ajouta-t-elle. Heureusement qu'elle s'en est rendue compte suffisamment rapidement pour détruire le projectile en plein vol.»

Pendant un instant Hermione se surprit à regretter que le Serpentard ait réchappé à la perte de contrôle de son ami. Sans aucun doute se serait-il moins pavané après avoir été transpercé de part en part par l'arme. Le soucis aurait simplement été, par la suite, d'expliquer aux parents du garçon comment leur gentil chérubin s'était retrouvé avec une rate et quelques dizaines de centimètres d'intestin en moins. La magie faisait des miracles, mais faire repousser des organes pouvait se révéler bien ardu, car au contraire des os, une simple potion ne suffisait pas.

Hermione voulut poser d'avantage de questions à Cho, mais l'intervention de Percy, arrivant essoufflé de son dernier cours de la journée, l'en empêcha. Au ton autoritaire de sa voix, la jeune-fille comprit, à regret, que le parfait préfet avait de nouveau pris la place de l'ami inquiet.

«Cela s'appelle le _syndrome de débordement magique_ , ou SDM, indiqua-t-il en posant brutalement une pile de livres sur la table, faisant sursauter Cédric et le ramenant à la réalité. C'est assez courant chez les jeunes sorciers ayant vécu des expériences traumatisantes dans leur enfance, et la prévalence est encore plus importante chez les nés-moldus ou les sangs-mêlés.»

Les trois adolescents hochèrent mécaniquement la tête. Pour Cho et Cédric, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un fait nouveau, côtoyant Maisie depuis des années, mais aux yeux de Hermione, totalement impies concernant les maladies du monde magique, cela restait bien flou. La jeune-sorcière se promit d'emprunter un livre sur le sujet, à l'occasion. La préfète-en-chef, future médicomage saurait, par ailleurs, certainement très bien la conseiller sur l'ouvrage à choisir pour débuter dans ce domaine.

«Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? s'enquit Percy sans leur laisser le temps de renchérir sur le sujet.

\- Absolument rien, grogna Cédric, dépité. Les voies de la justice moldue sont impénétrables.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira le Gryffondor tandis que Cho Chang lui lançait un regard assassin, comprenant qu'ils venaient de passer un certain temps à s'arracher les cheveux, pour rien. De mon côté, j'ai fait quelques recherches, suite à ce que vous savez.»

Hermione le regarda d'une façon si indescriptible que Percy comprit alors qu'il avait totalement oublié de lui faire part de ses dernières découvertes. Il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec le Poufsouffle et la Serdaigle lors de la pause de l'après-midi, mais Hermione ayant profité de celle-ci pour effectuer ses retours dans le temps, il ne l'avait pas croisée.

«En tant que filles d'un sorcier et d'une moldue, les lois sorcières et moldues s'appliquent pour elles jusqu'à leur majorité. Autrement dit, bien que Maisie soit majeure dans notre monde, elle ne l'est absolument pas pour les moldus et aux yeux de la loi et en l'absence de famille pouvant les recueillir, elles sont sous la tutelle de l'état et seront placées dans des foyers à la fin de l'année scolaire. La bonne nouvelle c'est que Maisie aura dix-huit ans en juillet et qu'ainsi elle pourra vivre où bon lui semble car elle bénéficiera de la _procédure d'effacement_.

\- La procédure d'effacement? le questionna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il s'agit du protocole mis en place pour effacer les sorciers aux origines moldues ou semi-moldues des registres et institutions moldues afin qu'ils soient uniquement reconnus en tant que sorciers. La procédure est obligatoire et est mentionnée dans le _code du secret magique_. Elle est appliquée différemment dans chaque pays, récita Cho. Au Royaume-Unis elle est appliquée à dix-huit ans et dans de rares cas à dix-sept ans. Mais il n'y a pas eu de recours précoce depuis des années. La dernière fois c'était pour... hésita-t-elle en palissant, vous-savez-qui.

\- Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas avoir recours à cette procédure dès maintenant? interrogea Hermione qui ne comprenait pas où se situait le problème.

\- À cause d'Ellie, murmura Cédric. Si Maisie n'avait pas de sœur, la procédure pourrait être immédiate mais la présence d'Ellie empêche l'application anticipée. Le recours précoce n'est applicable qu'en cas d'absence de parent de premier degré vivant enregistré comme étant un moldu.

\- Mais c'est ridicule! s'exclama Hermione. Ellie est une sorcière!

\- Pas aux yeux de la loi, intervint Percy. Elle ne le sera qu'à ses dix-sept ans. Avant cela, c'est la loi moldue qui s'applique pour elle lorsqu'elle n'est pas à Poudlard.»

La jeune-fille se sentit bouillir intérieurement de rage, tant l'injustice lui paraissait grande.

«C'est de la discrimination! s'insurgea-t-elle.»

Aucun des adolescents présents n'osa la contredire et Mrs Pince lança un «chut» courroucé dans leur direction, car, sous le coup de l'émotion, Hermione s'était levée de sa chaise, la faisant tomber sur le sol carrelé. Le siège avait heurté le sol dans un «crac» sonore qui s'était répercuté aux quatre coins de la pièce, plongée jusqu'alors dans le silence.

«C'est pour cela que nous cherchons dans tous ces vieux articles, dit Cédric en relevant la chaise de la jeune-fille avant de pointer du doigt les documents poussiéreux posés sur la table. Nous essayons de relever le plus d'informations possible sur cette loi, afin d'en comprendre les limites. Elle est très ancienne, alors il y a certainement eu des exceptions similaires à celle qu'il nous faudrait obtenir pour Maisie et Ellie.»

Hermione l'espérait de tout cœur. La main de Cédric glissa de la table pour venir trouver la sienne afin de la réconforter et la jeune-sorcière se sentit instantanément beaucoup mieux. Ses yeux reprirent leur éclat habituel et elle leva un regard déterminé sur ses camarades, avec elle, autour de la table. Une vague de chaleur envahit lentement sa poitrine avant de gonfler son cœur de détermination. Percy, Cho, Cédric et elle formaient une équipe. Une équipe qui saurait trouver une solution pour soulager Maisie et Ellie et leur permettre de ne pas être séparées. Ensemble, ils trouveraient un moyen d'abattre cette absurde barrière qui se dressait entre les deux mondes. Moldus et sorciers, ils n'étaient finalement pas si différents.

Percy profita du soudain silence pour sortir un livre particulièrement poussiéreux de la pile qui se trouvait devant lui. Tous jetèrent un œil curieux à l'ouvrage tout en toussant à cause des volutes de particules mis en suspension suite à la manipulation du volume.

«J'ai consulté le registre des livres de la réserve de la bibliothèque ce midi et j'ai ainsi pu récupérer ceci, indiqua-t-il en posant un doigt impérieux sur la couverture, toute à l'heure. Il s'agit d'un manuel avancé de magie théorique.

\- Et tu penses sincèrement que nous allons trouver une solution là-dedans? le question Cédric soupçonneux.»

Hermione était bien forcée d'admettre qu'elle partageait sa surprise. Était-ce donc juste cela, la grand avancée de Percy Weasley?

«Regardez mieux, leur intima-t-il en tentant de cacher sa vexation.

\- Oh! s'exclama Cho en se redressant. Le nom de l'auteur! P. Andrews. Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec Maisie et Ellie?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicules, intervint Hermione en interceptant le regard entendu qu'échangeait les deux adolescents. Andrews est un patronyme très répandu en Angleterre et en Écosse!

\- Chez les moldus peut-être bien, riposta Percy, mais pas chez les sorciers. J'ai questionné le professeur Binns à la fin de mon cours d' _histoire de la magie_ , il y a quelques minutes. Nous avons fini beaucoup plus tôt car il était attendu par le professeur Dumbledore qui souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui d'un sujet de la plus haute importance.

\- Et? le pressa Hermione, agacée.

\- Et, selon lui, la famille Andrews a émigré aux États-Unis il y a plusieurs siècles sans jamais revenir sur le sol britannique. Exception faite d'après lui durant le règne de terreur de vous-savez-qui.

\- Bon, pourquoi pas, admit-elle. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous avance. Ce livre a l'air extrêmement vieux et savoir qu'un ancêtre de Maisie a écrit un tel ouvrage ne va pas nous apporter grand chose.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes! s'exclama Percy, ravi. Ce livre a moins de vingt ans. Il a juste été remisé dans la section des lectures interdites car son auteur a du être désavoué. Et si tu lis la dédicace sur cette page... ajouta-t-il en poussant le volume devant-elle.

\- «Pour Cathy qui a su ensorceler mon cœur, puisse notre fille te ressembler. Ce livre est ton héritage, fais-en bon usage. Bien utilisé il te préservera du mal et peut-être même de la mort elle-même», déchiffra Hermione en fronçant les sourcils sans être convaincue.

\- La mère de Maisie et Ellie s'appelait Catherine Abrahams, lui indiqua Cédric. Et d'après les plus vieux souvenirs de Maisie, il ne l'appelait jamais autrement que Cathy. De plus la date correspond avec la naissance de Maisie. Elle ne se souvient en revanche pas de son prénom à lui.»

Un grand silence accueillit les paroles du jeune-homme, troublé uniquement par le bruit des méninges qui s'activaient à vive allure. Tandis que Percy et Cédric se questionnaient sur les conséquences de la découverte du Gryffondor, Hermione et Cho s'interrogeaient sur la réelle signification des quelques mots calligraphiés avec soin sur la première page. Hermione était à présent beaucoup plus convaincue par la découverte de Percy. Néanmoins elle se demandait comment ils pourraient exploiter celle-ci. Le père de Maisie était très certainement décédé, enfermé à Azkaban sous une fausse identité ou en fuite quelque part dans le vaste monde. Étant un sorcier et certainement pas l'un des plus mauvais au vue de la complexité de l'ouvrage qu'il avait légué à sa fille, il devait être au fait de ce qui venait de se produire s'il était encore en vie. Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas déjà envoyé un signe à Maisie ou Ellie? Leur prouvant ainsi qu'elles n'étaient pas seules au monde.

Malgré les longues minutes de réflexions qui suivirent, Hermione n'obtint malheureusement pas réponse à sa question. Et c'est ainsi, que frustrée, elle prit la direction de la Grande salle avec ses trois camarades, une fois l'heure du dîner sonnée. Percy leur donna, avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour rejoindre leurs différentes tables, des instructions très précises sur les recherches à effectuer dans les prochains jours. L'adolescent préconisait de fouiller chaque journal datant des cinq années ayant précédé et succédé la naissance de Maisie, afin de trouver des informations sur l'identité du père de celle-ci. Le manuel qu'il avait déniché ne semblait pas être d'une édition précise et, de cette façon, se rapprochait étrangement du manuscrit. Il convenait donc également de comprendre comment celui-ci s'était trouvé là. Cho, elle, avait proposé de recueillir des données directement à la source, c'est-à-dire au Ministère de la magie. La Serdaigle avait promis d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère, afin que celle-ci, exerçant au ministère de la magie, au bureau international des lois magiques, effectue elle-même quelques recherches de son côtés. Si la famille paternelle de Maisie était revenue au Royaume-Unis, il y en avait obligatoirement la trace dans le _Relevé des migrations_ et le _Registre des demandes de séjour_.

À table, elle fut d'une humeur si massacrante que ni Harry, ni Ron ne se permit de lui demander de quoi il retournait. Les deux garçons se contentèrent de manger en silence tout en lui lançant des regards remplis de sympathie et lorsqu'ils prirent, ensemble, le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor, elle ne s'offusqua pas qu'ils parlent de Quidditch avec entrain. Chaque discussion l'effleura comme un papillon tout le reste de la soirée et elle toucha à peine à ses devoirs, ce qui alerta pour de bon Harry et Ron. Le survivant, n'eut, cependant, malgré ses efforts, pas l'opportunité de lui faire part de son inquiétude, car, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers elle avec la ferme intention de lui parler, elle prétexta être exténuée et monta s'enfermer dans son dortoir.

Hermione semblait si abattue lorsque Parvati et Lavande virent se coucher, que les deux jeunes-filles l'interrogèrent avec gravité, alors qu'elles se contentaient d'ordinaire de l'ignorer depuis qu'elle passait son temps à travailler, jugeant que chaque discussion était une perte de cette chose si précieuse qu'était le temps. Malgré leur bienveillance, ses camarades ne parvinrent pas à lui tirer les vers du nez et se résolurent à aller se coucher, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées.

La jeune-fille se tourna et se retourna jusque tard dans la nuit et lorsque l'horloge de la pièce indiqua trois heures du matin, se leva avec le cœur encore plus serré qu'auparavant. Mécaniquement elle échangea sa chemise de nuit contre un jeans moldu et un pull qu'elle portait le jour de la rentrée, avant de se changer dans le Poudlard-Express et descendit l'escalier menant à la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle avisa les fauteuils devant l'âtre, elle constata que le feu s'était laissé mourir et qu'un froid surprenant régnait dans la pièce. Les plus superstitieux auraient pu avancer que la mort elle-même s'était invitée dans l'antre des Gryffondor. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur son sac, posé négligemment contre une table dans un coin de la salle. Sur celle-ci, ses livres étaient entassés avec soin, alors qu'elle les avait laissés éparpillés quelques heures plus tôt. Un petit mot, calligraphié avec soin, lui appris que Harry s'était permis de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires afin qu'aucun de ses devoirs ne soit chiffonné. L'idée que son ami soit si prévenant mit, l'espace d'un instant, du baume au cœur de la jeune sorcière, avant de s'évanouir au profit de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis dimanche soir.

Un craquement lui fit brusquement tourner la tête vers le tunnel menant au _portrait de Grosse Dame_. La porte de la salle commune semblait comme l'appeler et elle céda à la petite voix intérieur qui lui commandait de sortir dans le couloir. L'obscurité la submergea au moment même où ses pieds nus foulèrent le couloir désert. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et lança un sort de lumière afin de ne pas trébucher sur une dalle irrégulière. Alors que, dans son esprit, s'évaporait l'appréhension d'être surprise hors de son dortoir à une heure si tardive, elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

Sur son chemin, nombreux furent les tableaux qui pestèrent d'être ainsi dérangés alors qu'ils parcouraient avec sérénité le royaume de Morphée, mais Hermione les ignora, concentrée sur un seul et unique but: descendre les marches qui se présentaient devant elle et arpenter les couloirs sans s'arrêter. Marcher lui faisait beaucoup de bien et permettait d'aérer ses songes que la fatigue rendait fous. Elle dépassa sa destination première sans s'en rendre compte et ses pas la menèrent à côté des cuisines, devant les tonneaux barrant l'accès à la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Interdite, elle s'arrêta avant de réaliser qu'inconsciemment ses jambes l'avaient menée auprès de la personne qu'elle souhaitait le plus voir: Cédric.

Sa main se leva avec automatisme et s'abaissa lentement vers le premier tonneau avant qu'elle ne stoppe son geste, quelques centièmes de seconde avant sa réalisation complète. Elle ne connaissait pas le code d'entrée. Son bras retomba mollement contre elle et la déception prit possession de tout son être. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Cédric. Pire, la frustration lui succéda. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle était seule.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le sol gelé et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Elle n'aurait jamais du sortir de son dortoir. À quoi pensait-elle donc? Elle n'obtiendrait rien de cette expédition insensée si ce n'est la punition la plus mémorable de l'histoire de Poudlard lorsque Rusard la trouverait à errer dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit.

Alors que la jeune-fille rendait les armes et laissait échapper quelques larmes en grelottant, une douce lueur apaisante sembla apparaître à quelques mètres de sa position. Éberluée, Hermione pensa en premier lieu que la fatigue était venue à bout de sa raison, avant de se rendre à l'évidence. Elle pouvait toujours continuer de se frotter les yeux pour se voiler la face, mais rien n'y changerait, il y avait effectivement quelque chose.

Alors qu'elle aurait du être terrifiée par cette démonstration magique qu'elle n'avait jamais vue décrite ailleurs que dans de vieux livres, Hermione se sentait au contraire profondément apaisée. Essuyant son visage dans la manche de son pull, la jeune-fille se releva et avança d'un pas prudent vers la petite boule de lumière éparse. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, l'apparition s'estompa et tout redevint noir. Hermione se saisit de sa baguette, laissée dans sa poche après l'allumage automatique des torches du couloir menant au cuisine sur son chemin, et lança un nouveau «lumos» chuchoté.

La lueur revint une dizaine de mètres plus loin et disparut à nouveau lorsque Hermione voulut la frôler. Bien que toute sa logique l'avait enjointe à fuir, la Gryffondor demeurait fascinée par le phénomène enchanteur, sorte d'expression de la pureté du domaine.

L'étrange force la mena ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de s'évaporer pour de bon, laissant Hermione devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Plus curieuse qu'inquiète d'avoir été menée par quelqu'un en ce lieu, Hermione poussa prudemment la porte en bois qui couina douloureusement. La jeune-sorcière ferma les yeux par réflexe. Si Mrs Pomfresh la surprenait ici, ce serait certainement moins catastrophique que le sort que lui ferait subir le concierge, mais non moins très ennuyeux. Percy ne lui pardonnerait jamais de faire bêtement perdre des points à leur maison en se livrant à des expéditions nocturnes.

«Hermione? l'interpella une voix légèrement éraillée.»

La jeune-fille souleva une paupière avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec soulagement. Maisie se tenait tournée vers elle dans l'encadrement d'une grande fenêtre, vêtue d'une chemise et emmitouflée dans une immense écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Malgré la pâleur et la gravité inhabituelle de son visage, la douceur qui lui allait si bien y était encore parfaitement décelable. D'un petit geste distrait elle repoussa le pan de l'écharpe qui menaçait de s'échapper et réajusta le vêtement autour de son cou.

«Dora m'a envoyée cette écharpe, indiqua-t-elle devant son air surpris. Elle l'a amplifiée elle-même, je dois bien admettre que c'est plutôt pratique.

\- Mai... Maisie, bredouilla Hermione qui ne parvenait à présent plus à savoir qu'elle émotion elle était en train de ressentir.

\- Le professeur Lupin vient de me rendre ma baguette, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant avec lenteur. J'étais en train de m'exercer sur une formule particulièrement complexe qu'il nous a enseignée dernièrement. Le sortilège du patronus. Tu as du voir passer celui du professeur Lupin. C'est tout de même étrange qu'il soit incorporel, il a un tel talent que ça en est presque absur...»

Mais les mots de Maisie furent étouffés par l'étreinte de Hermione qui se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant. La septième année la réceptionna habilement et lui caressa doucement le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme et que ses pleurs se tarissent. Hermione était envahie de bien trop de sensations pour pouvoir toutes les supporter. En premier lieu sa crainte alors qu'elle poussait la porte de l'infirmerie moins d'une minute plus tôt, puis sa surprise d'y trouver Maisie parfaitement réveillée, son incrédulité face aux propos de la préfète-en-chef, si calme alors qu'elle-même, à sa place, serait en miettes et enfin un bonheur sourd et égoïste tinté de soulagement. Une des personnes à qui elle souhaitait le plus parler se trouvait entre ses bras, bien réelle et palpable.

«Maisie, chuchota-t-elle à nouveau lorsqu'elle eut repris contenance et séché ses larmes. Maisie, comment...

\- Ça va, Hermione, la coupa-t-elle sur un ton légèrement sec qui indiquait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, avant de reprendre avec son sourire habituel. Je suis contente de te voir.»

La vérité de ses propos se lisait sans aucune difficulté dans ses yeux noisette, humides des larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir.

«Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là, à vrai dire, ajouta-t-elle en la serrant contre elle. Vraiment très heureuse.»

Les dernières syllabes se noyèrent et Hermione accueillit la tristesse de son amie en silence. Ses épaules secouées de spasmes douloureux se crispaient sous l'étreinte de la Gryffondor qui cherchait des mots inaccessibles. Elle était dans l'incapacité de trouver une quelconque parole à énoncer à quelqu'un dans la situation de Maisie. Sa frustration fut cependant de courte durée car tuée dans l'œuf par l'apaisement que lui procurait le fait de presser la Poufsouffle contre sa poitrine. Elle réalisa à cet instant précis l'ampleur de son inquiétude et toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée en seulement une journée. Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était retrouvée très près de l'explosion. C'était une véritable bénédiction que la boule de lumière blafarde l'ait menée jusqu'ici.

Maisie finit par s'écarter doucement d'elle en s'excusant, avant de la saisir par la main pour la mener vers un des lits, au fond de la vaste pièce. À sa grande surprise, Hermione discerna, à la lueur de la nuit claire, deux formes assoupies. Cédric dormait à poings fermés, enlaçant Ellie dans une étreinte protectrice. La petite Serdaigle avait le visage apaisé, bien que des sillons de larmes luisaient encore sur ses joues toujours arrondies par l'enfance, qui doucement, s'étiolait. L'adolescente se sentit profondément attendrie par le spectacle insolite qu'ils offraient, et passa mécaniquement ses doigts sur la paume de la main du Poufsouffle qui sourit, l'espace d'un instant, dans son sommeil.

«Je n'aurais jamais réussi à l'endormir s'il n'était pas venu, confia Maisie. C'est étrange tout de même, vous auriez pu vous croiser, il n'est là que depuis une petite heure. Le professeur Lupin l'a amené, il était en train de tourner en rond à proximité de ta salle commune.»

Hermione arqua un sourcil, avant de ressentir la petite boule de chaleur qui était toujours présente en-dessous de son estomac, lorsqu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Cédric. Ils avaient eu la même idée, la même envie, le même besoin irrépressible d'essayer de se parler.

«Viens t'asseoir un peu, lui commanda Maisie en la tirant par la main jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'elle venait de quitter.»

Les deux sorcières prirent place dans l'alcôve sans se lâcher et la Poufsouffle sembla hésiter de longues minutes avant de reprendre la parole d'une petite voie tremblante d'émotion.

«Je voulais te remercier, commença-t-elle sans parvenir à la regarder dans les yeux. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire avec Cho et Percy. Et «merci» est un bien faible mot pour exprimer toute la gratitude que j'ai envers vous pour cela.

\- Mais tu n'as pas à...

\- Si, l'empêcha-t-elle de rétorquer. J'y tiens. Parce que l'on devrait plus souvent se remercier, tous. Se dire que l'on s'aime et à quel point ce que nous faisons a de l'importance. Ton soutien me touche beaucoup et il est très important que tu le saches. Savoir que l'on aide quelqu'un est quelque chose de précieux, cela donne de la valeur à ses actes, tous aussi gratuits et naturels soient-ils.»

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête en silence. Maisie ne la regardait toujours pas mais elle pouvait aisément voir que le rouge s'était emparé de ses joues.

«Au cas où tu en douterais, dit la préfète-en-chef en osant enfin lever un œil vers elle, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Hermione, et...

\- Toi aussi, la coupa-t-elle sentant la culpabilité poindre. Toi aussi, tu es quelqu'un de bien.

\- J'ai jeté un sort au professeur Chourave alors qu'elle voulait juste me parler, puis j'ai terrorisé l'ensemble de mon dortoir et ceux d'à côté. Ma magie était incontrôlable. Sans l'intervention de Cédric, puis celle de Remus Lupin, j'aurais pu blesser quelqu'un, répondit-elle avec honte.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses, reprit-elle, et ça, tout le monde le sait. La seule qui l'ignore, c'est toi.»

Le silence retomba entre elles et la septième année raffermit son étreinte sur la main de sa camarade. Plus le temps passait et plus l'envie de tirer les oreilles de Cédric, qui trop timide, avait attendu plus de deux ans pour parler à Hermione, la privant ainsi de cette belle rencontre, se faisait ardente. Certes elle aurait également pu le faire elle-même, Percy relayant régulièrement ses succès avec une certaine fierté, bien trop propre aux Gryffondor pour passer inaperçue, mais, au-delà des apparences, elle n'osait que peu se rapprocher véritablement des autres. La peur d'être déçue et le risque qu'ils l'abandonnent était un péril bien trop réel pour qu'elle puisse l'ignorer. Car à chaque dos qui se tournait devant elle, le souvenir de son père se ravivait dans son esprit. Elle aurait aimé savoir, comprendre ses agissements, avoir ne serait-ce que la certitude qu'il était décédé ou au contraire, errant quelque part beaucoup trop loin de sa famille. Elle aurait souhaité lui envoyer un hibou pour le prévenir du décès de sa mère, pleurer dans ses bras et sentir son étreinte réconfortante teintée de notes poussiéreuses de parchemin. Mais cette possibilité douce-amère était exclue car, de lui, ne subsistaient que des souvenirs, quelques affaires précieusement conservées au fond de sa malle et un vieux livre qu'elle s'était empressée de donner à Mrs Pince, n'en comprenant, en première année, pas un seul mot et trop en colère pour concevoir de le garder.

Parfois, elle regrettait de s'être séparée de l'ouvrage car elle en comprenait maintenant, parfois, les débouchés. Mais elle pouvait toujours l'emprunter à la bibliothèque sans que jamais personne ne fasse véritablement le lien entre elle et le mystérieux auteur. Pour tous, il était un traître, un rat que se terrait dans l'ombre, soumis jusqu'à la réapparition de son maître auquel il obéissait, non pas par dévotion, mais par crainte et assurance d'une protection qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir seul. Pour elle, il demeurait son père et celui d'Ellie, à jamais. Un jour, peut-être, elle saurait lire au travers de ses mots couchés las sur le papier parcheminé, et tout prendrait alors un sens. En attendant elle se contentait de revivre inlassablement la même scène, comme une vieille bobine que l'on aurait oubliée sur un projecteur. Les ombres abstraites de personnes tenant des baguettes se dressaient devant elle et une main bienveillante se glissait entre elle et les inconnus, l'écartant des sortilèges qui fusaient sur un grand bouclier de lumière. Elle cherchait encore du sens à ces images, ses sons, ses sensations et cette odeur sucrée puis fumée du gâteau au chocolat qui avait prit feu, ce jour-là, dans le four de la cuisine. C'était ce détail, toujours, qui lui faisait prendre conscience que tout ceci était bien réel, car le four était bordé de brûlures depuis maintenant treize ans. Il était rassurant, l'empêchait de sombrer dans la folie et c'était pour ne jamais l'oublier qu'elle cuisinait autant. Elle cherchait à reproduire les circonstances pour se souvenir d'un nouvel élément et elle perpétuait la tradition de son père. Car la chose dont elle était encore plus certaine, était le fait qu'il manipulait le chocolat comme personne. Ses songes étaient marbrés de douceurs sucrées, survenant toujours après des larmes salées.

La main de la Gryffondor dans la sienne, la ramena parmi les vivants et elle leva les yeux vers son amie. Elle aurait voulu lui dire, lui parler de tout, mais ses mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge. Bien qu'elle excellait dans l'art d'écouter les autres, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se confier à quiconque. Même Cédric et Charlie n'étaient parvenus à abattre toutes les barrières qui assiégeaient son âme. D'un petit geste de la tête, elle balaya ses doutes, les renvoyant dans les abîmes de son être, frissonnant parfois de les voir si souvent s'en échapper. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de la jeune-fille en face d'elle et son menton se mit à trembler.

«Merci, Hermione, articula Maisie avant de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.»

L'adolescente n'émit aucune objection, comprenant que l'heure d'ouvrir son cœur viendrait bien assez tôt et elle passa ses bras dans le dos de la Poufsouffle, s'emmêlant les doigts dans l'écharpe de Nymphadora Tonks. Elles restèrent ainsi un temps qui parut beaucoup trop court à la Gryffondor qui sentait, cependant, bien que ses mots n'étaient venus à bout de la mauvaise image d'elle-même qu'avait forgée Maisie, avant de se séparer et de fixer, ensemble, la voûte étoilée se reflétant dans les ténèbres du lac noir.

«C'est beau, tu ne trouves pas? Ainsi, on voit à peine la démarcation entre le ciel et la terre, tout semble uniquement être constellé et briller dans l'infini de l'espace.»

Hermione demeura muette et hocha la tête. Elle n'avait jamais prêté réellement attention à la voûte céleste dans un autre cadre que ses cours d'astronomie, et elle était bien forcée d'admettre qu'au-delà de la mélancolie qui se dégageait de la danse des corps au-dessus et autour d'elle, le spectacle était magnifique.

«Mon père m'a un jour promis qu'il m'emmènerait dans un lieu si haut que l'on peut y caresser le ciel et s'y fondre comme s'il on était, soi-même, constitué de poussière. Il parlait toujours en énigme. Un peu comme Dumbledore, mais sans la barbe.»

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Maisie, copiant par mégarde celui qui ornait le visage de Hermione. Sa propre comparaison l'amenait à rire et lui laissait caresser l'espoir que son père puisse faire preuve d'autant de bonté et de grandeur de le directeur de Poudlard. Son esprit s'allégea d'un seul coup et elle s'assit plus confortablement sur le rebord en pierre blanche, faisant ainsi face à Hermione qui pressentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à regretter amèrement d'être venue en ce lieu.

«En parlant de mystères et d'énigmes impossibles à résoudre, murmura-t-elle sur le petit ton malicieux qui avait tant manqué à Hermione. Je crois savoir que tu as résolu l'un d'eux très récemment.»

La Gryffondor voulut disparaître. Maisie Andrews restait définitivement la même. Réprimant une grimace, elle décida de se prêter au jeu, comprenant à ne pas en douter, qu'il s'agissait également là d'une façon pour la jeune-fille de se vider l'esprit et de renouer avec un aspect un peu plus paisible de sa vie. Maisie aurait tout le temps d'être une adulte plus tard, lorsqu'il lui faudrait réunir de l'argent pour organiser des obsèques pour sa mère, retourner à la maison chercher ses dernières affaires et celles de sa sœur, résilier le bail avec leur propriétaire et trouver un emploi pour assurer l'avenir d'Ellie. Pour l'instant elle n'inspirait qu'à se contenter de choses simples et futiles, égayant ses pensées de facéties.

«Alors, la pressa-t-elle. Je veux tout savoir!

\- Sur quoi donc? feignit Hermione en tournicotant une de ses mèches de cheveux, espérant à s'y méprendre que ceux-ci l'étrangleraient avant qu'elle ne manque d'air à trop oublier de respirer.

\- Le bruit court que l'amour a encore frappé dans la _salle de travail des préfets_ , dit-elle, espiègle. Cette pièce aura bientôt plus de succès que le _salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu_.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qui se dit, grommela Hermione en envisageant un repli stratégique sous un des lits.»

Maisie agita ses boucles et partit d'un petit rire, dévoilant de petites fossettes, subtilement creusées dans ses joues aux reflets mordorés. Elle ne se sentait pas totalement revivre, mais tout de moins avait-elle l'impression que ces soixante-douze dernières heures s'effaçaient quelque peu pour laisser la place à un présent, à défaut de présenter un avenir radieux.

«Je comprends, indiqua-t-elle en donnant un coup de coude chahuteur à Hermione. Chacun ses secrets. Dis-moi juste une chose, ajouta-t-elle avec un soudain sérieux. Es-tu rassurée?»

Hermione piqua un fard qui répondit à sa place. Rassurée était un euphémisme, assurée serait notablement plus exact.

«Tant mieux, lâcha Maisie. Vous étiez vraiment agaçants à vous tourner autour comme deux petits oisillons. J'étais à deux doigts de vous enfermer dans un cachot l'espace d'un week-end tant je désespérais de vous voir vous confier l'un à l'autre.»

La Gryffondor déglutit péniblement avant que des gloussements caractéristiques ne parviennent à ses oreilles et qu'elle ne jette ainsi un regard assassin à la jeune-fille qui se tenait les côtes en face d'elle. Maisie se délectait de sa plaisanterie. Bien que, commençant à bien cerner le personnage, Hermione n'était pas entièrement persuadée que ses derniers mots n'étaient qu'une menace en l'air. Fort heureusement, elle n'aurait jamais à infirmer ou confirmer cette hypothèse.

«Je plaisante, se sentit obligée de préciser la Poufsouffle. Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille.»

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

«Un cachot c'est bien trop confortable.»

Non, définitivement, Maisie ne changerait jamais.

«Je suis contente que vous vous soyez parlés, reprit-elle sur un ton plus sérieux. C'était important de le faire. Je pense que ce sera beaucoup plus facile pour vous deux, à partir de maintenant.»

Elle n'osa pas lui faire part de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue le matin même à propos de leurs divergences d'opinion sur les mondes dont ils pensaient être issus et leur être propres. Bien qu'il l'avait profondément blessée, Cédric s'était excusé avec toute la bonne foi du monde et Hermione commençait à enfin percevoir les difficultés qui se dressaient sur le chemin des jeunes amoureux. Il n'était en effet pas simple de se comprendre, mais s'écouter était déjà un immense pas en avant de fait.

«Maisie? murmura-t-elle, se souvenant enfin d'une des questions qu'elle aurait souhaité poser à son amie avant de voir Cédric. Est-ce-que... Elle rougit, se demandant si ce qu'elle allait demander n'était pas totalement déplacé. Est-ce-que tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?»

L'interrogée perdit un instant son sourire adoptant une mimique mi-gênée, mi-contrariée, avant de sembler se plonger avec mélancolie dans ses souvenirs. À ses côtés, Hermione se fustigea mentalement. Jamais elle n'aurait du la questionner sur le sujet. C'était beaucoup trop intrusif, et surtout, cela ne la regardait pas. Après tout, si Maisie s'était contentée de lui laisser subtilement penser qu'elle était déjà tombée amoureuse, elle n'avait en rien avancé que cela avait abouti à quoique ce soit. La Gryffondor chercha en vain des mots pour s'excuser, elle avait beaucoup trop honte et espérait ne pas avoir blessée inutilement la jeune-fille qui vivait déjà son lot de malheurs.

«Oui, finit-elle par répondre. Et Hermione remarqua que ses joues étaient délicatement plus teintées qu'à l'ordinaire. Et si tu souhaites tout savoir, ajouta-t-elle, j'ai embrassé deux personnes.»

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de se rappeler que Maisie était beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle et qu'il n'y avait ainsi rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit sortie avec plusieurs personnes. Après tout, elle était jolie, drôle, intelligente et préfète, elle devait beaucoup plaire aux garçons.

«Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, précisa-t-elle en gloussant légèrement. La première fois, c'était juste... enfin... hésita-t-elle en rougissant, disons que c'était un défi stupide qui nous a finalement bien servi.

\- Comment cela? s'étonna Hermione en fronçant le nez.

\- Et bien, bredouilla-t-elle, disons que je n'en suis pas très fière, mais, j'avais peu d'amis, je venais d'être nommée préfète et les autres m'avaient pris en grippe. Alors, pour m'intégrer, je suis allée à cette soirée stupide dans la _salle de bain des préfets_ , organisée par Alditha Selwyn, la préfète-en-chef de l'époque, appartenant à la maison Serdaigle. Toutes les préfètes y étaient conviées et avec Gemma, Abbie et Pénélope, nous n'étions pas très rassurées. Alditha avait la réputation d'être horriblement dure avec les nouvelles têtes et je crois que bon nombre de jeunes Serdaigle ont du faire les frais de son humour particulier.»

Maisie grimaça, comme pour insister particulièrement sur ce point. Le dégoût était si perceptible sur son visage que la Gryffondor se fit la réflexion qu'elle devait véritablement être détestable. D'ordinaire, elle savait faire preuve de beaucoup d'indulgence - exception faite pour Ronald Weasley lorsqu'il avait le malheur de faire quelque remarque inappropriée à Hermione - aussi son cas était très certainement épouvantable.

«Bref, reprit Maisie. Nous sommes allées à cette soirée un peu à contre-cœur et avons commencé à parler aux plus âgées. C'était plus agréable et elles n'avaient pas l'air aussi terrible que lorsque nous avions été présentées dans le train durant le voyage vers Poudlard. Tout se passait en vérité très bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alditha décide qu'il était temps pour nous, d'être définitivement intégrées dans l'équipe. Nous nous vîmes donc, chacune, être questionnées après ingestion de sérum de vérité - son oncle est maître des potions - et affublées d'un défi plus ou moins stupide. Si la première phase de la plaisanterie fut particulièrement humiliante - personne ne souhaite voir toute sa vie passée au crible par une bande de harpies - la seconde fut la pire. Il fallait effectuer le gage et en apporter la preuve.»

La jeune-fille reprit son souffle, cette fois-ci véritablement mal-à-l'aise.

«Abbie devait voler des ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur Rogue afin de distiller de l'absinthe et en boire suffisamment pour être ivre, Pénélope avait l'ordre de rendre vierge toute une pile de devoirs dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall et s'en vanter, Gemma devait plonger complètement nue dans le lac noir un soir où les première année avaient astronomie et moi... je devais embrasser Percy Weasley.»

Hermione faillit tomber de la fenêtre. D'une part les défis lancés étaient tous particulièrement humiliants mais d'autre part, celui de Gemma et celui de Maisie étaient extrêmement cruels. Et surtout, celui de la Poufsouffle n'impliquait pas qu'elle et avait, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, dû faire souffrir aussi bien la jeune-fille que le frère de Ron. Une partie d'elle espérait que les quatre nouvelles préfètes avaient pu échapper à leur châtiment, mais l'air sombre de Maisie lui indiqua rapidement le contraire.

«Nous nous sommes alliées, expliqua-t-elle, et avons commencé par les défis les plus simples à réaliser. Pénélope était déjà une experte en sortilèges alors se procurer les ingrédients dans la réserve fut un jeu d'enfant. Je n'étais pas mauvaise en potions, ainsi nous avons facilement distillé l'alcool. Pour les copies, nous avons fait passé cela, grâce à Abbie, pour une mauvaise blague et remis tout à sa place une fois le défi validé. Pour Gemma nous avons étudié les sorts de dissimulation afin que personne ne la voit lorsqu'elle était dans l'eau. Il ne restait plus que mon défi, qui était, bien entendu, conçu pour ne pouvoir être réalisé grâce à la magie. J'avais énormément de respect pour Percy, il me disputait continuellement la première place et au fil du temps, le fait d'être challengers nous avait amené à nous parler régulièrement. J'avais été très proche de son frère Charlie lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, alors aussi, étions nous presque amis. Cela me mortifiait de devoir lui faire cela, mais je ne me rendais alors pas compte, qu'au lieu d'obéir je pouvais tout simplement dénoncer les manigances d'Alditha et la faire destituer et punir. Le souhait d'être intégrée était si fort que j'ai préféré me soumettre au lieu de faire preuve de courage. Alors je suis allée voir Percy, qui m'a flairée à dix kilomètres.»

Elle esquissa de nouveau un sourire.

«Il était au courant des agissements d'Alditha et prévoyait d'en faire part directement au professeur Dumbledore. J'ai voulu l'en dissuader, craignant que par la suite cela joue en sa défaveur et que sa réputation soit faite pour le restant de sa scolarité, mais, chose qui me marqua, il s'en fichait complètement. Seule comptait à ses yeux la justice, et le respect du règlement. Je crois m'être pris la claque de mon existence en l'écoutant ce soir là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je me suis rendue compte qu'il était beaucoup plus droit que n'importe lequel des membres de ma maison et que surtout, il était beaucoup plus courageux que tous le disaient. Car, détrompe-toi, Percy ne faisait pas cela uniquement pour lui et sa gloire personnelle, il le faisait également pour nous et pour l'image de la fonction de préfet elle-même.»

Hermione eut toutes les difficultés du monde à cacher sa surprise. Le frère de Ron ne lui avait jamais été ni sympathique, ni antipathique, elle ne parvenait en réalité pas à se faire un véritable avis sur sa personne, étant constamment influencée par les moqueries de Ron, Fred et George. Seule Ginny, parfois, savait faire preuve de nuance. Elle l'avait redécouvert la veille lorsqu'il avait lancé son entreprise pour aider Maisie et Ellie et depuis elle nageait dans le flou. Le récit de son amie permettait d'aborder les choses sous un angle totalement inédit.

«J'ai proposé de l'aider, et, bien qu'il semblait très étonné de ma proposition, il l'a acceptée. Cela ne nous prit pas très longtemps pour recueillir tous les témoignages dont nous avions besoin et amasser suffisamment de preuve. En une dizaine de jours nous étions prêts et devant l'escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Je remarquais bien, cependant, que quelque chose semblait l'ennuyer, car il paraissait anxieux et non fier comme d'ordinaire. Je ne compris que bien trop tard ce qui le tracassait et ma réaction ne fut certainement pas très... appropriée.»

La Poufsouffle se mit à rire avant de perdre son regard dans les reflets des étoiles à la surface des flots calmes du lac noir. Elle inspira profondément et reprit avec calme, Hermione suspendue à ses lèvres.

«Il se trouve qu'il avait également fait venir Alditha à cette entrevue, afin de la confronter directement, ce que j'ignorais bien entendu. Alors, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'en la voyant arriver dans le couloir, Percy m'a attrapée par les épaules tout en s'excusant. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas évanouie lorsqu'il m'a embrassée. Je crois bien avoir oublié de respirer pendant plus d'une minute tant j'étais sous le choc. Et visiblement je n'étais pas la seule dans ce cas. Alditha aurait pu tomber tant sa mâchoire déboîtée devait l'attirer vers le sol. Lorsque Percy m'a par la suite conviée à l'attendre en bas des marches, je n'ai été capable de rien d'autre qu'acquiescer et lorsqu'il est revenu bien plus tard, l'air triomphant, la claque est partie toute seule, comme un réflexe. Je lui en voulais. Il avait offert exactement ce qu'elle voulait à Alditha et cela me mettait hors de moi. Tu t'en doutes, j'avais tort sur toute la ligne.»

La cloche sonna une nouvelle heure et Cédric se mit à ronfler depuis son lit. Maisie lui jeta un petit regard attendri, imitée par Hermione qui se trouva particulièrement gênée d'être surprise ainsi. Après avoir rabattu sa chemise sur ses genoux, la Poufsouffle poursuivit son récit.

«Percy m'a rendu un immense service ce jour-là. Grâce à lui, tout le monde pensait que j'avais relevé le défi sans faillir et que lui seul était responsable de la punition sévère qui n'avait pas manqué de pleuvoir sur la préfète-en-chef. Ainsi j'étais relativement tranquille alors que lui, subissait toute sorte de remarques dénuées d'intelligence et de sympathie. Je crois avoir mis plusieurs semaines à comprendre ses agissements et c'est finalement grâce à une lettre de Nymphadora que j'ai eu l'illumination. Nous correspondions régulièrement et je lui faisais toujours part de mes états d'âme, précisa-t-elle. Alors, honteuse, je suis allée trouver Percy. Il était seul dans un coin de la bibliothèque, je me suis assise en face de lui et me suis excusée avant de le remercier.

\- Et? la pressa Hermione qui espérait une conclusion bien plus joyeuse que cela à cette mésaventure.

\- Et il m'a demandé de me taire car je le déconcentrais pendant qu'il faisait sa traduction de runes.

\- Oh, se contenta de laisser échapper Hermione alors que Maisie riait aux éclats.

\- Je crois que c'est cette facette de la personnalité de Percy que j'aime le plus, déclara-t-elle en s'essuyant le coin des yeux, même si, sur le moment, j'avais juste envie de lui faire avaler ses parchemins, sa plume et l'encre qui allait avec pour faire bonne mesure. Cela m'avait demandé un certain courage d'oser lui reparler et lui, semblait s'en moquer. Par la suite, nous en avons longuement rediscuté et c'est à présent un sujet de plaisanterie entre nous. La dernière fois que nous y avons repensé c'est lorsqu'il s'est décidé à sortir avec Pénélope l'année dernière, il tenait à connaître mon avis sur sa «technique», rit-elle à nouveau. Je crois bien que sans cette expérience malheureuse nous ne nous serions certainement jamais autant parlés et peut-être même n'aurions-nous jamais osé nous diriger vers les personnes qui nous plaisaient l'un et l'autre.»

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et Hermione put, sans difficulté, lire l'immense tendresse qu'elle éprouvait pour le frère de Ron, il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une simple estime entre-eux, bien que Percy se plaise à déclarer le contraire. L'adolescente ne comprenait pas pourquoi le préfet-en-chef n'acceptait tout simplement pas qu'elle puisse être son amie, il n'y avait pourtant là rien de honteux, Maisie étant une personne formidable. Pourquoi Percy s'isolait-il ainsi?

La Poufsouffle profita que son amie soit plongée dans ses réflexions pour l'inviter à aller se coucher. Ce fut donc mécaniquement que Hermione la suivit jusqu'au lit adjacent à celui sur lequel dormaient Ellie et Cédric. D'un petit coup de baguette magique, elle le rapprocha jusqu'à les coller complètement. Puis elle se hissa sur les couvertures et prit place contre sa sœur. La Serdaigle frémit dans son sommeil et Maisie déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Hermione.

La jeune-fille la rejoignit sur le lit et se glissa sous les draps, prenant soudainement conscience qu'elle était exténuée. Ses yeux commencèrent à se clore lorsqu'elle posa la tête sur l'oreiller en plume qu'elle partageait avec son amie et elle ne dut son éveil qu'à la question sournoise qui la taraudait encore. Qu'en était-il de la deuxième personne que Maisie avait embrassée?

«C'est un secret, lui coupa-t-elle l'herbe sous le pied avec malice. Et pour répondre à ta prochaine question, murmura-t-elle, oui, moi aussi j'ai trouvé cela un peu étrange au début. Mais ne t'en fais pas, par la suite c'est beaucoup plus agréable. Et puis, le principal n'est pas véritablement d'embrasser mais plutôt le temps que tu passes avec cette personne, ce que tu lui confies et ce que tu partages avec elle. Un baiser c'est très futile, une véritable relation, c'est tout à fait différent. Enfin, souffla-t-elle, tu verras bien par toi-même! Bonne nuit! finit-elle par s'exclamer malgré ses protestations frustrées.»

Elle plaqua une bise sur chacune de ses joues et se retourna pour serrer Ellie, pourtant déjà bien coincée contre Cédric, dans ses bras. Hermione fit une petite moue avant de lui souhaiter également une bonne nuit. Elle avait espéré avoir beaucoup plus de détails et était particulièrement vexée qu'elle ne lui en ait dit que le minimum. Son exaspération fut cependant de très courte durée car l'instant suivant, elle comprit tout simplement que si Maisie ne lui avait rien dit, c'était car elle en avait légitimement le droit. De plus, la préfète ne semblait pas totalement opposée à la discussion, aussi, dans un cadre plus propice se confierait-elle certainement.

Hermione commençait en somnoler lorsque Maisie se retourna et serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne avec force. L'émotion dans sa voix était incroyablement présente lorsqu'elle articula péniblement les derniers mots qu'entendit la Gryffondor avant de sombrer totalement dans les limbes du sommeil.

«Merci, Hermione, pour tout.»

oOo

Maisie et Ellie ne réintégrèrent leurs maisons respectives qu'une semaine plus tard, après les obsèques de leur mère et la signature de nombreux papiers. Hermione ne comprit pas la totalité de ce que lui expliqua Percy pendant de longues heures, et à vrai dire, le préfet-en-chef ne savait pas lui-même exactement de quoi il en retournait. Les deux jeunes-filles, malgré leur retour se faisaient extrêmement discrètes, ne sortant que très peu de leurs dortoirs respectifs. Cédric passait ses journées entières à s'inquiéter de l'état de son amie et n'occupait son temps libre que par des recherches poussées sur la famille Andrews. Hermione et Cho le suivaient volontiers dans cette démarche et jamais la Gryffondor ne servit autant de son retourneur de temps que durant les deux semaines suivant le drame. Les cernes s'accumulaient sous ses yeux jour après jour et Harry et Ron se demandaient constamment comment elle se débrouillait pour toujours tenir debout.

Hermione n'avait pas pris le temps de leur expliquer ce qui l'occupait autant et les rumeurs avaient fini par envahir Poudlard. Ce fut Cédric, d'ordinaire si posé, qui, à la grande surprise de tous, se chargea de rectifier avec fermeté les choses. Percy l'épaula durant cette épreuve et jamais plus les détracteurs de Maisie n'osèrent s'en prendre à elle quand les deux préfets étaient dans les parages.

C'était un samedi particulièrement maussade, un peu avant qu'Ellie et Maisie ne quittent l'infirmerie, et la majorité des étudiants était installée dans la grande salle afin d'y jouer ou d'y faire ses devoirs. La rumeur partit de la table des Serpentard et malgré les protestations et les menaces de Gemma Farley, leur préfète de septième année, Drago Malefoy et ses acolytes refusèrent de se taire. Cédric, non loin de là et particulièrement excédé de devoir constamment rétablir la vérité sur ses amies, se leva d'un bond et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire «pudding» se rua sur le troisième année. Celui-ci, une fois soulevé du sol par la silhouette taillée du Poufsouffle et rendu sourd par ses vociférations, trouva soudainement beaucoup moins amusant d'insinuer que «la folle de septième année avait certainement tué elle-même sa mère en manquant une fois de plus de contrôle sur sa magie». Hermione aurait même juré qu'il avait fait dans son pantalon tant il gigotait comme un petit vers. Ce jour là, Cédric Diggory remonta fortement dans l'estime de Ron, qui en lâcha sa tartine.

Le jeune-homme avait rapidement reposé Drago sur son siège en lui lançant le plus noir des regards et était retourné s'asseoir à côté de Lucy. Il en fallait malheureusement bien plus pour que le Serpentard arrogant ne retienne la leçon, car dès le lendemain, il récidiva, soutenu par les pépiements grotesques de Pansy Parkinson qui amplifiait tout à force de gestes exagérés. Cette fois-ci, Cédric et Percy se levèrent comme un seul homme et fondirent sur Drago sans préavis, tant et si bien qu'aucun professeur n'eut le temps de réagir et d'empêcher le troisième année de se retrouver suspendu par les pieds et bâillonné au dessus de l'entrée de la grande salle. Un sort de mutisme fut par la suite lancé à tous ceux qui crurent bon de plaindre son sort et Peeves trouva la plaisanterie si amusante qu'il organisa un grand jeu d'adresse avec quelques tomates bien mures chapardées dans les cuisines. Si l'entière tablée des Poufsouffle était particulièrement avide de cette petite vengeance, Cédric lui, n'était pas de cet avis et ce fut avec sévérité qu'il rappela à tous que l'on avait absolument rien à gagner par la cruauté et l'humiliation.

Le professeur Chourave salua son intervention et lui recommanda de commencer à appliquer cet adage à sa personne en faisant immédiatement descendre Drago Malefoy de son perchoir. Elle ôta trente points à Poufsouffle et le convoqua dans son bureau. Le professeur McGonagall en fit de même avec Percy car ce fut lui qui brisa le sortilège retenant Drago, avec un peu plus de brusquerie que le respect l'aurait préconisé. Et bien qu'elle afficha un air presque satisfait en le voyant s'écraser au sol, elle fut intransigeante et lui donna un nombre conséquent d'heures de retenue. Ce jour-là, ce fut Percy Weasley qui remonta considérablement dans l'estime de sa fratrie.

Le soir-même, ce fut au tour du professeur Dumbledore d'expliquer convenablement les faits et à la grand surprise de tous, Drago, qui se posait jusqu'alors en victime fut vivement convié à exprimer des excuses publiques en compagnie de quelques autres qui n'avaient pas tenu des propos très élogieux sur les deux orphelines. Il amoindrit également les punitions de Percy et Cédric, malgré les regards désapprobateurs de ses collègues directrices de maison et les grincements de dents de certains. Après ce regrettable incident, personne ne se permit la moindre remarque désobligeante et Hermione eut, pour une fois, l'impression qu'une certaine justice était en œuvre à l'école.

Ron et Harry attendirent, quant à eux, quelques jours supplémentaires avant de lui demander ce qu'elle savait, ayant peur de toucher un point très sensible risquant de la mettre en colère. Ils paraissaient tous les deux très affectés et la jeune-fille en fut vraiment touchée, bien que Ron tenta de démentir ses propos en arguant que c'était uniquement parce que Ginny s'entendait bien avec Ellie et qu'elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle, qu'il lui posait toutes ces questions. Hermione, bien que véritablement exaspérée qu'il n'admette pas pouvoir être quelqu'un d'attentionné et d'inquiet, joua le jeu sans discuter et fut soulagée qu'il se passe, pour une fois, de commentaires désagréables. Harry, lui, demanda même avec gêne, si elle pouvait transmettre ses amitiés à Maisie. Hermione lui en avait tant parlé qu'il se sentait proche d'elle, d'une certaine façon.

Le début du mois de décembre s'écoula sans que la jeune-fille ne croise Maisie ou Ellie et malgré les nouvelles quotidiennes de Cédric, elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son inquiétude dévorante. Le treize décembre, elle avait épluché tant de livres à la bibliothèque ainsi que de vieux articles de la réserve des journaux qu'elle avait l'impression de voir des gros titres partout dans son champ de vision. Malheureusement, pas l'ombre d'une piste ne se profilait à l'horizon. Comprenant que le moral des troupes était au plus bas, Percy décréta une pause et renvoya tout le monde dans sa salle commune beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude.

Si Cho et le préfet-en-chef étaient particulièrement impatients de regagner leurs maisons, il en était tout autrement pour Hermione qui redoutait le moment où, immanquablement, elle perdrait pied faute de quelque chose pour occuper son esprit. Elle dormait si peu et allongeait tant ses journées qu'une montagne de fatigue l'entravait à chaque pas et qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler un peu plus chaque jour. Cédric était très inquiet mais essayait de ne pas le montrer, sachant pertinemment que cela ajouterait à la culpabilité de sa petite-amie de savoir qu'elle monopolisait une partie de son attention alors que celle-ci devrait être tournée entièrement vers Maisie.

«Allons dans la _salle de travail des préfet_ s, proposa-t-il après avoir consulté sa montre. Le repas ne sera servi que dans une demi-heure. Je pense qu'un peu de repos dans les coussins de l'étage nous fera le plus grand bien.»

Hermione salua l'initiative et s'empara de sa main au bout de quelques minutes de trajet. Lorsqu'ils se laissèrent tomber sur les polochons aux mille couleurs de la mezzanine, une grande lassitude s'empara d'eux et il s'écoula très peu de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à somnoler. Cependant, malgré la quiétude du lieu et les bras de Cédric autour d'elle, Hermione ne parvenait à se détendre. Son cerveau bouillonnait, incapable de ralentir et s'emballant à chaque nouvelle piste explorée. Ce fut avec la sensation qu'elle allait exploser qu'elle se releva brutalement et se prit la tête entre les mains sous le regard interloqué de son ami qui sursauta.

Elle tenta en vain de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et finit par céder, secouée brutalement par des salves de tremblements. Hermione ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte que Cédric s'était également redressé et lui frottait le dos avec inquiétude, l'air lui manquait et elle sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer dangereusement. Elle suffoquait et se sentait oppressée comme si l'univers tout entier voulait l'étouffer. La panique prit brusquement le dessus et elle poussa un cri de frayeur qui raisonna dans toute la pièce. Des livres jaillirent d'une des étagères et quelques coussins commencèrent à s'élever tout autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne l'ait souhaité. Ce constat de perte de contrôle ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise ressenti par la jeune-fille qui s'agita malgré les tentatives de Cédric pour la rassurer.

«Hermione, l'appela-t-il doucement, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

\- Non! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant. Ça ne va pas du tout! Tu ne comprends pas! On ne trouve rien, rien du tout depuis des jours! Maisie ne sort pas de sa chambre! Des personnes continuent à véhiculer des horreurs tout autour d'elle et malgré tous nos efforts nous ne pouvons rien faire! Je me sens si stupide, et... inutile! Nous n'y arriverons jamais.»

Le ton catégorique de son affirmation acheva d'ôter son sourire au Poufsouffle. Lui-même doutait beaucoup de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour aider les deux sœurs, mais il se faisait un devoir de ne pas baisser les bras. Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait s'il laissait tomber. Et pourtant, à ce jour, alors que Hermione laissait libre court à ses émotions, refoulées depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, il avait également envie de craquer et d'envoyer un énorme coup de pied dans cette vague plaisanterie qu'était l'existence. Tout lui paraissait injuste et faux, noir et sans espoir.

C'était toujours Maisie, qui d'ordinaire, lui prouvait par quelques mots choisis qu'il faisait fausse route et que la situation n'était pas si dramatique. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là et elle lui manquait, cruellement. Le pire dans tout ceci était certainement le fait que, lui, savait pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Ou tout du moins pas l'ancienne Maisie. On ne pouvait rester le même après un traumatisme aussi important que celui qu'elle venait de vivre, il en avait bien conscience. Et cela l'effrayait.

Un sanglot de rage lui échappa, il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère. Il en voulait au destin, cet ennemi si fourbe que l'on ne pouvait combattre, qui imposait ses règles sans aucune autre solution que de les accepter et essayer de vivre avec. C'était ironique, il souffrait tant alors que ce n'était pas lui qui en avait été la victime directe. Mais voir tous les ravages que ce coup avait provoqué le mettait hors de lui. L'impuissance le rendait amer.

«Il y a forcément quelque chose que nous pouvons faire, tenta-t-il de se convaincre à nouveau tandis que Hermione essayait toujours vainement de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

\- Non! cria-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, noyant ses larmes dans les siennes. Il n'y a rien, fichtrement rien! Et ça me tue.

\- Moi aussi, confia-t-il à demi-mot en lui prenant les mains.»

Ils s'observèrent un instant. Lui, les yeux rougis, les traits tirés et l'air mortifié. Elle, des larmes dévalant ses joues, le teint pâle et les épaules tremblantes. Puis, alors que plus aucun mot ne pouvait être prononcé sans déclencher le plus terrifiant des raz-de-marée ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, presque heureux d'y trouver une bouée de sauvetage. Les minutes s'égrainèrent rapidement et ils restèrent là à décharger le trop plein et à déverser toute leur frustration face à ce monde qui ne tournait pas assez rond pour eux.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils se sentaient vidés de tout essence, comme des tubes de gouache que l'on aurait voulu utiliser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de couleur. Mais au delà de ça, ils étaient incroyablement sereins, comme si tous les sentiments s'étaient envolés pour ne laisser la place qu'à un grand vide doux et accueillant, lumineux.

Mécaniquement, Cédric posa sa main sur la joue de Hermione et l'attira vers lui. La jeune-fille ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui du garçon avant de venir frotter son nez contre le sien. Elle sourit. Il y avait peut-être finalement quelque chose de beau qui avait réussi à émerger de tout cela, car jamais elle n'avait passé autant de temps avec Cédric que ces derniers jours. Certes, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le cœur à rire et encore moins à batifoler, mais ils avaient également beaucoup appris l'un de l'autre. Car, elle avait pu le constater, c'était dans les moments de grande vulnérabilité et de tension que l'on voyait le plus qui étaient réellement les personnes que l'on côtoyait. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement, du bout des lèvres, une fois, puis deux et enfin une troisième fois qui leur tira à chacun un frisson.

Hermione garda les paupières closes encore quelques secondes, savourant l'étreinte dans laquelle Cédric venait de les envelopper, nichant son nez dans son cou pour humer son parfum frais et réconfortant. Elle aurait souhaité rester là toute la soirée et peut-être même plus, mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle néglige ses devoirs, laissés un peu à l'abandon en raison de leurs recherches avec Percy et Cho. Alors, à contre-cœur, elle se détacha du Poufsouffle après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un regard mi-gêné, mi-complice et prirent la direction de l'échelle. La grande horloge à côté de la cheminé sonna l'heure du repas et ils récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte, toute tension disparue et un aplomb certain retrouvé.

Alors que Cédric levait la main pour s'emparer de la poignée de la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur Percy, qui manqua d'arracher le nez du préfet dans la précipitation de son geste.

«Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose! s'écria-t-il en écartant tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table la plus proche pour y poser plusieurs journaux très poussiéreux.»

Intrigués et gagnés par l'espoir véhiculé par Percy, les deux adolescents se rapprochèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses trouvailles. Hermione plissa le nez, l'odeur de poussière était intense et le papier plus jauni que les affreuses couvertures de la salle de travail. Les lettres se distinguaient à peine et pourtant la date des magazines n'indiquait qu'une vingtaine d'années d'ancienneté pour les plus vieux d'entre eux.

«Heureusement que mon père ne jette presque rien, expliqua-t-il. Je lui ai demandé il y a quelques jours de m'envoyer toute sa réserve des numéros de _la Gazette du sorcier_ datant de la première guerre contre vous-savez-qui et des années ayant suivi sa chute. La rumeur court que le père de Maisie et Ellie a eu des démêlés avec la justice de l'époque, alors je me suis dit qu'il y aurait certainement son nom de mentionné quelque part si c'était vraiment le cas. Et figurez-vous que j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux! Bien entendu il a fallu étudier de nombreux articles pour parvenir à un tel résultat et je ne voulais pas vous en faire part avant d'être bien certain de ce que j'avançais...

\- Viens en au fait! s'impatienta Hermione qui hésitait à se réjouir ayant trop peur de tomber une nouvelle fois sur un os.»

Percy lui servit un sourire rayonnant rempli de jubilation et Cédric lui arracha les journaux des mains tandis qu'il commençait ses explications.

«Leur père s'appelait Priam Andrews, et c'était un américain, comme nous nous en doutions, commença-t-il. J'ai trouvé la déclaration de son mariage avec Catherine Abrahams dans la revue scandale. Ce n'est toujours pas très bien perçu aux États-Unis, d'épouser un moldu.»

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, qu'il ne soit pas britannique risquait de compliquer le reste de leurs investigations.

«Et figurez-vous que ce n'était pas n'importe qui! Mr Andrews était un expert en magie théorique et plus précisément en magie de protection. Cet homme a écrit une thèse entière sur le sortilège du patronus et ses divers emplois dans le monde. Il a même disserté en profondeur sur la signification des patronus corporels et leurs métamorphoses. Cela avait l'air d'être une sacrée pointure dans son domaine. Si j'ai bien calculé, il devait avoir près de quarante-cinq ans lorsqu'il a rencontré la mère de Maisie. Ses livres ont connu un petit succès en Amérique, il travaillait au MACUSA, au département des aurors et je crois qu'il enseignait la _défense contre les forces du mal_ à Ilvermorny. D'après l'article, il a été dépêché par le ministère anglais afin de former nos aurors et d'établir des protocoles de protection de divers lieux et personnes de haute importance.»

Cédric se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Hermione devina qu'il était réellement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Maisie devait certainement, elle-même, ignorer qui était véritablement son père. Ce qui, en soi n'était pas si étonnant. L'article parlant en détail du travail de Mr Andrews était plutôt récent, écrit par une journaliste dans le cadre du dixième anniversaire de la chute de Voldemort. Personne ne lisait véritablement ce type d'éditions spéciales, souvent bien rébarbatives.

«La suite des articles que j'ai sélectionnés n'apporte pas beaucoup de détails supplémentaires, déplora Percy. D'après les journaux, il aurait reçu de nombreuses menaces envers lui, sa femme et leur fille qui l'auraient fait disjoncter et passer de l'autre côté. Mais personne ne semble vraiment du même avis, les articles se contredisent et d'autres avancent qu'il était un agent double. Enfin... ce n'est pas le plus important.»

Hermione s'insurgea intérieurement. Bien entendu que cela lui paraissait important de savoir si le père de Maisie était du bon côté ou non! S'il était innocent et avait été accusé à tort de crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis, il était de leur devoir de rétablir la vérité. Cela soulagerait certainement ses filles de savoir que leur père disparu était quelqu'un de bien.

«La véritable découverte est dans ce papier! Ils ont voulu interroger la famille de Priam Andrews après le scandale de son mariage avec une moldue, anglaise de surcroît. Et ainsi, j'ai pu dégoter des noms et un semblant d'adresse. S'il s'agit bel et bien des bonnes personnes, cela signifie que Maisie et Ellie ont encore une famille, sorcière, pouvant potentiellement les aider jusqu'à leur majorité.»

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, chacun n'osant pas reprendre son souffle de peur de se réveiller d'un rêve un peu trop idéal après le cauchemar des derniers jours. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Tout ceci était beaucoup trop beau, beaucoup trop inespéré et trouver une solution si vite cachait forcément quelque chose d'effroyable. Cependant chaque début de piste était à explorer, ils ne pouvaient pas s'accorder le luxe d'en ignorer la moitié.

«Très bien, murmura-t-elle. Que fait-on avec cela?

\- Et bien, bredouilla Percy, brusquement hésitant. Il m'est venu une idée un peu dingue.

\- Au point où nous en sommes, grogna Cédric. J'ai entendu dernièrement le professeur Chourave parler du foyer dans lequel Ellie passerait certainement l'été et cela avait l'air d'être absolument tout sauf réjouissant.»

Hermione hocha la tête, affirmative. Ces endroits n'avaient jamais véritablement eu bonne presse.

«Je me suis dit, reprit Percy en remontant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, que nous pourrions peut-être leur écrire pour leur expliquer la situation de leurs parentes.

\- Effectivement c'est complètement dingue, confirma Cédric avec un sourire crispé. S'ils sont traditionalistes comme le sont la majorité des américains, ils ne vont pas réserver un très bon accueil à celui qui viendra leur rappeler que leur fils a conçu deux enfants avec une moldue.

\- Les mentalités ont peut-être changées tout de même depuis le temps, non? bougonna Hermione qui était particulièrement sensible aux préjugés et aux idées reçues.

\- Malheureusement, grimaça Percy, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que l'on pourrait le croire.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Cédric, je pense que c'est une idée qui mérite d'être exploitée. Il existe tout de même la possibilité que Hermione ait raison et qu'ils soient particulièrement évolués sur le sujet. Peut-être ne savent-ils même pas qu'ils ont deux petites-filles sorcières et qu'ils seraient tout à fait disposés à les rencontrer ou simplement leur apporter un peu de soutien. Après tout, rien n'est vraiment décrit des relations qu'ils avaient avec leur fils, l'article a peut-être amplement exagéré les faits, ce n'était probablement pas aussi scandaleux que cela.»

Hermione l'espérait de tout cœur. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre?

Ils se mirent à l'ouvrage dès le lendemain soir, avant le cours d'astronomie de Hermione et rédigèrent une bonne vingtaine de lettres avant d'obtenir un résultat les satisfaisant. Cho insistait sans cesse sur les formes qu'il fallait y mettre car, elle s'était renseignée, le courrier n'arriverait pas directement à son destinataire, il passerait par la douane américaine. Tous les hiboux postaux s'y conformaient et une amende sévère attendait celui qui se faisait prendre à envoyer ses lettres par un autre chemin. Si Hermione trouvait cela particulièrement intrusif et digne du moyen-âge, Cédric et Percy, eux, semblaient parfaitement s'accommoder de la situation. La Gryffondor se promit mentalement qu'elle veillerait, dans le futur, à ouvrir un peu les yeux de ses deux camarades. Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui l'excédaient dans les rouages du monde magique, un peu de ménage ne serait certainement pas de trop.

Lorsque Hermione partit rejoindre la tour d'astronomie Cho et les deux préfets se disputaient encore pour une subtile histoire de présentation de la missive et la jeune-fille fut bien contente de quitter cet environnement bien trop bruyant pour qu'elle puisse s'y concentrer. Elle eut cependant l'immense bonheur de découvrir la version définitive de la lettre au petit déjeuner du lendemain matin. Percy s'assit à côté d'elle en chancelant, flanqué de Cédric et Cho, à la vue de laquelle, Harry se confondit avec sa confiture de fraise, et lui tendit fièrement le morceau de parchemin. Il arborait d'impressionnantes cernes qui n'avaient rien à envier à celles qui avaient élu domicile sous les yeux de la Serdaigle et du Poufsouffle. Le résultat en valait cependant la peine car jamais Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer des mots plus justes. Il fut rapidement convenu qu'ils iraient la poster depuis la volière après le repas du midi.

Jamais ils ne se sentirent aussi vides qu'en observant Hermès, le hibou de Percy, s'envoler fièrement avec le petit rouleau attaché solidement à l'un de ses pattes. Hermione, malgré la satisfaction qu'elle ressentait en raison de l'avancée majeure de leur plan ne parvenait à se réjouir complètement. Une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle lui dictait que bien loin de gagner une bataille, ils avaient probablement entamé un combat beaucoup plus long et prenant que ce à quoi ils pensaient. Alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans la mélancolie, la main de Cédric lui envoya une onde de courage en se glissant dans la sienne. Après tout, qu'importe ce que l'oiseau ramènerait, ils y feraient face et trouveraient une nouvelle solution. C'était ainsi, Hermione l'avait bien compris, tout pouvait changer en une fraction de seconde et un coup de baguette magique.

La réponse tarda cependant, et lorsque les vacances s'annoncèrent, ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Le matin du départ du Poudlard-Express pour Londres, Cho leur fit à tous trois jurer de l'avertir dès qu'ils auraient la moindre information. La jeune-fille partait rejoindre sa famille pour les fêtes, mais Hermione devinait qu'elle aurait sincèrement préféré rester avec eux pour procéder à d'autres recherches ou tout simplement pouvoir s'assurer quotidiennement que Maisie et Ellie allaient aussi bien qu'elles le pouvaient. Les deux sœurs n'étaient toujours pas retournées en cours et cela inquiétait profondément la Serdaigle, car, pour rien au monde, la cadette n'aurait séché une seule heure d'étude. Luna parvenait cependant à la rassurer car elle portait quotidiennement les leçons à son amie, Percy faisant de même avec Maisie.

Le frère de Ron avait décrété devoir réviser ses ASPIC et Cédric ses BUSE afin de justifier leur présence à l'école alors que leurs familles respectives seraient réunies autour d'une grande table festive. Tous savaient pertinemment qu'ils mentaient et que la véritable raison qui les poussait à demeurer à Poudlard se trouvait dans un des dortoirs des filles de la tour de Poufsouffle. Hermione ne pouvait cependant les blâmer, suivant leur exemple scrupuleusement.

La jeune-fille avait en effet matière à s'inquiéter car, en plus de Maisie qui se trouvait dans un état catatonique, Harry avait récemment appris quelque chose de terrible sur ses parents et Sirius Black. Savoir que l'on avait un meurtrier à ses trousses, bien déterminé à terminer le travail commencé, n'aidait certainement pas à trouver le sommeil, et Hermione était particulièrement sensible à sa détresse. Si elle-même avait su que le meilleur ami de son père était responsable de sa mort, jamais elle n'aurait pu contenir aussi bien sa colère que le faisait le survivant. Elle aurait probablement explosé, car pour une fois, Ron avait raison, il était impossible de vivre avec autant de choses monstrueuses en tête.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, les personnages de Hermione, Maisie et Ellie me permettent d'explorer un peu la façon dont sont traités les nés-moldus et les sang-mêlés au sein de la communauté magique. J'ignore totalement ce qu'il en est réellement, et j'espère que ma vision des choses ne vous aura pas trop brusqués. À mes yeux il y a tout de même un racisme latent dans la communauté sorcière et je pense que comme dans notre propre société, il faut souvent se démener pour voir une main se tendre sur notre chemin. Maisie et Ellie, malgré leur appartenance au monde magique de part leur père n'y ont jamais vécu avant leur entrée à Poudlard, ignorant presque ce qu'elles étaient (comme Harry) et rentrent chaque été dans un élément qui n'est finalement pas le leur et qui ne veut pas forcément plus de leur présence que le monde sorcier. De plus, leur père est considéré comme un traître, un paria et très tôt les deux filles sont exposées au poids des origines. Ce qui est le contraire de Cédric ou Ron, qui ont toujours vécu entourés de sorciers sans jamais se poser de questions sur la légitimité de leur présence au sein de la communauté magique (exception faite de Ron qui a si peu confiance en lui qu'il en vient presque à douter également de cela). Je trouve que c'est plutôt intéressant de s'attaquer à des personnages qui se cherchent plus que d'autres leur place dans l'univers.
> 
> \- Je me suis lancée le défi de prouver que Percy Weasley pouvait avoir un cœur (tout en essayant de rester tout de même dans le personnage), est-ce possible? Seuls les prochains chapitres nous le diront. Déjà nous pouvons constater qu'il trouve que Maisie Andrews est une préfète-en-chef efficace, car il refuse la proposition de Dumbledore de la faire remplacer, même temporairement. De la part de Percy, c'est presque tout comme lui avouer qu'il l'apprécie et l'estime. De plus, le service qu'il lui a rendu deux ans auparavant était presque dépourvu d'intérêt personnel. Incroyable, non?
> 
> \- J'espère que la tournure que prend le récit vous plaît. J'ai conscience que c'est assez orienté amitié, loyauté et fidélité aussi bien envers soi-même qu'envers les autres. C'est très pro-Poufsouffle en fait! XD Mais j'ai voulu développer au maximum le temps que Hermione passe avec ses nouveaux amis et lui donner une réelle importance. Et comme le dit si bien Hagrid dans le chapitre 14 du troisième tome «elle a du cœur, Hermione, croyez-moi», alors pour moi il était impensable qu'elle ne s'implique pas également dans ce qui arrive aux sœurs Andrews. Sa relation avec Cédric se construit également dans les épreuves qu'ils traversent de front et l'énergie commune qu'ils mettent dans leurs tentatives pour aider leurs proches et pas uniquement au long de discussions au coin du feu.
> 
> \- Cédric se prend un vraie claque dans ce chapitre (au sens figuré car il n'y a que Drago Malefoy qui mérite réellement d'en recevoir de la part de Hermione). Il est totalement ignorant des us et coutumes moldues et s'étonne d'un fonctionnement si différent de celui qu'il connaît. C'est une sorte de première épreuve qui se dresse ainsi entre eux. Sauront-ils faire preuve de suffisamment de tolérance et d'ouverture d'esprit pour se comprendre?
> 
> \- Le retourneur de temps est revenu dans ce chapitre, pour finalement repartir et être remisé au placard. Sage décision selon vous? Personnellement je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à la place de Hermione, j'aurais vraiment été incapable de trancher. Sauver une vie vaut-il la peine de risquer de perturber tout le cours du temps?
> 
> \- Ronald Weasley commence à comprendre certaines choses et fait des efforts pour essayer d'accepter que Hermione ait également d'autres amis que Harry et lui. Un premier pas vers la réconciliation?
> 
> \- Je vous laisse deviner ce qui a réellement guidé Hermione jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il se pourrait que le petit groupe compte un allié de poids!
> 
> \- Vous pensiez que les préfets étaient tous de très gentils délégués de classe? Visiblement la vérité est parfois toute autre.


	9. Entre les lettres

oOo

Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, Hermione avait eu tout le loisir de constater qu'un problème n'arrivait jamais seul, mais constamment suivi de sa troupe de ferventes complications. Aussi ne fut-elle que peu étonnée lorsqu'en plus du drame survenu en novembre, vinrent s'ajouter dans la balance les révélations sur Sirius Black et la convocation de Buck, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid devant la _Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses_. Et bien que le premier point occupât toutes ses pensées en raison de l'absence de réponse à la lettre qu'ils avaient envoyée Percy, Cédric, Cho et elle, elle ne pouvait certainement pas négliger les deux autres.

Les craintes nées de la découverte de la photographie représentant Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow - nul doute ne subsistait à présent sur son identité après la conversation de leurs professeurs, qu'ils avaient surprise, aux Trois Balais - s'étaient révélées fondées et Hermione devait déployer des torrents de bonne volonté pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la monstrueuse culpabilité qui menaçait de la submerger jour après jour. Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Cédric, le Poufsouffle avait d'abord hoché la tête avant de pâlir comme si un détraqueur s'était soudainement matérialisé devant lui, dévoilant sans surprise le fait qu'il savait certaines choses, mais vraisemblablement pas tout le fond du problème. Bien que la jeune-sorcière demeurait vexée qu'il ne lui ait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait découvert la photo, elle parvenait à présent à lui excuser une partie de cette attitude: Harry aurait été encore plus abattu s'il avait appris par la bouche d'un autre élève ce que le Ministre de la Magie et le professeur McGonagall avaient énoncé autour de leurs bièraubeurres.

Le lendemain de la visite chez Hagrid, l'humeur était encore plus macabre qu'à l'ordinaire lorsque Hermione descendit les escaliers de son dortoir pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Pas un bruit n'était perceptible, étouffé au-dehors par l'épaisse couche de neige qui assiégeait le paysage et limité, à l'intérieur, aux seules ruminations de Harry qui affichait très certainement les cernes les plus impressionnantes qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu arborer. La jeune-fille échangea un regard navré avec Ron et s'approcha aussi doucement que possible de son ami, qui faisait mine d'être plongé dans ses devoirs de _Soins aux créatures magiques_ , son livre mordant maintenu ouvert sur la table à l'aide d'un pied de tabouret cassé.

«Tu veux venir prendre un petit-déjeuner, Harry? lui demanda-t-elle en se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Ouais, grommela l'intéressé. J'arrive.»

Le cœur ne semblait pas y être et Hermione prit place sur une chaise en face du garçon en l'observant ranger ses affaires avec plus de lenteur encore que s'il avait été pétrifié par le maléfice du saucisson, tout en jetant des coups d'œil impérieux à Ron, l'enjoignant à réfléchir à quelque chose susceptible de faire sortie leur ami de sa torpeur. Le visage constellé de taches de rousseur de celui-ci ne fut cependant pas traversé par autre chose que de l'impuissance et ses lèvres restèrent closes.

«Ce serait bien que nous allions à la bibliothèque ensuite, commença-t-elle. Cela fera très certainement plaisir à Hagrid que nous cherchions des informations pour aider Buck de notre côté.»

Ron hocha vivement la tête et adressa un signe de main à la jeune sorcière, lui indiquant qu'il n'aurait certainement pas mieux dit. Hermione roula des yeux. Fallait-il donc toujours qu'elle fasse tout le travail pour trois?

«Je crois qu'il y a une grosse section sur la justice magique entre les étagères...

\- Ouais, faisons cela, grogna Harry en la coupant avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans son sac et dos et de se diriger vers la porte.»

Bien que vexée de s'être fait si abruptement interrompre, la jeune-fille ne riposta pas et attrapa sa cape avant de filer à sa suite, emmenant le dernier garçon de la famille Weasley dans son sillage. Le froid mordit rapidement le bout de son nez lorsqu'elle passa le tableau de _La Grosse Dame_ , et elle regretta de ne pas avoir eu l'intelligence de descendre son écharpe de son dortoir. Celle-ci devait, de plus, être douillettement chaude, ayant passé la nuit à sécher devant le poêle. A ses côtés, ses amis ne pipaient mot et lorsque Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, Ronald se contenta de fourrer les mains dans ses poches et de rentrer son menton dans son immense pull violacé, tricoté par sa mère l'hiver précédent.

Plus tard, qu'ils le suivaient toujours dans les couloirs, non loin de la _Grande Salle_ , Ron tira la manche de sa camarade en baissant les yeux et après quelques regards furtifs à droit et à gauche, la poussa dans l'ombre d'un des grands sapins habillant les murs de pierre du château. Hermione incrédule, tenta de protester mais son ami lui commanda impérieusement le silence, pointant Harry du doigt, qui continuait son chemin sans se retourner.

«Qu'est-ce-qui te prend Ronald?! s'exclama-t-elle finalement lorsque ses épaules se relâchèrent.

\- On doit empêcher Harry de faire une bêtise, lâcha-t-il sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'elle ne l'ait jamais entendu employer.

\- On en a déjà parlé hier, s'adoucit-elle. On ne peut pas faire grand-chose hormis le surveiller et lui occuper l'esprit.

\- Et tu penses sincèrement que rechercher tous les destins tragiques des hippogriffes sur les cinq derniers siècles qui viennent de s'écouler, va lui «occuper l'esprit»?! Quant à le surveiller, je crois que tu oublies qu'il possède une cape d'invisibilité...

\- Surtout, si tu as une meilleure idée, ne t'en prive pas, dis-la maintenant! siffla-t-elle piquée au vif.»

Ron parut réfléchir un instant et se gratta la tête les yeux dans le vague avant d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose de mieux à proposer.

«Je m'en doutais un peu, ricana Hermione.»

Son ami ne releva pas la provocation et se contenta de la pousser en dehors de leur cachette avant de courir rejoindre Harry qui avait finalement constaté leur absence. Hermione arbora un large sourire forcé avant de marcher à son tour dans leur direction. Que Ron s'inquiète la touchait beaucoup, mais qu'il critique les idées qu'elle seule proposait l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle savait qu'enquêter sur les châtiments réservés aux créatures magiques décrétées dangereuses n'aiderait pas leur ami à se sentir mieux. Pas plus que les recherches qu'elle faisait sur Priam Andrews avec Percy, Cédric et Cho ne pourraient soulager Maisie et Ellie. S'activer était simplement la seule chose à faire, selon elle, pour ne pas céder à la panique créée par l'un des sentiments les plus traîtres qui soit: l'impuissance.

oOo

Le couloir de la bibliothèque était désert lorsque Ron, Hermione et Harry s'y engagèrent après avoir pris un solide petit-déjeuner, ou plutôt après que le premier se soit empiffré tandis que les deux autres semblaient plus enclins à réduire leurs pancakes en bouillie plutôt qu'à les ingurgiter. L'appétit de Ronald Weasley semblait n'avoir aucune limite et ne jamais souffrir du moindre stress.

La porte émit un grincement sonore lorsque le survivant la poussa avec aussi peu de délicatesse que s'il avait manipulé la tête de Severus Rogue et Hermione grimaça. L'un de ses pires cauchemars restait, sans hésitation aucune, celui durant lequel elle se voyait interdire l'accès à son lieu favori à cause d'un pas ayant résonné un peu trop fort sur les dalles de pierre. Mais Mrs Pince était vraisemblablement d'humeur magnanime car elle se borna à les fustiger du regard sans émettre la moindre objection. Sans nul doute était-ce du au fait qu'ils étaient ses seuls visiteurs en cette période de vacances.

Après avoir parcouru la moitié des allées sans prêter une seule fois attention à leur contenu, Harry s'immobilisa avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui le suivaient en trottinant. Il avait l'air plus perdu que jamais, ce qui fendit le cœur à Hermione qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas l'enlacer au milieu d'un carrefour stratégique entre les étagères de l'histoire de la magie et de la théorie des potions. Le garçon se borna simplement à questionner son amie sur la localisation des documents dont ils avaient besoin pour effectuer leurs recherches pour Hagrid, ne souhaitant pas tarder à regagner sa salle commune. Lasse, Hermione pointa un des recoins les plus sombres de la bibliothèque et observa Harry s'y engager sans un mot, avant de suivre ses pas, Ron sur ses talons.

Celui-ci ne cacha pas son étonnement devant le nombre faramineux d'ouvrages qui portaient sur le sujet qui occupait leurs esprits et Hermione s'octroya un petit sourire narquois. Si Ron était un peu plus sérieux, sa surprise serait inexistante.

Une heure plus tard, leur sélection réalisée avec minutie, et les bras chargés de gros volumes poussiéreux, déclenchant de violentes quintes de toux à chaque pas, les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la sortie en vacillant sous le poids de la connaissance. Hermione avait été intransigeante, il fallait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, aussi, les quatre volumes de _Ode à la magnificence des hippogriffes_ de Willibrad Oliphant, proche cousin d'une célèbre magizoologiste du dix-huitième siècle, avaient-ils tous été déclarés indispensables au bon déroulement de leurs investigations, au grand damne de Ron qui ployait sous leur invraisemblable nombre de pages. Le garçon ne tarissait pas en grognements et ronchonnements divers et variés, ce qui eut la conséquence appréciable de tirer un sourire à Harry, qui peinait lui-même avec sa propre pile d'ouvrages.

Il cessa cependant de rire, quand son ami, l'air distrait buta dans un sac laissé à l'abandon dans l'allée principale et l'entraîna dans la plus grande chute de l'histoire de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Lorsque Hermione se retourna, catastrophée par le vacarme et prête à les morigéner pour leur manque de discrétion, elle fut prise d'un incontrôlable fou-rire qu'elle masqua tant bien que mal derrière les livres qu'elle portait. Ron, sonné par sa chute, arborait une encyclopédie en guise de couvre-chef et Harry dont le menton avait heurté un traité sur l' _élevage des hippogriffes du moyen-âge à nos jours_ , peinait à se dégager d'un monticule de journaux provenant de l'étagère à laquelle il s'était maladroitement rattrapé sans succès. Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard assassin avant de laisser échapper un faible ricanement lorsque Mrs Pince surgit dans l'allée, pulvérisant sans conteste le record national du cent mètres en bibliothèque. Et en dépit de la dizaine de points qu'elle ôta à Gryffondor pour leur manque de respect envers la culture sorcière, Hermione ne pipa mot, trop concentrée à retenir les éclats qui menaçaient d'échapper à son contrôle.

Lorsqu'enfin la sorcière aux traits sévères s'éloigna après leur avoir énoncé, qu'exceptionnellement, en raison de la faible fréquentation du lieu, elle les autorisait à rester, passant outre leur manque de tenue, les trois amis se mirent à pouffer, allégeant considérablement la tension qui régnait toujours entre deux rayons. Puis, décrétant qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps, Hermione commença à ramasser les livres de ses compagnons, les faisant distraitement léviter jusque sur la table la plus proche. Seule l'exclamation courroucée de Ron, lui demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas opté directement pour cette facilité de transport qui leur aurait évité quelques hématomes, revint appliquer de l'ombre sur le tableau, car Harry, lui, arborait toujours une expression amusée.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier livre fut posé que Ron remarqua que la propriétaire du sac ayant provoqué leur chute, se tenait à quelques pas de lui, tremblant dans la pénombre de l'ombre du rayon des sciences divinatoires. En grognant, le garçon fit un pas vers la fillette qui serrait fébrilement un gros volume, arborant les yeux luisants de ceux qui préféreraient disparaître, avec l'intention certaine de lui apprendre à ranger convenablement ses affaires, mais Hermione anticipa son action et l'attrapa par le bras.

Tout d'abord étonné qu'elle ne veuille pas elle-même faire valoir sa vision des choses auprès de la nouvelle venue, Ron se ravisa en détaillant plus amplement celle-ci, sous le regard réprobateur de son amie. Les yeux noisette, la peau légèrement mordorée, les mèches châtain barrant un visage éreinté et le blason de Serdaigle cousu sur son gilet ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de la fautrice de trouble. Dès lors que toute l'attention fut focalisée sur elle, Ellie Andrews baissa les yeux, observant le sol poussiéreux comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance que les vieilles pierres grisonnantes.

«Désolée, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix si peu audible qu'elle aurait tout aussi pu bien dire autre chose. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un d'autre viendrait à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas fait attention. J'aurais dû.»

Ron se permit un léger rire, indiquant que ce serait très mal connaître Hermione que de penser un seul instant qu'elle pouvait se passer de ce lieu ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Ellie releva légèrement la tête, semblant soulagée que les trois Gryffondor ne se soient pas jetés sur elle pour lui faire regretter d'avoir été la cause de leur chute.

«Je suis désolée que Mrs Pince vous ait ôté des points, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je devrais aller lui dire que ce n'était pas de votre faute, et que...

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, la coupa Hermione. Cela arrive à tout le monde d'être un peu ailleurs. Nous ne faisions pas vraiment attention de toute façon.»

Ron voulut émettre une objection face aux fausses accusations de Hermione, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, écrasant son pied de son talon avec autant de discrétion que d'application. Après une grimace de douleur, le garçon revêtit son plus beau sourire, néanmoins gêné d'avoir pu envisager de faire un sort à la petite-sœur de Maisie, qui avait bien d'autres préoccupations plus importantes que celle de veiller à ce que personne ne trébuche dans ses affaires.

La Serdaigle était devenue plus rouge qu'une pivoine et se confondait en excuses et remerciements auprès de Hermione qui sentait sa poitrine se serrer un peu plus à chaque seconde que les yeux remplis de larmes d'Ellie la fixaient avec reconnaissance. L'adolescente prit alors conscience qu'il s'agissait très probablement de la première sortie de la Serdaigle, hors de sa salle commune. À sa connaissance, personne d'autre, de sa maison, n'était resté pour les fêtes. Prudemment, elle fit un pas vers elle, ne sachant très bien comment réagir. Si elle savait parler à Maisie, Ellie demeurait, quant à elle, une parfaite inconnue. Ron la prit cependant de vitesse et avant qu'elle n'ait pu entamer la moindre petite bride de discussion, il s'était posté entre la jeune-fille et elle.

«Tu es toute seule? questionna-t-il en se tortillant.

\- Oui. Luna est rentrée chez son père pour les fêtes, et ta sœur Ginny est également avec votre famille. Pourquoi n'y es-tu pas?»

La froideur d'Ellie n'avait d'égale que le rayonnement du sourire de leur professeur de potions.

«J'ai beaucoup de devoirs, je voulais m'avancer, mentit-il, s'attirant un regard outragé de Hermione et un mi-moqueur, mi-reconnaissant de Harry.»

L'explication sembla convenir à la petite Serdaigle qui hocha la tête, faisant s'agiter quelques mèches folles. La soif de connaissance lui paraissait certainement être une excuse à tout acte, quel qu'il soit. D'après Maisie, elle ne s'encombrait que rarement d'arguments non factuels, bien que rien des comportements humains ne puisse échapper à sa compréhension. Hermione n'avait pas tout saisi à propos d'Ellie, mais, par politesse, elle n'avait pas cru bon de questionner davantage sa sœur. Elle apprendrait en la côtoyant et serait surprise ou non.

Le claquement d'une fenêtre à quelques pas d'eux, témoin d'un courant d'air glacé, fit sursauter les quatre adolescents qui s'étaient mus, depuis l'intervention de Ronald en un océan de silence et de retenue. Ellie, dont l'aplomb furtif s'était de nouveau évanoui, se remit à regarder ses pieds, cherchant, à s'y méprendre, à s'immiscer entre les joins des dalles qu'ils jonchaient, tandis que les trois Gryffondor oscillaient des uns aux autres, dans l'espoir fou de briser le silence.

Ce fut Harry, à la grande surprise de Hermione, qui l'imaginait pourtant souhaiter regagner au plus vite son dortoir pour s'y morfondre, qui fit un pas vers la petite Serdaigle, lui tendant une main cordiale et affichant un sourire capable de réchauffer tous les cœurs des fantômes hantant les oubliettes du château.

«Nous effectuons des recherches pour Hagrid, indiqua-t-il tandis qu'Ellie louchait sur l'invitation suspendue dans le vide. Nous comptions regagner notre salle commune, mais, à bien y réfléchir, il serait plus sage que nous restions ici, au cas où il nous manquerait quelque chose. Veux-tu te joindre à nous?»

Ellie lui adressa le plus indéchiffrable des regards, un étrange mélange entre de l'incrédulité et une profonde reconnaissance, saupoudrée d'un soupçon de retenue. Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, on ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi, de façon si brute et sincère. Hermione voulut intervenir, afin de lever le trouble entre les deux jeunes sorciers, mais, une fois encore, Ron Weasley fit preuve d'une improbable clairvoyance et s'exprima avec plus de justesse qu'elle ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable de produire.

«Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligée de nous aider, précisa-t-il, si tu as des devoirs à faire, par exemple...»

Les yeux d'Ellie s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension, laissant entrevoir son regard aux notes de safran, légèrement plus tranchant que celui de Maisie, mais tout aussi pétillant d'une discrète malice.

«Ce que Ron et Harry veulent dire, intervint finalement Hermione en venant à leur hauteur, c'est que tu ne devrais pas rester toute seule.»

Les derniers mots de Hermione s'évaporèrent dans un silence lourd de sens et Ellie hocha piteusement la tête, luttant pour refouler ses larmes, qui, bien que toujours empreintes d'une profonde douleur, semblaient vouloir se teinter d'une infinie gratitude à l'égard des trois troisième année. La jeune-fille ramassa son sac, toujours au milieu de l'allée et suivit docilement Hermione qui les mena tous les quatre vers une table à l'abri des regards, près d'une grande fenêtre nichée dans une arcade offrant une vue imprenable sur le désert blanc qui avait pris possession des verdoyantes prairies et forêts d'Écosse. Ron ne se tarit pas une seule fois de ronchonnements durant le bref trajet et Harry, qui portait lui-même beaucoup trop de livres pour ses maigres avant-bras, eut toutes les difficultés du monde à ne pas laisser tomber son précieux chargement tant ses épaules furent secouées de soubresauts hilares.

Les ouvrages posés avec une délicatesse contestable sur le bois et les plumes, encriers et parchemins sortis, une ambiance studieuse s'insinua entre les quatre adolescents qui, chacun concentré sur sa propre tâche, ne donnèrent plus aucune autre raison à Mrs Pince, qui pourtant tendait l'oreille à l'affût de la moindre respiration un peu trop ample, de venir retirer des points à la maison de Godric. Très vite, les dernières gouttes salées demeurant derrière les paupières d'Ellie virent leur source se tarir et la Serdaigle se plongea dans son devoir de métamorphose avec passion, ne levant les yeux qu'à de rares occasions, pour observer furtivement le petit trio au prise avec les rouages complexes et sordides de la justice magique.

Alors que Harry toussait entre deux pages tout en faisant négligemment tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et que Hermione avait disparu sous une pile de périodiques, Ron cherchait désespérément un moyen de ne pas s'assoupir, craignant bien trop la colère de son amie aux cheveux mêlés avec laquelle il venait tout juste de se réconcilier. Son regard rougi par la concentration des dernières heures et usés par la luminosité abaissante de la fin du jour croisa celui, quelque peu moqueur d'Ellie qui venait d'apposer le point final à sa rédaction de deux mètres sur l'utilité du _sortilège de ramollissement_ et que les grimaces du garçon amusaient beaucoup. Gênée d'être ainsi surprise, la jeune sorcière piqua un fard avant de partir à la recherche d'un nouvel encrier dans son sac. Étonné de son attitude et lassé de son incompréhension vis-à-vis des mimiques féminines, Ron donna un petit coup de coude à Harry dont la tête, uniquement retenue par l'accoudoir que lui fournissait son bras, heurta la table avec force de résonance. Si Hermione réprima un petit gloussement coupable, Ellie, elle donna l'impression de vouloir disparaître dans ses rouleaux de parchemins.

«Quoi?! grogna Harry en se frottant douloureusement le menton, courroucé.»

Ron croisa à nouveau le regard d'Ellie qui baissa résolument les yeux sur son manuel de potions, nouvellement ouvert devant elle, avant d'adresser un regard gêné et rempli d'excuses à son ami.

«Non, rien, bougonna-t-il. Laisse tomber.»

Harry haussa les épaules, croisa les prunelles scintillantes de moquerie de Hermione et se remit à l'ouvrage avec hargne. Tout le monde devenait décidément très étrange ces temps-ci. Sans nul doute la neige devait-elle s'insinuer dans les esprits en plus de geler les membres pourtant protégés sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements que les flocons traversaient sans aucune pitié.

Aucun autre incident ne vint troubler la quiétude des lieux et la nuit était déjà bien noire lorsque Hermione décréta qu'ils en avaient assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne furent mécontents de refermer les vieux livres poussiéreux. Certes aider Hagrid leur tenait à cœur, mais la rareté des informations qu'ils avaient recherchées sans relâche pendant des heures, sous la stricte direction de Hermione, avait bien terni leur moral. Un gargouillis sonore en provenance de l'estomac de Ron acheva de signer la fin de leur journée et le garçon se leva d'un bond avec la ferme et résolue intention d'aller piller la réserve secrète de friandises de Fred et George avant de se rendre au repas du soir. Harry paraissait tout à fait enthousiaste vis-à-vis de cette idée et, bien qu'il se doutait que les jumeaux avaient certainement piégé leur cachette, il n'était pas contre un peu d'aventure autrement plus palpitante que le feuilletage de grimoire. Après avoir supplié Hermione du regard, avec autant de persuasion que Crockdur quémandant une partie de l'énorme steak que Hagrid se préparait parfois avec quelques morilles, les deux garçons foncèrent vers la sortie sans se retourner.

La jeune-sorcière poussa un soupir en avisant la pile de livres qu'il lui faudrait remettre en place avant de pouvoir elle-même songer à occuper sa soirée avec autre chose.

«Laisse-moi t'aider! la surprit la petite voix d'Ellie qu'elle avait presque oubliée tant la Serdaigle savait se faire discrète.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire.»

Ellie rougit à nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles et s'empressa de s'emparer de quelques ouvrages. Hermione sentait bien qu'elle voulait retarder le plus possible le moment où elle se trouverait de nouveau seule et un petit pincement serrait sa poitrine depuis qu'elle en avait fait la constatation. Si cela avait été possible, elle aurait proposé à la jeune-fille de les rejoindre dans la tour de Gryffondor, certainement beaucoup moins lugubre que celle, déserte, de Serdaigle. Mais elle ne connaissait que trop bien le règlement. Ce genre de choses de se faisait pas et ainsi, Maisie et Ellie, lorsqu'elles désiraient se retrouver, devaient partager un lit à l'infirmerie.

Alors que, pour la première fois de son existence, elle maudissait les points les plus illogiques de ce document qu'elle adulait pourtant, une idée germa dans l'esprit de Hermione. Il y avait bien une salle dans cette école, dans laquelle tous pouvaient entrer en y étant invités, quelque soit leur maison, _la salle de travail des préfets_. De plus il y avait là suffisamment de couchages pour héberger plusieurs personnes. Si elle parvenait à mettre la main sur Percy ou Cédric avant la fin de la journée, elle pourrait certainement négocier avec eux un libre accès pour Ellie à la salle aux mille coussins élimés. Et après tout, le faible nombre qu'ils étaient à demeurer à Poudlard pendant les fêtes pouvait sans nul doute tenir dans la salle sans qu'aucun ne soit à l'étroit.

Murissant ses réflexions, Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'Ellie lui parlait.

«Merci, pour ce que tu fais pour nous.»

Les yeux caramel, insistants et luisants d'une farouche volonté, s'étaient vissés dans les siens. Ellie lui faisait face, minuscule dans son uniforme de seconde main mais immense dans la droiture et l'honneur qu'elle présentait. L'adolescente était sincère, et bien que ses yeux menaçaient à nouveau de laisser s'échapper un ouragan pluvieux, elle semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine détermination.

«Vous êtes les premiers à me regarder et me traiter comme une personne normale, depuis... s'interrompit-elle en respirant bruyamment. Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé.»

Hermione dodelina de la tête et s'adossa à la table, commençant à triturer une de ses boucles folles.

«Je veux dire, reprit-elle sur un ton si propre aux adultes qu'il en devenait effrayant émanant d'un si juvénile visage. Tout le monde me regarde, me pointe du doigt, m'évite parce que je suis la pauvre fille dont le père est un traître et dont la mère est...»

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle inspira.

« Et dont la sœur ne contrôle pas sa magie... Tout le monde me regarde avec pitié. Même le professeur Flitwick et cela me fait me sentir encore plus misérable.»

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, se sentant brusquement coupable d'avoir elle-même insinué, quelques heures plus tôt, qu'étant donné les circonstances Ellie ne devrait pas rester seule. Elle n'avait pas alors mesuré que ces quelques mots, pourtant remplis de bienveillance, avaient pu accroître le malaise de la deuxième année. Elle-même avait pourtant maudit tous ces regards de pitié que lui adressaient ses camarades en première année alors qu'elle n'était, au yeux de tous, qu'une méprisable _Miss je sais tout._

«Je me suis même amusée aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Ron est très drôle. Harry aussi, même s'il semble préoccupé.»

Ainsi, ce fait ne lui avait pas échappé.

«J'ai bien aimé aller chercher le repas avec lui ce midi et trouver une tactique pour ne pas se faire prendre par Mrs Pince, expliqua-t-elle en relevant les yeux, un sourire naissant se tapissant dans la noirceur de ses pupilles. Et aussi lorsqu'il m'a aidé à comprendre la différence entre le _sortilège de désarmement_ et le _sortilège de la main flasque_. Et c'était aussi très drôle de voir Ron essayer de le lancer sur la mouche qui tournait autour de son sandwich.»

Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement. Effectivement, son ami s'était montré très persévérant dans ses tentatives saugrenues contre l'insecte perturbateur.

«Quant à toi, murmura-t-elle cette fois-ci, je comprends mieux pourquoi Cédric est tombé amoureux.»

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et Hermione eut toutes les difficultés du monde à conserver un visage impassible. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis quelques semaines - bien que, selon Maisie Andrews, le complet mois de novembre qu'ils avaient passé à se tourner autour pouvait tout aussi bien compter au même titre que celui de décembre, à présent bien avancé - et ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le thème des sentiments. Bien entendu, Hermione savait qu'elle aimait Cédric plus qu'un ami et que la réciproque était probablement vraie, mais jamais des mots plus précis que ceux énoncés dans la _salle de travail des préfets_ le lendemain du match de Quidditch n'avaient été employés par l'un ou l'autre des adolescents pour confirmer cette hypothèse. Alors, se faire entendre dire par la jeune-fille que Cédric était amoureux d'elle la laissait perplexe tout en la rendant, paradoxalement, plus légère qu'une petite plume.

«Ah oui, il a dit cela? articula-t-elle faiblement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- Non, mais c'est évident! rétorqua Ellie en fronçant les sourcils.»

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer en déglutissant avant d'esquisser un micro sourire. La jeune-fille avait, à s'y méprendre, employé le même ton que Percy Weasley lorsqu'il rappelait quelqu'un à l'ordre ou indiquait, pour la douzième fois de la journée, qu'il était préfet-en-chef. Avant qu'elle n'en dise d'avantage, sentant que son propre silence ne pouvait que l'encourager dans cette direction, Hermione lui proposa de se diriger vers la _Grande Salle_ , prétextant déjà sentir l'exquis fumet du dîner. Ellie accepta volontiers, et elle put, enfin, laisser mourir en elle un soupir de soulagement. Une seule Maisie pour la taquiner sur sa sensiblerie lui suffisait amplement.

Lorsque les deux jeunes-filles passèrent devant le bureau de Mrs Pince en lui souriant avec politesse, jamais la bibliothécaire n'avait semblé aussi heureuse de voir des élèves quitter son antre et ce fut presque sur un ton enjoué qu'elle leur souhaita une agréable soirée. Une fois les grandes portes ouvragées passées, Ellie se mit à pouffer et Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur de voir ce grand sourire étalé sur le visage anormalement pâle de la petite Serdaigle et de constater que ses yeux cernés étaient remplis d'autres larmes que celles qui avaient été son quotidien depuis quatre semaines.

Tout en descendant tranquillement les marches, sous les yeux curieux des tableaux qui n'avaient que peu l'occasion d'épier les élèves durant les vacances de Noël, les deux sorcières continuèrent d'échanger quelques banalités, ne manquant que très rarement de ponctuer leurs phrases d'éclats de rire. Puis, avec sérieux, Ellie lui avait demandé ce qu'elle lui conseillait de prendre comme matières optionnelles en troisième année, ses professeurs leur ayant déjà demandé, à ses camarades et elle, de commencer à réfléchir. Lorsque Hermione lui révéla qu'elle avait choisi de suivre toutes les options, elle ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs avant de s'exclamer sur un ton enjoué:

«Comme Maisie! Elle a aussi choisi de suivre tous les cours. Mais c'était surtout pour agacer Percy, ce qui a plutôt bien marché d'ailleurs. Ils sont les deux seuls de leur année à avoir eu cette idée, je crois que le gestionnaire des emplois du temps les a haïs durant toutes les vacances d'été.»

Hermione haussa les sourcils, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Au moins la petite rivalité amicale entre les deux préfets avait-elle eu l'avantage de leur fournir à tous deux le moyen de suivre tous les cours, chance, qu'elle, n'avait pas eue. Maisie semblait pourtant vouloir empêcher sa sœur de suivre son exemple, en premier lieu car elle avait dû abandonner le Quidditch en cinquième année, chose qui lui tenait pourtant véritablement à cœur et qui intéressait également sa jeune sœur. Hermione ignorait que la jeune-fille en plus d'être une incroyable pâtissière s'était également illustrée de façon très honorable au poste d'attrapeur durant deux années.

«C'est Charlie qui lui a donné envie de se lancer, Rolf qui l'a inscrite aux sélections et Cédric et Nymphadora qui l'y ont traînée de force. Elle a joué son premier match contre Gryffondor et je crois bien que c'est l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Elle a toujours ce petit quelque chose de brillant dans le regard lorsqu'elle en parle, ce qui est plutôt étrange car elle a eu la jambe brisée et les tendons arrachés par un cognard et a passé un certain temps avec des béquilles avant de pouvoir à nouveau poser le pied par terre.»

Une grimace barra le visage de Hermione, il fallait décidément être complètement fou pour vouloir pratiquer ce sport dangereux et encore plus pour persévérer après s'être retrouvé broyé par une balle incontrôlable.

«À la réflexion, reprit Ellie, c'était certainement le fait de jouer contre Charlie qui lui a plu. Il a toujours été très...

\- Hermione! les interrompit une voix en provenance des étages supérieurs.»

Si le Poufsouffle l'ayant apostrophée avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Cédric, Hermione lui aurait certainement fait un sort, car, sa timidité envolée à son contact, Ellie avait bien failli lui dévoiler certaines informations sur Maisie qui auraient répondu à de nombreuses questions laissées en suspens. La Gryffondor n'était pas de nature à apprécier les ragots mais s'il existait un quelconque sujet de conversation capable de dérider son amie, préfète, tout en permettant de détourner son attention de son sujet favori, à savoir sa relation avec Cédric, il aurait été particulièrement sot de ne pas en profiter.

Cédric dévala les escaliers comme si toute une meute de loups était à ses trousses, allant presque jusqu'à sauter les dernières marches pour atterrir souplement et essoufflé aux côtés des deux jeunes-filles.

«Bonjour Ellie! salua-t-il la plus jeune en l'enserrant brièvement.

\- Salut Cédric, lui répondit-elle en le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Maisie n'est pas avec toi?»

Le garçon hocha négativement la tête d'un air désolé et Ellie revêtit à nouveau son air grave. Hermione réalisa que si Maisie s'inquiétait pour sa jeune sœur, la réciproque était certainement tout aussi vraie.

«Elle se repose, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Mais je te promets d'essayer de la faire sortir de son dortoir après lui avoir porté son repas.»

La jeune-fille opina et Hermione fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras en voyant ses yeux s'humidifier à nouveau. Elle fut cependant coupée dans son élan par Cédric qui adressa de grands signes de la main à Harry et Ron qui se pressaient également de rejoindre la _Grande Salle_ , à quelques mètres d'eux. Les deux Gryffondor affichèrent un air surpris avant de les rejoindre tous les trois entre deux paliers.

Si Harry adressa un chaleureux salut à Cédric, Ron, lui, se contenta de bafouiller quelques paroles inintelligibles dans sa barbe aussi inexistante que la compétence de leur ancien professeur de _défense contre les forces du mal._ Hermione n'eut cependant pas le temps de lui adresser un regard noir car très vite, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle reprit la parole sur un ton pressé et nerveux.

«Ellie, cela ne t'ennuie pas de commencer à dîner avec Ron et Harry? la questionna-t-il. Il y a quelque chose de très important que je dois absolument dire à Hermione.»

L'interrogée haussa les épaules tout en se gardant de laisser échapper sa déception et sa curiosité, tandis que les deux Gryffondor s'interrogeaient sur ce qui pouvait bien être plus important qu'aller sur sustenter. L'accord tacitement conclu, Cédric les remercia et étreignit une nouvelle fois Ellie avant de déposer un baiser protecteur sur le sommet de son crâne, puis de s'emparer de la main de Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de répondre aux silencieuses questions se lisant sans mal dans les prunelles interloquées de ses deux amis. Elle n'en possédait, de toute façon, pas les réponses.

En courant, ils remontèrent la vingtaine de marches les séparant du deuxième étage et s'engouffrèrent à vive allure dans les longs corridors aboutissant sur la petite porte à l'abri des regards qui abritait la salle la plus chérie par Hermione ces derniers temps: _la salle de travail des préfets._ Celle-ci lui apparut comme étant anormalement en désordre lorsque Cédric en ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant sursauter Kooky qui somnolait sur un vieux fauteuil rapiécé et s'envoler une montagne de parchemins éparpillés aux quatre coins du petit salon. Toujours en lui tenant la main et sans lui adresser le moindre mot, il la mena jusqu'à la volière personnelle des préfets, nichée sous la mezzanine aux mille coussins. Sur la petite tablette en pierre grise se trouvait une lettre qui semblait déjà avoir été maintes fois tournée et retournée dans tous les sens. Hermione y reconnu l'écriture soignée de Percy du premier coup d'œil de même que les tournures de phrases subtilement réfléchies de Cho en la parcourant du regard. Il s'agissait de la lettre qu'ils avaient envoyée des semaines auparavant.

Hermione leva un regard paniqué et rempli d'incompréhension vers Cédric qui se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

«Lis la petite note, murmura-t-il sombrement.»

La jeune-fille retourna le morceau de parchemin et déchiffra avec circonspection les quelques mots manuscrits surplombés du sceau du Congrès Magique des États-Unis d'Amérique.

*o*

_Cher Mr Diggory,_

_Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que Mr et Mrs Andrews ont souscrit à un contrat de filtrage du courrier et que, votre missive contenant des informations qu'ils jugent indésirables selon l'article 75.3.2bis de celui-ci nous sommes dans l'impossibilité de leur transmettre votre lettre. Notez, cher Mr Diggory, que par ailleurs, il vous est interdit d'essayer d'entrer à nouveau en contact avec Mr ou Mrs Andrews, comme stipulé par l'article 125.4.5-9 du contrat portant sur la liste des expéditeurs indésirables._

_Pour des raisons de confidentialité et de non divulgation, un sort anti-copie ainsi qu'un sort de destruction ont été programmés. L'encre s'effacera du parchemin deux heures après la rupture du sceau postal._

_Mes salutations les plus cordiales,_

_Fridwig Graycauldron, agent de triage du courrier magique international_

*o*

Hermione reposa la lettre sur le bord de la volière et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Leur seul et unique espoir de pouvoir porter assistance à Maisie et Ellie venait d'être balayé par une formule administrative toute faite. Dans les yeux de Cédric pouvait se lire la même expression d'abattement, tout cela pour rien.

«C'est pire que ce que je craignais, finit-il par souffler alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés et s'emparait de sa main pour la serrer dans les siennes. Maisie a déjà plusieurs fois évoqué le fait que le mariage de ses parents n'avait pas plu à la famille de Priam. Nous en avons à présent la confirmation. Ils ont totalement renié leur fils et je pense que le seul fait d'avoir mentionné des petits-enfants, sang-mêlés, nous a valu cette inscription en liste rouge.

\- Il s'agit peut-être d'un malentendu? proposa Hermione sans grande conviction mais que l'idée même de se retrouver dans une impasse effrayait.

\- J'en doute, grogna Cédric en prenant sa tête dans ses mains dans une posture d'abattement.»

Il fallut un peu plus d'une minute à Hermione pour comprendre que l'étrange bruit qui suivit cette déclaration était un refoulement douloureux de sanglots d'impuissance. Cédric tremblait et luttait pour ne pas éclater et la présence de sa petite-amie qui lui frottait le dos tout en bafouillant d'une voix chevrotante ne l'aidait pas à se reprendre. Lorsque le sol à ses pieds devint flou des larmes qui s'échappaient, traîtresses, de ses yeux, il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Hermione allait le voir pleurer une nouvelle fois. Son père lui avait toujours enseigné de ne pas montrer ses sentiments en public et certainement pas devant la jeune-fille qu'il convoitait, mais il en était incapable. Maisie avait été la première personne avec laquelle il s'était autorisé à laisser s'écouler sa tristesse et ses angoisses en dehors de son âme et jamais la préfète n'avait porté un quelconque jugement. Qu'en serait-il de Hermione? Voudrait-elle toujours d'un garçon incapable de faire face au moindre petit échec, aussi important soit-il à ses yeux que l'impossibilité d'aider celles qu'ils considéraient comme ses sœurs? Il ne cessait de cumuler les explosions de sentiments encombrants et bien que n'importe qui saurait énoncer la normalité de ses états d'âme, lui-même ne les jugeait pas acceptables.

«Excuse-moi, geignit-il. Je comprendrais que tu t'en ailles, au vu du spectacle que j'offre.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, riposta Hermione en passant maladroitement ses bras autour de lui et accueillant sa tête sur son épaule. J'aurais été très étonnée si tu n'avais pas réagi comme cela.»

Cédric leva vers elle ses yeux gonflés et renifla, surpris. Qu'entendait-elle par là?

«Tu ne cesses de me réconforter depuis un mois, expliqua-t-elle avec douceur tout en resserrant sa prise et se collant un peu plus à lui. Tu passes une grande partie de ton temps libre à t'occuper de Maisie ou Ellie lorsque tu ne cherches pas une solution pour les aider. N'importe qui se serait déjà écroulé bien avant. Ce que tu fais c'est un travail d'adulte et tu n'as que seize ans.»

Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans son esprit et il les analysa scrupuleusement, remarquant très rapidement qu'encore une fois, Hermione Granger, cette jeune sorcière qu'il adorait, était dans le vrai. Il avait toujours été extrêmement exigeant avec lui-même et encore une fois, il fixait la barre à atteindre très haut, presque inaccessible. Une poignée d'enfants ne pouvait pas révolutionner le monde en un coup de baguette magique.

«Mais que font les adultes? demanda-t-il avec amertume. Pourquoi sommes nous les seuls à agir?»

Hermione n'avait malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question, constatant chaque jour un peu plus que l'existence était peuplée de solitudes qui, parfois, se croisaient brièvement et trop rarement s'entremêlaient.

«Ils agissent sans doute aussi de leur côté, murmura-t-elle. Nous ne nous en rendons simplement pas compte.»

Le garçon hocha la tête contre son épaule et passa à son tour ses bras autour d'elle pour raffermir leur étreinte. Ils restèrent là, de longues minutes, dans cette position inconfortable et branlante jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Cédric soient à nouveau secs et qu'il se redresse de lui-même, maintenant juste sa main scellée dans celle de Hermione. Il se sentait improbablement soulagé et prêt à se lancer à nouveau corps et âme dans son combat personnel, partagé cependant avec la Gryffondor, Percy et Cho. Serrer Hermione contre lui l'avait apaisé bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'envisager. Depuis qu'elle était avec lui, c'était comme si un nouveau champ de possibles avait fleuri à ses pieds.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge acheva de lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Cet échec avec la lettre n'était après tout que le premier et, même s'ils avaient mis de gros espoirs dessus, elle n'était pas la seule chose qu'ils soient en mesure de faire. Hermione avait raison d'une certaine façon, ils avaient tous voulu endosser un rôle d'adulte. Peut-être devraient-ils plutôt essayer d'agir comme des enfants?

«Hermione? commença-t-il tout en jouant avec ses doigts dans les siens. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il serait de mauvais goût d'organiser une fête de Noël, ici, dans cette salle? Pour Maisie et Ellie.»

La jeune-fille sembla réfléchir intensément pendant une dizaine de secondes avant d'afficher un immense et lumineux sourire, effaçant ses dernières traces de découragement.

«Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, approuva-t-elle. Cela fera beaucoup de bien à tout le monde et Maisie et Ellie seront très probablement touchées que quelqu'un pense suffisamment à elles pour mettre en place un tel évènement. Tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier?

\- Juste se retrouver ici autour de sucreries, faire des jeux entre-nous, échanger des babioles. C'est le genre de choses qu'elles adorent toutes les deux. Et pourquoi pas essayer de faire venir Nymphadora, Rolf et Charlie pour Maisie, ainsi que Ginny et Luna pour Ellie. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de convaincre Dumbledore de les autoriser à revenir, non?»

Hermione semblait si attendrie après qu'il eut énoncé son mince projet en regardant ses pieds, qu'il douta d'avoir bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu sortir de sa bouche. Sans préavis, elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser avec fougue, manquant de les précipiter tous les deux au sol.

«Cédric Diggory, tu es parfois un garçon et un petit-ami compliqué, déclara-t-elle sur un ton solennel en le pointant ridiculement du doigt. Mais pour le reste, tu es certainement la personne la plus loyale que qu'ai rencontrée et je peux te dire que Maisie a énormément de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime autant.»

L'intéressé rosit de plaisir bien qu'au plus profond de lui il lui aurait bien volontiers renvoyé le compliment. Aussi se contenta-t-il de l'embrasser à son tour, rompant le gênant silence qui s'était installé entre eux suite à l'intervention de l'adolescente. Puis, main dans la main, épaule contre épaule ils observèrent les flocons virevolter au travers de la fenêtre, profitant de l'instant présent avant de se lancer dans de nouvelles aventures acharnées. Ils ne disposaient après tout plus que de quelques jours pour mener à bien l'entreprise. Et pour Hermione, ce nouveau défi ne faisait que s'ajouter à ceux qu'elle relevait déjà depuis le début de l'année. Au fond de sa poche, le _retourneur de temps_ sembla se mettre à chanter, comme s'il pressentait qu'il serait bientôt de nouveau régulièrement utilisé, lui qui était un peu délaissé depuis la fin des cours du semestre.

Puis, lorsque leurs ventres se mirent à gargouiller de concert, ils se levèrent d'un bond, le sourire aux lèvres et prirent la direction de la _Grande Salle_ pour y retrouver leurs amis. Ils auraient tout le temps d'envoyer les lettres d'invitation après avoir dégusté une part de pudding.

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1. Un début de chapitre très centré sur le trio et permettant d'introduire progressivement la petite-sœur de Maisie, Ellie. Ron semble avoir pris un cours de tact récemment! J'aime beaucoup décrire les interactions entre Hermione et Ron et Hermione et Harry; leur amitié étant tout de même un élément central des livres de JKR.
> 
> 2. Le sortilège de la main flasque n'existe normalement pas, mais je trouvais cela très drôle à imaginer.
> 
> 3. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'une simple lettre serait suffisante pour arranger l'affaire Andrews? Cédric et Hermione ont encore bien du pas sur la planche.
> 
> 4. Maisie et Percy sont les grands absents de ce chapitre, seront-ils de retour dans le prochain? Mystère et patience sont de mise...
> 
> 5. Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois platement pour le côté méga guimauve des échanges entre Cédric et Hermione. J'ai besoin de mon shoot d'amour par chapitre pour réussir à le boucler^^
> 
> * Maisie et Percy vous ont manqué dans ce chapitre? N'hésitez pas à aller les retrouver dans le premier chapitre de La nuit des six trouilles pour un Halloween très spécial...
> 
> * Vous pouvez également rencontrer "mini-Maisie" dans le OS Comme une odeur de chocolat, qui en dit un peu plus sur les origines de sa passion pour la pâtisserie.


	10. Entre les fêtes

oOo

Les quatre derniers jours séparant les élèves de Poudlard du réveillon de Noël s’évaporèrent aussi vite que les premiers flocons sur le sol encore chaud de la fin de l’automne, et bientôt l’ambiance endormie du château se vêtit d’un air de fête. De doux fumés se mirent à planer dans les couloirs, alléchant les quelques étudiants passant leurs congés à l’école, tandis que des guirlandes de houx paraient les allées de part en part. Les elfes de maison, chantaient, guillerets, dans les cuisines tout en mitonnant bûches et pudding, et Hermione se demandait souvent d’où venaient ces petits éclats de voix criardes. Cédric et elle n’avaient pas chômé durant le reste de la semaine et avaient dû échapper à de nombreuses reprises à la vigilance d’Ellie qui les suivait à présent comme leur ombre. Hermione n’était pas très fière des divers stratagèmes impliquant de mettre la deuxième année dans les jambes de Harry et Ron tandis qu’elle vaquait à ses occupations et à la préparation de la fête de Noël avec son petit-ami. Maisie avait posé beaucoup moins de difficulté, ne quittant sa salle commune qu’à de très rares occasions, pour aller marcher, seule, au bord du lac noir. Souvent elle avait l’air perdu dans de vieux souvenirs, son visage accueillant une bien singulière expression songeuse, et parfois une larme silencieuse dévalait une de ses joues mordorées avant de venir s’écraser dans la poudreuse qui maculait le sol par intermittence. Quelques fois, Hermione pouvait distinguer les flocons s’épaissir autour de Maisie lorsqu’elle était triste. Elle connaissait cela, cette incapacité à maîtriser la magie sous l’effet d’une émotion violente, mais pour son amie, au contraire d’elle, cette immaturité sorcière ne disparaîtrait pas avec le temps. Au-delà de son aspect handicapant et potentiellement dangereux, l’anomalie dont souffrait Maisie avait des côtés enchanteurs aux yeux de la jeune-sorcière. Le monde semblait lui répondre dans sa souffrance, et elle y voyait une forme incongrue de beauté. Cédric était de son avis, lui-aussi s’arrêtait régulièrement pour voir la neige s’entortiller en serpentin autour du petit corps frêle de son amie.

La Poufsouffle passait beaucoup de temps seule bien qu’elle soit parfois étrangement rejointe par le professeur Lupin qui la suivait alors dans ses marches silencieuses. Hermione avait constaté depuis quelques temps déjà que leur enseignant en _Défense contre les forces du mal_ semblait étrangement proche des deux sœurs Andrews. Sans doute était-ce dû au fait qu’il avait lui-même pris Ellie sous son aile lorsque Maisie était au plus mal. Elle l’avait observé, pousser la jeune-fille à ne pas rester seule, lui parler de longues heures et elle avait entendu Ron et Harry discuter à son propos. Ellie se confiait aux deux garçons, avec des difficultés, mais aussi incroyable que tout ceci pouvait paraître, Ronald parvenait à la faire parler, à force de pitreries. Et cela, Hermione l’en pensait bien incapable. Elle avait fait part de sa surprise à Cédric, le soir du vingt-deux décembre, alors qu’ils agençaient des guirlandes avant de les entasser dans un grand carton sans fond et ce dernier avait pouffé avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant. Rien ne l’avait étonné et il avait par la suite morigéné Hermione d’avoir certains jours une si piètre opinion de Ron.

« Il sait beaucoup mieux écouter que tu ne le penses ! s’était-il amusé en arborant sur ses lèvres un sourire énigmatique. »

Mais que lui avait donc raconté Ellie à propos de son ami ? Car, bien qu’elle se confiait désormais au Gryffondor, Cédric n’en restait pas moins un grand-frère de substitution. Et le jeune-homme était au fait de bon nombre de ses états d’âme. En revanche, il ignorait tout de ce que pouvait bien dire Remus Lupin aux adolescentes lorsqu’il les côtoyait. Tout juste avait-il quelques hypothèses à propos d’éventuelles informations sur le père d’Ellie et Maisie qu’il pourrait posséder de l’époque où il traquait les mangemorts ainsi que des allégations à propos de conseils qu’il pourrait donner à la plus jeune pour mieux gérer les flots d’émotions qui la traversaient et qui peinait à concevoir sa propre douleur en plus de celle de sa sœur. Car, du haut de ses douze ans, Ellie se sentait horriblement coupable de ne pas avoir été avec Maisie lorsque leur mère était décédée. Et quand bien même la principale intéressée lui eut-elle répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu’elle préférait, au contraire, que la situation fût telle qu’elle était, et que la vue du corps lui eut été épargnée, elle n’en démordait pas. La petite Serdaigle pouvait se montrer bien têtue et prompt à l’autoflagellation pour de nombreuses choses. La perfection qu’elle semblait vouloir viser était bien inatteignable et Hermione, pour s’imposer également ce rythme effréné, ne pouvait que la mettre en garde sur les futures répercussions qu’une telle façon de traiter son corps et son esprit pouvait entraîner.

Cédric s’en faisait également, mais le cachait bien mieux qu’elle. Régulièrement, elle enviait cette façade lisse qu’il savait afficher au monde alors qu’il bouillonnait intérieurement. Le masque social de Cédric Diggory était sans faille et ne craquait que devant Maisie et elle, avec qui il se permettait d’être lui-même. Il y avait une telle différence de stabilité entre le capitaine de l’équipe de Quidditch et élève modèle, et l’adolescent rempli de doutes contre lequel elle se blottissait chaque soir quelques minutes avant de regagner sa salle commune, qu’elle se demandait parfois s’il ne possédait pas un jumeau, à l’instar de Fred Weasley. Elle, n’avait pas cette capacité et le désarroi se lisait très vite sur son visage à chaque déception ; ses émotions lui paraissaient être des vagues qu’aucune digue ne saurait briser et qu’aucune brume ne pouvait dissimuler.

Et ce vingt-cinq décembre ne faisait pas exception. Hermione avait passé la journée à pleurer dans son dortoir à la suite d’une altercation avec Ron et Harry à propos du balai que celui-ci avait reçu pour Noël. La jeune-fille pensait juste, pourtant, à la sécurité de son ami en allant faire part de ses doutes à sa directrice de maison. Elle avait agi avec sagesse et le professeur McGonagall l’en avait même félicité. Les deux garçons, en revanche, lui avaient réservé un bien plus mauvais accueil. Leurs mots avaient été durs, comme à chaque fois qu’elle les contrariait et elle avait préféré s’éclipser, se sentant soudainement de trop. Que n’aurait-elle pas donné pour que Maisie soit présente pour éponger ses larmes alors qu’elle noyait son oreiller sous des torrents salés. La Poufsouffle aurait su trouver les bons mots, aurait fait valoir sa façon de penser auprès de Ron et Harry et surtout, elle lui aurait offert une de ses pâtisseries réconfortantes qu’elle produisait par centaines. Mais la septième année n’était pas dans la tour de Gryffondor à lui caresser les cheveux comme elle l’aurait souhaité, elle était certainement couchée sur son propre lit, attendant que les heures passent en silence, elle n’était même pas venue manger le midi. Hermione avait juré voir Dumbledore lancer un petit regard triste vers le siège vide avant que Percy ne se lève précipitamment en emportant une assiette garnie en plus de la sienne. Cédric non plus n’était pas venu, débordé par les derniers préparatifs. Hermione aurait tant voulu courir après le préfet-en-chef ou rejoindre son préfet préféré au lieu de subir par la suite les offenses de ses camarades. Mais elle s’était promis de passer toute la journée de Noël avec Harry, sachant qu’elle s’absenterait le soir. Cédric avait proposé à Hermione de convier les deux Gryffondor à se joindre à eux, mais elle avait poliment décliné l’offre, Ron n’était pas prêt à la voir tenir la main du Poufsouffle et elle non plus ne tenait pas à subir son regard rempli de sentiments douloureux qu’elle se refusait de vouloir identifier.

Dix-huit-heures sonnèrent et Hermione ravala un sanglot, il fallait qu’elle sorte de son dortoir pour pouvoir rejoindre Cédric, mais le cœur n’y était pas. La perspective de se retrouver seule en face de Ron et Harry en traversant la salle commune ne la séduisait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu’elle savait au plus profond d’elle-même qu’elle avait raison, Hermione voulait se trahir et s’excuser pour pouvoir conserver l’affection de ses amis. Maisie lui ferait un sermon si elle le savait, lui arguant sans discontinuer que personne ne méritait de nier ses convictions pour en adopter d’autres n’étant pas les siennes, juste pour plaire à ceux dont elle avait peur qu’ils ne l’abandonnent. Mais encore une fois, elle brillait par son absence. Réunissant ses dernières forces, Hermione se releva sur les coudes et essuya rageusement les sillons humides sur ses joues. Si elle croisait Ron, il ne fallait pas qu’il la voit pleurer, sous aucun prétexte. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, le laisser penser que peut-être elle regrettait d’avoir agi de la sorte et se sentait coupable. Non pas que cela n’était pas le cas, mais elle avait suffisamment de fierté pour ne pas souhaiter endurer une humiliation supplémentaire.

Presque comme une automate, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son dortoir et lissa mécaniquement ses boucles à l’aide de sa brosse à cheveux. Souvent, Lavande lui faisait remarquer qu’en utilisant la magie, elle irait beaucoup plus vite pour se préparer le matin. Elle n’avait pas tort, mais jamais elle ne remplacerait ce petit geste simple et quotidien, moldu, par son substitut magique. Ses origines lui pesaient bien souvent mais cela ne l’empêchait pas d’en être fière et plus elle côtoyait Maisie et Cédric, plus elle l’était. Ses nouveaux amis ne portaient aucune véritable importance à l’origine du sang et les seules fois où Cédric y avait fait allusion à l’acception de leur dispute à ce propos, cela avait été pour souligner à quel point il trouvait son adaptation au monde sorcier remarquable. Allant même parfois jusqu’à insinuer que c’étaient peut-être justement les nés-moldus et les sangs-mêlés qui possédaient en eux la plus grande richesse en étant issus des deux mondes. Cette remarque la laissait bien songeuse. Percy avait tenté d’y apporter quelques éclaircissements lorsqu’elle l’avait interrogé entre deux préparatifs pour la soirée de Noël. Le jeune-homme avait suggéré tout simplement que l’avenir, pour une petite partie de la population sorcière, consistait en la rupture du _Secret magique_ , permettant l’utilisation des ressources sorcières à des fins humanistes. Et qu’ainsi, ceux possédant la connaissance des coutumes sorcières et moldues, se verraient avantagés dans un monde où tous se trouveraient dans la même communauté. Hermione ne savait quoi en penser. La rupture du _Secret_ ne lui paraissait pas être une si bonne idée que cela. Les Hommes étaient vils et capables des pires atrocités. Que se passerait-il si tous les monstres possédaient le pouvoir de tuer sur commande en un seul petit coup de baguette magique ? Voldemort n’était qu’un amateur en comparaison des pires tyrans du siècle passé.

Hermione avisa ses yeux rougis dans le miroir et détourna le regard, elle ne pouvait se présenter à quiconque de la sorte. Avec un soupir las elle se dirigea vers une des grandes baignoires qui étaient installées contre le mur du fond, séparées les unes des autres par d’épais rideaux enchantés pour repousser l’eau qui s’échappait souvent lorsque les élèves de Gryffondor pataugeaient après une rude journée de cours intensifs. Le repas le passerait d’elle pour ce soir, elle devait retrouver figure humaine, au moins pour Maisie.

La jeune-fille ferma les yeux lorsque l’eau glissa sur son corps quelques instants plus tard, elle se sentait déjà apaisée. Dans quelques minutes, elle prendrait la direction de la salle commune de Poufsouffle devant laquelle Cédric lui avait donné rendez-vous pour conduire Maisie et Ellie jusqu’à leur surprise. Dans quelques minutes elle serait avec son petit-ami et elle pourrait noyer son chagrin dans un de ses sourires, francs et honnêtes, comme une lueur éclatante dans l’obscurité des pires ténèbres. Oui, une fois avec Cédric, elle oublierait son horrible journée et tout serait bien. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer les amis de Maisie : Nymphadora, Rolf et Charlie avaient tous répondu présents et Hermione devinait sans peine la future réaction de l’adolescente. Elle avait de telles étoiles dans les yeux lorsqu’elle prononçait leurs noms avec affection. Nul doute que leur présence la comblerait plus que n’importe quoi d’autre sur Terre.

Rapidement, elle s’empara d’un pantalon moldu et d’une chemise qui étaient soigneusement pliés au fond de sa malle, l’heure tournait et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de traîner. Le contact du tissu rêche sur ses jambes lui rappelait les journées en famille, avec ses parents et ses cousins, lorsqu’ils sortaient dans le vieux Londres pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Elle était nostalgique de cette époque où la peur de la magie était loin d’elle, étouffée par l’insouciance de l’enfance. Ses cousins, au contraire des adultes, étaient enchantés lorsque les choses se mettaient à voler autour d’elle ou lorsque des évènements saugrenus survenaient à la suite d’une déconvenue. Mais son entrée à Poudlard l’avait contrainte à l’éloignement, seuls ses parents étaient au secret, personne d’autre n’était toléré, le Ministère était très clair sur ce point. Souvent, ils lui manquaient, ses parents préférant l’éloigner de peur que leur fille ne laisse échapper quelques propos malheureux. Seules apaisaient sa peine les lettres qu’ils échangeaient régulièrement, teintées de douceur et de joyeux souvenirs.

Les marches de l’escalier des dortoirs des filles craquèrent sous ses pas pourtant voulus discrets, et ses crispations tiraient des regards interloqués à Pattenrond qui revenait de sa promenade, en sens inverse. Hermione chassa gentiment son chat de ses jambes afin de ne pas tomber avant de lui ouvrir la porte la plus proche d’un coup de baguette magique. Elle aurait préféré qu’il l’accompagne, mais il n’en faisait jamais qu’à sa tête. Cet animal était certainement le plus incompréhensible qui soit, mais elle l’adorait. Elle l’avait choisi sans hésitation après que la vendeuse de la ménagerie magique lui eut indiqué que personne ne voulait de lui. Elle le trouvait parfait, caractériel, mais plus intéressant qu’un simple chat qui serait juste venu ronronner contre elle en quête de caresses. Son regard était brillant d’intelligence, comme si le monde ne lui connaissait aucun secret. Et il était là, lorsqu’elle peinait à s’endormir le soir tant son cerveau bouillonnait encore des évènements de la journée, il se couchait sur ses jambes et posait sa tête au milieu de son livre, la fixant d’un air sévère, comme s’il savait qu’elle devait dormir pour ne pas trop subir son lendemain comme la plus terrible des tortures.

Lorsqu’elle posa le pied dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione sentit immédiatement les regards de Harry et Ron se poser sur elle et elle pressa le pas en baissant les yeux, préférant ne pas se lancer dans une nouvelle dispute. La dernière avait fait beaucoup trop de dégâts déjà, et elle ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qu’il ressortirait de la prochaine. Elle ignora donc le moment où Harry la héla pour lui demander où elle se rendait et fonça vers le tableau de la grosse dame en retenant sa frustration, sa colère et ses larmes. Lorsqu’enfin elle fut dans le couloir, elle se permit de souffler. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de se présenter devant la salle commune de Poufsouffle avec une tête d’enterrement, Maisie et Ellie avaient besoin de joie, pas de futiles altercations d’enfants méprisants. Elle inspira à plein poumons, afficha l’image d’un Cédric souriant sous ses paupières, et posa son pied gauche sur la première marche de l’escalier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu’elle se pressait finalement, ayant bien trop tardé entre deux volées de marches qui n’en faisaient qu’à leur tête, Hermione parvint enfin devant la rangée de tonneaux qui abritait le repère des blaireaux. Ellie attendait déjà, l’air un peu renfrogné. La petite-sœur de Maisie paraissait être sur le point de perdre patience et Hermione se demanda depuis quand elle se tenait là, au milieu des courants d’air, emmitouflée dans un vieux pull trop grand. Elle revêtit cependant un large sourire en voyant s’avancer la Gryffondor et courut presque vers elle pour la saluer, ce qui la surprit, la spontanéité n’étant habituellement pas son apanage.

« Est-ce-que tu sais pourquoi Cédric nous a fait venir ici ? la questionna-t-elle avec l’air de celle qui avait réfléchi à cette question toute la journée. »

Hermione se contenta d’un sourire énigmatique et Ellie fit la moue, tirant un petit éclat de rire à la troisième année. Il était si rare, aux dires de son petit-ami, de voir la jeune Serdaigle se comporter aussi puérilement que son âge le lui permettait. Elle allait même pousser le zèle jusqu’à ronchonner lorsque la porte de la salle commune s’ouvrit finalement sur Cédric qui tirait Maisie par la main. Le cœur de Hermione manqua un battement. Les cernes sous les yeux de son amie étaient si prononcées qu’elles auraient pu être peintes à l’encre noire et son petit gabarit se perdait encore plus que d’ordinaire dans la grande écharpe de Nymphadora. Elle n’allait vraiment pas bien. Son visage, cependant, prit brusquement vie lorsqu’elle les aperçut, Ellie et elle et elle se rua vers sa sœur qui lui tendait les bras avec timidité.

Ellie enfonça son visage dans le cou de Maisie et inspira profondément, de la même façon que si elle avait retenu sa respiration durant des heures et parvenait enfin à respirer. Elle devait souffrir de l’absence de la septième année, retranchée dans son lit lorsqu’elle ne se promenait pas pensivement. Hermione chassa le blâme qu’elle formulait dans son esprit d’un mouvement de tête, Maisie n’était pas fautive, il lui fallait un peu de solitude pour commencer son deuil et l’on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. D’autant plus que la jeune-fille devait certainement déjà crouler sous la culpabilité qu’elle s’infligeait car elle ne pouvait pas être suffisamment présente pour sa jeune sœur.

Laissant ses amies à leurs retrouvailles, Cédric se dirigea à grands pas vers Hermione et glissa subtilement sa main dans la sienne, la faisant émerger de ses tergiversations en un sursaut.

« Tout va bien ? s’enquit-t-il l’air soucieux.

\- Oui, mentit Hermione en mêlant leurs doigts, tout va bien. Je suis juste très impatiente de voir si « notre surprise » plaira à Maisie et Ellie.

\- Moi, aussi, avoua-t-il, faisant mine de la croire mais en gardant dans un recoin de son esprit qu’elle était bien plus préoccupée qu’elle ne voulait bien l’admettre. »

Il savait qu’il réussirait à la faire parler plus tard, lorsque le moment s’y prêterait et surtout, lorsqu’elle serait apte à le faire. Brusquer Hermione ne servait à rien lorsqu’il s’agissait de ses états d’âme, sa coquille, au contraire, avait tendance à s’épaissir si l’on la sollicitait trop à ce sujet. Elle avait besoin de temps pour s’analyser et intégrer ses émotions et il le comprenait, sans jugement.

Lorsqu’elle eut fini d’étreindre si fort Ellie que la petite Serdaigle en était plus rouge qu’une tomate trop mure, Maisie reporta son attention sur Hermione et lui servit son plus grand sourire. Sourire qui s’élargit davantage lorsqu’elle jeta un petit coup d’œil moqueur en direction de leurs mains liées, à Cédric et elle. Hermione piqua un fard, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Si elle avait un jour le malheur de croiser le soupirant de son amie, celle-ci en entendrait parler jusqu’à la fin des temps, elle en faisait la solennelle promesse. Il était hors de question qu’elle se laisse moquer de la sorte. Pour bien faire valoir son mécontentement, elle lui tira la langue et la Poufsouffle laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire, surprenant Cédric et Ellie. C’était bien la première fois qu’ils la voyaient aussi joyeuse depuis bien longtemps.

« Bon ! Où va-t-on ? finit-elle par les questionner avec un air malicieux. Ellie est en pyjama, donc je suppose que ce n’est pas dans la forêt interdite que tu nous emmènes. »

Cédric esquissa un rictus gêné et se frotta l’arrière de la tête tandis que Hermione se demandait qui serait assez fou pour aller réveillonner au milieu des bois sombres qui bordaient Poudlard. Peut-être bien Hagrid avec ses trop nombreux animaux plus effrayants les uns que les autres, ou bien même Dumbledore qui n’avait plus l’air, parfois, d’avoir toute sa tête. Elle espérait cependant que ce soir, il aurait fait le nécessaire pour les aider.

« Fêter Noël comme il se doit, répondit finalement Cédric incertain tout en lançant des regards désespérés à Hermione, espérant qu’elle l’aide à masquer la surprise quelques instants de plus. »

Les yeux de Maisie se mirent à pétiller et s’embuèrent légèrement, tant et si bien que Hermione se demanda si elle n’allait pas se mettre à pleurer. Mais la Poufsouffle n’en fit rien et se reprit très vite en pressant dans la sienne la main de sa sœur.

« Très bien ! s’exclama-t-elle. Et où est donc Percy ? Je suis certaine qu’il est dans le coup, quoique vous ayez préparé.

\- Aux... hésita Hermione, aux fourneaux !

\- Percy cuisine ? gloussa Maisie. J’espère que vous avez prévu un plan de rechange, c’est une vraie calamité. Cela fait des années que j’essaye en vain de lui inculquer les bases de la pâtisserie, sans succès, il sait à peine casser un œuf. »

Cédric se gratta nerveusement la tête, il avait omis ce détail, pourtant mentionné à de nombreuses reprises par la préfère-en-chef lors de leurs fréquentes discussions pourtant sur ce sujet. Elle taquinait d’ailleurs régulièrement Percy sur son peu de talent pratique lorsqu’il n’était pas question de magie. Hermione n’en menait pas plus large et faisait tourner ses neurones à plein régime pour trouver une parade aux piques curieuses de Maisie. Elle aurait pourtant dû se douter qu’elle montrerait un engouement certain à leur faire cracher le morceau, tout autant qu’elle savait apprécier les surprises.

« Arrête de les embêter ! tempêta soudainement Ellie, les faisant tous sursauter. C’est pour toi qu’ils ont sans doute préparé tout ça, tu ne devrais pas les mettre dans l’embarras, ils...

\- Ellie, murmura-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur l’épaule de sa sœur, je ne fais que les taquiner, je suis très touchée qu’ils se soient sans aucun doute donné un mal de chien pour nous.

\- Mais...

\- Mais, la coupa-t-elle de nouveau, faire rougir Cédric m’avait beaucoup manqué ! s’exclama-t-elle avec un air mutin. »

L’intéressé esquissa un large sourire en s’empressa de consoler Ellie qui faisait mine de bouder après l’intervention de sa grande-sœur. Celle-ci s’excusa cependant de les avoir questionnés et ne manqua pas de conclure la conversation en indiquant avec un clin d’œil, qu’il lui tardait de déguster le festin de Percy, invitant le petit groupe à pendre la direction des étages. Cédric était en tête, tenant Ellie par la main. La deuxième année semblait bien pleine d’entrain et sautillait presque aux devants du préfet ce qui étonnait beaucoup Hermione qui l’avait rarement vu si guillerette. Elle se tenait en retrait, son esprit encore occupé par sa dispute avec Harry et Ron. Maisie s’était glissée à ses côtés, silencieuse.

« Je crois que j’ai accidentellement lancé un sort d’allégresse, grommela-t-elle, finalement, gênée en pointant sa sœur du doigt, sautant à pieds joints sur chaque marche de l’escalier. »

Hermione pouffa, c’était bien là une manifestation tout à fait inoffensive de la pathologie de Maisie.

« Je doute qu’elle t’en tienne rigueur, répondit-elle.

\- Certes, mais je n’aime pas imposer ce genre de choses aux autres. Le fait que ma magie m’échappe peut être très dangereux et c’est très prononcé en ce moment.

\- Est-ce pour cela que tu restes seule ? questionna Hermione soudainement très peinée.

\- En grande partie, avoua Maisie. »

La jeune-fille détourna le regard, masquant ses yeux larmoyants. Hermione songea que cela ne devait certainement pas être la première fois qu’elle s’isolait pour cette raison. La solitude pouvait parfois être bien pénible à supporter lorsqu’elle était imposée par un facteur échappant à tout contrôle. Ne sachant que dire, la jeune Gryffondor se contenta de glisser sa main dans celle de Maisie, avant de la serrer avec amitié, ramenant son regard vers elle.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. »

Elle haussa les épaules, qu’avait-elle fait si ce n’était lui rappeler que bien qu’elle soit impuissante, elle serait toujours présente à ses côtés ? Le reste du trajet s’effectua dans un silence ponctué de rire d’Ellie qui semblait encore bien sous l’emprise du sort involontaire de sa sœur et s’extasiait devait chaque recoin du château sous le regard presque paternel de Cédric qui veillait avec dévotion à ce qu’elle ne trébuche pas sur une marche en papillonnant de la sorte. Alors que la porte de _la salle de travail des préfets_ se dressait devant eux, Maisie prit de nouveau la parole, tirant encore une fois Hermione de ses pensées.

« Qu’est-ce qu’a encore fait cet idiot de Ron pour te mettre dans un tel état ? »

L’intéressée sursauta. La préfète-en-chef était-elle légilimens ?

« Il n’y a que peu de choses qui te rendent aussi absente, expliqua-t-elle, Cédric, Ron et ta montagne de devoirs. Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ce dernier point, je suis certaine que tu as déjà tout bouclé jusqu’à la fin du trimestre, et tout semble aller à merveille avec Cédric. Donc, c’est forcément Ronald Weasley. »

Vraisemblablement la perspicacité de Maisie, et son habitude de beaucoup trop se mêler des affaires de ses proches ne demeuraient jamais en sommeil très longtemps. Hermione grimaça avant d’opiner.

« Une dispute idiote, expédia-t-elle comme explication, rien d’important. Je trouve que Ron manque juste, parfois de...

\- Discernement ? tenta Maisie avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Oui. Harry et lui foncent toujours tête baissée droit dans les ennuis. Il n’y a bien que lorsqu’il dispute une partie d’échecs qu’il se comporte avec recul.

\- Chacun a une façon bien différente de réagir, tempéra l’adolescente, certains seront dans l’action et n’analyseront la situation que bien plus tard, d’autres feront l’inverse. Je ne pense pas qu’il existe de bonne ou de mauvaise manière de fonctionner, car trop penser peut être aussi dangereux que ne pas réfléchir du tout. Vous avez des approches différentes de certaines situations, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes incapables de vous entendre ou que votre amitié est moins forte à la suite d’un désaccord.

\- Pourtant, cette fois-ci, ils avaient tous les deux l’air si déçus.

\- Cela leur passera, assura Maisie, lorsque leur colère sera retombée ils retrouveront un peu de lucidité pour se rendre compte que votre dispute ne repose que sur des broutilles, et alors là, vous pourrez... »

La tentative de réassurance de la jeune-fille s’interrompit brutalement lorsqu’elle passa la porte de _la salle de travail des préfets_. Du sol au plafond scintillaient des centaines de guirlandes aux milles couleurs, tandis qu’une ribambelle de boules bigarrées flottait aux quatre coins de la pièce. De voluptueux nuages miniatures distribuaient des flocons, de ça, de là, émerveillant Kooky qui sautait comme un fou pour les attraper, un gros nœud aux couleurs de Poufsouffle autour du cou. Toutes les tables de travail avaient été rassemblées en une seule, arborant neuf couverts, noyés sous une montagne de biscuits et autres douceurs. Masquant l’échelle menant à l’étage, un grand sapin touffu se dressait fièrement, parsemé de ce qui ressemblait à des lucioles et entouré de quelques paquets. La tête échevelée de Percy émergea de sous une branche et il s’empressa de redresser ses lunettes d’un petit geste sec avant de se diriger vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Joyeux Noël, Maisie, dit-il avec solennité avant de se tourner vers Cédric et Hermione. Je vous avais pourtant dit qu’il me fallait encore quelques minutes ! pesta-t-il, nos invités ne sont pas encore arrivés. Dumbledore peinait à obtenir le raccordement de la cheminée au réseau pour que nous soyons plus libres de nos mouvements. Ils ne devraient, cependant, plus tarder.

\- C’est magnifique ! s’exclama Maisie, empêchant Hermione de répliquer au préfet sa façon de voir les choses. C’est vous qui avaient fait tout cela ?

\- Cho aussi nous a bien aidés, indiqua-t-il alors que Cédric se rapprochait également, laissant Ellie à sa contemplation de la bûche au chocolat posée sur une desserte. Elle s’excuse ne pas pouvoir être présente ce soir. Une lettre de sa part t’attend sous le sapin. »

Le garçon n’eut cependant pas le temps d’en dire davantage car Maisie lui sauta au cou, lui coupant le souffle. Elle le remercia en sanglotant, répétant comme une boite à musique détraquée, à quel point elle était chanceuse de les avoir comme amis. Percy lui tapota le dos avec gêne sous les regards amusés de Hermione et Cédric qui ne devaient le maintien de leur sérieux qu’à la grande émotion qui les habitait de voir leur amie si heureuse.

Alors que Percy se dégageait à grand-peine de l’étreinte de la jeune-fille, et qu’Ellie commençait à lorgner avec avidité sur les friandises posées sur la table, un grand fracas se fit entendre en provenance de l’âtre dans lequel le feu crépitant avait pris une bien étrange couleur. Les jeunes sorciers n’eurent cependant pas le loisir d’admirer bien longtemps l’étrange brasier vert qui emplissait à présent la cheminée car un nuage de cendres succéda à un hurlement de panique accompagné d’un bruit de chute particulièrement sonore.

« Par le string rapiécé et dégoulinant de Merlin, Rolf ! Tu étais obligé de me pousser ?! »

La réponse du susnommé se perdit dans une avalanche de boucles folles, Maisie avait définitivement lâché Percy, ce qui le ravissait, pour se jeter au cou des nouveaux venus. Rolf Dragonneau ne dut le maintien de son équilibre qu’à l’intervention habile du troisième invité ayant manqué de culbuter ses deux amis qui n’avaient pas cru bon de sortir de l’âtre avant de se chamailler. Le grand jeune-homme à l’allure d’adolescent ayant grandi trop vite le remercia avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ressemblait à s’y méprendre à son grand-père, constatait Hermione qui avait fait des recherches sur Norbert Dragonneau un peu plus tôt dans l’année lorsqu’elle avait débuté les cours de _soin au créatures magiques._ À ses côtés se tenait une jeune-femme aux cheveux rose vif occupée à essayer de dégager son pied d’une bûche qu’elle avait malencontreusement traversée dans son arrivée peu contrôlée. Maisie, lâcha Rolf pour venir à son secours en gloussant et l’aida à se dégager d’un habile coup de baguette magique. L’instant d’après elle se rua dans ses bras en sanglotant et riant à la fois.

« Dora ! pépia-t-elle en déposant une bise sur chacune des joues maculées de suie de la sorcière, je n’en reviens pas que tu sois ici !

\- Pour rien au monde je n’aurais manqué une occasion de revenir mettre Poudlard sans dessus-dessous, répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Percy lui lança un regard lourd d’avertissement, on ne plaisantait pas avec le préfet-en-chef.

« Je pense que l’on peut dire que c’est une réussite, souffla Hermione à Cédric en lui saisissant la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Maisie a l’air d’être vraiment heureuse...

\- Attends, la coupa-t-il en pressant ses doigts avant de la convier à regarder de nouveau vers la cheminée. »

Le troisième invité, aux cheveux roux noués en catogan, se tenait volontairement en retrait, scrutant les flammes avec une pointe d’anxiété. Une nouvelle variation de couleur s’effectua et la jeune Ginny Weasley apparut à son tour, les bras chargés de volumineux paquets.

« Maman en fait toujours trop, grogna-t-elle en déléguant son chargement juste à temps pour accueillir Ellie qui s’approchait incrédule. Luna ne pouvait pas venir, expliqua Ginny légèrement rougissante, alors, j’ai réussi à convaincre ma mère de me laisser suivre Charlie pour que je puisse te donner son cadeau. »

La seule présence de son amie semblait être le plus merveilleux des présents tant le regard d’Ellie était rempli de reconnaissance. Dépassant la retenue qui la caractérisait, elle passa maladroitement ses bras autour des épaules de Ginny et la serra contre elle brièvement avant de la remercier à mi-voix, admirant avec émotion le paquet bariolé qu’elle venait de lui remettre. Charlie Weasley profita de cet instant d’inertie pour pousser les deux plus jeunes hors de la cheminée afin de pouvoir lui-même en sortir. Ellie leva sur lui un regard intimidé auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé.

« Tu me connais bien pourtant, à présent, Ellie ! rit-il. »

Mais Hermione comprenait pourquoi la deuxième année était si impressionnée. Le frère de Ron, loin d’être aussi longiligne que lui était pourvu d’une silhouette sculptée par quelques années d’expérience avec les dragons. Ses muscles se devinaient sur ses avant-bras parsemés d’anciennes traces de brûlures et son regard était encore plus vif que celui de Dumbledore lorsqu’il se mettait à vous parler avec les énigmes dont lui seul détenait la réponse. Les taches de rousseur constellaient tant son visage et ses bras qu’elles lui donnaient un teint presque basané, témoin de longues heures passées à observer les dragons quel que soit l’acharnement des éléments sur la Terre. Son inspection fut cependant de courte durée car brutalement interrompue par Maisie, qui s’était à présent détournée de Nymphadora et s’approchait à son tour de Charlie, indécise.

« Salut, articula-t-il en détournant le regard, je sais que j’aurais dû te prévenir dans ma dernière lettre que l’on allait pouvoir se voir avant cet été, mais Percy m’avait promis une mort lente et douloureuse si je crachais le morceau. Crois-moi lorsque je t’assure qu’il a été très difficile pour moi de te mentir. Surtout au vu des circonstances. »

La jeune-fille opina, l’air insondable et s’approcha d’un pas mécanique de Charlie qui ne semblait pas véritablement à son aise, comme en témoignaient ses mains tremblantes qu’il cachait derrière son dos. Hermione arqua un sourcil, de ce qu’elle savait, lui et Maisie s’entendaient à merveille et elle doutait qu’une simple omission dans le but de lui faire une surprise soit un motif suffisant pour qu’elle lui en veuille au point de le bouder.

« Tu ne devais pas rentrer de Roumanie avant des mois, articula-t-elle d’une voix roque.

\- Un collègue qui me devait un service m’a proposé de m’aider à me libérer quelques jours, alors, j’ai accepté, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Maisie posa un doigt curieux sur le torse du jeune-homme comme pour attester qu’il était bien présent devant elle et qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une hallucination réconfortante fomentée par son esprit ponctuellement tourmenté. Elle sursauta à son contact et lui-même eut un léger mouvement de recul surpris.

« Cela a vraiment fait plaisir à ma mère, reprit-il en abaissant la main de la jeune-fille, et puis, ajouta-t-il en hésitant, je voulais te voir. M’assurer par moi-même que tu allais bien. »

Un petit sourire mi-attristé, mi-narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Maisie.

« Aussi bien qu’il était possible que tu ailles, se reprit-il en rougissant de nouveau. »

Alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur les deux jeunes sorciers, Hermione entendit distinctement grogner Percy que Maisie était bien la seule à avoir le privilège de mettre Charlie dans tous ses états. Il était, semblait-il, d’ordinaire plutôt placide. La jeune Gryffondor songea qu’il valait mieux que cela soit le cas face à des dragons si l’on ne souhaitait pas finir aussi cuit que les immangeables biscuits de Hagrid. Un raclement de gorge interrompit les ronchonnements du préfet-en-chef, vraisemblablement, Nymphadora trouvait les retrouvailles de Maisie et du jeune dragonologiste un peu trop longues. Un début d’exclamation moqueuse mourut sous le pied de Rolf qui abattit son talon sur les orteils de son amie avant que celle-ci n’ait eu le temps d’illustrer le fond de sa pensée. La métamorphomage lui lança un regard noir tout en sautillant et glapissant tout autour de lui, faisant rire Ginny et Ellie et rouler des yeux Percy et Cédric. L’attrapeur lâcha à l’oreille de sa petite-amie qu’ils ne pourraient décidément pas les refaire. Les deux anciens Poufsouffle apparaissaient à Hermione comme étant de fabuleux boute-en-train et personne dans la présente pièce ne contredirait ce fait.

Maisie avait piqué un fard dès l’intervention de Nymphadora, alors que Charlie avait retrouvé un certain aplomb et avait doucement rapproché la jeune-fille de lui jusqu’à ce qu’elle se blottisse d’elle-même contre sa poitrine et ne passe ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra tendrement contre lui avant de venir déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Hermione vit très nettement un frisson parcourir les épaules de Maisie et fronça le nez avant d’écarquiller les yeux, ce qui amusait beaucoup Cédric qui vint à la rescousse de ses nerfs.

« Ils sortent plus ou moins ensemble depuis presque deux ans, indiqua-t-il. Maisie n’en parle pas, et nous gardons tous le secret, car il est plutôt mal vu qu’un sorcier adulte fréquente intimement une élève de Poudlard, fusse-t-il en dernière année et quand bien même se seraient-ils connus à l’école. Charlie pourrait avoir des ennuis si cela s’ébruitait trop. »

Hermione l’interrogea du regard, cette façon de faire rappelant également celle des moldus concernant la protection des mineurs et Cédric lui précisa que dans le cas d’une communauté magique, il était encore plus important de veiller tout particulièrement sur les plus jeunes dont le potentiel se trouvait encore à l’état embryonnaire. Il ajouta que l’interdiction d’utilisation de la magie en dehors de l’école jusqu’à l’obtention de la majorité sorcière à dix-sept ans était une raison suffisante pour proscrire les relations de ce genre. De plus, l’accès à la maîtrise de certains sortilèges impardonnables ou non et à leurs parades n’était accessible qu’à un certain niveau de magie, obtenu aux alentours de la majorité magique. Il était par conséquent logique de chercher à éliminer un quelconque rapport de supériorité pouvant conduire à des dérives aux conséquences désastreuses.

« Ce n’est pas vraiment interdit lorsque le plus jeune est titulaire des BUSE, mais cela reste très mal perçu. Certains se sont vu traîner en justice par des familles de grands sorciers mécontent du choix relationnel de leur progéniture. Les sanctions peuvent être gravissimes. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que peu nombreux sont ceux, à Poudlard, qui savent pour eux. Nul doute que quelqu’un comme Lucius Malefoy serait ravi de trouver là un argument supplémentaire pour salir le nom des Weasley.

\- Maisie a cependant dix-sept ans à présent, souleva Hermione.

\- Certes, mais Maisie est sous le joug des lois magiques et moldues et que dans bien des cas, c’est la loi la plus stricte qui est retenue. Tant qu’elle sera rattachée au monde moldu, elle vivra cette espèce d’entre-deux que personne ne maîtrise vraiment. Autrement dit, elle n’est pas entièrement considérée comme une sorcière.

\- C’est complètement stupide et injuste, s’offusqua la jeune-fille en prenant un air outré.

\- C’est la loi, répliqua laconiquement Cédric. Il existe encore des pays aujourd’hui dans lesquels des personnes comme Maisie ou toi ne pourraient recevoir une éducation magique en raison de leurs origines « non-sorcières ». Au Royaume-Unis, nous sommes considérés comme bien progressistes sur ce plan. Le simple fait que les sorciers d’origine moldue puissent encore avoir des contacts avec leur famille non magique est une violation du _Secret Magique_ selon certains. On peut en penser ce que l’on veut et être révolté, mais cela ne change pas la réalité des choses.

\- Il le faudrait bien, pourtant, grogna Hermione, revêche. »

Cédric lui adressa un petit sourire triste avant de glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Il donnait raison à Hermione, bien entendu, mais que pouvait-il, lui seul, face au vaste monde ? Sa mélancolie s’évapora lorsque Tonks, finalement lassée de devoir attendre la fin des retrouvailles entre ses amis, proposa avec engouement d’ouvrir les hostilités et d’entamer les petits fours. Objection très largement retenue par le petit comité qui prit la direction des grandes tables, laissant le jeune couple se retrouver plus sereinement.

Du coin de l’œil, Hermione pouvait observer Charlie chuchoter à l’oreille de Maisie, entrecoupant ses mots de caresses dans ses cheveux et sur sa taille. Elle détourna cependant le regard lorsque la préfète-en-chef, après avoir furtivement observé les alentours, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser tendrement le jeune-homme. Les joues de Charlie étaient encore rougies, à l’instar de celles de Maisie, lorsqu’ils prirent place à table à leur tour, ignorant les regards mi-amusés, mi-attendris de l’assemblée.

Face au visage radieux de la préfète-en-chef, Hermione oublia un instant ses cours, Ron, Harry, l’injustice du monde magique et tous les tourments qui l’accablaient. Cédric s’était surpassé, tout était parfait et bien que Percy et elle y avaient également mis tout leur cœur, le plus grand mérite revenait au jeune-homme. C’était lui qui avait tout coordonné, lui qui avait pensé à toute la logistique et enfin avait été parlé à Dumbledore. Percy avait tout d’abord insisté pour s’en charger, prétextant que son statut lui offrait beaucoup plus de privilèges que celui de Cédric, avant de céder devant son insistance. Il voulait impérativement le faire lui-même, Hermione pouvait en témoigner, il s’était fait un devoir de remplir lui-même cette tâche : convaincre le vieux sorcier de les laisser inviter d’anciens élèves de Poudlard et surtout, faire temporairement relier la cheminée de _la salle de travail des préfets_ au réseau. Étrangement, le directeur n’avait pas émis l’ombre d’une objection, accédant à la demande avec un sourire énigmatique. Hermione songeait qu’il était certainement ravi de voir une pointe de fraternité et de douceur en ces temps si tourmentés.

Lorsque vint l’heure de déballer les cadeaux, Hermione avait l’estomac si rempli qu’elle se demandait comment elle allait parvenir à grimper à l’échelle les menant à l’espace de repos de la salle. Cédric lui glissa à l’oreille, avec malice, lorsqu’elle lui fit part de sa réflexion en poussa un petit soupir d’aise, qu’il connaissait de bien nombreuses façons de la faire léviter jusqu’à l’océan de coussins. Hermione déglutit et lui écrasa le pied sous la table, il n’était pas né et ne s’appelait certainement pas Cédric Diggory, celui qui s’aviserait de la faire voltiger comme un sac de noix.

Ce fut Ellie qui ouvrit les hostilités et déballa son premier cadeau, un des nombreux aux papiers bariolés que lui avait fait parvenir Luna par le biais de Ginny. Il contenait une paire de boucles d’oreilles à l’étrange forme de citrouille. Lorsqu’Ellie en approcha son doigt, la miniature étendit son sourire et essaya de le croquer en poussant de petits ricanements aigus. La jeune Serdaigle pouffa, à la grande surprise de Hermione qui la croyait bien moins réceptive à ce genre de facéties. Son amitié avec Luna semblait bien plus forte que ce que les mauvaises langues du château pouvaient bien en dire. Maisie, quant à elle, commença à ouvrir les paquets à son nom tout en s’excusant de ne rien avoir à offrir en échange, lorsque sa sœur en fut à sa troisième paire de lacets multicolores. Nymphadora l’empêcha de se flageller davantage en arguant qu’elle les couvrait de petites attentions à longueur d’année et qu’elle était, par conséquent, dispensée de corvée de Noël. Rolf lui lança un regard noir, cette fête n’était pas, à ses yeux, un supplice. Au contraire, elle était synonyme de retour au domicile de son grand-père, au milieu des créatures les plus fantastiques. Son présent pour Maisie était d’ailleurs un exemplaire du dernier livre de magizoologie en vogue, cette discipline étant une passion qu’ils partageaient.

De son côté, Hermione lui avait fait parvenir, en direct du monde moldu, un set d’emporte-pièces représentant divers symboles du monde sorcier tel qu’il était perçu dans l’imaginaire collectif. Si Cédric et Percy avaient arqué un sourcil en questionnant l’utilité d’une telle chose, Maisie, elle, avait été ravie de pouvoir ajouter ces ustensiles à sa collection et leur avait promis de les étrenner dès que possible, au grand ravissement d’Ellie.

Alors que Maisie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en lisant la lettre que lui avait fait parvenir Cho, Cédric s’éloigna de Charlie avec lequel il conversait et se glissa de nouveau aux côtés de Hermione, un paquet bleu derrière le dos. L’adolescente sourit, tout en sortant de son sac son propre présent. Ils les échangèrent en s’adressant un regard mi-gêné, mi-amusé et s’attelèrent à les déballer avec curiosité. Cédric avait offert à la jeune sorcière tout un assortiment d’encres de couleurs diverses et assorties, ainsi qu’un lot de plumes de différents calibres. Il lui indiqua, lorsqu’elle le remercia en déposant délicatement un baiser sur sa joue, qu’il avait bien retenu de ses nombreux grognements durant ses révisions qu’il lui manquait de quoi rendre un peu plus agréable ses relectures. Hermione piqua un fard, il était vrai qu’elle avait également beaucoup lorgné sur les encres colorées de Cho et Maisie lorsque ces dernières révisaient ensemble il y a plusieurs semaines. Elle ne doutait pas que cette dernière avait également dû l’aider au choix du cadeau par des suggestions innocentes.

« Pourquoi m’as-tu offert le tome 2 ? la questionna soudainement la voix de Cédric qui venait d’ouvrir le paquet de Hermione. »

La Gryffondor avait fait le choix de lui faire découvrir l’un de ses livres moldus préférés. Cédric l’assaillait tant de questions sur ce qu’elle pouvait avoir dans sa bibliothèque, n’ayant aucune connaissance sur la littérature moldue, qu’elle avait décidé de lui offrir l’opportunité de découvrir cela par lui-même. Il s’agissait également pour elle d’un moyen simple de le faire petit-à-petit entrer dans le monde dans lequel elle avait passé toute son enfance. Cependant, _Le Monde de Narnia, Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l’Armoire magique_ , semblait le laisser bien dubitatif. Avec patience, il écouta sa petite-amie lui expliquer la particularité de l’ordre de parution des différents tomes et il finit par s’esclaffer que pour avoir une telle idée, ce Clive Staples Lewis devait certainement être, lui-aussi, un peu sorcier. Hermione haussa les épaules, qui pouvait savoir ?

Le déballage des cadeaux s’acheva dans la joie et même les chats, fléreurs et autres animaux de l’assemblée furent ravis de leurs nouvelles acquisitions. Hermione, malgré sa curiosité débordante ne réussit cependant pas à apercevoir ce que Charlie avait pu offrir à Maisie, et pesta lorsque la jeune-fille glissa l’objet en question dans la poche de son gilet aussi furtivement que possible.

« Le goût des potins ferait-il son chemin dans l’esprit cartésien de Hermione Granger, se moqua gentiment Cédric en la prenant sur le fait, la faisait sursauter.

\- Pas du tout ! démentit-elle en rougissant, légèrement honteuse. C’est juste que je suis un peu vexée qu’elle m’ait caché cela, alors que de son côté, elle sait tout de moi sur le plan amoureux !

\- Ah oui ? questionna Cédric d’une voix un peu tremblotante. Sur le plan... amoureux ? »

Hermione plaqua instinctivement les mains devant sa bouche, comme si ce geste pouvait faire oublier à son petit-ami ses derniers mots. Elle en avait beaucoup trop dit. Maudite soit Maisie Andrews ! Même lorsqu’elle ne se trouvait à côté d’elle pour la pousser à verbaliser ses ressentis, elle trouvait le moyen de la pousser toujours un peu plus près de Cédric Diggory et de ce qu’elle désirait. La jeune-sorcière détourna le regard et couina un « oui » à peine audible, avant de sentir son visage fondre sur ses os. Si l’enfer existait, elle venait d’y poser le bout des orteils. Si Cédric fut troublé par sa réponse, il n’en laissa rien paraître sur l’instant et se contenta de serrer fortement la main de Hermione dans la sienne.

« Je pense qu’elle ne t’en voudra pas de lui faire subir un interrogatoire dans les règles de l’art à ce propos, plaisanta-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

\- Elle me doit bien ça, ronchonna Hermione. »

Cédric pouffa, depuis qu’il connaissait Hermione, bien que cela ne fasse que deux petits mois, il avait pu noter quelques changements. Elle souriait, riait, plaisantait sur des banalités et faisait preuve d’une spontanéité lorsqu’ils étaient seuls dont il n’aurait jamais cru capable la jeune-sorcière qu’il avait apostrophée dans la bibliothèque. Percy lui en avait fait la remarque récemment, Hermione revivait depuis qu’elle les fréquentait, lui, Maisie et Cho. Et bien que les altercations soient encore nombreuses avec ses amis de Gryffondor, elle semblait moins s’isoler et se renfermer dans sa solitude comme elle avait toujours eu coutume de le faire. Ensemble ils parlaient et selon le préfet-en-chef, ils étaient très bénéfiques pour elle.

Cependant, ce soir, Cédric remarquait que dernière ses sourires se cachait un tourment bien plus important que les précédents, elle peinait à le cacher et il devinait sans peine qu’elle s’efforçait de conserver une expression rayonnante pour ne pas ternir la surprise à destination de Maisie et Ellie. Il les avait vus, ses yeux rougis et ce petit air défait lorsqu’il avait émergé de sa salle commune, il s’était passé quelque chose. Alors que Hermione le tirait jusqu’à un canapé dans lequel s’étaient également entassés, Charlie, Rolf, Nymphadora et Maisie, son esprit étudiait les possibilités. Cela ne pouvait pas être que Ron, il devait y avoir autre chose...

« Alors Dora, questionna la voix d’Ellie qui le fit sursauter, qu’est-ce que cela fait d’avoir bientôt son diplôme d’auror ?

\- Je suis très excitée ! répondit l’interrogée en tripotant frénétiquement son sweater. Je n’arrive pas encore à réaliser que je vais être assignée à de véritables missions sans supervision d’ici quelques mois.

\- Tu devrais surtout être inquiète plus qu’excitée, grommela Rolf, non loin, caressant Kooky qui semblait être alors le plus heureux des chats.

\- On en a déjà parlé, soupira la métamorphomage.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu es agaçant à toujours remettre cela sur le tapis, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard courroucé.

\- Non, juste soucieux de ta vie ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Il ne fallut pas un haussement de ton supplémentaire pour que Charlie empoigne ses deux amis chacun par un bras et les traîne jusqu’à la terrasse, claquant la porte derrière eux et laissant l’assemblée dans un grand silence. Hermione jeta plusieurs regards interrogateurs en direction des trois amis de Maisie et Cédric répondit par un geste d’impuissance. La minute suivante, Ellie hoquetait, écarlate.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle, penaude.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, la rassura Maisie en l’attirant à elle, Rolf et Dora se disputent depuis des années à ce sujet, tu n’as rien fait de mal. C’est une histoire entre eux deux et tu avais parfaitement le droit de poser cette question. »

La Serdaigle hocha la tête, le nez enfoui dans le cou de sa sœur. Avant de se réfugier dans les bras que lui tendit Cédric au retour de Charlie qui reprit sa place aux côtés de Maisie, laissant échapper un long soupir. Il sembla gêné que la petite-sœur de la Poufsouffle ait préféré la lâcher pour lui laisser la place et indiqua en se grattant l’arrière du crâne que Maisie était loin d’être sa propriété et qu’il était tout à fait disposé à partager son agréable compagnie. Ellie piqua de nouveau un fard et le futur dragonologiste interpréta le sourire amusé de Cédric comme un signal d’arrêt des hostilités, en plus du coup de coude que la Poufsouffle, contre lui, lui assena dans les côtes.

Ce fut finalement Percy, qui, contre toute attente, relança la conversation en questionnant son frère sur ses derniers projets d’étude, au grand damne de Ginny. La cadette de la famille Weasley ayant déjà eu tout un exposé de plusieurs heures sur le sujet à l’arrivée de son frère au Terrier, deux jours auparavant. Cela ne sembla cependant pas surprendre ni Maisie, ni Cédric que la question vienne de Percy, qui avait pourtant coutume de ne porter que peu d’intérêt aux passions des uns et des autres. Et Charlie lui-même para son visage d’un immense sourire. Hermione en déduisit qu’il y avait finalement beaucoup d’espoir pour le _Cas Percy_ , celui-ci semblant s’entendre avec au moins l’un de ses frères. Aux dires de Ronald, Charlie était sans nul doute celui qui était le plus facile à vivre, si l’on appréciait les dragons toutefois, de la fratrie, et il avait pu guider son jeune frère durant ses quatre premières années à Poudlard, ce qui n’était pas rien. Ils avaient certainement dû se rapprocher durant cette période.

Alors que Charlie babillait, les yeux pétillants, à force de gestes et d’exclamations passionnées, Hermione observait Maisie. La jeune-fille avait glissé sa main sur la cuisse de l’ancien Gryffondor et le regardait d’un air serein, un mince sourire flottant malicieusement sur ses lèvres. Son expression n’avait d’égale que celle, un peu gênée, qui avait été la sienne lorsque Hermione l’avait questionnée sur l’identité de la deuxième personne qu’elle avait embrassée. Celle-ci ne faisait à présent plus aucun doute et l’idée que le fait d’avoir pu échanger un baiser avec deux des frères Weasley, puisse rendre anxieuse Maisie lui effleura l’esprit. Nombreuses seraient les mauvaises langues au rendez-vous pour commenter ce fait et peut-être même cela avait-il pu être monnaie courante lors de la cinquième année de la préfète-en-chef. Hermione savait pourtant de source sûre que ce genre de ragots ne l’atteignait plus à présent, Maisie ne semblait pas douter une seule seconde de ce qu’elle ressentait pour la personne qu’elle fixait avec amour en cet instant. La Gryffondor se surprit à finalement baisser les yeux, sentant qu’elle violait sûrement une part de son intimité en la détaillant ainsi. Cédric voyait-il la même chose dans ses propres yeux lorsqu’elle l’observait à la dérobée alors qu’il révisait à ses côtés ?

Son propre questionnement interne la fit rougir de honte. Était-elle vraiment en train de mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle ressentait ? Alors même que cela ne faisait que deux petits mois qu’elle connaissait Cédric ? N’allait-elle pas trop vite en besogne ? Ses joues prirent feu et son estomac se retourna à une vitesse vertigineuse. Son corps la trahissait, un peu plus chaque jour, et elle était effrayée. Hermione avait toujours tout contrôlé, ses devoirs, son apparence, bien que parfois capricieuse, ses émotions et même, le temps. La dernière chose à avoir pu échapper à son joug était sa magie, lorsqu’elle n’était alors qu’une toute petite fille. Elle se souvenait bien de la frayeur luisant dans les yeux de sa mère lorsqu’elle l’avait retrouvée, perdue au milieu de nuages de livres flottant nonchalamment autour d’elle. Hermione n’avait pas immédiatement saisi qu’elle faisait quelque chose d’anormal, transportée par ce sentiment grisant que lui provoquait son propre enchantement. Puis son sourire s’était évanouit à l’instant même où son père avait surgi pour lui demander de cesser sa plaisanterie. Alors Hermione avait compris que tout cela était mal et qu’il fallait qu’à jamais sa créativité et ses rêves demeurent enfouis, amputant son quotidien de la magie qui lui était pourtant une bien familière inconnue. Ce sentiment de libération et de plénitude qu’elle ressentait lorsqu’elle épelait un sort, la traversait à chaque fois qu’elle partageait un moment avec Cédric. Était-ce cela l’amour ? Une forme de la magie ?

Un crépitement, plus fort que les autres, en provenance de l’âtre, la fit sursauter et elle fixa Cédric qui l’observait, soucieux, d’un air hagard. Le Poufsouffle avait légèrement raffermi son étreinte et elle pouvait sentir sa respiration calme au travers de son torse, il semblait heureux sous cette préoccupation dont elle était la seule coupable. Aussi, s’empressa-t-elle de le rassurer.

« Je vais bien, je suis juste exténuée, mentit-elle, j’ai attendu cette fête pendant des jours et je crois que pression retombe un peu.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-t-il en feignant de la croire, je dois t’avouer que je me suis efforcé de ne pas me faire de fausse joie jusqu’à ce que nous soyons vraiment certains de pouvoir le faire. »

Hermione se contenta d’acquiescer. Le souvenir de la lettre était encore frais dans leurs esprits et le désespoir de Cédric face à cette tentative avortée hantait encore ses songes. La vulnérabilité, cette facette qu’il ne montrait jamais, s’était manifestée avec tant de violence qu’elle en demeurait touchée encore aujourd’hui. Mais outre la tristesse, Hermione avait également aperçu toute la beauté et la complexité des liens affectifs. Elle qui n’avait jamais vraiment eu d’amis avant Ron et Harry avait pleinement pris conscience de ce qu’impliquait l’engagement émotionnel. Cédric partageait la souffrance de Maisie, ainsi que celle d’Ellie. C’était beau, mais également effrayant.

« Quoiqu’il en soit, je suis vraiment heureux d’être là, de les voir sourire toutes les deux, continua-t-il. Et... je le suis également de partager ce moment avec toi.

\- Et moi donc, articula-t-elle avant de souhaiter disparaître tant ses mots dissonaient. »

Cédric rit, conscient de la maladresse et compréhensif, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de la jeune-sorcière. Hermione frissonna. Cédric posa de nouveau ses lèvres, sur sa joue, puis dans son cou, lui arrachant un gloussement. Mais alors qu’elle faisait volte-face pour pouvoir contre-attaquer et lui rendre au centuple ses provocations, un raclement de gorge la sortit du regard malicieusement nuageux de son petit-ami. Maisie l’observait, un air rieur plaqué sur son visage.

« On vous dérange, peut-être ? demanda-telle après avoir esquivé la tentative infructueuse de Charlie de la faire taire.

\- Il y a une chambre en haut, si vous le souhaitez, insista Nymphadora, dont Hermione n’avait pas remarqué le retour, avec un petit air narquois.

\- Tu en sais quelque chose, n’est-ce-pas, Dora ? attaqua Charlie qui se sentait visiblement très concerné par la gêne qui envahissait à vue d’œil les joues de Hermione et Cédric. »

La métamorphomage se para intégralement d’une belle couleur bordeaux et sembla soudainement très intéressée par le gros coussin sur lequel elle s’était assise. Derrière elle, le tain pivoine de Rolf ne laissait planer aucun doute sur l’identité de celui qui l’avait aidé à attester de l’existence de ladite chambre. Maisie voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais Charlie fut plus rapide et posa furtivement sa main sur ses lèvres avant qu’elle ne puisse commencer. La préfète-en-chef se permit une petite moue avant de s’excuser d’un bref haussement d’épaules.

« Ne faites pas ce que l’on n’aimerait pas que l’on vous fasse, vous-deux, morigéna Charlie en posant son regard successivement sur son amie et sa petite-amie, parce que je suis en parfaite mesure de fournir autant d’armes de défense que nécessaire à ces deux-là.

\- Message reçu, bougonna Nymphadora. »

Charlie hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait et Maisie lui tira la langue avant de feindre de le bouder. L’apprenti magizoologiste retint difficilement ses éclats de rire et en profita pour adresser un clin d’œil complice à Hermione et Cédric qui se demandaient toujours à quelle sauce ils allaient être lentement dévorés par leur amie la fois suivante. Nymphadora, quant à elle, opta pour la meilleure des défenses, et ce fut donc une nuée de coussins qui se rua sur Charlie en un claquement de doigts. Le frère de Percy se trouva vite submergé et eut tout juste le temps déloger Maisie de ses bras afin de lui épargner une noyade par polochons. La contre-attaque fut terrible, et Kooky fila rapidement se mettre à l’abri à l’étage avec Cupcake et Butternut. Bientôt il ne fut plus un plaid ou coussin qui respecta les lois de la gravitation universelle dans la _Salle de travail des préfets_ , tous s’étaient joints à la bataille avec entrain, y compris Percy.

Ce dernier s’était allié avec Ginny et Ellie et bombardait ces deux collègues préfets par intermittence, Cédric avait jeté tout son dévolu sur Nymphadora qui combattait aux côtés de Rolf, tandis que Charlie et Maisie avaient rejoint Hermione. Le sentiment de toute-puissance que la jeune-fille ressentait en écrasant les morceaux de tissus sur le dos de Percy était sans égal, lorsqu’elle raconterait cela à Ron, il ne la croirait jamais ! Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine, encore fallait-il qu’elle obtienne le pardon du garçon avant de pouvoir lui raconter toutes ces choses... Un pompon orange échappé d’un ignoble coussin vert pomme fusa à la vitesse de l’éclair jusqu’à sa tête et l’arracha à sa mélancolie. Au diable Ronald. Tout du moins, pour l’instant.

Pris dans leur effroyable guerre de plumes, les jeunes sorciers ne firent pas attention à la porte de la salle qui venait de s’ouvrir, dévoilant Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Pomona Chourave et Minerva McGonagall. Le directeur de Poudlard esquiva de justesse un tir aléatoire de Percy qui devint aussi rouge que son projectile lorsqu’il se rendit compte de sa bévue. Mais le vieux sorcier ne sembla pas s’en formaliser et se contenant de remettre l’objet au professeur de métamorphose qui le changea en un nuage de particules étincelantes, sous les yeux émerveillés d’Ellie et Ginny qui s’étaient instinctivement rapprochées.

« Je vois que vous passez une belle soirée, déclara-t-il avec son sourire énigmatique qui donnait du fil à retordre à bien des élèves. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, certains avec gène, d’autres avec affirmation et empressement de reprendre les hostilités. Seule Maisie se démarqua, lâchant un instant le traversin orange dont elle s’était munie pour s’occuper de Cédric, et s’approchant du groupe d’adultes avec une assurance que Hermione ne lui avait plus vu arborer depuis des semaines. Sans un mot de plus et sous les regards ébahis, elle étreignit avec force sa directrice de maison, qui lui frotta le dos avec douceur, une expression maternelle sur le visage.

« Merci, Professeur, murmura-t-elle, la voix enrouée.

\- Oh, je n’ai pas fait grand-chose, Maisie, Albus y est pour beaucoup, ainsi que vos amis. Je suis fière de vous, ajouta-elle en regardant en direction de Cédric. »

Et en effet, son expression parlait d’elle-même. Un instant, Hermione regretta presque de ne pas être à Poufsouffle, bercée par les encouragements du professeur de botanique. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers Minerva McGonagall et y lut le même sentiment, comme si la sorcière se sentait comblée par la propre réussite de ses étudiants. Poudlard était vraiment la plus magique des écoles.

Maisie se détacha du professeur de botanique et se dirigea d’un pas plus hésitant vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci sembla lire son âme entière par son regard perçant avant d’arborer un sourire encore plus malicieux qu’à l’ordinaire. Il tendit subtilement les bras et Maisie s’y engouffra, le serrant à son tour, mais d’une façon qui trahissait sans peine le profond respect admiratif qu’elle lui portait. Le grand mage lui pressa l’épaule dans un geste qui se voulait certainement amical, avant de la relâcher sous les yeux ébahis de l’assemblée. Ginny et Ellie demeuraient immobiles, aussi statufiées que si elles venaient de voir Severus Rogue sourire avec franchise, Percy peinait à avaler sa salive et toussait bruyamment tandis que Cédric lui donnait de petites tapes dans le dos. Hermione entendit très distinctement son préfet grommeler un « c’est pas possible, cette fille est impossible, elle n’a pas vraiment fait ça, c’est complètement fou ! » qui amusa beaucoup Charlie, Rolf et Nymphadora à ses côtés. Cette dernière se permit même un petit sifflement narquois auquel le professeur McGonagall répondit par un regard assassin. Nul doute que si cela avait pu être recevable, elle aurait ôté des points à Poufsouffle pour cet affront.

« Bon, et bien, je crois qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël à tous, déclara le directeur de Poudlard avec amusement. J’espère que vous n’allez pas vous étouffer Mr Weasley ! ajouta-t-il en direction de Percy avant d’adresser un clin d’œil à Maisie qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Vous passerez me voir, demain, Miss Andrews, nous avons à parler de certaines choses... Mais en attendant, amusez-vous, vous en avez bien besoin. »

La jeune-fille acquiesça et Dumbledore convia ses collègues à se diriger vers la sortie. Remus Lupin, s’attarda cependant et posa un petit paquet sur la table envahie du reste de leur festin. Hermione plissa les yeux, leur professeur de _Défense contre les forces du mal_ , cachait décidément de bien nombreux secrets. Que pouvait-il bien offrir à Maisie ? La Gryffondor se trouvait malheureusement beaucoup trop loin pour entendre les quelques mots qu’il glissa à l’attention de la jeune-fille avant de disparaître à son tour dans le couloir. Et malgré ses interrogations durant le reste de la soirée, Maisie ne dévoila pas l’ombre d’une information à ce sujet, se contentant d’affirmer qu’il s’agissait de quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec son père.

À la demande de Cédric, elle abandonna lorsque minuit sonna et qu’ils se réunirent tous en cercle, enroulés dans de gros plaids effilochés pour discuter et faire quelques jeux de questions et défis d’enchantements. Hermione eut ainsi tout le plaisir de constater que Nymphadora Tonks pouvait réellement changer son corps de la façon dont elle l’entendait, arborant tour à tour le visage sévère du professeur Rogue, puis la barbe fournie de Dumbledore. Rolf, quant à lui était incollable sur les animaux fantastiques ainsi que sur les marques de thé. Chose qui avait le don d’agacer l’ancienne Poufsouffle qui, elle, ne retenait jamais le nom de celui à acheter pour le petit-déjeuner. Les deux jeunes adultes partageaient un petit appartement à Londres et accueillaient régulièrement Charlie et Maisie durant certaines vacances d’été, même si leur point de chute privilégié semblait être la maison des grands-parents de Rolf. Cédric lui, glissa, un peu plus tard, que l’apprenti naturaliste avait été élevé par ceux-ci après la mort de ses parents avant sa cinquième année. L’affaire avait fait les gros titres, ils étaient tous les deux aurors et étaient décédés lors d’une mission, dans des circonstances assez floues. Une enquête interne avait été ouverte, mais classée sans suite, aucune preuve de négligence du Ministère n’étant mise en évidence.

Rolf en avait gardé un goût amer et une certaine rancune vis-à-vis du bureau des aurors, ce qui expliquait sa violente réaction à la suite des questions d’Ellie et à l’enthousiasme de Tonks à propos de son proche diplôme, devina Hermione. Lorsqu’elle lui mentionna ses conclusions, Cédric répondit par l’affirmative, indiquant dans la foulée qu’il valait tout simplement mieux éviter le sujet en présence de Rolf. Hermione demeurait perplexe, tout semblait insinuer que le jeune-homme et la future auror partageaient bien plus qu’un logement pour leurs études. Mais comment donc, pouvaient-ils parvenir à s’entendre si l’un des deux étaient en total désaccord avec les rêves de l’autre ? Maisie lui aurait certainement répliqué qu’il y existait bien des manières de s’aimer et qu’en aucun cas une divergence d’opinion ne rendait toute relation impossible. Elle remarqua d’ailleurs plusieurs petites marques de tendresse entre les deux, une fois la pression totalement retombée, qui allaient dans ce sens. Après tout, Cédric et elle s’étaient bien déjà disputés et cela avait finalement renforcé leur lien par la suite.

Lorsque Charlie piocha la dernière _Dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue_ du grand paquet qu’il avait amené, et grimaça pendant de longues secondes avant de révéler qu’il était tombé sur le parfum « foie », l’heure était si avancée que tous se questionnèrent sur la nécessité d’aller se coucher. Percy intervint, cependant, intransigeant, tout en pointant sa sœur et Ellie du doigt, endormies de chaque côté du futur dragonologiste, affirmant qu’il était impératif que tous prennent quelques heures de repos. Hermione salua intérieurement son injonction, sa tête ne tenait plus droite que grâce à l’épaule de Cédric contre laquelle elle s’était blottie. Ce dernier se leva alors, et souleva délicatement Ellie qui s’éveilla suffisamment pour s’accrocher à son cou afin qu’il puisse la monter à l’étage. Charlie en fit de même avec Ginny. Percy les salua tous rapidement, ayant revêtu de nouveau son costume de parfait préfet, et demanda à son frère avec une pointe de gêne, s’il acceptait qu’il prenne le lit de l’alcôve de la mezzanine, projetant de se relever assez tôt pour approfondir certains cours qu’il n’avait pu détailler car trop pris par l’organisation de la soirée. L’ancien Gryffondor arqua les sourcils d’incompréhension, pourquoi lui demandait-il à lui ? questionna-t-il. Nymphadora lui glissa avec un petit rire que Percy pensait tout simplement qu’ils auraient pu vouloir un semblant d’intimité avec Maisie, ne se voyant que peu. Les deux frères Weasley piquèrent un fard, suivis de près par Maisie qui darda également un regard assassin sur son amie. Celle-ci vit son pied subir les assauts du talon de Rolf quelques instants plus tard lorsqu’elle amorça de faire la même proposition à Cédric et Hermione.

Maisie finit par les envoyer se coucher d’un coup de baguette magique et Hermione la soupçonna même de leur avoir lancé un sortilège de mutisme car plus aucun son ne se fit entendre jusqu’à ce que Percy ne fasse craquer l’échelle le menant au repos. L’instant suivant, deux épais matelas, suivis d’oreillers et de plaids épais atterrirent à leurs pieds. Le Gryffondor ne tenait vraisemblablement pas à ce qu’ils héritent d’un lumbago après avoir passé une nuit sur le sol froid de la _salle de travail des préfets._ Cédric déclara vouloir assumer l’importante responsabilité d’installer leur campement et Charlie se porta immédiatement volontaire pour le seconder, suggérant aux deux jeunes-filles d’aller se mettre en pyjama, dans la petite salle d’eau à côté des casiers. Hermione fut tirée par la manche par Maisie avant d’avoir pu émettre la moindre protestation et elle se retrouva rapidement face à un grand miroir devant lequel un portoir siégeait, exposant ses affaires et celles de son amie.

« Mais comment ?

\- Les elfes de maison, répondit la Poufsouffle sur le ton de l’évidence. Ils aiment beaucoup les élèves de ma maison, nous leur rendons régulièrement visite dans les cuisines. De plus, ils sont d’excellent conseil à propos de la pâtisserie. »

Hermione se tut, elle avait pourtant dû lire cela quelque part... quelle honte qu’elle ait oublié ainsi ceux qui œuvrent dans l’ombre pour leur confort ! La jeune-fille se fit la solennelle promesse, en enfilant son pyjama, de ne plus jamais les laisser pour compte, cela était bien trop important.

Alors qu’elle finissait de boutonner le haut de sa veste de nuit, l’adolescente porta mécaniquement son regard sur Maisie, qui s’habillait à côté d’elle. Ses yeux s’arrêtèrent avec curiosité sur une marque d’allure assez singulière dans le bas de son dos. La peau mate de la préfète se voyait devenir aussi claire que la sienne sur quelques centimètres carrés. Celle-ci se retourna pour attraper son t-shirt et croisa le regard interloqué de Hermione qui rougit de honte.

« Pardon, bégaya-t-elle, je ne voulais pas...

\- Cela t’intrigue ? la coupa la Poufsouffle qui ne semblait pas contrariée, au grand soulagement de Hermione. »

Elle tordit une de ses boucles en réponse. Bien entendu qu’elle était curieuse de savoir comment Maisie avait pu recueillir cette marque qu’elle devinait ne pas être très naturelle. Mais jamais elle n’oserait lui poser directement la question, elle était bien trop polie pour cela, mais visiblement pas assez pour garder ses yeux dirigés vers le sol.

« C’est le dragon que Charlie a introduit à Poudlard lors de sa sixième année qui est à l’origine de cette brûlure. Les dragons ont tendance à ne pas contrôler leurs flammes lorsqu’ils sont très jeunes. J’ai fait peur à celui-ci à cause d’une maladresse.

\- Oh. Mais comment a-t-il pu introduire un... »

La jeune-fille se tut, se rappelant sans peine de Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid, un peu moins de deux années auparavant. N’importe qui pouvait faire entrer n’importe quoi à Poudlard.

« Charlie a dû beaucoup s’en vouloir que tu sois blessée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- Ne m’en parle pas... Il a presque cessé de me parler pendant des semaines tant il avait honte. Mais ce n’était rien à côté de ce que Molly Weasley m’avait réservé. J’ai bien cru qu’elle allait demander à son fils de s’excuser à genoux. J’ai mis un temps fou à la calmer et à lui assurer que je n’en voulais pas à Charlie. Elle remet cette histoire sur le tapis à chaque fois que nous nous croisons.

\- Pourtant le fait que vous vous fréquentiez devrait lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, grommela Hermione que la contrariété de n’avoir été informée de ce fait que quelques heures auparavant commençait à envahir. »

Maisie hocha la tête en rabattît son t-shirt, masquant la cicatrice, avant de se saisir de sa brosse à dents. Hermione l’imita en silence, mais son attitude renfrognée n’avait pas échappé à la préfète.

« Tu m’en veux ? la questionna-t-elle, après avoir reposé le dentifrice.

\- Non, répondit Hermione, mais tu aurais pu me le dire que tu connaissais si bien la famille de Ron !

\- Je ne les connais pas tant que ça, tempéra-t-elle. Bill était présent à Poudlard durant mes deux premières années, quelqu’un de sympathique, mais il était bien occupé avec ses missions de _préfet-en-chef_ , je n’ai jamais échangé plus de quelques mots avec Fred et George qui n’apprécient pas Cédric et mènent la vie dure à leur frère, Ginny est l’amie de ma sœur, pas la mienne, quant à Ron, il m’a toujours superbement ignorée. Je ne suis réellement proche que de Charlie et Percy. Mr et Mrs Weasley me connaissent surtout au travers des descriptions de Percy qui se plaint de moi depuis sa première année, sourit-elle. Je n’ai passé qu’un weekend au Terrier cet été avant qu’ils ne partent tous en Égypte retrouver Bill, Charlie tenait à ce que je rencontre ses parents de façon un peu plus officielle.

\- D’accord, excuse-moi, murmura la Gryffondor.

\- Ce n’est rien, rétorqua Maisie. Je comprends que tu sois un peu frustrée de l’avoir appris comme cela. Si j’avais su qu’il venait je t’en aurais fait part bien avant pour que tu ne sois pas surprise. C’est juste que je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses des idées vis-à-vis de la relation que je peux avoir avec Ron. Car comme je te l’ai dit, elle est inexistante et le fait que je fréquente son frère aîné n’a aucun impact sur ma façon d’appréhender son comportement. Et je ne te jugerai jamais sur ce que tu peux ressentir à son propos. Je te le promets.

\- Merci. »

Les dernières paroles de Hermione se noyèrent dans les bras de la jeune-fille et sous les torrents de larmes qu’elle contenait depuis le matin. Alors que Maisie refermait son étreinte et la pressait contre elle, une vague amère la transperça, elle était si égoïste de se laisser aller comme ça, de ternir la fin de soirée de son amie alors qu’elle avait besoin, plus que quiconque, d’un peu de paix et de joie. La Poufsouffle ne prononça cependant aucun mot et se contenta de la bercer doucement, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se calme. Des coups timides, portés à la porte, troublèrent le silence une fois celui-ci revenu. Maisie tendit le bras pour ouvrir et la tête de Cédric passa dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Il avait la mine soucieuse. Charlie se tenait juste derrière lui, le visage également concerné. Il questionna sa petite-amie du regard et celle-ci se contenta d’un bague mouvement d’épaules avant de relâcher Hermione qui avait séché ses larmes.

« Je pense que nous allons aller faire un tour, indiqua Maisie en gardant une main sur l’épaule de la Gryffondor.

\- Non, répliqua Cédric en s’avançant, toi, tu vas dormir. Tu en as besoin, glissa-t-il à son oreille. Je vais aller prendre l’air avec Hermione.

\- Très bien. Mais n’hésite pas, si...

\- Ça ira, Maisie. »

La jeune-fille n’ajouta rien et déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie avant de rejoindre Charlie qui se tenait encore plus en retrait. L’apprenti dragonologiste serra brièvement Maisie contre lui avant de l’entraîner en direction de la cheminée et des matelas moelleux. Avant de s’asseoir, il jeta un regard anxieux en direction de Cédric, cherchant visiblement une façon d’être utile, mais la Poufsouffle le tira par la main et l’obligea à se focaliser sur autre chose, arguant que cela ne les concernait plus.

Cédric avait pris le relai de Maisie et scrutait les yeux de Hermione à la recherche d’une réponse. La troisième année peinait à réprimer de nouvelles larmes et savait que cela n’était qu’une question de secondes avant qu’elle ne s’effondre de nouveau. Elle n’avait pas pu expliquer à la préfète ce qui broyait tant son cœur, et avait peur de le faire, craignant les réactions des uns et des autres. Au bout de quelques instants, Cédric lui prit la main et la tira à sa suite en direction de l’échelle menant à l’étage.

« Il y a un balcon, là-haut, expliqua-t-il, cela te fera du bien. »

Hermione ne répliqua pas, seule l’éventualité de réveiller les dormeurs de l’étage étreignait ses entrailles, elle ne souhaitait déranger personne. A mi-chemin, cependant, Charlie, en dépit des tentatives de Maisie pour le faire rester à ses côtés, se leva et les arrêta avant de darder sur la jeune-fille un regard profondément désolé.

« Maisie m’a un peu expliqué la façon dont Ron se comporte avec toi, commença-t-il. Je peux lui parler si tu veux. Je le connais bien, c’est mon frère, et... Il sembla hésiter avant de reprendre. Enfin, peut-être qu’il m’écoutera.

\- C’est gentil, murmura Hermione, émue qu’autant de personnes se sentent concernées par son mal-être, mais je ne préfère pas. Cela ne ferait qu’empirer les choses.

\- Très bien, mais n’hésite surtout pas.

\- N’insiste pas, retentit la voix bougonne de Maisie de sous une couverture, je te l’avais dit qu’elle refuserait, j’ai déjà essayé cinquante fois sans succès. »

Un coussin quitta le sol sur ordre de la baguette magique de Charlie et fondit sur la Poufsouffle qui eut tout juste le temps de s’aplatir sur son matelas afin d’éviter le projectile. Elle adressa un regard meurtrier à son petit-ami qui la menaça de reproduire l’expérience si elle ne parvenait pas à tenir sa langue. Elle tira celle-ci en guise de protestation et Hermione laissa échapper un gloussement. Elle n’était certainement pas au bout de ses surprises avec le jeune couple. Cédric profita de son inattention pour l’inciter à grimper à l’étage et la dirigea jusqu’à la grande terrasse tout en veillant à ne pas écraser leurs amis assoupis. Ellie s’était roulée en boule entre Ginny et Rolf, et ce dernier avait négligemment passé son bras au travers de la taille de Nymphadora qui respirait paisiblement. Un peu plus loin, derrière les rideaux, Percy devait certainement être également plongé dans un profond sommeil, mais elle ne put pas réellement en attester car la section était soumise à un sort d’insonorisation. Lorsque le froid mordit sa peau et que Cédric referma la porte du balcon derrière eux, elle se sentit revivre. Elle n’était pas retournée ici depuis cette fin d’après-midi où ils s’étaient retrouvés, Cédric, Percy et elle, à la suite de l’annonce du décès de la mère des deux Sang-Mêlé.

Cédric l’entraîna dans un renfoncement et prit place sur le rebord d’une fenêtre, ouvrant ses bras pour qu’elle puisse s’y blottir. Hermione répondit à l’invitation silencieuse sans se faire prier et savoura en fermant les yeux ce petit moment qu’elle attendait depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d’en parler si tu n’en as pas envie, indiqua-t-il. Mais si tu le souhaites, je t’écouterais, quoique tu dises. »

Elle le remercia et resta quelques secondes à écouter les battements affolés de son cœur avant d’articuler un début de phrase qui se perdit rapidement dans les sanglots qui échappèrent de nouveau à son contrôle. Hermione expliqua tout, les cadeaux, l’ _éclair de feu_ de Harry, ses doutes, ses mises en garde, son intervention auprès du professeur McGonagall et la confiscation du balai, sans oublier les paroles et la déception de ses deux amis. Elle lui fit part de son désarroi et de son incompréhension. Pourquoi était-elle blâmée alors qu’elle avait agi par sagesse ? Elle ne voulait que protéger Harry, Sirius Black pouvait être n’importe où et il était déjà tombé de balai cette année. Elle avait été si inquiète lorsque son corps avait dévalé le ciel sous ses yeux et aurait été dévastée sans l’intervention de Dumbledore pour l’empêcher de s’écraser. Elle tenait à Harry, plus qu’à n’importe lequel de ses livres, n’en déplaise à Ronald qui prétendait le contraire, et avait agi par amitié, pour sa sécurité. Pourquoi donc était-elle la seule à s’en rendre compte ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas lire son âme comme Cédric et Maisie semblaient être capables de le faire ? Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de leur confier ses doutes comme lorsqu’elle se sentait en sécurité de le faire avec les deux Poufsouffle.

Cédric écouta chaque phrase, chaque mot, chaque syllabe sans jamais l’interrompre. Il demeura muet et attentif durant tout son récit, gardant simplement son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui témoigner son soutien. Lorsque Hermione acheva son monologue, les grosses bourrasques de neige qui balayaient le paysage nocturne s’étaient muées en de légers flocons qui perlaient dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs pulls. L’air était plus doux et ses derniers pleurs taris, Hermione cessa de frissonner.

« Laisse Ron et Harry prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu’il s’est passé, conseilla-t-il. Ils finiront par se rendre compte que tu as les meilleures intentions du monde. Ce sont tes amis, ils savent que tu ne chercherais jamais à leur nuire. »

Hermione opina et s’empara des doigts qui caressaient son bras, elle se sentait apaisée. Certes le problème n’était pas réglé, mais le fait d’avoir pu vider son cœur auprès de Cédric lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Jamais personne dans son existence ne lui avait offert et consacré autant de temps, sans sourciller, Cédric Diggory n’avait décidément rien du garçon égoïste et imbu de sa personne que se plaisaient à décrire Fred et George. Ceux qui l’avaient comme ami n’avait pas la pleine mesure de leur chance. Il n’était, bien entendu, pas parfait, mais possédait des qualités de compréhension, de patience, de loyauté et d’écoute que l’on ne pouvait nier.

« Maisie et Ellie avaient vraiment l’air d’être heureuses, ce soir, murmura-t-elle lorsque sa voix fut en mesure de porter ses mots sans les faire trembler. »

Son visage s’illumina, préoccupé par la tristesse de sa petite-amie, il avait un instant oublié la réussite de la soirée et les sourires qui n’avaient jamais quitté les lèvres des deux sœurs Andrews. Hermione avait raison, toute la tristesse qui les accablait s’était évaporée l’espace de quelques heures. Il avait réussi son pari. Avec Cho, Percy et Hermione ils avaient tous mené à bien leur mission et ils pouvaient en être fiers. Cédric l’était, un peu, surtout depuis l’intervention de leurs professeurs qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu’ils avaient accompli. Mais cela lui paraissait si évident d’agir de la sorte qu’il n’avait pas, en premier lieu, perçu l’importance de leurs actions.

« Oui, finit-il par articuler, je suis vraiment heureux. »

Il serra fortement la main de Hermione dans la sienne. Il aurait voulu rajouter qu’il souhaitait ardemment que cela soit également son cas, que sa dispute avec Harry et Ron n’ait pas entaché la soirée qu’ils venaient de passer. Il était si partagé, entre l’intense bonheur qu’il éprouvait d’avoir pu soulager Maisie et passer du temps avec ses amis, et la profonde compassion qu’il ressentait vis-à-vis de Hermione. Sa tête bouillait à chaque fois qu’elle lui rapportait les frasques de ses amis et, au contraire de la préfète, qui ne doutait pas et était en colère contre les deux garçons, lui n’était traversé que par une profonde tristesse, mêlée de culpabilité. Il savait être une partie de la cause de leurs altercations, et parfois il regrettait d’avoir causé tant de soucis à la jeune-fille par sa simple présence. C’était un poids qui prenait de l’ampleur jour après jour et il ne savait comment s’en défaire. Après tout, il était arrivé bien après les deux Gryffondor, comment pouvait-il avancer être une meilleure compagnie pour Hermione ?

« Cédric, le coupa-t-elle dans sa flagellation mentale, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais arrête immédiatement, quoique ce soit, ce n’est pas ta faute. »

Il esquissa un sourire, voilà qu’elle le reprenait comme sa meilleure amie pouvait le faire. Les deux jeunes-filles passaient décidément beaucoup trop de temps ensemble, à moins que les évènements n’aient tout simplement forcé le rapprochement et aidé aux confidences. Ils n’avaient, en effet, jamais autant parlé que durant le dernier mois, de tout, de leurs espoirs et leurs craintes, de leurs familles. Et ils continuaient à se découvrir un peu plus chaque jour, faisant tomber une à une les barrières autour de leurs esprits. C’était à la fois agréable et terrifiant.

« Je suis vraiment émue par toute la force et la dévotion que tu as mises dans ce projet, reprit Hermione. Tout le monde rêve d’avoir un ami comme toi.

\- Merci, mais... »

Les lèvres de Hermione sur les siennes l’empêchèrent de répliquer. Tout d’abord surpris, Cédric finit par se laisser aller et ferma rapidement les yeux pour mieux graver dans sa mémoire le souvenir du baiser qu’ils échangeaient. Qui aurait cru que c’était elle qui prenait le plus d’initiatives entre eux ? Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, sa main se glissa naturellement sur la joue de la jeune-fille et après avoir repris son souffle, il s’empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, pour un baiser un peu plus chaste que le précédent. Hermione sourit contre lui et il la garda de longues minutes dans ses bras avant de songer à rentrer se coucher.

« Merci de m’avoir écoutée, lâcha-t-elle alors qu’ils passaient la porte, et... »

Sa phrase demeura en suspend une petite seconde puis, après avoir piqué un fard, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa l’attrapeur sur la joue, avec tendresse.

« Joyeux Noël, Cédric. »

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) On commence et on termine ce chapitre avec les états d’âme de Hermione. Et oui ! Il ne faudrait tout de même pas oublier qu’à l’origine, elle est le personnage principal de cette fanfiction (non, ce n’est pas Maisie, oui, je suis déçue aussi, mais c’est la vie les enfants !) En vérité j’aime bien travailler un peu sa psychologie à cette petite, je trouve que l’on n’en sait vraiment pas assez dans les HP. Et de plus on ne connaît que Hermione la sorcière et non Hermione qui est issue du monde moldu.
> 
> 2) J’espère que tout comme Maisie vous avez apprécié ces trois invités ! Je trépignais un peu d’impatience de pouvoir les inclure dans cette fanfiction. D’ailleurs, un recueil de OS ne devrait un jour voir le jour, au moins sur Maisie et Charlie.
> 
> 3) Pour plus d’aventures inédites de Maisie, Percy et les autres préfets, veuillez vous diriger vers le recueil de OS Secrets de préfets.
> 
> 4) Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je vois bien le professeur Chourave être proche des élèves de sa maison et pourquoi pas les appeler parfois par leur prénom, lorsque ce n’est pas dans le cadre d’un cours.
> 
> 5) Oui, Maisie fait des câlins à tout le monde, même à Dumbledore. Parce que c’est Maisie et qu’elle a un sacré culot !
> 
> 6) J’admets que ce chapitre a été plutôt compliqué à écrire pour moi en raison du grand nombre de personnages à faire interagir et je voulais pouvoir un peu mettre en place les divers liens entre eux, donc, ceci explique le supplément mots... (non, en fait ceci est une excuse bidon, je ne sais juste toujours pas me contrôler sur la longueur^^)

**Author's Note:**

> Concernant le titre: il n'est pas à comprendre comme le terme 'entre autres', mais bien comme une action : Entrer. Dans cette fanfiction Hermione apprend à laisser rentrer des personnes dans son existence et à leur faire une place. Entre Autre, pourrait signifier une invitation pour l'autre à entrer dans sa vie. L'amitié, l'amour, l'acceptation, les relations humaines en général y sont beaucoup abordés et décortiqués. Hermione, renfermée, finit par laisser entrer ses amis dans sa coquille. C'est un peu le récit d'une ouverture au monde que j'ai voulu retransmettre ici.


End file.
